Marriage Chronical's
by Goldenflower123
Summary: I fell in love with each of the Tribe Leader's. Now I'll learn the joy's of marriage and everything that comes with it.
1. Wedding Preperations

**A/N** **: Hello again everyone here's the first chapter of 'Marriage Chronicle's'; the sequel to 'Dating Chronicle's'! This story will be more in Alice's point of view to make it more meaningful and will have a few other things to make it different, but I'll let you find that out for yourself. But just as the rating says there will be… lemons… and I don't say that very often, you've been warned! So without further ado; Lights, Camera, ACTION!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

 _December 31,_

 _If you'd had told me at the beginning of the summer that five Leaders from a cartoon I watched as a kid would come to Earth to seek my hand in marriage, I would have thought you were out of your mind! But looking back at it now I would have to say it was the start of the best days of my life._

 _The morning after my fiancé's (I still can believe I'm calling them that now!) spent the night with me would be full of discussions of what would happen next. Normally in Perim when a male creature married two or more woman they would all live together in the same house that belonged to the husband, but because our pact was a 'special case' we would have to make a few minor adjustments. After hours and_ _ **hours**_ _of going over it amongst the six of us we were able to come up with a solution; thanks to my cleaver thinking!_

 _It would be like a rotation schedule; I would marry each of the Leaders in almost the same order as when they came to date me to keep it simple, except I would marry Odu before Iflar. Then after the marriages were said and 2 week long honeymoons done I would keep rotating in the same fashion to be with each of my future husbands during the term of one mouth,_ _not a day sooner or later_ _. Because I was marrying_ _ **two**_ _Mipedian Princes instead of one Mudeenu, Iflar, and I would have to find a way to split up the time equally while I'm staying in Al'Mipediam (If that's even possible), but hopefully we'll figure it out._

 _Though my fiancé's told me I didn't have to, I decided to sell my Apartment._

 _My loving Leaders didn't want to make me feel like I was being uprooted from New York, it was just a chose I came up with on my own. I never really saw New York as my home from the very moment I moved here after I left the orphanage, and I loved my little Apartment too much knowing it would be left empty for months on end!_

 _I had it listed the very next day. The Realtor's Agency told me that the area my Apartment was in was considered 'prime real estate' and my former Apartment was sold not even a month after that. You would never guess who the buyer was; it was a female student from the same art college that I went to over three years ago!_

 _Her name was Lee; she told me soon after the second she heard this Apartment was big enough to house a private Art Studio, she jumped on the opportunity to buy it! She was even more flabbergasted to meet me, I guess I became quite the legend at my former school! I also liked how nice and polite she was, Lee kind of reminded me of myself when I was her age. Lee also adored the portrait of Snow that was on the_ _upstairs' south wall, she promised_ _never_ _to paint over it._

 _Lee thought the offer was too generous but I gave her all my furniture, kitchen utensils, and household items I had; after all I wouldn't be needing them when I left for Perim. The only things I removed from my former Apartment were my Chaotic Cards (still not sure what I will do with them!), my dresses I wore on each of my dates (along with the jewelry and shoes that matched), my beautiful gifts my fiancé's had given me (believe it or not the flowers Maxxor gave me are still alive!), along with all of my art, jewelry, story writing, and scrapbooking supplies I had (took me a_ _ **whole**_ _ **day**_ _to pack all that stuff!) the rest were thrown away or given to charity._

 _And I was_ _defiantly_ _not leaving my three cats behind; they were coming with me even if it was to a whole other world! So I arranged for Maxxor to take Snow and Midnight to the Overworld, while Tiger went with Mudeenu and Iflar to Al'Mipediam. They would be safer in the Overworld regions of Perim and my three fiancé's promised to take really good care of them._

 _That evening my five Leaders left to return to Perim with my kitties in tow, but not before I gave the assigned cat caretakers the necessities the felines would need. The Leaders said they would return in a few day's and just like clockwork they did, but this time I met them in Central Park just after sunset and they weren't at all surprised the see a pile of tubes filled to the brim with my art supplies._

 _I gave my scrapbooking stuff to Maxxor, my story writing stuff to Chaor, my painting supplies to Mudeenu and Iflar, & lastly my jewelry making stuff to Odu. But they also had something for me as well that __**really**_ _took me off guard; the Leader's each had a leather pouch stuffed with gold coins, and I mean the_ _real_ _deal! I tried to make them keep the coins but my loving Leaders insisted I take them to spend on whatever I wanted to take back to Perim with me!_

 _Now this would make a woman who loved to spend money_ _ **very**_ _happy, but I've never been a big spender… In. My. Life! I also didn't like the idea of spending money that wasn't really MINE to begin with, least of all my future husbands. But never-the-less I took the pouches to make them happy; though I vowed to all five of them not a single tiny golden coin would be gone._

 _Before my fiancé's left again they told me the wedding preparations were underway; that made me excited but also nervous, I was so busy with packing and finalizing the deal on my Apartment that I haven't even started looking for the most important thing on a bride-to-be's 'To Do List'…_ _ **A Wedding Dress**_ _!_

 _Thankfully by the time that happened it was two days before October so I had at least a little bit of time to start looking around, but I didn't have to do it alone…_

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Have you found anything you like yet Alice?" Miss Mulberry called from her kitchen.

"No not yet," I called back from my spot on the couch, staring at my laptop screen that sat on my lap, "everything I've found so far is either too expansive or they don't have my size available."

I've been looking for a wedding dresses for about a week now and I'm starting to get a sense of dread that I wouldn't find anything I like in the price range I want to stick to. Even though my fiancé's gave me a small fortune to spent however I please not too long ago, I didn't want to drop that kind of money on a dress I was going to wear once (well five in this instance)! So I decided to spend no more than $5,000 that included the veil, jewelry, and whatever else; I thought that was a good price at first.

New York is considered the fashion capital of the world, and that goes for wedding apparel too. The problem is wedding designers think brides are going to pay top dollar for the dress of their dreams and they would be right; but for a woman like me who's on a tight budget, finding a good deal on a dress was getting harder and harder to find.

"Well don't you worry Alice," Miss Mulberry said walking back into the comfy living room carrying two steamy mugs of hot chocolate, "good things come to those who wait as they say!"

"Yeah that's true but I'm on a time crunch right now so I don't think that metaphor refers to me!" I commented as I closed my laptop, taking a white mug from the older woman as she sat down beside me on the couch. "And thank you again for letting me stay here Miss Mulberry that was too gracious of you."

"Oh pooh! Think nothing of it!" Miss Mulberry exclaimed, waving the notion off, "I wasn't about to let you stay in a HOTEL of all places and besides your always welcome here!"

I couldn't help but smile at that; after I finalized the deal on my Apartment Miss Mulberry offered for me to stay at her home until I left to 'move' to Perim. Trust me when I say I tried my best to decline the offer but Miss Mulberry wouldn't have a **word** of it, her Apartment was about the same size as my old one but it comfortably housed two for this short amount of time.

"Well thank you all the same." I said before taking a swig of the hot chocolate, "I love how you decorated the place though, it's so cute! It reminds me of a cottage out in the country."

"Well thank you Alice!" Miss Mulberry beamed, clearly proud of her home, "It took me over a year to make it look right."

I laughed a little as I placed my mug on top of the wooden coffee table in front of me before opening my laptop again to the wedding dress site I was looking at online, "Have you found a **design** on a dress you like at least? The style or even the length?" Miss Mulberry asked curious.

"Well I know I want a strapless dress," I started, not taking my eyes off the scrolling screen of white dresses, "maybe on the simple side with just a tad of bling but not too much."

"That's good, because if you go head first into dress shopping without an idea of the dress you're looking for you can get overwhelmed pretty quickly." Miss Mulberry warned, "After all I've watched a lot of dress shows!"

"I know the problem is the prices on them," I said, finally looking at the older woman to my left, "I've must have been through FIVE wedding dress stores websites this afternoon and the best I've found are **bridesmaid's** dresses that fall into my budget! I think what I need to do it go looking in a discount wedding dress store."

"Good idea Alice!" Miss Mulberry exclaimed, "Where's one in New York?"

"That's just it, there isn't one." I explained, "The closest store is out of state in New Jersey; there by appointment only and completely booked until next year! I'm not sure what to do now!"

I couldn't help but let my head fall onto my laptops keyboard in frustration, who knew dress shopping could be so stressful! "Hey Alice," Miss Mulberry said slyly, just from her tone alone got be to turn my planted head to look at her, the older woman had a smirk on her face, "have you ever heard of the designer Margret Freebush?"

I sat up straight slowly with a raised brow, "Of course Margret Freebush is one of the top wedding dress designers in Europe, her designs cost up to a half a million dollars!" I said.

If it was even possible the smirk on Miss Mulberries face grew bigger, "What if I told you she had a store here in New York?"

"I would say that's awesome, but like I said her dresses can go up to a _half a million dollars_." I repeated, not sure were my friend was going with this.

"Margret Freebush has been a friend of mine ever since we were students together in collage," Miss Mulberry started, "I was majoring in art, she clothing design. After we graduated Margret moved to Europe to design wedding dresses, as you heard she was a huge success. Unfortunately with the bad economy going on in Europe the last few years, Margret had to relocate her store fronts to the United States where there was a bigger wedding dress market. But instead of designing **extravagant** dresses like she used to Margret is designing and selling much cheaper options that are in your price range."

"But… I haven't even heard she even had a store here!" I said, flabbergasted by the sudden news.

"That's because it hasn't even officially opened yet." Miss Mulberry continued, "The only reason I know is because I ran into Margret a couple months ago while I was out grocery shopping, trust me I was caught completely by surprise! If you like I can call her to see if we can… 'pop' in for a look at the selection."

I made a huge gasp then, "No! Miss Mulberry I can't ask you…!"

"Please don't worry Alice!" Miss Mulberry said, cutting me right off before I could say anymore, "Margret told me herself she has one too many dress in storage and besides she owes me one! We can make a big girls day out of it!"

I couldn't believe Miss Mulberry would do all of that for me, I even almost started crying! "Thank you so much Miss Mulberry!" I managed to say throwing my arms around the older woman's neck.

"Oh…" Miss mulberry cooed as she returned the warm hug, "Now let me go give her a call, Margret should still be at her store."

I unraveled my arms to let the woman get up from the couch to go back into the kitchen again, that's were her wall phone was, " _She so nice to do all of this for me,_ " I thought to myself, turning off my laptop to take into my guest bedroom and let it charge, " _I hope I'll be able to repay her_ _someday._ "

Since the sun was already going down outside my bedroom windows, I decided to just take a quick fifteen minute shower, then change into my pajamas with fuzzy pink pants and plain white long sleeve shirt. I didn't even take one step back into the living room again when Miss Mulberry all but came bouncing in from the kitchen with a huge smile on her face, "Guess what Alice!" she said excitedly, "We have an appointment at 'Margret's Dresses' tomorrow morning at 9 am!"

"What-No way! That soon!" I all but screamed, normally you would have to call _**months**_ in advance to get into Margret Freebushes stores and that was just for a consolation!

"Yep!" Miss mulberry answered, "Told ya she owed me a favor. I even called Francesca and she's all too happy to come along with us if that's alright."

"Of course, the more the merrier!" I exclaimed, getting more and more excited by the minute.

"Good." Miss Mulberry said before glancing at the grandfather clock on the left side of the door, "Why don't we go ahead and turn in early? All this excitement wore me out!"

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said with a yawn, stretching.

Miss Mulberry then walked upstairs to her room while I went back into mine and all but threw myself onto the bed, hoping to fall asleep so the next day will came faster. And it must have worked because the next thing I knew the dawns light was starting to stream into my bedroom, also the smell of freshly brewed coffee tickled my waking nose, a tall tail sign Miss Mulberry was already awake.

I tossed the covers off of me and made my way into the kitchen that was right next door to the living room, but a wall divided the space with only a 'window' and door to look into the old fashioned kitchen, "You're up early." I commented as I sat myself down at one of the oval shaped table's maple chairs.

Miss Mulberry just glanced over her right shoulder at me with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "I could say the same for you Alice, but I know it's just the anticipation growing in your stomach."

"You'd be right as always." I sighed as Miss Mulberry placed a steaming cup of vanilla creamed coffee in front of me. I really wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but every once and awhile I would have a cup if I had to get up early for something.

"That's because I always am!" Miss Mulberry joked as she plopped herself in the chair across from me.

I huffed a laugh before blowing on the hot brew to take a swig, "But seriously why are you up so early Miss Mulberry?" I asked curiously.

The said older woman took a gulp of her plain black coffee before she answered me, "I've just always woke up at this time," she said with a shrug, "plus it was kind of beat into me to get up at this hour when I was still going to school."

I just nodded to accept her response silently before taking another drink of coffee. We stayed that way for several minutes before I broke the quiet by asking, "Miss Mulberry have you ever thought about retiring?"

Miss Mulberry just looked at me with a raised brow and a funny look on her face as she slowly sat her cup on the table, while still staring straight at me, "Honey I AM retired!" she retorted, but she wasn't offended at all since a smile came to her face right after she said that. "Sorry to disappoint you Alice, but _retiring_ is the LAST thing on my mine right now!"

"Are you sure," I asked, concern clearly on my face and in my voice, "because after I quit my teaching job and leave there wouldn't be anyone to help you around the Community Art Studio."

Miss Mulberry just smiled warmly at me, "I know you're worried about me Alice but there's no reason to be, I did just fine on my own before you came along and I will continue to do so after you leave." She said in a 'no-arguments' tone.

"I guess I'm just stressing over nothing," I sigh, sloshing in my chair, "the kids are going to be really sad when I tell them I'm leaving."

"That wouldn't change anything Alice." Miss Mulberry advised gently, "I know they'll still come for the daily art classes and they've learned so much from you already, the kids will be fine don't worry so much!"

"Alright." I answered, sitting up straight as I began feeling better.

Just then there was four soft knocks on the front door, "Now who in the world could _that_ be at this hour!" Miss Mulberry commented as she got up to open it.

I watched Miss Mulberry walk to the front door and look into the 'peep' hole, when she did the older woman let out a surprised gasp before finally opening the white painted door, "Francesca!" Miss Mulberry exclaimed, "You crazy old woman, what are you doing here!? Alice and I aren't even dressed yet!"

The said Italian woman just smiled, looking like she'd been up for hours, "Forgive me _vecchio amiga,_ " Francesca said as she all but waddled in, carried about five colorful packages and had at least three bags lopped around each arm, "but I was so excited that I couldn't sleep a wink last night! Plus I wanted to see our little _sposa,_ where is she?"

"Francesca!" I exclaimed, coming out from the kitchen. I haven't seen the older Italian woman since my date with Mudeenu and was really happy she could come today to help me find a dress.

"There she is!" Francesca said in jubilation, dropping her packages on the ground before throwing her arms out wide, "Come here my _dolce angelo_!"

I walk quickly over and wrapped my arms around the woman's fragile body, she was the same size as Miss Mulberry so I had to bend over a little bit to hug her. But I didn't care at all as the both of use gave the other a gentle squeeze, "Thank you for coming." I said softly into her left ear.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" the Italian said as she unraveled her arms, "After all you are much seen as a daughter to Antonio and I as Nancy."

That made me blush from the words, but then I finally noticed the colorfully wrapped packages on the floor, "What are these Francesca?" I asked pointing at them.

"Why there gift's, for you!" Francesca said, still smiling.

"All these are for ME!" I exclaimed, shocked as I looked at every one of the presents, "Francesca you didn't have to do all that!"

"No you certainly didn't!" Miss Mullberry said, more with a confused voice then annoyed as she finally closed the door and came over to look at the gifts for herself.

"Oh of course I did!" Francesca answered, waving the notion off like it was a fly, "When a young woman became engaged in our village, it was considered a huge celebration. We gave many gifts to the bride-to-be before and even after the wedding, but since you wouldn't be… available for that I thought I would just bring them to you now."

I understood what she meant entirely; Francesca was the **only** other person Miss Mulberry and I told about the true identifies of my fiancé's, just like Miss Mulberry I thought she would think I was crazy! But just like Miss Mulberry Francesca believed me and has done everything she could to assist me in the wedding preparations.

"But really Francesca," I said worriedly, picking up a box shaped present with a red bow, "This is WAY too much!"

"Not for you my dear." Fransesca answered in a 'no-arguments' tone, "Plus a few are from Antonio and even Timothy, they wanted to give you a little something too."

"Well thank you," I said, finally accepting the gifts, "and tell them 'thank you' for me as well."

"Of course _dolce angelo_ ," Francesca answered, then she sighed with sadness before continuing, "Antonio wanted to come but he couldn't pull himself from the restaurant and Timothy is busy putting the final touches on his gallery."

"Oh didn't worry I completely understand." I consoled the older Italian woman as Miss Mulberry, Francesca, and I began picking up the presents and putting them on the couch and coffee table for safe keeping, "this was kind of short notice anyway."

"Well seeing as it's rude to be in your PJ's in front of guests why don't Alice and I go into our rooms to change?" Miss Mulberry implied.

I could only blush and nod from embarrassment to respond to that. Miss Mulberry and I certainly didn't look ready for the red carpet at that moment; in my pajamas, Miss Mulberry in her older looking robe and our hair a mess like we've walked through a wind tunnel!

Francesca giggled at my expression as she got herself comfortable on the couch while Miss Mulberry and I made our why into the hallway that lead to our rooms, "Don't forget to wear something you can easily slip in and out of Alice," Miss Mulberry told me, "if you tangled in your cloths it can get very dangerous."

"Got it!" I said, giving to older woman a mock solute before closing my bedroom door behind me.

I got Miss Mulberry's message loud and clear though; she once told me about the time she was trying on a pair of pants at the department store, but she had on a very tight dress that day and while she was trying to get it over her head the dress somehow got caught on something and it got all bunched up while it completely covered her eyes! It took two sale associates almost an hour to free Miss Mulberry from the mass of fabric!

I went over to the rooms closet to look at my small collection of cloths to find something that followed the 'no tight' guidelines. Excluding my socks, bras, and panties I had only kept a limited selection of cloths after I moved out from my old Apartment since I knew I wouldn't be around on Earth much longer and I didn't want to congest Miss Mulberry's space any more then I already had. It took only a second for my eyes to land on a maroon colored dress shirt that synced around my waist but other than that it was loose and flowy, perfect for getting into and out of quickly and easily.

I changed into the dress and placed my folded PJ's on the bed for later, then I got out a pair of black ballet flats since I didn't want to walk around a most likely big wedding dress store in heels and slipped them on. I didn't want to wear a whole lot of jewelry so I put small gold hoops in my ears as a simple touch.

I then opened my bedroom door and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, I peaked around the door frame to make sure Miss Mulberry wasn't in there. The room was empty so I turned on the lights and closed the door behind me again.

Miss Mulberry's bathroom was just a hair bigger than my old one, but it didn't have a window. I picked up my pink makeup bag that was sitting beside the door and got out all the usual compacts to sit on the sink. I put on my foundation, little pink blush, and powder first; then white eyes shadow and black mascara to keep my look simple but pretty. Finally I painted on dark red lipstick that had a kiss of shine then I sprayed on some apple blossom perfume as a final touch.

After I put my makeup stuff away, I started on my hair. My blond wavy locks looked very pretty today so all I did was comb it through with my brush to get out the tangles and make it shine. " _Nice!_ " I thought looking into the mirror to move a few strands of hair that was out of place, I had let my bangs go out the past summer and because my hair grows so fast it was almost to my left shoulder, but I liked how it framed that side of my face in an elegant way.

"My fiancé's liked it too." I thought out loud to myself, the mention of my future husbands made me smile and blush.

"Hey Alice are you ready?" Miss Mulberry voice said from behind the bath door after two swift knocks, "Or are you going to continue daydreaming about your men?"

That jolted me back to reality, "Oh! Yes I'm ready!" I called out swiftly straightening the room, "Just let me clean up first!"

"Take your time sweetie," Miss Mulberry said again, with a bit of humor in her voice as I could hear her walking down the hallway, "We still have about half-an-hour before we need to call a cab."

I finished putting everything where they should be and put a little bit more apple blossom perfume on my wrists and neck before finally exiting the bathroom. I hustled back into my room again to grab my white cross over purse looking inside it to make sure my phone, wallet, and a bag of coins were in it; when I was sure they were I walked out of my room and into the living room.

Miss Mulberry and Francesca were talking; Miss Mulberry looking different then her usual attire, with a long sleeve ice blue dress that stopped at her knees with kitten heeled shoes of the same color and silver jewelry. I haven't really looked at Francesca's appearance until now; she too looked nice with an emerald and blue short sleeve dress with ruffles as the details on the knee lengths skirt, along with blue kitten heels and only gold stud earrings as her jewelry. Both women looked like they were ready for a real wedding then dress shopping!

"You know I just realized!" Miss Mulberry said, snapping out of whatever conversation she was in and stood up, "I'd better call for a cab now, it will probably take them a few minutes to get here."

The said woman went into the kitchen to do just that as I went to take Miss Mulberry's spot on the couch beside Francesca, "I'm so excited for you Alice!" The Italian woman said to me, "I didn't think you would ever find a guy!"

"You know I didn't either, though I wasn't really looking. After all I was too busy with my teaching job to even THINK about dating." I responded with a shrug.

"True, but I'm very glad you did," Francesca said as she put a warm hand on my arm, "you deserve to be happy Alice. Just make sure those Leaders of yours keep you that way!"

"I will Francesca," I couldn't help but laugh, "but I'm not worried about that at all."

Francesca smiled a knowing look my direction as Miss Mulberry walked back into the room again, "They should be here any minute." She informed.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Miss Mulberry all but materialized in front of it, she opened it up and a gentlemen was there in casual clothes with a yellow cab parked in front, "Let's get going girls, Margret doesn't like to be kept waiting." Miss Mulberry ordered.

The older woman grabbed their purses and the three of use piled into the backseat with me in the middle, Miss Mulberry on my left and Francesca on the right. Miss mulberry told the driver the address of the store and he drove off.

We had timed are arrival perfectly and at exactly 9 am we were pulling beside the curb to 'Margret's Dresses'; from the outside it was a cute little store not too big to be intimidating or too small to be insufficient, it was the perfect homey size.

"Shall we go inside?' Miss Mulberry asked.

Francesca and I just nodded as the three of us climbed out of the backset, Miss Mulberry paid the driver his price and he drove off just as we were stepping through the glass doors. The inside of the dress store was even cuter then outside; with curtain dressing rooms, lines of three-way mirrors, pretty flower arrangements, and long metal racks to hold the purest white dresses I had ever seen! I couldn't help but stare all around me until a woman's voice got our attention.

"Nancy!" an older woman said as she came up to us from one of the back rooms; she had long pin straight waist lengthen strawberry blond hair with thin streaks of grey, a black woman business suit with a just below the knee skirt, a white dress shirt under the jacket, and black kitten heels. The only jewelry she wore were white diamond studs in her ears the size of peas. Miss Mulberry had said Margret was the same age as her and it showed, she looked like an older woman with life just like my companions.

"Margret, it's good to see you again!" Miss Mulberry said as she gave her lifelong friend a hug.

"To you as well!" Margret said with French twang in her voice as she let go, then she must have finally noticed me because she gave a surprised gasp, "And this must be the bride!"

I couldn't help but smile and blush from shyness as Miss Mulberry and Margret came closer, "Yes this is my young friend I told you about, the one who's been helping me at the Art Studio the past few years." Miss Mulberry explained.

"Of course! But I must say you are prettier then I imagined you Alice, you have such a glow to you!" Margret gushed.

"Thank you." I managed to say as I felt my face heat up from the praise.

"So tell me what you are looking for Alice," Margret started, getting to the point, "Nancy has already told me you are on a tight budget so don't be concern about that. I have a lot of overstock in my warehouse so if you find something you like we can negotiate."

"Well… I defiantly want strapless. The style of the dress I'm pretty open but I would like something with a little bling and maybe lace if possible." I said.

"Excellent!" Margret cheered, clapping her hands, "Lace dresses are my best work and I have plenty of those there. Let's go back to one of the family areas and I'll take you to the dressing room Alice."

Margret escorted the three of us to one of the rounded chairs in front of a tall three-way mirror; Miss Mulberry and Francesca sat down while Margret took me to a red curtain offed dressing room not far away, "Go ahead and get comfortable while I get some dresses for you." Margret said before bashing off to do just that.

The first dress I tried on was a strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and delicate lace and crystal details on the bodice; the look on everyone's faces matched my own, the dress wasn't for me. It was beautiful but Margret told me that brides often wore ball gowns if they had something to hide, and I defiantly didn't! All the woman in my party told me I had a stunning hour glass figure and that I should show it off, which narrowed the dress options down.

The second dress was a strapless organza with a sweet heart neckline, a crystal belt, and lace on the bottom shirt. The dress was beautiful and it flattered my curves perfectly but I wasn't feeling it and neither were the older woman; they thought the 'crazy skirt' took the spotlight off **me** , and that was the most important thing. Another dress fail.

Then on the third attempt Margret got a dress in mind that would 'look absolutely stunning on me' along with a surprise addition. When the designer came back with it needless to say I loved it, even more when I finally tried it on and it was my size so it fit me perfectly.

It was pure white since that was the ONLY material color Margret used for her dresses, it had the style and flow of a chiffon dress but was strapless and more figure flattering, hugging all my curves while still keeping it classy for a bribe. When I walked out with Margret behind me to help hold the skirt up since it dragged on the ground a couple feet, the two seated woman gasped quietly as I stepped into the stage that was in front of the tall mirrors. You could hear a pin drop from across the room because neither woman didn't know what to say so they continued the stare at me with wide open mouths and eyes.

"Well?" I insinuated, softly smiling as I picked at the silky smooth skirt, "What do you think?"

"…You look like an angel…" Francesca breathed, unable to take her eyes off me with a hand over her heart. Miss Mulberry still couldn't talk so she just nodded slowly in agreement.

"But that's not the end of it!" Margret exclaimed, making all three of us turn to look at her, "Just let me go grab a few more things that will make you even more stunning!"

Before we could say a word the older designer turned on her heels and scurried back to the storage area; Margret came back a few minutes later with pretty white heels and a few other things, but they were covered in protected sheets so I couldn't see what they were.

"First I need you to close your eyes Alice," Margret told me with a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes, "I want this next part to be a surprise."

I huffed a laugh but did what I was told and closed my eyes tight; I could feel a pair of hands pull up my hair into a tight bun then put something in it, taking my existing earrings out to put new ones in, slipping something onto my arms, and slip the pair of heels onto my feet. I thought I could vaguely hear sniffles from one of the woman as Margret have me turn around to face the mirror.

"You can open them now." Margret whispered warmly into my left ear.

I slowly opened them and what I saw made me gasp, I would have stumbled back too but my feet were planted to the stage; my hair was up to accommodate the fourteen inched silk veil going down my back with five blooming silk white roses in a single file line at the top, delicate dangly diamond earring hung in my ears almost grazing my shoulders, and white four inched rounded heels adorned my feet to give me just a little height.

But the most gorgeous part of my look beside the dress was the delicate lacy floor lengthen jacket that slipped on right over the dress; it didn't hide the dress at all more like enhanced it tremendously with the extra-long sleeves that covered the top part of my hand, expertly designed edges, and long train in the back looking like it extended seven feet. It covered my shoulders and arms but with the rose's pattern on it you could see my skin and the dress that laid under it, it also fastened in the front with a single sparkly diamond that rested in between my breasts. The material wasn't heavy at all, weighting no more than a feather as it just rested against my curves like it was made for me alone.

"I… look…" I managed to get out, but couldn't say more. I didn't even believe this was my refection staring back at me, I looked like a completely different person!

Another sniffle caught my attention, when I finally tore my eye away from the mirror I saw that it was Miss Mulberry who had been sniffling the whole time! "Miss Mulberry don't cry! Or you're going to make me cry!" I exclaimed, feeling tears threating to fall from my already stinging orbs.

"To late for that!" Miss Mulberry sobbed as she snatched the box of offered tissues from Margret's hand and ripped herself out a handful.

I turned back around and saw Francesca was not far behind her, she was having difficulty keeping her hiccups at bay. "Here dear," Margret said to me, holding out a tissue, "you don't want to ruin your makeup."

I smiled my thanks to the designer and dabbed my eyes of some spilling tears, "You look so beautiful Alice, I can't even describe it!" Francesca managed to say as Miss Mulberry blew her nose.

"I love it too!" I said, so happy I found my dress that I couldn't wipe the smile I had on my face right now, "I think I found the one!"

"I'm glad Alice," Margret said, looking as proud as a mother would, "this dress his been my masterpiece for many years but I was never able to find a bride that I thought would be worthy of wearing it. But you my dear were BORN to wear this dress for your wedding."

I could only blush and smile at the woman's words, then a thought came to me, "So what's the price on the entire look?" I asked curious, but a twinge of concern was in the back of my throat.

"I thought that would come up." Margret started in a smooth voice as she continued to smile, "I added the numbers and if you included the dress and everything added, the total would normally be $10,500."

It felt like someone had punched me in the gust when I heard that price. "However," Margret started again, lifting a finger, "I'll let you have everything for $5,000 even."

That was over a 50% price reduction! "Margret that discount is way too generous, I can't let you do that for me!" I exclaimed, worried.

"But I am," Margret started, firmly, "after all any friend of Nancy is a friend of mine and besides I wouldn't have been able to sleep at night if I had let you walk out of here without this dress."

I softly smiled as I slowly ran a hand over the laces embroidered surface, "Thank you that means a lot." I said with as much humility as I could muster.

"And she doesn't have to worry about the bill either Margret," Miss Mulberry commented, the two of use looked over to the said woman as she finished wiping the remaining tears away, "I'll cover everything."

"Miss Mulberry-" I started off sternly, she has done so much for me already and there was no way I was going to let her do anything more. But she cut me off.

"Don't start arguing with me missy!" Miss Mulberry said sharply at first, but then softened as her humor came back again, "Think of it as my wedding present to you, so please don't start objecting because I've cried enough for one day!"

"Ok." I said with a smile as my eyes tiered up once again, allowing her to do just **one** more thing.

Miss Mulberry returned my smile warmly and came over to give me a hug along with Francesca. Margret called another cab for us as she was ringing the dress up, just like Miss Mulberry said she paid for everything without hesitation. The yellow cab pulled up in front of the store just as Margret had finished zipping the protective cover over the dress and boxed everything else separately.

The three of us waved goodbye to the older designer as we walked out the door; me holding the dress cover by its hanger while Francesca and Miss Mulberry each carried two boxes. We got in the cab and drove back to Miss Mulberry's Apartment around 1:30. Miss Mulberry made the both of us some turkey sandwiches for lunch and around the time we finished eating Antonio called on Francesca's cell phone and asked if he could join us, the restaurant wasn't that busy so he closed early for a change. The four of us talked for most of the afternoon and Antonio loved the dress when I showed it to him, I also opened up all the presents that Francesca had brought for me.

Believe me when I say that this group of individuals didn't believe in a 'Bachelorette Party' complete with dirty gifts, alcoholic drinks, and watching male strippers at a club. It may have been a tradition for engaged woman before they were married, but I wasn't into that kind of stuff and the three older people knew it. Don't get me wrong I'm not against the whole Bachelorette celebration, it's just something **I** didn't want to do.

The gifts were both sentimental and sweet, but charming and thoughtful at the same time. They included an expensive perfume set, bath & body scrubs, lotion, honey & coconut scented candles, and a hand sown white night nightdress with little lace details on the spaghetti straps with a matching thin robe from Francesca. Pretty hair accessories, a professional 100-piece paint set kept in a wooden box along with an eerie of other art supplies from Antonio, he also gave me a five bottle wine set from he and Francesca's private wine collection. Their son Timothy sent only one gift with the couple but that was enough for me; it was an abstract of my former studio if you were standing beside the stairs it was so heartwarming because I knew the young man painted it himself.

Because it was getting late Antonio and Francesca left around 8:00, but not before I gave them each a hug and kiss in gratitude along with a promised to see them again one last time before I left. Before I went to bed though Miss Mulberry had a gift for me as well it was only one but it was the most touching of all; it was a golden bound leather book with little pink roses on each of the four corners of the extravagantly designed cover along with a large cursive capital 'A' in the middle. She told me because I have so many excited times ahead of me that I should write them down in my own words, like writing my own story she called it.

I loved it very much, I never owned a journal before and was excited to start filling its blank pages when my adventure started. Over the next few weeks I would be doing more shopping; even though I swore I wouldn't I spent some of the gold coins my fiancé's had given me on new clothes, shoes, purses, accessories and other things. Around that time all the department store's in New York were having their 'summer blowout' sales all the items I bought were all sale, which included Barney's, Coach and Tiffany's if you want to know. I also bought some things that were very uncharacteristic for me, new lingerie from Victoria Secret. Not sure why I did, but thought I would buy an emerald green, red, white, purple and blue lingerie sets to have for the honeymoons; not sure I'm brave enough to wear them though but I have them.

Two nights before I would be leaving I went to the park after sunset because my Fiancé's told me last time they would return to visit me again; because the Leader's know they can't actually _see_ me again until the marriage ceremony.

"So which direction will they be coming from Alice?" Miss Mulberry asked me, she wanted to come along so she could finally meet my… 'mysterious men'.

"It's different every time, so I can't really say." I answered with a shrug, but I was looking around at the surrounding bushes and not the older woman.

"Well I hope they get here soon!" Miss Mulberry exclaimed, more humorously than anything as she sat down on the small pile of presents I had received for the Leaders to take back with them, "I'll probably freeze soon!"

"Don't worry Miss Mulberry," I said, giggling, "Their pretty good at not keeping me waiting very long."

"As we should." A deep males voice said, my eyes darted to the left and saw Chaor who had spoken with the other male creature's only seconds behind him coming out of from behind the nearby trees.

"After all we can't let our future wife think we've forgotten her." Maxxor concluded, smiling sweetly at me.

I just gasped, a wide smile came to my face and I could also feel my heart beating faster as I ran to the five of them throwing myself into the waiting arms of Maxxor since he was more front and center. I immediately circling my arms around the Overworld Leaders neck as he wrapped his muscular ones around my smaller frame, "I missed you guys." I said softy, but loudly at the same time so the five could hear me.

"As we missed you Alice." Maxxor said lovingly, speaking for the five Leaders as he rubbed his cheek against the right side of my face.

I pulled away so I could give the Overworlder a tender kiss on the lips which was returned, he smiled at me with a twinkle in his eye as he sat me down again. I gave Chaor, Iflar, Mudeenu and Odu the same treatment which was much appreciated from the way they hugged me tightly in their warms and kissed me with all the love in their hearts.

"Well! I must say I'm impressed!" Miss Mulberry commented as she came over to the six of us as I was sat down on the ground again by Odu, with both hands on her hips, looking the much taller Leaders up and down with critiquing eyes, "When Alice told me you all would be 'different' she wasn't kidding!"

Iflar just smiled knowingly as he approached the older woman, "And you must me Miss Mulberry, Alice has told use much about you." He said with all the politeness as a Prince as he toke the older woman's right hand to give it a kiss.

"Hmm, very good." Miss Mulberry continued, "You have manner's that's a plus."

"(giggle) I knew you'd like them Miss Mulberry." I said coming to the older woman's side to hug her arm like a child. I knew she would act this way before all this happened; like an over protective mother would when she meet the boy her daughter was dating until she saw what he was like in person.

I proceeded to introduce my other fiancé's to Miss Mulberry, she seemed to be happy to put a face to the names. The conversation was moved elsewhere when Mudeenu noticed the pile of items not far away, "You have more stuff for us to take back I see." He commented with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah… I do." I said rather sheepishly, moving my longer bangs out of my eyes.

I could tell my Leaders thought my embarrassment was cute from the way they smiled at me as I walked over to my pile of stuff, "I found a wedding dress!" I announced in a sing-a-long voice, holding up the black-ish cover with my dress safely zipped inside.

"Oh good!" Maxxor said, happily, "You mentioned last time you were going to start looking. I'm glad you found one you liked."

"Thanks Maxxor, now I'm going to give this to you for safekeeping along with the accessories and shoes. BUT NO PEAKING!" I warmed him with serious eyes, yanking the dress out of his hands before he could grasp it.

Maxxor just chuckled at that, "I promise." He said, but I knew he meant it.

"I also did some shopping-" I started, Chaor interrupted me.

"You bought yourself some gifts," the Underworld Leader commented, mock surprise laced his tone, "and here I thought you wouldn't!"

"Yeah," I started with a sigh, but still I smiled because I knew the leaders were happy about that, "but Miss Mulberry convinced me to not let that money go to waste."

"Exactly!" The older woman said enthusiastically, "If a man gives you dough you better spend it!"

"There's still two pouches left though," I said again, "I'll save those for if I see something I like in Perim."

The Leaders just smiled warmly and nodded. "I also bought something for each of you to take back, but the rule still applies no peaking!" I stated again picking up five individual white boxes with the Leaders individual colored ribbons.

"What is it?" Iflar asked curiously as I handed him a box with a white ribbon tied in a bow.

I couldn't' help but smirk, "Let's just say their… special." I said mysteriously, giving my fiancé's a flirty wink.

That confused the male creatures for a second until a thought came to mind, which made them all grin at me. "Now then," I said, snapping the Leaders out of whatever dirty thought they had in their heads, "I was also given a lot of gifts so I'm going to split them up among the five of you…"

I then proceeded to do just that; all the painting supplies went to Iflar and Mudeenu of course, everything else was dived up among the others depending on what they were. I also gave them each a wine bottle from Antonio and Francesca's collection to save for the honeymoons, excluding Iflar and Mudeenu they all didn't drink wine very much but they were willing to drink a glass with me.

As for all the clothes, shoes, purses, and jewelry I bought bring my splurge day, I just kind of threw them in willy-nilly. The perfume, candles, lotion, scrubs, and nightdress Francesca gave me I had Odu take since that kind of stuff was a rare commodity in Mount Pillar.

"I guess that's everything…" I finally said, looking back behind me to make sure I wasn't leaving anything out, "Thank you guy's for helping me move my stuff, I know it was a pain."

"No it wasn't Alice." Odu said, sitting the bath stuff beside his pile to take, "we're just happy you'll be living with us soon."

That made me perk up, "I know I'm so excited, just one more day!" I almost squealed.

My five fiancé's just smiled at me before glancing at each other to share a look, "We have something else for you Alice." Mudeenu said, almost proudly.

"But guy's…" I groaned, "You've given me enough!"

"This is an important one though." Maxxor explained as he walked up to me pulling something out from his belt.

My baby blue eyes widened when his green hand held out a little black velvet box, I looked back up at him and saw he and the other leaders smiling lovingly at me, "It took us forever to decide how it was going to look," Maxxor stated, his golden orbs gazing into mine, "but when we did, we made sure we were there at every step of its creation."

I took the little box with shaky hands, and I couldn't help but stare at it before Chaor said encouragingly, "Go ahead Alice, you can open it."

I then opened the lid and my mouth just fell opening a breathless gasp; it was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen!

The band itself was solid gold with the world's biggest diamond that could fit on it in the shape of a heart. Most of the diamond was embedded in the band but about half-an-inch stuck out, and along with the diamond there were four other round stones, two on either side of it. On the left side was a blue sapphire on the inside and a red ruby on the outside while on the right was a yellow topaz on the inside and a brown tiger eye was on the outside.

All five precise jewels shined with luster as I ran a finger over the ring's cool surface, "It's beautiful…" I said, almost wanting to cry.

"Do you like it?" Iflar asked, clearly pleased from the sound of his voice.

"Yes! I love it!" I exclaimed, not able to take my eyes off the custom piece of jewelry, "I just can't believe you guy's would put this much time into this!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Maxxor asked, the seriousness in his voice made me look up at him, "What's more important than seeing you happy?"

That made me sniffle a little bit as I wiped away a few happy tears before they had a chance to roll down my cheeks, "Do you mind if I try it on to see how it fits?" I asked taking the ring out of the box, but then my next question was, "Ok, what hand does this go on?"

That made everyone laugh as my eyes darted between my left and right hands; Maxxor help me out by taking the ring and grasping my left hand gently as he slipped the ring on my left ring finger, showing the world I was officially an engaged woman.

"Oh my gosh…" I breathed looking down at the perfectly fitting ring on my left hand, "Please tell me this isn't a dream…"

"If it is, then were having the same dream." Maxxor said softly, almost in a whisper as he bent down to give me a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Holy smokes, look at the size of that rock!" Miss Mulberry exclaimed, looking over my right shoulder to look at the ring, "Now THAT is a lot of love!"

I couldn't help but smile and giggle, but Miss Mulberry wasn't threw, "I just have one thing to ask you five," she said sternly, looking straight into the much taller creatures eyes without fear, "do you love Alice?"

The said males all looked at me with warm eyes and sweet smiles, "With all our hearts." Mudeenu said, sounding like he meant every word.

"Then you had better take very good care of her," Miss Mulberry continued, as if warning them, "because if you don't I will find a way to get over to Perim myself and break a few of your bones! I may be old but I can do it!"

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the looks on my fiancé's faces, they really did look scared! "We swear we wouldn't do that Miss Mulberry!" Odu exclaimed with wide red eyes.

"Good…" Miss Mulberry said, satisfied with the answer but not taking the males out of her beating gaze.

Maxxor however came right up to me and got down on one knee so we could talk eye-to-eye, "Until I see you in two days, my dear one." He said, placing a soft hand on my left cheek to cares it with his thumb.

"I can hardly wait." I answered with a smile, placing my own hand over his, "How many creatures will be escorting me?"

"Three," Maxxor immediately answered, "their some of my most trustworthy warriors. They will take you safely to my castle where a small army of maids will help get ready."

"Crack of dawn right?" I asked again, I wanted t make sure I had my facts straight.

"Right." Maxxor confirmed, as he gave me another kiss on the lips.

He got back up to walk away with the other Leaders carrying the items I handed off to them, they waved goodbye to me as I did until they were out of sight, disappearing through the bushes. "They seems like very nice men Alice," Miss Mulberry said, coming over to my side, "I have no doubt they'll make you a fine bunch of husbands."

I brought my left hand up to look at my wedding ring again, "Me too Miss Mulberry, me too." I said, smiling. The two of us then returned to Miss Mulberry's Apartment, for some rest.

The entire next day was spent preening me for the anticipated coming day; I painted my toes & finger nail's a pretty pastel pink, washed my hair until it shined like blonde sheets, embarrassingly I even shaved & waxed **every** part of my body except my head, moisturized every dry part of my form until my skin felt like a baby's bottom, and I even spent a good part of the afternoon clearing every microscopic pore from my face!

"You look very beautiful Alice." Miss Mulberry told me from the doorway, I was in one of the older woman's floor length white robes with a velvet trim as I sat on the sinks edge, plucking my eyebrows.

"Thanks Miss Mulberry," I said, putting the tweezers down for a moment to look at her, "I hope I look more aisle ready."

"You did _before_ you did your makeover." Miss Mulberry responded with an amused smirk.

"Well you know me I always like to be prepared!" I said enthusiastically, then I calmed to say the next few words sincerely, "I'm going to miss you a lot Miss Mulberry."

"Now don't start getting sentimental on me young lady!" Miss Mulberry said, almost sternly as she shook a finger at me, "They'll be time to say goodbyes in the morning, but for now I'm going to bed to get some sleep if I'm going to be up to see you off."

The older woman then continued down the hallway towards her bedroom before I could say another word. I continued to just stare at the spot where she was, as a warm and knowing smile came to my face, " _She just doesn't like to say goodbye,_ " I thought, turning to look towards the mirror again, " _Miss Mulberry never did like farewells._ "

After I finished plucking I went into my room the pack up my remaining belongings; including my date dresses, shoes, jewelry, and everything else I kept from my old Apartment. It totaled to about five large black suitcases and a small pink toiletries bag.

"That just about does it." I said out loud, looking around the room. Other than the suitcases by the door you couldn't tell someone has been staying in this room for the past 4 months. I then changed out of the robe I was wearing into my PJ's, I was going to need a good night's rest for tomorrow.

I got under the crisp blue covers and sipped my ring off to place on the nightstand by the bed, which was about the only time I would ever take it off other than when I took a shower. The second my head hit the pillow I was fat asleep, I must have really been tired because before I knew it I was dreaming…

I was high in the sky standing a fluffy white cloud as a multitude of others floated around me, almost as if welcoming me, " **Hello Alice.** " an echoing voice said.

I looked up immediately after hearing that and saw a single figure hovering down from above, from where I wasn't sure but they continued to descent until they softly landed on another cloud that was right in front of mine.

The figure was completely golden metallic in color and it didn't really look human, I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman either because the body was completely covered in a floor length extravagantly designed gold cloak with wrist length wide sleeves that was long enough to touch the ground; almost like a wizards cloak but without the hood. The figure didn't have any facial features either, like it was wearing a mask but at the same time I could tell it was his 'face'. The figure didn't have a mouth, nose, or ears, but it did have almond shaped eyes that had no pupil, so all you could see is ash white. The figure did have waist length gold hair going down its back, or I think it was hair, but it was so stringy and thin that it looked more like thread to me.

The gold figure was in almost a military stance; hands behind his back, shoulder's back, head up, eyes forward, chin down… the way the figure carried himself alone was enough to tell me it was someone important, but it's aura and the soft way it was looking at me said he could easily be talked to.

The figures eyes then squinted like it was smiling, " **No Alice you are not dead, you're just dreaming.** " The figure said, in a voice that was neither feminine nor masculine.

That made me jolt and just look at him in shock, "How did you know…" I started.

The figure just chuckled like a parent would if there child said something funny, cutting me off before I could anything else, " **I have the power to read minds young one,** " the figure explained, " **exactly like a M'arrillian.** "

I looked at the figure for a moment and asked with curious eyes, "Are you a creature? From Perim?"

The figure then look startled, but its voice sounded like it was impressed, " **Very good Alice! But I'm not that all surprised you got that right on the first try.** "

"How do you now my name?" I asked again, "And who are you?"

" **Does my voice not sound familiar to you Alice?** " the figure countered with a question, " **After all I visited you once already.** "

I thought and though and then it hit me, "You're the voice that told me to follow my heart!" I gasped, finally realizing it.

" **Yes I am,** " The figure confirmed walking up to me calmly until it was standing so close it could reach out and touch it, " **and as for** _ **who**_ **I am, I'll let you guess that too.** "

I then studied his for several minutes; it was tall as a creature I estimated about Maxxor's height, maybe a tad shorter. And his presents made me think of a God almost from his stature and physic… my baby blue eyes widened as an idea came to made, it was crazy even for me but I said it anyway, "Are you Cothica?" I answered, smile beginning come to my face.

The figures eyes squinted even more, as if grinning now to confirm my answer, " **You really do now the world of Perim! Very good Alice.** "

"Wow! So the Cothica is real!" I exclaimed stepping closer to him, but not TOO close, "But I always thought…"

" **That it was a Loaction?** " Cothica said, finishing my answer with obvious humor in his voice, " **I'm not surprised, my children believe the same thing.** "

"But why are you here, visiting me I mean?" I asked again, with more confusion then curiosity.

" **Believe me when I say that you are not in any trouble with me Alice.** " Cothica said right away, calming my first fear, " **I have come to bestow a gift to you. After all it is a grand thing to be the first human to come to Perim, let alone to marry five of my children!** "

"You are too generous Cothica sir," I started, "but you of ALL beings don't have to gift me anything."

Cothica'e eyes then halfway closed in peace, but also admiration, " **I can see why my son's admire you so,** " it said warmly, " **you are a very humble human woman the most I've ever seen. But none the less I wish you to have this…** "

Cothica then brought out a jewel from behind his back, fashioned into a necklace shaped like teardrop. The glow itself made me gasp and shield my eyes because it was so bright, but when it died down and Cothica held it out to me with its clawed hand I could easily see what it looked like up close. The crystal clear diamond was teardrop in shape like I said before, but it was big enough so that would fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. It also had two stunning angle wings surrounding it like it was getting ready to fly, the silver chain was a little thick to hold the jewel but at the same it was delicate looking for a woman like me to wear.

"Oh Cothica it's beautiful!" I exclaimed taking the jewel with my right hand, it felt warm like it was alive but that didn't scare me as I looked into the gorgeous jewel like a mirror.

" **I'm giving you the Angel Jewel as not only a present but also for protection.** " Cothica explained, " **There will be times when my children won't be there to defend you from the dangers of Perim. So whenever you need to, hold up the jewel and shout 'Cothica Power, Illuminate!'** "

"What will happen then?" I asked.

" **I will let you find that out for yourself.** " Cothica said mysteriously, then his voice grew serious, " **But be warned Alice, you must us it only when the situation is dire or your life is in danger.** "

"Will a creature try to take it?" I asked concerned, holding the Angel Jewel tighter.

" **No, my children will not know what it the Angel Jewel is.** " Cothica stated, " **But if those who are hungry enough for power see what it can do, they will most likely try. However, they will be greatly disappointed when they find out only YOU can use it.** "

"I promise I'll take good care of it Cothica." I vowed, and I intended to keep that promise.

" **I am sure you will Alice.** " Cothica said warmly, then his eyes twinkled playfully like he was smirking, " **But that is not the only reason why I came to you, I wanted to give you some pointers of what to expect when you live in Perim.** "

"Oh…ok." I said, kind of surprised.

" **First I must warn you… they will be big.** " Cothica stated, rather bluntly.

I blinked, not quite understanding what that meant at first. Then it hit me, making my eyes grow as big as saucer plates, "WHY ARE YOU TELLING THIS!?" I almost screeched, feeling my face burn up.

Cothica all but laughed this time from the look on my face, " **So you won't be… surprised by anything of course! On a more serious note, as you already know my sons will do everything in their powers to make you happy and not regret marrying them.** "

After my face returned to a normal color I nodded to Cothica for it to continue, " **But they aren't perfect by any means; at times they can be selfless, unruly, and at time just plain rude. Also they will be absent for a time either for business or whatever else and might even put their roles as leader before you. But please know they wouldn't mean to, just have patients with them and know they will make it up to you somehow Alice.** "

I just nodded with a smile, understanding full well of the weight on my fiancé's shoulders, " **But there will be pleasant times too,** " Cothica started again, with a more peppy twang in his voice, " **you will be given unconditional love from not just your husbands but from everyone you meet. Just be prepared for whatever comes your way and know that I will come to you when you need it Alice.** "

"Thank you Cothica," I said politely, holding my new jewel up, "for everything."

Cothica just nodded it's head and with a wave of his hand I was plunged back to sleep, I woke up slowly and then sat up when I noticed something around my neck, "The Angel Jewel!" I exclaimed out loud, "So the dream was real."

The said jewel seemed to shine and dance in the moonlight coming in from the window as if saying 'hello' as I barely touched its glowing surface, " _This is going to be one crazy new life!_ " I thought excitedly, " _But I'm ready for it!_ "

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

… _I can't tell you what going to happen in the coming days. But from what Cothica told me it will be full of laughs, heartaches, mess-ups and maybe even crash-burns! But I know for a fact I'm ready to take it all on with my future husbands by my side._

 _-Alice Amelia Rosewood_

 **A/N** **: Ok now THIS chapter has to be a new record for me, hands down; Twenty four pages and over 11,800 words! But I did it in under a week, Hallelujah! Anyway I hope it turned out good for the first chapter and sorry there wasn't a whole lot of action in this one, but next one will be better. Until then, see you all next time!**


	2. Maxxor: Ceremony and Wedding Night

**A/N** **: Hello again everyone, here's the next chapter for you! Spoiler Alert! There's a LEMON near the end!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its character's, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

At last, the day I've been waiting for had finally arrived. Normally an engaged woman would be feeling 'bride jitters' on the day of her wedding (or in my case first wedding), but I felt absolutely nothing the even RESEMBLED anxiety.

Why? Because the second I woke up at 3 am on the dot, I was too full of happiness, excitement, and a whole mess of other emotions to be feeling that kind of stuff that's why! You couldn't even **chisel** the smile that I have off my face!

"Now Alice, are you **sure** you have everything?" Miss Mulberry called out again from my former bedroom, I could hear her zipping up the last suitcase.

" _DOUBLY_ sure!" I called back, I was just finishing gathering up all my make-up stuff and putting them in their usual pink bag, my perfumes, hair accessories, and other things I was leaving with Miss Mulberry to do with as she pleased.

"Just checking!" Miss Mulberry called again as she rolled another suitcase by the front door, "I don't want you to leave anything important."

"Believe me I'm making sure that _doesn't_ happen!" I answered, giving the bathroom one last scan before grabbing my pink bag and I turned off the lights, then walking out into the living room for probably the last time.

Miss Mulberry had surprised me again; she was all too nice enough to wake up extra early to help me pack the rest of my things, there wasn't that much but I think it was her excuse to see me off.

The suitcases all my stuff are in weren't mine either they were originally Miss Mulberry's, she had them for a very long time and since I had so much stuff she thought that I could us them. There are six altogether in various sizes including a small overnight bag, they weren't at all fancy or pretty for that matter. They each had an older orangey-red flower pattern with an off green background, unfortunate they were also a bit tattered and torn form years of use but I didn't mind that, it's what gave the bags their character.

I went over to the overnight bag that was sitting on top of the largest suitcase and stuck my make-up bag inside it, pulling the strings to close it up. "There," I sighed, happy the hard part was over with, "all done!"

"Perfect, now let's have a look at _you_ Alice." Miss Mulberry commented, having me stand in front of her, "I want to make sure you're not leaving here looking like you just rolled out of bed!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes with an amused smile, but did as she instructed and did a little turn for her. I didn't dress up all that much since I wouldn't be wearing it for very long, but I didn't look like a bum either; I had on an emerald green no sleeve top with a low turtle neck with light blue skinny jeans and black flats. My hair was also left alone, jewelry free, and I didn't put on any make-up this morning; because I have a funny feeling the maids were going to do all that when I got to Maxxor's Palace in Kiru City.

"Mmm… Ok it will do." Miss Mulberry said at last with a shrug, mouth pulled into this frown as she studied my attire.

"Gee thanks Miss Mulberry!" I responded in fake amusement.

"I'm just kidding!" Miss Mulberry countered, all criticalness gone as it turned into compaction, "You look very pretty Alice."

"Thanks Miss Mulberry." I answered, smiling warmly at the older women before giving her a hug.

The older woman didn't let go right away and neither did I, "I promise to come visit you soon." I whispered into her right ear.

"Don't worry about me Alice," Miss Mulberry said back, breaking the embrace to look me fully in the eyes, "I have a whole new life ahead of you! Enjoy it all long as you want."

I didn't respond but just smiled again and nodded, then a loud chiming got both of our attentions I looked over at the giant grandfather clock Miss Mulberry had in her living room. It read 6 am, dawn was approaching, "I better go," I started getting all the bags gathered in both my arms, "I don't want to keep my escorts waiting!"

Miss Mulberry opened the door for me as I walked out and towards Central Park, as I kept walking I glanced one more time back at Miss Mulberry. She didn't say anything from her spot on the tiny concrete steps but the motherly smile and kiss she blow me said enough.

I almost started crying right then and there but I managed to hold it in as I returned Miss Mulberries loving smile and looked back ahead of me, " _You're ok… Everything's going to be_ _ok…_ " I said to myself over and over again.

I already knew this was what I wanted from the very beginning, but it was still hard to leave Miss Mulberry behind. Even if I had asked her to come with me I knew she wouldn't have done it; Miss Mulberry was born and raised in New York, that was her home and I couldn't ask her to leave it behind like I was doing. "I'm still going to miss her though." I whispered.

Miss Mulberry wouldn't want me to be sad on the happiest day of my life so I shock off my sadness and kept walked forward, never looking back again. The air was a bit chilly since the sun hasn't even began creping over the horizon yet, but it barley bothered me as I made my way deeper into the park. The sidewalk lamps were still lit but it seemed I was the **only** soul in the park at the time; the park was quiet, even the birds weren't up yet and the only sounds besides the occasional honking and other city noises in the distance were the rolling of the suitcase wheels on the hard concrete.

I continued on until I came to a small wooden bench overlooking a good sized pond; I didn't know how much longer I was going to have to wait or which three Overworlder's would be meeting me, but I decided this was a good place to rest until they got here.

I propped the suitcases next to the bench and took a seat, when I did I realized the bench had the perfect view of the rising sun; the beautiful colors much have spilled into the pond, giving picturesque setting a… romantic feel. "I wish I had my painting supplies right now!" I sighed.

"You must be who were looking for then." A woman's voice said behind me.

The new voice surprised me enough to make me jump and turn around, but the second I caught sight of who the creatures were as they continued up to me I calmed down almost immediately. I wasn't at all surprised to see Intress, for she was the one who spoke, walking in the front with Tangath Toborn behind her on the right and Frafdo on the left.

"Wow! Intress it's really you!" I marveled as the said female warrior came to a stop a respectable distance from me without being too far away.

"It's an honor to meet you as well your majesty," Intress said, smiling in a friendly way as she gave me a deep bow, "though you already know our names please allow us to introduce ourselves to you. I am Intress, second in command of the Overworld."

"I am Tangath Toborn your highness," the lion-like strategist said, giving me a respectable bow, "it is truly an honor to meet you at last."

"And I am Frafdo you grace," the eagle-like guardian concluded, also giving me a bow, "I too am honored to make you acquaintance."

I know they were just being polite and all, but all this bowing was making me a little uncomfortable! "Um not to be disrespectful to you three or anything, but what's with all this… 'Your Highness' stuff?" I asked, rather timidly.

"Well… you will be called that soon enough," Intress explained, "once your married to our Leader Maxxor you will officially be given the title of _Queen of the Overworld_ "

That made me gasp a little, " _I didn't realize that!_ " I thought to myself, for I always saw Maxxor and my other four fiancé's as 'regular' guys, nothing more.

"Would you like some help carrying you items milady?" Frafdo asked, which snapped me out of my thoughts with a jolt.

"Oh, yes! But please, nobody has to call me that, because I am ANYTHING but royal!" I joked as the three Overworlder's each grabbed two bags leaving my hands free.

The three creature just chuckled lightly as I followed behind to a secluded section of the park, in between some tree's, "Here you majesty," Tangath Toborn started, using the title even though I told him he didn't have to as he held out a device almost looking like a pale grey version of a scanner, "you will need this to get to Perim. The coordinates are already set, all you need to do is press the red button and you will be transported to Kiru City with the rest of us."

I just nodded with an 'oh' like sound coming out of my mouth as I told the device from him, he along with Intress and Frafdo were also taking out their own devices, "I thought the Leaders were the only ones who had these… teleporting devices." I commented.

"At first yes," Intress answered, "but Maxxor had a few more made so we could come here to get you."

"Are you ready you majesty?" Frafdo asked politely.

I just nodded and smiled at him, before all four of us pressed the red buttons at the same time and I was engulfed in a bright white light and the next thing I knew I was in a city… but it wasn't _**New York City**_!

"Is this… Kiru City?" I asked, awestruck as I looked all around myself with no doubt wide eyes. It looked _exactly_ like it did in the cartoon, but it was REAL not animated.

"Yes of course you majesty." Intress informed me, polite as always, "The streets are more deserted now because of the upcoming event, but you will see a few citizens on are way to Maxxor's Palace."

She was right except for a few citizen creatures here-and-there, the four of us were the only ones around, but the air wasn't quite I could make out what sounded like instruments playing in the distance but I couldn't tell in which direction, "Where's that music coming from?" I asked, straining to hear the joyful sounding noise.

Frafdo tilted his head to the right using his left wing-like ear to listen, then a second later he smiled, "That must be the cities residence," he replied before leveling his head again, "they began their own celebration even before the sun came up."

"Hm?" I uttered, "How come?"

A woman soft laughing brought my attention to Intress who had her mouth covered, "Because it is a grand thing for Maxxor to be getting married," Intress explained, with not even a twinge of jealousy as she lowered her hand to reveal a wide amusing grin, "after all many of us were beginning to think he would never find a mate."

The moment she said 'mate' my cheeks turned pink, and it must have been that noticeable because all three Overworlder's chuckled lightly at my antic's with warm eyes, "Shall we be going?" Tangath asked, "We have a long walk to the palace."

That snapped me back to reality and I responded with a nod in affirmative; Intress naturally took the lead with Tangath and Frafdo both on either side of me as they walked behind me, in an almost protective circle.

I wasn't a master of telling what time it was without a clock, but I could defiantly tell it was still early morning since the sun was still pretty low on the horizon and the faint chill in the air, I guessed it was late spring and early summer in Kiru City.

"So what is you're… 'New York' like?" Intress asked, glancing back at me over her right shoulder.

"Defiantly not like here that's for sure!" I commented, not really looking at her as I still had my sight at all the different things around me, "It's more homey here and not as congested all the time; no cars buzzing all over the place or constant noise…"

"So why did you stay? If I may ask?" Intress asked again, cutting my though off.

That got me to look at her, the feline warriors cat-like eyes continued to look back at me with both a calmness and curiosity in her shunning emerald orbs, "I guess it's because I never had a reason to leave," I answered with a shrug, "I got used to it after a while but that's about it. It's not like I had anywhere else to go."

"Maxxor told use you were an orphan." Frafdo stated, which was rewarded with an elbow in the stomach by Tangath.

"Frafdo! You feather brain!" the lion-like warrior all but roared, "That is none of our business!"

"No, it ok Tangath!" I said in reassurance, looking back at the two male warriors with a warm smile, "Yes Frafdo, it is true that I'm an orphan. I was raised in an orphanage since I was 3-years-old, I never knew my parents."

"We are sorry for your loss your highness." Intress said, sincerely.

I just smiling again and nodded with gratitude. Every time I saw these ferocious looking creature on _Chaotic_ they were either fighting or always acting abrasive towards others, and it was nice to see another side of them even if it was only for a moment.

Before I knew it we were coming up the steps of Maxxor's Palace, I had to crane my neck to see all the way up! 'Wow' I mouthed, before taking the first craved stone step forward.

There must have been _at least_ fifty to sixty stairs leading up to the Palaces front door, but surprisingly I wasn't really tired by the time the four of us made it to the top. Two Overworld Guards were posted on either side of the huge wooden door but they didn't hesitate to open them for us. The two gave me a deep bow as I walked though, I guess that was something I was going to have to get used to pretty quickly!

The inside of Maxxor's Palace was even more impressive then the outside, it was like I stepped back in time and had entered an authentic medieval castle! The entire layout of the Palace was made out of huge carved stacked stone blocks, we past by a few gorgeous pieces of wooden furniture as we continued through the Palace along with ancient weapons like swords and shields hanging on the walls as decoration. There were rugs rolled out along the floor and vases of flowers that were strikingly similar to the ones Maxxor had given me in extravagantly designed vases on longer more narrow tables up against the walls.

"Where are we going?" I asked, Intress had already lead us up two flights of wide wooded staircases and were now turning down a long wide hallway with rooms on both sides of the corridor.

"Were just heading to your changing courters your highness," Intress informed, voice sounded truly happy for me, "you'll be able to get ready for your wedding there."

"Where is the wedding going to be?" I asked again though a little faster than I intended, almost couldn't contain my excitement, "And where is Maxxor? Is he getting ready as well?"

"(Laugh) Slow down your majesty!" Tangath said from behind me, but he had a wide smile on his face regardless, "First the wedding will be held at The Library because of the massive number of citizens who will be watching the whole thing, and second yes Maxxor is getting ready for the wedding."

"But he is changing in his own changing room, further upstairs," Intress continued, with genuine humor in her voice, "were making sure he wouldn't try and get a look at you in your dress before the ceremony!"

"(Giggle) He must be excited as much as I am!" I said.

"Are you kidding?!" Intress almost hollered, bring the group to a full stop as she spun around with cat-like agility to look me straight in the face, "That male hasn't been able to sit still for the past week! He is **more** than ready to be married to you!"

That got me to blush scarlet but I had a feeling that's what Intress was going to say, the female Overworlder then smiled at my expression before turning on her heals again to continued forward. Before long we came to the widest double doors in the corridor on the left side of the hall, Intress then sat the suitcase she had in her right hand down and tapped on the stunning stained wooden doors three times firmly.

I thought I could hear excited girl squeals and a few 'shh's' on the other side before they open up to reveal a beautiful light brown female deer creature with big friendly looking dark eyes, she wore a floor length form fitting robe with semi-long sleeves.

"Is this the bride we've been waiting for?" the woman asked, sounding like she was in her late twenty's maybe early thirty's; other female creatures were trying to peak around her I could see several pairs of curious eyes.

"Yes Fantasia," Intress conformed, revealing the female deer's name, "sorry it took us a little longer to get here."

"Oh no worries!" Fantasia responded, sounding pleased as she threw open the doors wider to show about ten other woman who appeared around my age, "Were just happy to finally meet our new Queen!"

I wasn't prepared to be bombarded by so many girls all at once; all trying to talk over the other about 'how pretty I was', 'where did I come from', and 'what was my name'! "Girls, girls!" Fantasia shouted, commanding the girls and I to look at her, "We have no time for questions! We must get her majesty ready!"

"Right, forgive us Miss Fantasia! Please come inside your highness." A pretty fox girl told me politely.

"Before we leave you your highness," Tangath said, stopping me before I went into the room, "might I have the wedding ring the Leader's made you? As the best man Maxxor has entrusted me with holding on to it until the wedding ceremony.'

"Yes, of course!" I exclaimed, going straight to Intress to take the smaller travel bag she was still carrying. I kept my remaining jewelry in there until I arrived, pulling out both my ring and the Angel Diamond Cothica gave me, I wanted to wear both for ALL of my weddings.

"Here you go Tangath." I said placing the precious item in his waiting hand.

"Thank you your highness." The lion-like warrior responded, dipping his head once.

"May I have one more request before you three go?" I asked timidly.

"Of course your highness." Frafdo responded, waiting for my answer readily.

"Even though I know _you're_ going to be there Tangath but I would enjoy it if you all would come to the wedding. Not as an order from your superior, but as a request… from a friend." I responded, saying that last part warmly.

That seemed to surprise all three warriors a lot! But then they each smiled but it was Intress who answered first, "It would be our honor…" she said, give me a deep bow along with Tangath and Frafdo.

"I'm glad." I said again watching the three Overworlder's continuing down the hallway, taking my luggage with them.

I then turned back around and continued on in to the open room. It wasn't a huge room but there was plenty of space for me and the maids to walk around in; large stain glass bay window's completely covered the north wall, beautiful colored light streamed through the room. The walls and ceiling was stalk white with an ornate brass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the floor was lined with off-gold carpet it wasn't plushy so it was easier to walk across without tripping.

The room was completely empty except for a massive full body mirror next to the windows in the middle; my dress, accessories and a few other things in intricate boxes were next to or hanging from it. Fantasia then closed the double door behind me to give us some privacy, "Now your majesty," Fantasia started, looking down at me since she was about two heads taller when I stood right next to her, "we have a little time before the ceremony but let's not dilly. I want to make sure we have plenty of time to get you **perfect**!"

"Then let's get started!" I excitedly exclaimed with a bright smile, the girls shared my enthusiasm by cheering and bouncing around.

Fantasia then had me strip down to my strapless white silk bra and underwear, I was a little nervous to do that in front of so many girls at one time but the female deer assured me that it was save, which prompted me to do so. I gave my clothes and shoes to Onyx and Silvia, an adorable pair of black wolf twins who looked exactly alike (except Onyx had yellow eyes and Silvia had storm grey eyes); they took the articles of clothing to be cleaned and put away.

Then another girl named Crystal started getting to work on my hair as I sat in front of the mirror on a round cushioned seat, she looked strikingly like a human until I noticed her extremely pale skin, waist length wisp pale white hair and pointy ears like an elf. She was very pretty none the less with bright ocean blue eyes and natural red lips.

Crystal curled my hair the old fashion way; instead of using a curling iron like I always had she literally heated up several long bamboo rods coated in hair friendly tree sap over burning coals. She told me that was safer because no matter how long you left them over a fire, the rods would never get **too** hot that would end up burning your hair off and as a bonus the nutrients absorbed from the wood was healthy for my hair. Crystal then took each of the now warm rods and twisted strands of my hair tightly up close to my scalp and secured it with long medal clips.

While Crystal was working on my hair the pretty fox girl from before, she told me her name was Roxy, worked on my make-up. The make-up the creatures had in Perim looked VERY different form the ones I've seen on Earth, they looked more… homemade (it's the only way I could describe it). Though I'm 100% sure creatures don't use make-up Fantasia informed me Maxxor and my other fiancé's had a little bit made for me to wear from time-to-time, in which I was very grateful. And the make-up felt so great on my skin, it almost felt like I had nothing on!

Roxy barley got done with my rosy blush and feathery powder before the doors creaked open to reveal Onyx and Silvia's furry heads poking through, "We have a surprise for you your highness." Onyx said in a sing-a-long voice.

The wolf twins then disappeared again before the doors opened wide to a 'ta-da!' each of the girls was carrying a little bundle of fur; one was fluffy and white, the other black and short haired.

"SNOW! MIDNIGHT!" I couldn't help but yell my beloved cats names, the two said felines answered me with loud happy 'meows' as they jumped from the maids arms and sprinted towards me.

I met them half way my jumping up from my seat and falling to my knees to hold of both cats in my arms, clutching them each close to my semi-bare chest, "I mist you both so much!" I cried.

My cats felt the same way as Snow rubbed against my left cheek and Midnight did the same thing on my right, both filled the room with deep loving purrs. "They've been an absolute joy to have around and we wanted to make sure you saw them before the ceremony." Onyx explained as she and her sister walked closer to me.

"Maxxor also wanted to have them attend the wedding so he told us to have them bathed and spruced up." Silvia finished.

I then noticed how amazing my cat's smelled and show shiny their fur were, as well as the little pink ribbon around Snow's neck and the white one around Midnight's; both were tied in a bow and had a cute little gold bell on each one. "That was so sweet of him!" I sighed, cuddling my cats that much closer.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Fantasia suddenly exclaimed; she and the remaining maids had been taking out my dress and accessories from there cases, examining and polishing them to make them aisle ready this entire time I was being given a makeover. The female deer came up to me, taking out a white envelop from her robes pocket, "Maxxor wanted me to give this to you."

I sat my cats on the floor before I took the envelope from the female deer with curious fingers, I then carefully opened the crisp paper to find a beautiful hand written letter from Maxxor himself! "It's a letter!" I said, not taking my eyes off the hand written note.

I was vaguely aware of the other maids coming closer to use as I read the message out loud…

 _Alice… my dear one… as last the day I've been waiting for so long is finally here!_

 _The second I returned to Kiru City after our week together all those mouths ago, I knew you were the one for me! Alice your dazzling smile, glittering eyes, and beautiful face continued to haunt my mind until I went back to you._

 _To say I haven't been antsy would be a lie, I've been on pins and needles these last few days. I've drove my Tribemates crazy with the details of the wedding to the plans for the Honeymoon; I want today to be the day you and I will remember for the rest of our lives._

 _Alice… Oh my beautiful mate… I swear to you now as I will at the alter; I promise to the bottom of my heart to love and cherish you with all of my body and soul, of every second of every day, until the end of time. I only wish I was there will you to say these words, but it would be long now. Until then my dear one._

 _-Maxxor, your future husband_

The room was pin drop quiet for several moments until the younger maids screamed and fell to the floor with a unified 'thump!' in a swoon-like fashion, some even clutched their chests over their hearts as they did! "Oh your highness…" Fantasia said, sounding almost love-struck herself, "You're so lucky…"

I couldn't even answer; I just continued to look at the beautiful handwritten letter with no doubt love in my eyes, then blushing darkly as I hugged the paper so tightly to my chest I almost wrinkled it. But the moment was ruined by the sound of bells in the distance, which snapped Fantasia out of her trance, "Cothica! It's the bells!" She all but screeched, alarm all over her face, "We only have an hour to get you ready! Hurry girls nap times over!"

But by the time the younger maids heard the bells already and were running around the room like mad, Crystal and Roxy all but pulled me back to the seat again to finish up. The rods had now did their job and were being unwound as Roxy finished the power.

As Crystal was pulling my now curly hair into spiral like bun to put the veil in, Roxy just got finished sweeping glittery eye shadow and mascara on. As a final touch the female fox literally **brushed** on red liquid on my lips, like they melted down the reddest strawberries into a glaze to put on my lips, Crystal even tugged out a few strands of hair of my longer bangs to frame my face elegantly, the semi-curled lock even covered the corner of my left eye in a cute way.

Fantasia and a couple other maids then came over with my dress and help me get it over my head and zipped up, then Onyx brought over the lacy jacket and Silvia placed my wedding shoes on the floor. After my jacket was over shoulders and fastened in front, I slipped on my heels as my dangling earrings were put in my ears, Fantasia placed the Angel Diamond around my neck to complete my look. Then as a final touch Roxy came over with a vintage glass bottle of perfume and sprayed a few sprits on my neck; it smelled like a mixture of orchids, lilies, and lilacs it was a really pretty scent as it tickled my nose.

'ooo's' and 'aww's' was all I could hear from the maids that I've spent a good part of the day with, "Milady I can truly say you're the most beautiful bride I have ever seen!" Fantasia marveled, unable to take her eyes off me.

"Thank you very much Fantasia," I started blushing from the complements, "and thank you all for your help getting me ready. You would make me so happy I you would remained my ladies in waiting."

"Consider it done… your majesty." Fantasia said with a smile, saying that last part as she and the other maids gave me a deep curtsy which I returned to them.

Just then another knock came from the door, "Your highness," the voice of Intress called from the other side, "it's time."

Roxy and Crystal all but seemed to materialize at the door and each opened up one as I waked up as Intress entered, the feline warrior then froze misstep as I came to a stop at arm's length from her, "My my…" she said softly, shaking her head slowly in disbelief as she smiled, "you look breathtaking your highness."

She then continued as the female Overworlder offered her right arm, "This is usually done by the father of the bride, but Maxxor wanted me to see you to the Library and walk you down the aisle."

Then a 'meow' was heard which made Intress and I look down to see Snow and Midnight looking up at her with almost stubborn faces, "(giggle) And your kitties too!" Intress laughed.

That made my felines happier as I took Intress's arm with a gracious smile, we then hustled out of the room and down several hallways with my two female cats and eleven new maids hot on our heels; all were carful not to step on my long train. When we made it to the Palaces front door I could see a gorgeous pure white cube shaped carriage with gold designs being pulled by four Skeletal Steads; they looked drastically different decked out in fancy harnesses, white ribbons, and flowers but they didn't seem to mind at all. The driver was another Overworld Guard but his armor was more extravagant than normal, he even had on a cape!

Our group made it down the stairs in record time and by the time we made it to the last one the driver had got down from his perch and opened the door for me to climb in first followed by Snow and Midnight and lastly Intress, who took a second to make sure none of my dress was hanging out the door before finally getting in.

The driver then closed the door behind us before climbing back up to his high perch and snapped the reins to drive the carriage forward. As we began rolling down the dirt street I could hear the maids calling out their goodbyes as they waved handkerchiefs, I pop my head out the window to wave back, "Goodbye!" I called as loud as I could, "I'll see you all again soon!"

Midnight and Snow also poked their heads out to say goodbye, even trying to wave with a single paw! "Come on kitties," I said to my beloved felines, sitting back down on the red velvet cushions, "we don't want to ruin your new clean coats before the ceremony."

The felines understood immediately, both then walked across my lap and sat between Intress and I; Snow next to me and Midnight next to Intress.

"These two are probably the most well-mannered pets I've ever seen." Intress commented, referring to the cats.

"I'm glad about that," I started, straightening my kitties collars a little bit, "but I wasn't really that worried, I've always been well behaved."

When I didn't hear anything more from the female Overworlder, I looked up from Midnight and Snow and caught Intress as she stared at me with a smile, "You know I was skeptical about Maxxor marrying a human," she started, a glint evident in her green cat eyes, "after all your kind isn't known for its strength or honor. But after meeting you for the first time… I can see why you stole his heart."

That got me intrigued, "How so?" I asked, straightening up again and placing my hands on my lap.

"You're truly a… _interesting_ human, milady." Intress started again shifting around on the carriage seat to face me, "You're very humble as well as soft-hearted. But brave enough to fight, then later show mercy and maybe even forgiveness to those who wish you harm. I can honestly say you will make the Overworld a great Queen."

I was touched by Intress's words; here was the most respected and feared warrior in Perim, and she was already telling me I was going to be a great Queen! "Intress… I don't know what to say!" I gasped, "But how do you know I will, you've only just met me!"

Intress just smiled at me, "I'm never wrong about these things," she stated before placing a large warm hand over my folded ones, "just like I know were going to be great friends."

That made me smile and give the muscular cat-like woman a hug in gratitude, which she returned without hesitation. "I'm looking forward to that." I said before we both let go. Then I finally noticed what she was wearing, "You look very pretty by the way." I complimented, looking her up in down.

The felines clothes were similar to the ones she always wore, but these were white and not as tattered like she wore it to battle. Intress's fur and hair was also shiny and soft like she took a long bath, and even had white flowers in her hair! Intress must have blushed from the way she smiled, but I couldn't see in under her fur, "Thank you your highness, I love your dress as well."

"Thanks, but it took me forever to find one I liked!" I stated, "I never knew I was so pikey!"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Intress said with a shrug, "as woman we have a right to be pikey."

"Even to who me marry?" I asked slyly.

Intress's smirk just seemed to get bigger as she lend over to say in my ear, "You know it!"

That got both of use to burst out laughing with my cats just looking at us like 'what's so funny?'. By the time are laughter died down The Library was coming into view, but we had to drive through the crowd of Overworld citizens swarming around it! "Oh my gosh!" I gasped out loud.

The carriage came to a stop a few times because the creatures weren't getting out of the way as they tried to get a glimpse as me I guess. I began to worry we weren't going to get through, but then tons of Overworld guards were making their way through the crowd of citizens like weed whackers; six were soon surrounding the carriage like a protective shield and while other's were pushing the crowd back to form a path for the carriage leading up to the Libraries steps.

As the carriage was starting forward again I could hear the crowd calling out to me; they didn't know my name but I could hear 'your highnesses!' and a few 'our lovely Queen!' being called out. I couldn't help but look out the window to see them, to give a wave and smile as the carriage went past.

By the time the carriage came to a stop at The Libraries steps the crowd seemed to have gotten bigger as they swarmed the steps, trying to squish as close to the step as they could to get a glimpse at me as I went inside the Library. The guards did a good job keeping them back though, they have certainly done this kind of thing before!

The driver jump down from his perch again and opened the carriage door; Intress got out first with Snow and Midnight just seconds behind her. Intress held out her hand as I climb out the crowd just _roared_ with clapping and shouts of jubilation as the sun hit me, taking my first steps out of the carriage.

I felt like a movie star that just stepped onto the red carpet and not to my own wedding, I didn't know what to think! The steps were cloaked in a white fabric and the doorway was decorated with ribbons along with white flowers, but there wasn't TOO much to make the entrance overwhelming. "You ready?" Intress asked, getting close to my face so I could hear.

"Yes." I said, a smile was firmly on my face.

I took Intress's right arm again and we began walking up the stairs slowly, with my two she-cats just a hair behind but we didn't get halfway up before something stopped us.

A child managed to squeeze past between two Guards and got right up close to me, there was a audible gasp through the crowd as everything got quite and still. The young boy looked **barley** 4-years-old, he wasn't even tall enough to reach my knees! He wore olive green rags that covered his entire body, but his arms were bare, and he was VERY dirty like he just returned from working in the field's all day.

But none the less he reminded me of a cuddly teddy bear you would see in stores around Valentine's Day, even though he's fur was scruffier looking. He gave me the cutest smile as he scooted just a little closer up to me, "Hello your highness," he said shyly, holding out a single white orchid, "this is for you."

"Aww, thank you!" I cooed, taking the offered flower and tucking it in my right ear, "You're such a sweetheart."

After I finished saying that I bent over to give the young boy a small kiss on the forehead, which made him get all bashful as a sigh of relief could be heard through the crowd. The boy went back to where he came from just as a female creature, most likely his mother, came to the front.

She looked both embarrassed and angry at her son's actions but after seeing my smile in her direction she let it go to give me a deep respectable bow. I nodded my head to the both the boy and his mother as Intress and I continued forward.

Two more creatures met us at the door; Attacat and Frafdo, both dresses in their wedding best (resembling a white version of a tux), stood on both sides of the wide doorway. They both gave me another respectable bow before Attacat came up to me with a gorgeous bouquet of white glittery flowers with small crystals stuck into it.

"Maxxor had these handpicked for you your highness." Attacat told me before handing me the bouquet.

I smiled my thanks as both opened the doors at the same time, "Snow, you and Midnight say with me," Frafdo said, stopping us, "Maxxor has something special planned for you to do."

Snow and Midnight just 'meowed' in affirmative as Intress and I continued in, we stopped at the entrance of the doorway as soothing wedding music began playing, though I have no idea where it came from. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could see the entire inside of the Library decorated of a wedding; bookshelves were moved and gone to be replaced with rows upon _rows_ of wooden pews, all filled with creatures who stood up right after the music started.

Intress and I both began the slow one step walk down the white aisle, some of creatures I past I knew and others I didn't, but they continued to watch me with warm smiling faces. When Intress and I made it half way, I think I forgot how to breathe!

Maxxor was standing right there at the end of the aisle under an arch of the whitest flowers; he looked so handsome in his white crisp tux, it looked so stunning against his green skin, his hair was combed and he even had a white rose tucked in his front jacket pocket. His golden eyes never left me as I walked the rest of the way, never blinking once, he looked as breathless as I was!

I wanted so much just to run to him, but I managed to fight the urge long enough tell Intress and I made it to the alter at the same time. The music stopped as Maxxor and I locked eyes for a brief moment; he was still as a statue as he continued to stare at me lovingly, a smile creped it way onto his face as one came to mine as well.

He was ready as much as I was.

Najarin came up beside Maxxor under the arch dressed in a white rode and holding an ancient looking book, "Shall we begin Maxxor?" he asked.

"Yes… lets…" Maxxor said, like he was hypnotized as she held out his left hand to me.

I could hear Intress and Najarin both chuckling no doubt a huge grin was on their faces, but I didn't turn my head to see because my eyes couldn't leave Maxxor's. I let go of Intress and grasped Maxxor's warm hand as he lead me a few steps; we stood facing each other holding hands in front of Najarin.

Intress took my bouquet from me before getting behind to straighten out my train as Najarin motion for the guests to sit down, the second after the motion of noises died down the older muge began to speak;

"Family, allies, and friends of the Overworld, we gather here today to celebrate the unity of our great leader Maxxor and his human bride Alice." Najarin began, his wise voice seemed to bounce around the room, "May we have the chalice of wine?"

I then realized there were two lines on either side of the alter. There were five total on each side, on the right where Maxxor stood was a line of male Overworlders as the groomsmen and on my side were female Overworlds as the bridesmaid's one of them being Intress, who was most likely given the title of maid of honor.

One of the groomsman, Wytod, came forward with a white velvet pillow held up with both hands balancing an extravagant golden chalice with round blue crystals around the cup. He came before us with the cup and bowed as Maxxor took the chalice with his left hand, Wytod then returned to his spot at the end of the line.

"Maxxor," Najarin started again, being the attention back to him, "by drinking from this sacred glass you are binding yourself into a unity to this woman. Will you take a drink?"

The Overworld leader looked straight at the me as he said, "Yes." Firmly before he took a mouthful of wine from the chalice.

Maxxor then handed the chalice to me, the cup was so heavy I had to hold it with both hands! "Alice," Najarin said, "by taking your own drink from this scared glass you too bind yourself into unity with this male. Will you take a drink also?"

"Yes." I said, smiling to both males before taking a drink of the sweet liquid.

Najarin took the golden chalice from me and held it up high, "The bond has now been made and forged, now the union must be sealed with the token of rings and vows. May we have them Tangath?"

"I don't have the rings Najarin," Tangath started which surprised us all, my eyes widened in horror until the lion-like warrior continued, "Maxxor wanted Alice's furry friends to help with that."

The male Overworlder then motioned to the start of the aisle and gasped at what I saw; Snow and Midnight, walking side-by-side, balanced a large white silk pillow with ruffled edges down the aisle with two rings on top.

Maxxor had made my cats the ring bearers!

The crowd inside The Library clearly wasn't expecting that but everyone 'ahh'ed' and 'ohh'ed' as the felines did their job well. They walked perfectly in sink until they came to a stop at Maxxor and I's feet.

Snow 'meowed' up to me as Midnight purred loudly for everyone around to hear, I bent down to scratched their heads lovingly as Maxxor picked up the pillow with the rings still on them. Najaran took the pillow from Maxxor as Snow and Midnight went over the sit beside Intress, "Maxxor take this ring and put it on Alice's left ring finger." The older muge instructed.

Maxxor picked up my wedding ring carefully before putting the ring on my said finger, "Maxxor repeat after me, **I take you Alice…** "

"I take you Alice…" Maxxor repeated looking into my eyes intently.

" **To be my mate and wife.** "

"To be my mate and wife."

" **To have and to hold in sickness and in health.** "

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health."

" **For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there.** "

"For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there."

" **Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time.** "

"Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time." Maxxor conclude, his voice softened at each word; he sounded like he was close to crying!

"Alice take this ring and put it on Maxxor's left ring finger." Najarin instructed, turning to me know.

I did as I was told at took the ring off the pillow; it was a golden band like mine but a ring of round blue crystals encircled the entire thing. I slipped the ring on Maxxor's only left middle finger and looked straight into his eyes as Najarin repeated everything again;

" **I take you Maxxor…** "

"I take you Maxxor…" I repeated, making sure everything I said sounded true.

" **To be my mate and husband.** "

"To be my mate and husband."

" **To have and to hold in sickness and in health.** "

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health."

" **For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there.** "

"For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there."

" **Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time.** "

"Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time."

I couldn't keep my voice from cracking tell about the end; then as huge tears threatened to fall Maxxor took his right finger and brushed them away gently. When my eyes were clear again I looked up and saw Maxxor was softly smiling down at me; he knew I meant every word of the vow and so did I.

Najarin had paused for a moment to let me get my bearings back, I looked at him and gave him a nod to continue again. "I have lead many weddings over the course of my lifetime," the old muge began, looking between the both of us with warm almost fatherly eyes, "but this union has to be my most memorable for a number of reasons. For too long we have been absent of a Queen; though this is the first time I have laid eyes on her I know Alice has a good and kind heart full of love to give."

I dipped my head to the great Overworld Muge in gratitude before he continued, "Before this ceremony is drawn to a close I ask you all; if you object to this marriage between this male and female, speak now!... Or forever hold your peace."

The room was dead silent after that booming proclamation; no one in the crowed, groomsmen, and bridesmaids party's made a move or even blink. "Then by the power invested in me, Perim, and the Overworld… I now pronouns you man and wife…" Najarin then closed his book before turning to speak to Maxxor in a softer voice, "Maxxor you may now kiss your bride."

That made both Maxxor and I grin of happiness, "At last…" Maxxor whispered, before bringing me close to his chest and placing his waiting lips on mine.

My eyes had fluttered closed by then and my arms wrapped around his neck automatically; the crowd inside The Library then burst into cheers and shouts of celebration along with thunderous clapping. But a tornado could have whipped through the building right then and Maxxor and I wouldn't even had noticed; our lips stayed planted a few moments more before Maxxor pulled away.

Our foreheads stayed connected in loving contact as the guests never let up on their clapping and cheering; Maxxor then had me take his right arm and together we all but ran down the aisle together. As we made it past the first pew all the guests threw up white rose petals high into the air so that it rained on use as we went past.

When we made it to the door Maxxor and I slowed to a walk as two more Overworld Guards bowed as they opened the doors at the same time for us. The sun glared for just a moment but when my eyes adjusted the crowd of Overworld civilians never left in fact they must have been waiting for use this whole time. They cheered even louder than the first time as Maxxor had me walk with him to the edge of The Libraries first step; my new husband then raised his left had high to silence the crowd.

They did almost immediately before Maxxor began speaking in a loud commanding voice, "I introduce you now to your new Queen of the Overworld, Alice Rosewood!"

The second my name was called the crowds began cheering again in jubilation and happiness; I couldn't help but look all around at my new subjects, smiling at them and even curtsying in both directions. I could feel my left hand being raised up and then something warm, I looked up to Maxxor and saw he was giving my hand another long loving kiss.

The next few hours was like a blur to me; after Maxxor and I got back into the carriage we were taken to Kiru Cities town square, that was where the reception was held for ANYONE to join. I thought that was so nice of Maxxor to allow the civilian inhabitance to come; I mingled, ate, and danced with many of them.

One of them being the young boy from before, who I can now call Tommy. He and his mother, named Clara, live in a village about thirty miles outside Kiru City when they heard a new Queen was to wed they just had to come and see it all for themselves.

They weren't my only introductions I met with several Muge's, Generals, Warrior's, and other advisers of Maxxor until my head spun! I'd had already forgotten about half their names before late afternoon, but Maxxor ushered me that there would be plenty of time to get accustomed to everyone.

But the most memorable part of the whole reception was the first dance as husband and wife, or should I say **mates**! The dance was slow and intimate, the music sweet, beautiful, and loving all at the same time; I was told by one of the musicians later that Maxxor had spent _**hours**_ writing and composing it with them. I could tell; it sounded a bit like a waltz but at the same time you could easily play it at a party or another less extravagant gathering, it was that well thought out and simple!

After the dance was over Maxxor gave me another kiss and rubbed my cheek gently as he stared into my eyes. Then several creatures gave use rounds of toasts of congrats and blessings; all were very heartwarming and thoughtful.

Finally when the party was somewhat over, Maxxor lead me to a waiting flying machine outside Kiru City that would take use to our honeymoon spot… which he has yet to tell me WHERE exactly it was! The crowd followed use all the way there but neither of use mind too much as Maxxor help me into the roomy cockpit before he himself jumped into the driver's seat. As the machine started up, the crowd backed up a bit but they were still close enough to where I could see Intress in the front holding both Snow and Midnight, the female Overworlder promised to have them well looked after tell I returned. I could see Tommy and Clara as well, both had happy smiles on their faces as they waved goodbye.

As we took off I waved at everyone until we were high up in the atmosphere and Kiru City and its inhabitance was nothing more than specks way below us. I sighed in contentment as my body nestled into the flying machines cushiony seats, "That was so much fun!" I exclaimed, my body may have been tired but my mind was still racing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Alice," Maxxor said from the driver seat directly in front of mine, "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"And it was," I started warmly, "one of the best days of my life. I just feel bad that you went to so much trouble in putting it all together!"

Maxxor was silent of a moment as I could hear him press a button to put the aircraft on autopilot, and turning his chair to the right, to where he was facing me. He had the most loving smile on his face as he unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me into his lap, "It wasn't any trouble at all," he said softly, not taking his golden eyes off me, "as I said before; I wanted today to one we would never forget."

I just smiled up to him before cuddling against his tone chest, Maxxor wrapped his arms around me as I could feel him burying his face into my hair. My left cheek stayed firmly against his chest, "Where are we going… my husband?" I asked, giggling that last part as I could hear his heart beating harder in his chest.

I could feel Maxxor smiling mysteriously into my locks before picking his head up again, turning his seat around so he and I were looking straight ahead, "It won't be long before we get there, we should arrive just before sunset." Maxxor stated, not really giving me a straight answer.

I just shrugged and nuzzled against Maxxor's chest again, I figured that was all he would give me but you can't blame a girl for trying! My new husband just left the aircraft on autopilot so he could hold me in his arms some more; I wanted to stay awake tell me got to where ever we were going but my fatigue won out and my eyes closed a half-an-hour after take-off.

I wasn't sure how long I napped but the next thing I knew Maxxor was kissing my left cheek lovingly, gently arousing me from my slumber, "We're here my dear one." Maxxor whispered as I stretched.

"How long was I out?" I asked drowsily, I saw Maxxor had already landed in what looked like a grassy field.

"Only an hour," Maxxor informed me, "but I wanted to let you sleep Alice, you looked tired."

The aircrafts glass hatch came open and what laid around us made me gasp in wonder; it was a grassy meadow surrounded by a lush green jungle-like forest, but at the same time it looked like a woodland forest similar to Central Park. The meadow was also in full bloom; hundreds of flowers I've never seen before danced and swayed in the breeze that swept through, the rainbow of colors they came in seemed to sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight.

"I-Is this the Forest of Life?" I asked, eyes glued on the surrounding nature.

"Yes," Maxxor said, chuckling evident in his voice, "and we've come at a good time. The forest is always beautiful this time of year."

I got off Maxxor's lap so he could jump out and caught me when I did the same thing. He continued to hold me bridle style as he pointed to our right; I looked in that direction and saw a cute little cabin made entirely out of thick tree trunks with rows of more interesting looking trees on either side of it, to where I couldn't see what laid beyond behind the building. But after I squinted a few times I saw it may have been another meadow, but I wouldn't know for sure until I walked through the tree line.

"Is that our little honeymoon spot?" I asked getting excited.

I looked up at Maxxor when I heard him laughing, I know he found my child-like giddiness amusing, "Yes my dear, shall we go inside?" he asked with an inviting voice.

I just smiled brightly and nodded. Maxxor instead of putting me down so I could walk just carried me to the cabin, but I didn't mind at all I wanted him to hold me a little longer. After about fifteen yard or so, Maxxor and I were coming up to the cabins craved wooden entrance which was twice as tall and wide then a regular door so a creature like Maxxor could walk through.

When my Overworld husband came to the door he balanced me expertly on his left arm so he could open the door with his right hand. The door then swung open with a small squeak as Maxxor walked completely inside, using his left foot to close it behind us.

It didn't take long for my eyes to adjust to the light so I could take the in interior of our little honeymoon spot; the cabin wasn't HUGE but it was roomy enough for both Maxxor and I to walk around without bumping into something every couple steps. In the far left in the right corner was a cozy sitting space built into the ground with three deep wooden steps; complete with a half rounded red couch (which was big enough to be dubbed a bed) with white silk pillows facing the wall, two wicker chairs with white fluffy cushions facing a long wooden table with four legs, all were on top of a blue carpet. On the same side but on the left next to the door was what I guess was a bathroom but it was different than the ones on Earth… more new world looking you could call it; it resembled a sauna in a way the swinging wooden doors separated it from the rest of the cabin with a rocky interior with a handmade washtub and sink. Covering the ENTIRE right side of the room was an enormous wooden wardrobe; I haven't seen one of these up close, but it was _expertly_ carved and stain a deep maple color. On the right side of the door lead to a single bedroom with emerald green painted walls, a tiny crystal chandelier hung from the bedroom ceiling, with an easily three times as big king sized bed with emerald green bed spread and pillows along with two small wooden round tables on both sides. There was also another door on the west wall in between the sitting room and bathroom that probably lead to the kitchen, but the wooden door was closed so I couldn't see what it looked like.

But the most stunning part of the cabin was the whole north wall; it was nothing but clear windows to let in all the light the cabin would need that could open up like doors leading to a wide dark wooden deck looking out onto the other meadow I saw, it looked like it was full of wildflowers just like the one in the front!

"Oooo…." I marveled as Maxxor finally sat me down, a walked a few steps to the middle of the room looking straight out on the back meadow, "…It's beautiful!"

"Do you like it?" Maxxor asked, thought he sounded like he already knew the answer.

"I love it!" I gushed, jumping straight onto Maxxor to give him a hug.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Maxxor sighed bending over some to return my embrace.

He continued to hug me for a few more moments before he slowly pulled away to look down at me with twinkling eyes, "There is a change of clothes for you on the bed if you want to freshen up a little; I'll change as well, but elsewhere, and afterwards I'll put a snack together for us." Maxxor told me.

"Ok." I said grateful, I watched Maxxor walk to the other door and grasp the brass nob; he turned a winked at me before opening it up and disappearing through it.

I smiled to myself as I went over to the said bedroom and indeed found a folded white silk nightgown neatly sitting on the bed. The bedroom didn't have doors but instead had emerald green curtains to give the occupant some privacy; I pulled it completely over to the right then stripped out of my wedding dress, shoes, jewelry, and undergarments (the only thing I didn't take off was my wedding ring). I also shook my hair out of its up do after I removed the veil, letting my loose curls free.

I slipped the night gown on and I loved how it felt against my skin. The silky texture was smooth and light, it was soft to the touch too. The white night gown fit me like a glove as it stopped right at my ankles; it didn't have sleeves but instead had a sweeping loose neck with a slit going up almost my entire left leg. It was romantic with just a hint of sexy, perfect for a honeymoon.

I hung my dress and veil up on the wardrobe and put my shoes, bra, and underwear away; I also put my earrings and the Angel Diamond safety _inside_ the wardrobe. I then went into the bathroom to remove my makeup. I stepped onto the wooden stool provided for me and all but wiped away my all makeup with a single piece of cloth, my skin felt so much softer and cleaner after I took it off; the homemade cosmetics really **are** better in Perim!

I put the now dirty cloth on the wooden rack before brushing my hair to get out any tangles and exiting the bathroom. But then one look outside again made my body move that direction, I opened up on of the windows carefully and walked outside to the decks wooden railing.

By that time it was getting close to sunset, the sky was fading from blue to red, orange, yellow and even a hint of pink and purple. Maxxor must have got my courting gift from here because hundreds of the same flower grew all over the meadow, brightly colored and in full bloom. The flowers themselves seemed to just glow in the fading sunlight and swayed back in forth in the breeze as if waving at me.

I took a long deep breath to smell the air as the wind blew my nightgown and hair, "It smells so sweet…" I sighed aloud, relishing the felling of the cool wind against my skin as I leaned into the railing's smooth grain surface.

I heard a door close behind me but I didn't turn around, I knew it was only Maxxor coming out of the kitchen area. I thought I heard him put something on the table in the sitting room but I only kept my eyes forward, but before I knew it a pair of green arms wrapped around me from behind.

"I can't get over how beautiful it is here." I said, folding my arms across my husbands as he came down to both knees, "Did you build this cabin all by yourself?"

"Most of it," Maxxor started, tightening his a hold until my back was pressed up against his muscular chest, "the design was thought out by some friends of mine. They helped me on a few parts of the cabin but the rest I built with my own hands."

"Its perfect either way, but the meadows you built it in is even more amazing." I told him, smiling as I glanced up at him over my left shoulder.

"I'm glad you love it as much as I do my dear one, this is my most favorite spot in the Overworld but it's even more breathtaking with **you** standing in it will me." Maxxor said again in a soft voice, his eyes once again full of love.

I just smiled up at him again before turning to lay my head on his right shoulder and closing my eyes for a moment. I could feel Maxxor's lips again as he gave me another long warm kiss on my left cheek, after he finished the kiss his lips continued to stay on that spot for what felt like an eternity. " _Why isn't he pulling away?_ " I thought as I could feel Maxxor's warm even breathe on my skin.

Not a second after I finished thinking that, Maxxor's lips started moving. Without taking his soft lips off my skin he continued slowly down my left cheek until he was at my exposed neck, he began to breathe in more deeply then as if drinking in my scent as his lips continued downward.

I didn't make a move to stop him or even open my eyes to look at him, I just… waited… to see what would happen.

Maxxor then seemed to slow even more like he wasn't moving his head at all, but I knew he was from his lips continuing to creep down and the fraction more pressure applied to his task; that combined with his deep heavy breathing made shivers go up and down my spine. The good kind I might add!

Either Maxxor couldn't feel my shivers or he was too focused to notice, but he soon came to the base of my neck as he loosened his hold on my body just a little. He then began kissing me again on that spot over my pulse point.

But it wasn't a soft and loving kiss like he had been giving me thus far; it was firmer and had more passion to it, each time his mouth opened he pushed his lips down that much harder against my tender neck. It was the most amazing sensation as Maxxor continued at it, even moving the thin strap hanging on my left shoulder to give him better access.

The strap was left forgotten as Maxxor continued his assault on my neck, my own mouth even opened up a little as my breathing became heavier without me realizing. I could even feel something inside me starting to ignite as my knees began to weaken. I guess this is what other woman mean when their 'turned on'.

"Uhhhhhh…" I moaned out unintentionally, "…Maxxor…do you like the dress that much?"

Maxxor then let out a 'HUFF'-like breath realizing what he was doing as his head snapped away from my neck and stood up quickly, "A-Alice… I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" he said in a struggling voice, taking a couple staggering steppes back. Maxxor's right hand was covering the bottom half of his face but I could see his golden eyes for the first time since the kissing began; they were wide in shock but in the background an animal-like hunger that Maxxor was trying to tame was still evident.

"Maxxor its ok!" I exclaimed, walking up to him calmly, "It felt good... really good actually."

"I just-don't want to push you into anything-" Maxxor started again, voice more controlled as he lowered his hand.

But he was cut off when I started giggling, "Maxxor I'm not that naïve, I know what a just married couple does on their wedding night!"

"But it's different for us Alice," Maxxor started again, face serious as he placed both hands on my shoulders, "when a male becomes aroused… **That's. It.** There's no stopping him until his mate is truly _**HIS**_ … even if the female isn't ready."

The way Maxxor said that… almost as if warning me of what I had JUST gotten myself into… made me freeze in his touch. It was beyond obvious my finance's weren't human (heck their more **animal's** then human!), but the one thing that separated them from a wild animal… was their love for me and that's what truly mattered.

"Maxxor," I said warmly, touching his left cheek as I started into his eyes, "I know that you, or any of you guys, would never _force_ me to do anything! You five never forced me to go out with you and you _certainly_ didn't force me to marry you, I made that choice. On. My. Own."

I then got closer to his face before I continued, "Because I love every one of you guy's, you know I do right?"

"Of course." Maxxor all but sighed, liked he was letting out a breathe he's been holding as he brought me closer to his chest again.

"Good." I replied with a smile before giving Maxxor a sweet kiss on the lips, then pulling away, "As for… the other thing…" I began again, unable to keep myself from blushing like crazy, "I'm not afraid of you. I'm ready if you want to do this now."

"Are you sure?" Maxxor asked again, cupping my right cheek in his massive left hand.

I touched that same hand with mine and rubbed my check into it, "Yes make me yours… _my_ _husband_."

I said that last part rather flirtatiously, I've never but that before, and that that was all Maxxer needed. His eyes got that animal-like look again before attacking my lips with that same hunger as before, but this time it was on my lips. I almost fell over from the force of the impact, but Maxxor expertly caught me and held me close as he stood completely up again.

Maxxor's tongue was already grazing my lips, begging to be allowed inside. I couldn't help but laugh into the kiss as I immediately gave in to his plea. Maxxor didn't waste any time with the invitation; his tongue explored every corner of my mouth, not leaving a single taste undiscovered. I could tell he was enjoying every second of it from the way his breathing and moaning intensified, by the time his pink tongue began wrestling with mine I was ready to fall into sweet bliss.

I came close to whining when Maxxor pulled away after a few minutes, but I knew he had only just begun from the way he looked at me. My head felt hazy at that point, I don't know why but I wanted MORE; more kissing anything but Maxxor just placed his head on my forehead, letting the both of us catch our breath first. I was glad for that; I felt like I had just run a marathon, and we have only just had a make out session!

"That was just to get my frustration out Alice," Maxxor said in a husky voice, but it was controlled, "I'll be more gentle from now on. But I promise you'll like it."

"Ok…" Was all I could whisper, but it came out more like a sigh.

Maxxor just smiled; not really a seductive smile but more excitement than anything. The hunger in his golden eyes even became less intense too, but it was still there as love came in again. I wrapped my arms around my new husband's think neck as he turned on his heel and walked back inside.

It wasn't a fast walk but it wasn't slow either, it had a swift gate to it as Maxxor closed the glass window door behind us without taking his eyes off me the whole time. He claimed my lips again in another passionate but soft kiss as we made our way over to the huge emerald green bed on the other side of the room.

I said I wanted this and that was true, but I couldn't help but feel nervous at the same time; what if I ruined the moment by doing something silly? Maxxor then sat me carefully on the edge of the plush bed and bent down on one knee to look me straight in the face, "I know this is your first time Alice," Maxxor started, his tone and face soft with understanding, "and I know a woman's first time is painful. So let's not rush into anything right now. Why don't we start with a simple massage to calm you down?"

"Alright." I said with a small thankful smile.

"Just lay down on your stomach for me." Maxxor instructed, voice starting gut husky again.

I could feel my heart starting to beat faster in my chest from anticipation as I did as was told; I shifted around, crawling forward a little ways and laid flat on my stomach with only my toes barley hanging off the edge of the bed. I just let my hands rest at both sides of my head, I could feel Maxxor's hand move my hair to the left side of my neck and out of the away.

Maxxor then leaned over and placed three butterfly kisses on the back of my neck; I just hummed as a response, eyes fluttering closed as Maxxor began working on me.

He started at my shoulders first, his large hands rubbed in slow smooth circular motions as he used his thumbs to apply pressure where needed. Maxxor kept going down the curves of my back slowly but steadily to the base of my spine, not going any further. I didn't think my muscles were that tense, after all I never really did anything _stressful_ in New York, but Maxxor's expert strokes were getting out kinks I never knew I had! Every now and then Maxxor would throw in a long kiss on my skin as his hands kept at it not stopping or slowing the pace once.

"Mmmmm…" I moaned, smiling to myself as I enjoyed every moment of the treatment.

I could feel Maxxor smiling as he placed another kiss in between my shoulder blades, "Does that feel good dear one?" he asked in a seductive tone.

I tried to answer him but when I did it came out more like a croak as I nodded against the bed spread. Maxxor just chuckled lustfully as his hands stopped moving, but stayed at my waist as he trailed more kisses back up to my right exposed ear. He then proceeded to give my ear a small suck and his deepening breathing gave me a tickling sensation down my spine, "Then how about we take this one step further?" Maxxor subjected, voice getting husky again as Maxxor moved his hands downward more to cup both of my butt cheeks.

My eyes came opened as Maxxor gave my butt a small squeeze, the sensation alone made me moan with pleasure. He must have took that as my answer because Maxxor then use a single long nail to hook the bottom of my nightdress and held it high so he could look up my skirt.

Maxxor then made a moan/growl-like sound as he continued to hold my skirt up, I could tell he was pleased that I didn't where any panties. He flicked my dress off his nail and shifted the shirt to where it left my butt uncovered, exposed for none to see but him. I could feel my body heat beginning to rise as Maxxor started massaging my toned butt cheeks as well, in the same manner as before.

Like all males he paid close attention to my sensitive cheeks; but he wasn't perverted about it, more like marveling it in a way at he rubbed both of them one at a time. Even kissing them lovingly also; I counted ten times, five on each cheek in different places.

"Maxxor!" I gasped, digging my nails into the sheets.

Maxxor got the message, he stood completely up and waited as I calmed my breathing again, then looking at him with a no doubt flushing face. "Roll over." Was all he said, sounding more like an order.

I did just that as Maxxor watched me with lust and hunger filled eyes, I laid completely on my back and rested my arms over my head. My husband was now over with the massage; he wanted see me ALL my skin and that meant my nightdress had to go. Maxxor grasped the rest of my skirt and eased it up towards my head, I helped him by arching my hips and back until the dress was over my head and tossed away over his shoulder into the floor. Maxxor just froze as he took in my now naked form for the first time.

Believe me when I say I've never been naked in front of anyone, and I never thought I would be feeling all these sensations all over my body. It all traveled down to my womanhood; igniting a need and desire that was foreign to me. Making me forget about something that has plagued me my whole life. But watching Maxxor now, smiling as his gaze went up and down as he drank in my body, loving everything he was seeing.

But I was embarrassed and ashamed, not by what we were doing but by what he was currently looking at. My first instinct was to cover up which I did; I automatically wrapped my arms around my breasts tightly and curled up into a fetal position as I continued to lay on my left side.

"Alice," Maxxor started, coming closer to my face, "there's no need to hide yourself. You are truly beautiful, inside _and_ out."

"Sometimes I don't _**feel**_ beautiful." I said sadly as I just stared at the wall.

It was true that I had an hourglass figure… but my breasts were smaller than most woman my age; I wasn't flat chested mind you, but it wasn't big either. I was a good sized 'B' I suppose.

"Alice… look at me." Maxxor said softly, rubbing my cheek with the back of his right hand.

After a few second's I turned to look at him. Maxxor was smiling warmly his eyes were gone of any hunger or desire, instead it was replaced with love and understanding, "You may not see yourself as a beautiful woman… but _**I**_ do, all of us. And if you'll let me, I'll show you just how beautiful you really are." Maxxor offered in a firm voice, before giving my lips a long warm kiss.

I believed him… I don't know how or why, but I just believed everything Maxxor had just said.

"Do you think you can convince me Maxxor?" I asked against his mouth.

Maxxor just moaned as the desire returned, "Let's find out." he growled, huskily.

Maxxor took my wrists and removed them from my chest, placing them up over my head again; he then crawled over me so that he was looking down at my face. Maxxor used his hands and knees to keep his body off me, to avoid crushing me with his massive weight. The bed creaked under my new husband's movements but Maxxor didn't take any notice as he continued to leer over me, waiting to see if I was ready to keep going.

I gave Maxxor a nod to give him permission; he then started at my lips once more, tasting every crevice of my mouth with all the passion and fire he had before continuing down my neck. I tilted my head back so expose my neck more to give him better access, I could tell he appreciated that… **a lot**! Just like earlier on the deck Maxxor attacked the skin of my neck like an animal but he was careful at the same time, and he didn't focus on one spot either he was all up, down, and at every side.

Then he went back to my pulse point again, I wasn't able to keep my moaning at bay as Maxxor used his tongue this time along with his lips, "UhhhhUhhhhh… Maxxor!... Uh…" I groaned as my eyes rolled back into my head.

Maxxor then got done with my neck about that time with an audible 'pop' as his lip's left my neck and continued down, to where else but the waiting mounds of my breasts. He went to my left breast first since it was closer. His lips kissing the rounds of the one breast slowly before traveling up each of the four sides when he came to it; ending the journey each time with a single lick to my nipple.

I gasped loudly and arched my back every time he did that, Maxxor then shifted his attention to kissing the valley between my breasts before finally going to my right breast. Giving it just as much attention my other one. My body was getting hotter and hotter as this… _**escapade**_ went on, sweat was starting to form on my skin which Maxxor lapped up off my stomach as he continued south without pause.

When he got to my pelvis I really started to get excited, my lady parts too from the way they were aching inside me. Maxxor slowed down and paused when he finally got to my vaginal lips, glancing up at me as he silently asked once again for permission. Even though I was breathless and my now damp hair was sticking to my forehead and shoulders, I gave him another smile and nod.

Maxxor just smile also before bending both my legs and spreading my knees apart, not enough to open my vaginal lips but enough to give his head room. I didn't realized how wet I had become up until that point; my juices had been leaking out all over my vagina, inner thighs, and had most likely made a wet spot on the bed. My husband didn't seem to mind all that much though, in fact he welcomed it!

He used a single finger to trace up the sides of my inner thighs and I watched him as he licked his finger clean of my cum, it made my face flush even darker. After Maxxor was finished with that job he propped his elbows on the bed to host his upper body up as the rest of his arms laid limp on the bedspread.

I wondered what he was going to do next until his lips started kissing my vaginal lips, ever so slowly and tenderly with the same passion as all the time before. Maxxor kissed all around the edges of my lips and when he came to the top over my clitoris he pushed in ever so slightly to give that nub a lick, he did that a few more times moving between licking and sucking.

That stimulation started fire crackers in my womanhood; making my body heat get that much intense like an out of control oven inside my stomach. I didn't know what kind of noises were coming out of my mouth now; mewls, gasps, moans and who knows what else!

"Are you ready to take it all the way Alice?" Maxxor asked against my vaginal lips, but he voice was so deep now it almost didn't sound like him anymore.

And Maxxor's hot breathing on my womanhood made me want to scream, "Yes Maxxor!" I gasped, full of need, "I'm ready!"

I opened my misting eyes and pulled my upper body up on quaking arms as I saw Maxxor look right into my eyes and gave me the biggest grin, full of desire and lust. He then stood up to his full high at the edge of the bed and proceeded to strip off his red toga-like outfit. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the fabric left his skin and the toga came to rest on the floor at his feet.

I couldn't help but stare at him just like he did me, his body looked like a dream; his emerald green chest, and abs were perfectly toned and ripped (his butt didn't look bad either) with a few purple symbols on his back but his chest was bare. Maxxor also didn't have any body hair on him anywhere, he was perfectly clean as my eyes tried to memorize every part of his amazing naked body. Then my eyes widened and face no doubt turned the darkest red imaginable when I caught sight of his… his… crap I'm so innocent I can't even think it!

I've never seen a male's penis before… _**IN. MY. LIFE.**_ And words can't even describe how Maxxor's looked. It was just a shade darker green then the rest of his body, and it was long… I mean _really_ long; it had to of been a foot long maybe even an inch longer! What surprised me was how thick it was like it was ready to pop any second, that couldn't have been normal and it lookedlike it **really hurt**!

I looked up at Maxxor's face again when thought I heard a sharp painful breath come from him, went I did his face was scrunched up and he was visibly flinching. "Maxxor!" I gasped, voice full on concern, "Why didn't you what to finish this sooner?!"

"L-Like I said before Alice," Maxxor said, his voice showing immense pain, "I didn't what to push you before you were ready."

"Oh Maxxor…" I cooed, smiling at my amazing husband, "Your being too much of a gentleman. But I'm ready, I've been ready. Please… come over here…"

I opened my arms wide to show him that I meant that, that made Maxxor smile and crawl up to my face to give me another passionate kiss. His extremely hard cock nudged against my thighs making me moan again into the kiss. Without braking our lips contact Maxxor brought down his bare chest to rub against mine; his warm skin stimulated my breasts, nipples, and stomach as his textured abs rubbed against my swollen and wet womanhood all at the same time making the most amazing and pleasurable sensation.

"…M…M-ah…Maxxor!" I finally whimpered out, my hands rubbed all over his muscular back where I could reach, "Uh…I'm… r-ready…please?"

"Oh course my dear one." Maxxor purred, be broke the kiss then scooped me up with one arm and carried me as he continued to crawl up to the head of the bed towards the fluffy pillows. I held on tight until Maxxor sat me gently down, my head resting on one of the pillows to prop it up, "I want to hold you as I do this Alice," Maxxor told me as he positioned himself at my entrance, "just tell me it anything really hurts."

My voice stopped working at that moment so all I could do was nod up to him with a sweet smile on my face. In the back of my mind I was worried Maxxor wouldn't fit inside me at all, but we were at the point of no return so I just spread my legs as far as they could possibly go and waited for Maxxor to make the next move.

Maxxor got in close and put his cock's head into my opening. He didn't start anything right away by bending over to plant butterfly kisses all over my face I gave a 'hum' as my arms looped over his shoulders. Maxxor's left hand kept him stable on my right side as his other hand kept a form hold on his erection, after he felt my hands on his back he started pushing in slowly.

I didn't feel anything at first but after a second or two a searing pain ripped through me like nothing I've ever felt before; it made me automatically go rigged and my hands to grip Maxxor's shoulders tightly, my nails coming close to piercing his skin. My teeth grind together as my lips stayed firmly shut, keeping an ear splitting scream from coming out. But I made a pitiful whimper as my eyes began to tear up in the corners.

Maxxor immediately stopped and pulled out a little but his cocks head stayed inside me as he began kissing me all over my face as well as my lips, along with whispering sweet nothings in my ear to keep my mind off the pain. When I was distracted enough Maxxor proceeded; he would push in a little and then pull out again, repeating the cycle until he was completely inside me.

Every bit of him, I don't know how but Maxxor was able to fit his whole erection inside my body. I've never felt so stretched and full in my whole life!

I was a shaking mass of flesh underneath Maxxor; panting like a dog like I've never breathed in my life, mouth wide open in a silent cry, and eyes glued to the ceiling. Every part of my skin touched him somewhere as Maxxor gathered me into his arms in a loving embrace, I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling over my right shoulder as he held me like he would never let go again.

After my thundering heartbeat slowed and my breathing calmed again, I nestled my face into the side of Maxxor's sweaty neck as my hands rubbed his broad shoulders. Telling him I was ready and to keep going. My husband then began a rocking-like motion, moving in and out of me as his cocks head and shaft stimulated my G-spot, the walls of my vagina, cervix and even beyond that all at once; making me moan and cry out on pleasure.

But Maxxor was being a gentlemen again, "(giggle) Maxxor," I whispered into his pointed ear, "I'm not… Ah!.. made of glass. You can push a little harder… i-if you want to."

I could feel Maxxor smile again against my cheek, giving it a sideways peck before moving just a little bit faster. As his movement's quickened and got jerkier the heat inside my stomach returned, but this time more intense and wild. As it built more and more I thought Maxxor's cock head was grazing my very uterus as my body felt like it was contracting.

Maxxor wasn't far behind me, he's been grunting and groaning my name as he felt my walls tightening around him, "Alice!... Cothica!... I'm never dreamed you would feel _**this good**_!" he growled.

I had to silently agree with him as felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. Then the heat and desire got so inflated that I knew this was it and Maxxor knew it too, we held each other close and Maxxor gave his last few heaves…

" **M-ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah-xxor…** _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " I screamed, struck by a head splitting organism.

Maxxor all but roared my name, head snapping back towards the ceiling, " _ **ALICE!**_ "

I was then struck by a flood of something hot shooting into me… then I blacked out.

Next thing I knew Maxxor had both of use under the cool covers, wrapped up like a burrito with only our necks up pecking out. I was laying on my right side as Maxxor smiled down at me, his hair slick with sweat, "That… was… amazing!" I gasped, voice a bit horse from the scream as my eyes grew heavy from fatigue.

Maxxor just smiled bringing me ever so much closer to his still naked chest, under the covers his legs encircled mine in an eternal embrace, "I'm so happy you feel that way Alice." Maxxor said softly, tangling my wet hair in his fingers, "But your exhausted, sleep now… my beautiful wife."

I just smiled as I let my eyes lids slip closed, "I love you… my handsome Overworlder." I whispered.

And I thought I could hear Maxxor say, " _As I love you… my mate._ " As sleep over took me.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 _January 1,_

 _My first marriage ceremony was so… perfect, like every girl's childhood fantasy! The dancing, music, creatures, drinks, food, decorations, the reception; even now it still feels like it was all just a memory from a wondrous dream. Then soon comes the part of the marriage that every couple yearns for; the long awaited honeymoon… and what would happen behind closed doors!_

 _I will admit I was nervous about having intercourse for the first time. Hearing all the horror stories of a woman's very first round, about how it hurts and if the man isn't careful enough, could leave the woman crippled and morally injured._

 _Now that I have however I'm glad my first time was with Maxxor; he's so sweet, kind, gentle, and loving but at the same time firm; he doesn't baby anything as he treats my body like the most precious item in the world. He's also very patient, which I love, he'll wait for me as long as I need him to; and when the time is right he makes sure I'm_ _ **never**_ _disappointed. Maxxor likes to take his time about it, not in a teasing way, but he makes certain that every part of me is given the same amount attention as say my breasts or neck; because of that are romps can last for several hours, he's that thorough._

 _And his hands… oh his hands... just thinking about how they gave me that amazing massage sends excited goose bumps up my spine!_

 _But my most favorite part about Maxxor (besides his body of course!) is his lips, they run like ghosts across my skin to land in the most unexpected places. Leaving me breathless and wanting more until I'm gently pushed over the edge to land in a pile of rose pedals, with Maxxor right there to catch me and hold me close. Staring deep into my eyes, his golden orbs that I've treasured for so long, full of every ounce of love he has in his heart for me._

 _But there I go again sounding like a hopeless romantic! But let's face it, it's hard not to be!_

 _Now as a married woman to my first husband I'll leave you, for now._

 _-Alice Amelia Rosewood, Queen of the Overworld_

 **A/N** **: All I can say after writing that is… WOW… just wow! Sorry if the wedding ceremony seems a little short, I haven't been to a wedding a very long time (I'm talking years!). But I did remember the most important parts so yay for me.**

 **As for the… lemon… I hope it turned out ok for you guy's. It's my first one but I think I did a good job with it, if I do say so myself. But anyway I hope you liked this chapter and see you all again later!**

 **P.S.** **: Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you guy's think of this, I'll take any kind of criticism to use in later chapters.**


	3. Honeymooning with Maxxor 1 of 2

**A/N** **: I've decided to split each honeymoon into two part's to keep it simple, because let's face it you can only drag something like that out for so long. The other reason is so it won't take me so long to post chapters, that one's for you guy's benefit. There might be a few little lemons in the honeymoon chapter's… and I emphasize** _ **little**_ **… but I'll try and make them good I promise. So without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its character's, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

 _January 15,_

 _Forgive me for not writing the last couple weeks, I've been a little… preoccupied._

 _Maxxor has made sure we spent a lot of time together (and not just in the bedroom so don't get any ideas!), inside_ _ **and**_ _outside of the Cabin._

 _The Forest of Life is so beautiful and I will say the honeymoon has been both amazing and enlightening in a number of ways. Why you may ask? How about we start at the morning after I first made love to Maxxor…_

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

I slept like a baby that whole night until I felt something warm being placed on different spots on my face, gently arousing me from my slumber. But I didn't actually open my eyes until that same warmth was on my lips, my sleepy eyes fluttered open to see Maxxor already awake.

He was the one that placed warm kisses all over my face and was currently giving me the long on right now.

I happily moaned as Maxxor finally pulled away to look down at me with the most content smile on his face, "Good morning, my handsome Overworlder." I said to him groggily using his new nickname as I gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning my dear one." Maxxor whispered before giving me another loving kiss as he pulled me closer to him.

After he broke the kiss I cuddled up to his naked chest with my head resting under his chin, "Was I… ok?" I asked him, drawing little circles on his bare chest.

"You were perfect Alice." Maxxor responded immediately, rolling over to lay on his back to look down at me better.

"I'm glad," I said, shifting my head to rest on his left shoulder, "I didn't really do all that much."

"You didn't have to," Maxxor said, pulling his left arm out from under the sheets to stroke my scantly clothed body, "late night was _your_ night Alice. I'm just glad I was able to show you how special you are to me."

I just smiled and blushed as I got comfortable beside my husband, I still can't believe all that has happened to me in less than 24 hour's! "Please tell me I'm not dreaming still." I whispered, glancing up to look into Maxxor's eyes.

"No… you are not…" Maxxor said softly back, wrapping me into his arms again in a tight hug as we were nose-to-nose, "This is very real and now were are one… my mate."

He had said that last part so hotly that it gave me goosebumps, but I couldn't help but blush when he did. Maxxor placed another kiss on my lips, which turned into a passionate one as he rolled on top of me carefully.

We had just woken up so we were both still naked, if you didn't count the green sheets that were still wrapped around the both of us. Maxxor was only making out with me at that moment so he wasn't trying to start anything; it was so sweet the way my husband made sure the sheets were still covering my body and his waist, leaving his upper body exposed for me to touch if I wanted.

I hummed happily into his mouth as my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers intertwined as Maxxor's large hands stroked my sheet covered body in a loving way. I wanted to deepen the kiss just a little bit without it getting heated, my hand moved from his back to tangling my fingers in his black spiky hair. Messing it up more as I ever so slightly pushed down.

Maxxor just smiled and chuckled into the kiss as he pushed in just that much more, making the both of us moan and hands to explore more.

Then the moment was ruined by a rumbling sound… That my eyes pop open and for Maxxor to stop and pull away to look down at me curiously.

"I guess that was my stomach." I informed with an embarrassment filled voice and mad blushing face.

That made Maxxor burst out into a deep throaty laugh as he sat up in bed, "Well why didn't you tell me you were?!" he exclaimed, laughter still in his voice.

"I didn't know I was until now!" I exclaimed back as I too couldn't help but laugh as I sat up also, making sure the sheets kept my chest covered, "But now that I think about it we never did eat dinner last night."

"Wait right here, I'll go get you something." Maxxor offered like a gentlemen, going to his side of the bed to the table that waited there. Both of the bed-side tables had two draws each, Maxxor opened up the top one and pulled out a pair of navy shorts that resembled an Earth's version of spandex.

I watched quietly as Maxxor got off the bed and removed the sheet, his back was to me so I had a great view of his tight butt. I couldn't help but blush and I wanted to just slap myself from staring at him but it was hard not to. Maxxor then slipped the shorts on; it fit him like a glove and wasn't skin tight but it showed off his lower muscles as the legs ended in the middle of his thighs.

"Oh, t-that's ok Maxxor I can get it!" I exclaimed crawling over to my side of the bed and opening the top drawer of that table. I grabbed the first thing on top which happened to be a large sized white shirt with long sleeves, I put it on and buttoned up the shirt quickly. It was big enough to be called a dress on me since it was most likely Maxxor's size, and the sleeves were a little long but they didn't go past my finger joints. But I didn't mind since it was _really_ soft and I know Maxxor wouldn't care if I wore it for a little while.

"Are you sure Alice? You might still be sore after last night." Maxxor informed, sounding a little cautious as he watched me crawl to the foot of the bed.

"It's true that a human woman is a little sore after she has intercourse for the first time. But I'm ok Maxxor, really, and it helps to move around a little anyway. Surprisingly though I feel totally- **AH!** " I yelped, I didn't take one step off the bed when suddenly my right leg gave out from under me, sending my whole body crashing to the hard wood floor with a loud 'THUMP!'

My knee's barely made it to the floor when I heard Maxxor yell out, "ALICE!" and seemed to materialize beside me. Before I could even blink, Maxxor picked me up bridle style and sprinted over to the red couch in the sitting room. I bet he didn't take six steps before laying me on the plushy couch carefully, laying on my back as I caught my breath.

"B-But then again… no human woman has ever had intercourse with a **creature** before!" I said painfully, looking up into my husband's worried face.

"Stay right here, alright?" Maxxor ordered, looking straight into my eyes as he stroked my right check tenderly, "I've got something that will help, _**but don't move**_!" Maxxor then jumped up, going to the kitchen door and threw it open before disappearing inside.

It felt like my whole body was as stiff as a petrified board, everywhere hurt; my legs, arms, abdomen… but it felt even worse in my private area. I couldn't even flinch without it feeling like someone was stabbing me with a burning blade!

I could hear Maxxor rummaging around in the kitchen through the open doorway as I stayed as still as I possibly could. After a few agonizing minutes Maxxor came back with a steaming black kettle, a clay pottery cup with no handle, and a glass jar full of some kind of leaves.

He put the three items on the table in front of the couch as I watched Maxxor open the glass jar and pulled out exactly three thin leaves. He grounded them up in his hands and the tiny pieces fell into the clay cup that sat underneath, then Maxxor picked up the kettle by its wooden handle and pour some of the hot water into the cup until it was completely full.

Maxxor sat the kettle back on the table before grasping the cup with his right hand and turned towards me, he help me sit up slowly as my body screamed at me not to, "Here Alice drink this, it will help ease the pain." Maxxor instructed, I took the cup from him and thought I was going to drop it even though it wasn't that heavy but it was because of my weakened arms.

"What is it?" I asked painfully, bringing the cup to my lips with shaking hands.

"It's a special drink Najarin made," Maxxor responded, carefully sitting behind me on the huge couch so that I could lay against his chest, "he says it will help with the tension in your muscles after your first time, and it will also help relax heal your sensitive area."

As he was saying all that I took my first drink of the said brew; it almost looked and tasted like green tea, but it was bitterer and there was a spicy tinge in the back of my throat after I swallowed.

"It tastes a little odd." I commented; it didn't taste bad necessarily, but I wouldn't want to drink it every day.

"Drink it all dear one," Maxxor urged, rubbing my arms comfortingly, "I promise it will help."

I did as I was told and amazingly after two more mouthfuls I could feel my body becoming less tense, even my lady parts felt better! "Wow this stuffs awesome, I don't feel any more pain!" I exclaimed after I finished off in the last drop.

"I'm so relieved," Maxxor sighed, taking the pottery cup from me and placing it on the table, "I was scared I actually really hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose," I told him rubbing my face into his bare chest, "I just wish you didn't have to deal with my fragile body!"

"We can never choose what form were born into Alice," Maxxor said soothingly, "lifting my chin with a single finger so I looked straight up into his eyes, "but I love you just the way you are. Even if you are a delicate human woman."

That made me smile and hug his torso tightly, Maxxor returned the hug and gave me a tender kiss on my messy haired head. "Not that I want to, but we should clean up and get dressed; Do you want to join me in the shower?" Maxxor asked in a welcoming offer-like way.

"Sure." I responded, I needed to clean up anyway after last night and he was husband now so there was nothing to worry about.

"After then we'll _really_ have some breakfast." Maxxor informed, knowing neither of us still hasn't eaten anything.

I just nodded as a response as I got off the couch, Maxxor was right there to spot me in case I fell again but I was better than ever after that special drink Najarin made for me. " _I'll have to remember to take some with me when I go to my other wedding nights!_ " I thought as both Maxxor and I walked over to the huge wardrobe and opened it up.

There was tons of clothes inside for the both of us as well as shoes and accessories for me, but Maxxor got out his signature red toga while I went straight for my green halter dress I wore on our date together, "I had hoped you would be wearing that today," Maxxor stated, "because I have something very special planned for later."

"And what would that be?" I asked, excitedly.

"Tsh, tsh, tsh," Maxxor began as he shook his head from side to side, "It wouldn't be a surprise for I told you now."

"Can't you give me just a little hint?" I pleaded, trying to give him my best puppy eyes.

"No my dear one, I can't." Maxxor responded, giving me a sweet apologetic smile.

I couldn't help but pout even though I had a feeling that was what he was going to say, Maxxor just chuckled at my expression as the both of us went into the bathroom together. I realized I never got a good look at it before now.

The whole layout was oddly shaped grey stones throughout and it was bigger then I originally thought. The wash tub (also known as the sink) was on the right hand side almost next to the door, it was hand crafted from wood and the porcelain sink sat on top with a large white pitcher beside it to pour water into. The antique silver mirror hung on the wall right behind it along with the wooden towel rack attached to the wall on the left side of the mirror. The medium sized shower was on the left side of the room, nearly filling up the entire said wall, along with a **huge** frosted window with white detailing on the north wall to let in light and give us privacy at the same time.

Maxxor made sure the swinging doors were completely closed behind us before going over to the shower, "Do you want me to get in first?" he asked, looking back at me.

I shook my head before responding, "We can get in at the same time, after all I've seen you naked already!"

That made Maxxor smile and a twinkle to come to his golden eyes. We then stripped out of what little cloths we had on and left them lying on the floor. I was still a little self-conscious about my body, but Maxxor made sure I remembered he didn't care what I physically looked like by kissing my lips passionately as he pulled me into the roomy shower and closed the wooden door behind us.

"What did I tell you about that?" Maxxor whispered soothingly, getting close to my face as all our fingers intertwined to keep my arms from covering my breasts. He got down on both knees and had me slowly back up until my back was completely against the stone wall, he raised my still folded hands over my head as our eyes remained locked, "I want you to see yourself as a beautiful woman from now on, can you promise me that?" Maxxor asked, but it didn't really sound like a question.

He didn't give me time to answer him before our lips locked and his tongue began exploring my mouth again, taking extra time to taste everything. After a few breathless minutes Maxxor pulled away but our foreheads stayed connected, "I promise Maxxor." I whispered as Maxxor lowered our hands.

Maxxor smiled sweetly, seemingly satisfied with my answer as he stood up to his full height again and turned the water on. The spigot-like shower head pointed down from the rocky ceiling and sent down a steady stream of warm water like an overhead waterfall. My husband got under it first and let the water drench his naked from as his now wet black and white striped hair laid against his back. My eyes began to travel down, but then snapped back up before my eyes could rest on his impressively long… crap I still can't say it!

Maxxor had caught me starting at him after he let the water pour onto his face, "It's hard to not look at it huh?" he stated, charmingly as he took one step out from under the water.

I looked away bashfully, "I'm sorry, I can't help it!" I exclaimed so he could hear me over the rushing water, trying to hide my ever scarlet face, "I'm trying not to, but it's a little difficult when my head's kind of… _**right there**_!"

I glanced at my husband when I heard a humorous chuckle escape him, and watched as he went down on one knee so we were eye-to-eye again, "Better?" he asked with a smirk, eye brow raised.

"A little." I started before walking under the water myself and letting it wet my skin and dampen my hair, "But it would be better if you could kiss me again." I finished in a sweeter voice as I reached out and touched his moist chest, even fluttering my eye lids in a flirtatious way.

Maxxor smiled as he made a happy 'hum'-like sound in the back of his throat, he wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me closer to his chest before placing a loving kiss on my water dripping lips. He placed a hand on the back of my head to deepen the kiss as I moaned against his green mouth, the only sound in the room was the water splashing against the rocky floor to then flow towards the drain in the corner of the rectangle shaped shower.

Maxxor let out a long windy breath as we pulled away, the kiss was so soft and slow that we weren't even breathing hard, "Perfect… just perfect." He whispered, more to himself and not me.

I giggled as Maxxor reached for the wooden carrier higher up on the wall holding several tall containers along with a yellow sponge, he picked up a clear ornate bottle full of thick pink liquid and twisted off the silver colored sphere top.

Then the entire shower was then engulfed an a flowery sent that I've never smelled before, it was addicting without being too strong, "This soap was made from the petals of what we call the 'love lotus', " Maxxor explained as he poured some out onto his left hand, "it's supposed to be rather pleasing on the skin."

That got me intrigued as Maxxor put the bottle on the shower floor next to him and lathered the soap in-between his hands. After it was sudsy, Maxxor started rubbing it on my shoulders and down my arms in circular pattern.

Before my husband could even reach my elbows, I let out a loud gasp as a warm tingling sensation could be felt on my skin, "Wow!" I started breathless, straightening out my arms that were still sitting on Maxxor's shoulders, "I've never felt something like this before!"

"Wait tell I get to your body…" Maxxor whispered hotly into my left ear.

That made my eyes widen more, Maxxor had me straddle his waist to where I was facing him then pushed me closer to his chest so he could look over my left shoulder as he worked on my back. He poured out a bigger helping of the lotus soap on his hands and didn't bother lathering it before massaging the muscles on my back.

Mewls and moans started leaking out of my mouth then, unable to keep them contained as Maxxor continued down to the small of my back. Then he got to the rounds of my butt cheeks and my thigh's… Cothica I wanted so bad to tell him how GOOD it felt! But everything I tried to say came out something like this:

"I-I…Uhhhhh!... Ahhhhh!... M-uh!... M-ah!... Huh-ga!... Ah-Uhhhhh!... Ga-uh!... Ha-Ahhhh!..."

"Feels pretty good doesn't it? I had a feeling you'd like it." Maxxor chuckled at the sounds I was making, but there was the seductiveness laced in to his voice that made shivers go up my spine.

Maxxor got finished with my legs quickly before getting to the front of my body. I didn't have to power to stop him, nor did I _want_ him to, so I gripped his shoulders tightly as Maxxor kept me steady with his left hand placed firmly on my lower back. His hungry lips crashed into mine as my foggy mind was aware of his large right hand lathering my breasts with the magical wash.

I continued to moan and gasp into his passionate kisses as Maxxor went for my left breast to the right, then down my moist stomach to my aching womanhood. He never penetrated me, but Maxxor's finger's worked the soap around the lips of my vagina; the tingling sensation alone made my body scream in ecstasy.

Then all too soon Maxxor had me under the running water to wash the soap away, as the tingling dissipated I was able to catch my run away breath. I looked up at Maxxor to him smiling down at me, whatever form of hunger that might have been there was put out that quick before anything could start.

After all we still had two weeks together.

"(breath) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I started to apologies, but was cut off my Maxxor's laughter.

"You don't need to apologies Alice," Maxxor chuckled, giving my forehead a tender peak, "I should have warned how the soap would feel. But I ceased because I knew what it would lead to, there is still plenty of time for that."

That relieved me and I gave him a happy smile before my eyes landed on the bottle, "Can I do you next?" I asked as I picked it up, "I don't want to leave you out on the fun."

"If you want," Maxxor smirked, "but give me some of it before you do."

I poured a dollop on Maxxor's right hand before I got myself a large helping; now I understood why Maxxor asked for some, he was going to rub it on his lower body while I did his chest and arms. I climbed off his lap just as Maxxor started on his waist and buttocks.

Suddenly Maxxor's head snapped back as a low groan came from his lips, and when he began rubbing his thighs I could see Maxxor's golden eyes starting to roll into the back of his head. By the time Maxxor got done with his legs and the back of his calves, I had already stood up and walked behind him to do his back first like he did me.

I couldn't help but marvel how ripped his back was, every muscle was well defined and rippled under his emerald green skin every time he moved. And the purple markings that adorned his body made him that much more impressive. By the time I got done with his back, Maxxor was already starting to make grunting noises for some reason.

I peaked over his right shoulder and looked down… then blushing like man when I saw what he had been doing for who knows how long. Maxxor was griping his inflating cock for dear life and rubbing along his shaft ever so slowly! Maxxor's eyes were closed and was so into what he was doing to himself that I bet he didn't even notice that I had stopped rubbing his back down.

" _Oh Maxxor…_ " I could help but coo to myself, " _You're always going to be like this aren't you? You'd rather pleasure_ _ **yourself**_ _than get me to do it with you again this soon!_ "

I thought it was so sweet of him, I didn't want to interrupt but I got another small amount of the 'love lotus' soap and rubbed some on his toned abs and chest without leaving my spot behind his back. I had just got done scrubbing his chest when Maxxor had made a deep struggling growl, he then jumped away from me to get under the water to rinse off when I guess he couldn't take it anymore.

Maxxor made several deep pants as I watched him for a minute from his kneeling spot, then completely stood after his breathing got slower. "Know you know how I felt!" I said rather sassily.

Maxxor looked back at me over his right shoulder since his back was to me and smiled before completely turning around to face me. I picked up the bottle of lotus soap and screwed the silver lid back on it, we had barley used a quarter of the bottle so there was plenty left to use, "Lets save the rest for later shall we?" I told my husband as I put the bottle back on its spot on the shelf.

"Yes, good idea." Maxxor stated, bending me over to give me another sweet kiss, "Let's finish up and then dry off."

We then made sure not even a drop of the soap was left on either of our bodies before Maxxor turned off the water, we both then walked out of the wooden shower door dripping wet from head to toe. I grabbed two large fluffy white towels and handed one to Maxxor, but he just shook his head instead of taking it.

"I'll dry you off first Alice," Maxxor said, "that way you'll have more time to get dresses. It doesn't take me very long to get ready."

I just made an 'oh' sound in surprise, but I could tell Maxxor wanted to so I let him, Maxxor toke one of the towels and rubbed it all over my wet body. No one has ever dried me before but I loved how gentle Maxxor was as he made sure every part of my skin was dry. Then when he got to my moist face and dripping hair, Maxxor draped the towel over my shoulders like a blanket before bringing me towards him for another kiss.

I giggled into his lips just as he pulled away to look into my eyes lovingly, not saying anything but I knew what he was thinking. Maxxor then stood up fully and grabbing the other dry towel from the rack, I walked over to the sink to give him room to dry off and change into his cloths. I used my towel to dry my hair out. The mirror had steamed up during the shower so I wiped the water away with my hand until it was clear again.

I kept rubbing my hair out with the towel until my hair was semi-dry and no longer dripping, I grabbed the wooden handled brush and combed out my bed-headed and now damp hair. It took me a few minutes but I was able to ease the tangles out without having to wrestle them too much, soon my blond hair was knot-free. After running the comb through my hair a couple more time's I put the comb back on the sink and started getting dressed.

I put on a strapless tan bra with a clean pair of panties before slipping the green halter dress over my head, it still fit me perfectly. I left the bathroom for a minute to grab the three gold bangle bracelets with green gems on them along with the gold hoops that went with the dress from the wardrobe, I even got a long green ribbon to put on my hair as a finishing touch. I then closed the wardrobe and went back to the bathroom.

Maxxor smiled at me as he finished drying his hair, I almost laughed when I saw how puffy his spiky hair was! But I managed to keep it in as I went back to the sink. I put my jewelry on the sink for now and got out my pink makeup bag to put a little makeup on, but before I could open the zipper a large green hand was placed on mine. I looked up and saw Maxxor looking down at me with a smile.

"Don't put any of that on today dear one," Maxxor said softy, hugging me from behind to plant a kiss on my bare left shoulder, "you look beautiful without it."

"Alright, if you really want me too." I playfully sighed, but it was charming that Maxxor thought I looked pretty without any makeup on.

Maxxor gave my cheek another soft kiss before letting go and hanging his wet towel on the rack. He then grabbed his red toga-like outfit and put it on just as I finished pinning the top of my waving hair to tie the green ribbon on.

"I'll prepare us some breakfast Alice," Maxxor told me before he left the bathroom, "but take your time getting ready."

"I will," I responded, looking at him over my right shoulder, "but I don't have that much left to put on."

Maxxor smiled warmly before answering, "Still, there's no rush." Then we walked out, the doors swung a couple times behind him.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as a looked back at my reflection, " _He's such a sweetheart, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have him as a husband. But now that I think about it I'll_ _ **FIVE**_ _amazing husbands before all is said and done!_ " I thought to myself, giggling a little at that last part.

I also couldn't help but marvel how soft and shiny my skin looked, between the makeup and 'love lotus' soap it really made my skin look so healthy! I fluffed my hair out a couple more times and gave myself one more inspection before spritzing on some 'morning glory' perfume on my neck and wrists, then I left the bathroom and walked out to the sitting room.

I could hear Maxxor working in there so I just found a seat on the couch and waited, I looking out the window and saw the meadow was just as gorgeous as yesterday, " _I wonder what Maxxor has planned for later?_ " I thought yet again, I've always loved surprises and couldn't wait to see what my husband had up his sleeve.

"Here we are," Maxxor stated as he walked out of the kitchen, I looked up at him and watched as he carried a large silver tray, "my cooks out did themselves on the food preparation's."

My husband then sat the try on the already cleared table and sat by me, my eyes widened when I saw what was on the tray. It was filled to the brim with a wide variety of food, all sitting neatly on white porcelain plates; there was also a matching tea pot and two cups.

There was a small mountain of waffles topped with hot maple syrup, at least three massive sized cheese omelets, a stack of buttered toast, a bowl of mixed fruit, a couple large pastry's that looked like homemade donuts with powered sugar sprinkled on top, a small plate of sausage paddy's, another with crispy bacon, a cute little basket of fresh bagel's, and last but not least a tiny medal cup filled with liquid chocolate to spread on my toast along with an intricately designed spreading knife.

"Wow! Everything looks delicious!" I exclaimed, my right hand reaching out but it wavered, "I don't know what to eat first!"

It was true everything did look good; I was glad right then I had a very big creature to share it with, because I was DEFINATLY not going to be able to finish all this food all by myself!

"Eat as much as you like Alice," Maxxor told me as he handed a sparkling white plate and silverware to me, "because I'm going to be eating a most of it."

I heeded Maxxor's warning and put what I could eat on my plate; I got a couple waffles, a piece of toast, and a few strips of bacon, a small serving of mixed fruit along with a donut (and I wasn't about to forget my chocolate spread!).

Embarrassingly I was hungrier than I thought I was, because I ate almost everything except for a few bites of the donut! "Jeez, I'm such a pig!" I exclaimed after I swallowed the last bit of food in my mouth, but I didn't regret it because it was all so yummy!

"No you're not Alice." Maxxor told me as he popped another grape in his mouth, "You were just hungry, and frankly so was I."

And he wasn't exaggerating; excluding a few pieces of toast and a waffle, Maxxor had eaten practically _everything_ left on the tray! "I have to say I'm surprised though," I commented, putting my plate and silverware on the table, "I wasn't expecting to see a lot of **human** food here."

"That's because I had my cooks research Earths cuisine before you came here," Maxxor informed me, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I didn't want you to be overwhelmed with the food choices we have."

"Thank you for doing that Maxxor," I started, scooting over to Maxxor to hug the left side of his waist, "but I'm looking forward to see what Perim's food is like one of these days."

"You won't have to wait long," Maxxor said, smiling mysteriously, "were going to be eating a little dinner picnic this evening in a smaller meadow not far away. Whenever you're ready we'll go straight there from here."

"Is that your surprise?!" I gasped, coming close to bouncing around in my seat giddily.

"Yes." Maxxor laughed, no doubt from my excitement.

"AHHH! THANK YOU!" I screamed, really did hopping into Maxxor's lap to hug him as tight as I possibly could.

Maxxor couldn't responded from how hard he was laughing! I loved how _**romantic**_ his laughter sounded, it made my heart skip beat every times I heard it. When the both of use were able to calm down, I climbed off Maxxor's lap and insisted I helped him clean up. I gathered our plates and silverware while Maxxor got the tray since it was too heavy for me to carry. I followed Maxxor into the kitchen for the first time since we came here.

It looked strikingly similar to a normal kitchen on earth, except it was more rectangle in shape, narrow, and just a tad longer. But there were a few differences to my old kitchen; instead of a microwave there as a huge suspended black cauldron with room underneath to build a wood burning fire, none of the kitchen appliances ran on electricity so there was more _work_ in preparing meals, and nothing was shiny like the metal appliances I was used to.

But everything was clean and ready to use when needed. Maxxar and I put the tray and plates in the wash tub to clean later on and started gathering stuff for our picnic. Maxxor got down a huge wicker basket from the top wooden cabinet and began putting in large quantities of food carefully inside it, but the food was all wrapped so I couldn't tell what they were.

Maxxor then asked me to get out a metal bucket from under the counter, which I did and gave the metallic hunter green one to him. He when to a medal chest in the corner of the room and opened it up, I then realized it was an ice chest. Maxxor then proceeded to placing handfuls inside it before getting out a bottle that was inside the ice chest.

"The bottle of wine Antonio and Francesca gave me!" I gasped as Maxxor came back over with it.

"Your correct my dear one," Maxxor began, putting the chilled bottle in the ice bucket and then in the basket, "I put it in there a few days ago. It should be very cold by now."

Maxxor then got up in the cabinet one more time and brought down two wine glasses. He then surprised me by getting a large bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars and a box of gram cracker's! I just grinned at him as he put those three s'mores ingredients into the basket, then tightly closing the flap-like top.

Maxxor then motioned for the door and the both of us left the kitchen, Maxxor carried the basket as we went over to one of the window door's that lead out to the deck, "Oh! Alice could you grab a blanket from the wardrobe for me?" Maxxor asked as he held open the glass window.

I quickly scampered over to the said wardrobe and grabbed a huge red one from the very top shelf, I was surprised I could reach it! "Do you want to put some shoes on Alice?" Maxxor asked me as I walked back over to him, referring to my bare pastel pink toed feet.

"I'd rather go barefoot, since you guys don't were shoes I should probably get used to walking without them" I explained after I shook my head.

Maxxor just smiled at my answer as he let me go first outside, then closing it behind him. Maxxor took the blanket from me to drape over the basket so I wouldn't have to carry it, then offing me his right arm which I took welcomingly.

Judging by how high in the sky the sun was, Maxxor and I must have slept later then I first realized; I estimated it was around noon by the time we left the Cabin, maybe even half past at the latest.

I had only seen a few snippets of the Forest of Life on _Chaotic_ , but never would I have dreamed it would be this beautiful in real life! "Is the Forest of Life always this amazing?" I asked my husband as we continued walking down the grassy path through the forest, looking all around me like a child who was visited the candy store for the first time!

"It is actually," Maxxor started, smiling as he looked down at me, "it's warm here all year round so it never snows; and the flowers and trees are always in full bloom."

"Do you come here very often?" I asked, curious.

"Not as much as I would like." Maxxor responded as he sighed regretfully, then perking up before he continued, "But the Cabin can be our little 'getaway spot', so we can come here whenever you and I want to."

"I'd like that a lot." I told him, laying my head against his arm, "I've always wanted to buy a little house in the country somewhere where I could go and get away from it all for a while, but I couldn't afford it on a teacher salary."

"Well now you do." Maxxor stated, making me look up at him and smile sweetly.

We continued walking for about an hour but I didn't mind at all, the grass felt good underneath my bare feet and the wildlife I saw made the journey to the meadow Maxxor talked about that much more special. We broke through the tree line into a semi-rounded meadow surrounded by oddly shaped trees that looked like red bud's at first glance, but on closer examination the trees are taller and the branches are more outstretched.

I had seen many red bud trees in Central Park but _none_ like these; the flowers were about the same size but they weren't the fuchsia color I was used to. They were more ombre in design and glittery in appearance, so that every time a petal from one broke loose and floated in the air it was like a piece of the rainbow itself was falling down to Earth.

"OOOOOO" I admired, looking up into the nearest tree ant the stunning flowers. All of the tree's had different colored 'red buds' and the one I was looking at had emerald green one's, matching my dress almost perfectly.

Maxxor chuckled when he caught me starting; without saying a word he sat the basket down on the grass and walked over to the tree's base just a few feet away. He then wrapped his arms around the grey-brown medium sized trunk in a vice hold and carefully climb up it, the trunk had a few 'kinks' in it so there were plenty of spots to put your feet and grab for a secure hold.

I couldn't help but be worried about my husband falling, even though the tree looked like it could hold a creature's weight easily. But soon Maxxor came close to the top where the emerald flowers were at their blooming peak and grabbed a handful without a hitch, then instead of climbing down he just jumped off the side of the tree to land right in front of me with a proud smile on his face.

"For you, dear one." Maxxor said, offering me the fresh picked bouquet of sparling flowers.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I joked in a fake English accent, but I took the bouquet none the less and closed my eyes to give it a deep whiff. The flower's smelled divine and the pretty scent tickled my noise.

I opened my eyes to find Maxxor coming closer to me and bending down on one knee, a soft smile was on his face as he picked one of the emerald buds out of my hands and placed it in my left ear, "There, perfect." Maxxor whispered, rubbing that check lovingly.

I couldn't help but blush as I leaned into the touch, "I'm not _that_ perfect." I told him softly.

"Yes you are." Maxxor responded slowly and warmly, bending over to give me a kiss on my forehead before standing back up again. He picked up the basket and instead of offering me his arm again, Maxxor wrapped his right arm around my waist so I would be close to his side, I giggled to myself before laying my head on Maxxor's lower rib cage.

We continued on further into the open meadow and over the small hill near the middle of the grassy field, and when we got to the top … words couldn't describe what laid beyond… it was truly breathtaking. "OH WOW!" I gasped softly.

The whole spring time scenery looked like something out of a memorable dream or a childhood story book, it was that glorious. It wasn't a huge meadow at the foot of the hill but it was big enough; the grass was lush and fluffy like it was ready to catch you if you fell and the sparkling blue babbling stream that ran though was so crystal clear you could see the rounded puddles that rested at the bottom. But the most stunning part of the landscape (beside the rainbow bund's that still surrounded us) were the wildflower's growing EVERYWHERE! Then I gasped when I could sight of one in particular…

"Those are my flowers… that you gave me!" I exclaimed, pointing in shock at the rainbow flowers that were given to me as a courting gift so many months ago. They were still just as beautiful as when I first saw them, but I thought they were more so now that I see them in there rightful home.

Maxxor just smiled as he gave me a single nod, golden eyes sparking as they squinted with affirmative.

Without a second thought I ran down the hill like a young jackrabbit fresh out of the nest. I've never felt more happy and free then I do right now; the wind in my face, heartbeat racing, and flower petals tangled in my long wavy blond hair if one happened to land on it.

The second my bare feet landed on the edge of the meadow, I made a loud squeal as I made a massive canon ball into a nearby patch of wildflower's before my mind could catch up to what I was doing! But at that moment I didn't care as even MORE colorful petals were sent airborne when I landed.

"Holy smokes!" I exclaimed, only my head poking out of the small pile of delicate petal, "I haven't done something like that in years!"

I then snapped my head around toward the hill when I heard someone laughing, I mean _**really hard**_! I saw none other than Maxxor; he had already dropped the basket and was falling to his knees. When they landed his arms immediately wrapped around his stomach to hold his sides and his upper body hunched over in a pathetic attempt to hide his beat red face, I could tell Maxxor hasn't laughed that hard in a very long time. It was deep and throaty, like the laugh was coming from somewhere deep inside him, and this was the first time it was able to come out.

I couldn't help but laugh hard also as Maxxor moved from his knees to sit on is behind, still unable to stop laughing. I stood up from the pile of flowers pedals and walked over to plant myself in the quaking Maxxor's lap, giving him a tight hug as my arms went around his broad chest.

Soon after that Maxxor began to finally calm down and take a few deep breaths, "WHOO!" he breathed deeply, "I haven't laughed that hard since I don't know when!"

"Glad I was able to make your day." I stated looking up from his chest.

"No Alice," Maxxor started, voice warm as his arms wound around my smaller frame as he stared into my eyes intently, "you've made my _life_ … the moment you said our wedding vows."

I stared back at him, unblinking as a smile creped its way onto my face. Another was growing on my husbands as well as his face inched its way towards me, my eyes fluttered closed as his soft lips were placed tenderly on mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I know I could feel Maxxor's arms tighten around me slightly as my much smaller ones snaked their way around his thick neck.

I moaned into the kiss softly just before Maxxor pulled away reluctantly, his face looked star struck as a funny smile came to his lips. "Cothica I swear your lips taste better every time I kiss you." He said, voice delirious.

"You and me both!" I stated breathlessly.

Maxxor nuzzled my face as he grabbed the basket again and picked me up bridle style, he carried me to the edge of the stream before putting me on my feet again. He then took the red blanket and spread it out on the ground, prompting me to sit down on it as Maxxor did the same thing.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking, laughing, and the occasional cuddle; just enjoying each other's company. We even munched on the food Maxxor packed and it was all delicious, but I have to say my most favorite thing in the basket was the meat that tasted like a mix of turkey and chicken. I forget what Maxxor said it was called because it had a funny name but I remember it started with a 'K'.

My favorite moment came after Maxxor shared the dessert; it made me so happy he remembered that I loved angel food cake with strawberry frosting and topped with a cherry, I almost swooned! It was so sweet the way he would offer a bite of it to me on a fork like the way a bride and groom would do after they cut the cake at the wedding reception. The angel food cakes were cut in long rectangle shapes so after Maxxor would offer me a bite of his I would do the same with mine, we took turns until both of the cakes were completely gone.

"You have a little frosting left on your mouth Alice." Maxxor told me after we finished the cake.

"Really where?" I asked, ready to wipe it off when he pointed it out.

Maxxor didn't answer right away, he leaded over close to my face again and put a thumb on the corner of my mouth, "Right there." He whispered before kissing me again.

"Thank you." I whispered with gratitude after he pulled away from licking my lips clean.

Maxxor didn't let me go though he kept me on his lap wrapped in his arms while we drank a few glasses of the wine. I've never had _real wine_ before, that's because I was never much of a drinker and neither was Maxxor. He never drank much of anything unless it was a very special occasion, and when he did it was always something stronger like Ale or Beer not fruity in taste like wine was.

But the wine Antonio and Francesca gave me was the really good kind, coming all the way from Italy. All five bottles of wine were called _Villa Raiano Fiano di Avellino_ and its VERY expensive stuff from what I heard; they say they let the wine sit in cellars for at least a hundred years before they ever consider the wine ready to consume!

The _de Avellino's_ aroma was intoxicating and the red wine's taste was aged, dry, and refreshing; but at the same time it was sweet (but not overly sweet to the point you couldn't drink it). Maxxor and I both had three glasses each which was enough and I soon found myself lying on my right side, cuddling into his chest as he laid on his back with his left arm tucked under his head like a pillow.

By that time it was late in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to go down as the sky turned into dusk's colors. But neither of use noticed anything, nor did we care as Maxxor and I continued to lay there in silence. The only sounds I could hear were Maxxor's deep breathing and the occasional wind that swept through, leaving behind a cool, clean smell.

"What do you like about me Maxxor?" I asked, looking up at husband as he draped his right arm over my waist.

"Hmmm… let me think…" Maxxor hummed, pretending to take a long time thinking about it, then looking down at me seriously, but his face and eyes showed warmth and love behind them, "There are so many things that I love about you Alice, I don't know where to begin. You're smart, funny, kind, and loving to everyone you come a crossed. But your face and beauty is so dazzling to me… and those baby blue eyes of yours… I could stare into them forever."

I think my heart stopped at that moment and all the things he said made my face heat up like crazy, but Maxxor wasn't finished; he rolled over to his side so we were nose to nose, golden eyes locked onto mine as his velvety soft lips grazed my natural pink one's as he continued, "I love you Alice Rosewood, I love you so, so much. And until the day I take my last breath I will continue to love and treasure you."

"Oh Maxxor…" I whispered, feeling my eye getting misty from the emotional filled words. I looked down at my wedding ring that was still on my finger and at my husband's wedding band as well, then I tangled our ringed fingers in an unbreakable hold, "… I'll always love you, my brave, sweet, and handsome Overworlder."

Right as the last syllable left my lips Maxxor closed the remaining space between us and kissed me with all his might, it soon became heated as his expert tongue wormed in and began another taste test. I tried to wrestle with his but I was a poor competitor, Maxxor wasn't dominating but his experience with making-out far surpassed my own; so I had no choice but to let my body submit to his growing will.

Without braking the contacted Maxxor moaned in a heating way as he crawled on top of my body, urging me to lay on my back as our fingers somehow detangled. With his hands now free, Maxxor took the opportunity to allow the huge appendages to roam all over my form; his messaging strokes sent shockwave's though me, causing me to moan and gasp into his relentless mouth and my arms had somehow migrated above my head during that time.

I came close to crying out in retaliation when Maxxor pulled away from my lips, only to groan again when Maxxor had moved to kissing my exposed neck, then my collar bones firmly, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Maxxor!... AH!..." I groaned loudly; Maxxor then lifted my legs so they were resting over his broad shoulders, and his hands began working on the muscles there, my flowy emerald skirt floated down to expose my panties to the chilling air.

He came close to touching my aching womanhood when he stroked my inner thighs, but he was patient and waited for my approval. But Maxxor wouldn't have to wait long…

My breathing had become heavy gulps of air as my body heat skyrocketed, not only that but my clouded mind matched my watering eyes and they continued to roll around in there sockets uncontrollably under my half closed eye lids, "M… M-ah… Mu-UH!..." I whimpered out meekly.

Maxxor huffed out a struggling breath as he ceased with his activities, but his hands remained planted on my body as I got my breathing under control again, "Uh Maxxor!... you're so amazing at that!" I managed to get out in-between pants.

"I make it my priority, to make sure your ready… my dear one." Maxxor said lowly to the point it could be a growl. I couldn't help but gasp when he said that last part, I could also feel something getting hard in the lower region of his toga since my butt rested on top of it.

That sensation alone got me even more excited for what was coming.

"Why don't we head back to the cabin before this continues," Maxxer stated, his hunger filled gaze softening somewhat, "I want to be in a comfortable bed when I mate with you."

I just sighed as I smiled warmly, nodding up at my husband. I wouldn't have minded making love with him right here and now; but I knew he was being a gentleman as Maxxor removed my legs from his shoulders, then gathered up our trash and remaining food. And since it was getting dark, Maxxor wrapped me up in the blanket to keep me warm as he carried me back to the Cabin, sprinting like a gazelle just seconds after grabbing the picnic basket.

Every now and then Maxxor would stop to kiss me hotly to keep the mood going, as well as slip his free hand under the blanket to give my body a good rub down. In no time at all the Cabin was in our sights and Maxxor threw open the window door to only slam in behind us so hard I thought it would shatter from the rough treatment.

But the window was the least of Maxxor's concerns right now; he had only one thing on his mind and that was me and my body. He let the picnic basket fall to the floor and whipped the blanket off me with one strong tug.

The sudden 'whoosh' of air made me gasp as Maxxor brought me closer to his chest and kissed me passionately; his left hand supported my butt while he removed the ribbon from my hair, letting my blond wavy locks loose. I grasped his shoulders and circled my legs around his waist to show I was ready for more.

Maxxor then began walking towards the mammoth sized bed slowly as his hands switched positions; his right hand kept my head firmly in place and his left lowered to ride my skirt up. His large left hand then got under to caress my back and moved down to give my butt the same treatment, making sure both my panty covered cheeks were touched by the time Maxxor came to the foot of the bed.

He sat me down on the bed slowly as Maxxor moved his lips to the sensitive skin of my neck, he made sure no inch of my sweating skin was left unkissed or licked. I fumbled with my jewelry as he did that, I didn't want my earrings or bracelets to get in the way but my arms and hands refused to respond as they laid limp at my sides.

Maxxar help me by removing them for me and when my bracelets and earring were off, he tossed them on to my bed side table. I know all three pieces landed because I heard the clanking against the hard wood surface. His lips then began pushing my neck gently until I was on the bed's soft emerald comforter, lying on my back.

Maxxor planted his hands on both sides of my body, looming over me with a soft loving smile. His golden eyes silently asked for permission, as I took a few deep breaths, "Yes Maxxor," I whispered with an almost sleepy smile, looked straight up at him, "you can continue. But you may have to help me take my clothes off!"

Maxxor just 'hummed' in understanding as gathered me into his arms and brought the both of us to the head of the bed and placed me on his lap again, having us chest-to-chest so he could look me in the eyes the whole time. He rubbed my legs with his thumbs before looping them under my skirt to lift my dress over my head and then throwing it to the floor.

He connected our lips again as he fingered my tan strapless bra's elastic for a moment, rubbing the skin underneath with his thumbs until he got to my back and unhooked my bra without any help. Maxxor must have watched me put it on this morning, so he knew how to remove it easily, he can be so sneaky sometimes!

Maxxor pulled away and groaned at the sight of my exposed breasts, "You're so beautiful Alice…" Maxxor moaned as he threw my bra carelessly over his head, not even bothering to see where it landed.

He then attacked my mounds with his passionate mouth; leaving me to moan and gasp as I grasped his black spiky hair for support, because if I didn't I would have surely collapsed from desire. My body was going haywire now; between Maxxor lips working on my breasts and his hands massaging everything else… I was MORE the ready for my husband to finish this!

"M-Maxxor!..." I whimpered, voice pleading as my hands came close to yanking out tuffs of his hair, "I-I'm… ready… please… take me!"

"As you wish… my mate." Maxxor answered hotly, almost making my cry out as he breathed on my moist breasts.

Maxxor plopped me down on the bed with my head propped on the pillows as he all but yanked my dripping panties off me, he growled hungrily as he stared at my wet and aching womanhood while disposing my underwear.

My body was ready for him.

Without tearing his eyes away from my now naked form, my husband then quickly stripped out of his toga; his motions were so smooth that he was naked before me in a matter of moments, his huge cock was erected and nudged at me wantonly.

I just smiled lovingly as I held my arms out, which Maxxor returned as we gathered each other into our arms. Our lips locked together in another passionate kiss as I spread my legs as wide as possible, complete spread eagle as Maxxor positioned himself at my entrance.

Maxxor pulled away from my lips to give my vagina his complete attention, rubbing my vaginal lips firmly before taking his cock and pushing it into me carefully. I expected there to be at least a twinge of pain as even though Maxxor and I had done this once before, but strangely enough I felt nothing like that… only the most heart stopping pleasure that I've ever experienced!

"Ohhhhhhh… Maxxor!... keep going!... it feel's… so… _good!_ " I groaned with need, arching my back as the most incredible sensations ripped through me.

Maxxor heeded my cry's pushing forward more slowly and carefully still so he wouldn't hurt me, then pulling out a little, going back and forth until every bit of himself was inside me, "I'm going to move Alice." Maxxor whispered in my left ear.

I croaked my answer before Maaxxor began his rocking motion, holding me closer as his thrust became faster and faster. Every kind of noise a human being could make came flooding out of my mouth as Maxxor stimulated EVERYTHING inside me again; my body and hair damp with sweat as the heat in my stomach was ready to explode.

Maxxor's growling and grunts got more intense as I came closer and closer, I could feel my body tightening around him as my husband made one last heave…

" **UHHHHHHHH… UHHHHHHHH... MAXXOR!...** _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " I screamed as I was all but run over by another mine numbing orgasm.

" _ **AH-ALICE!**_ " Maxxor roared, his cock shooting more hot liquid into me as his last thrust touched my uterus.

I fought myself from passing out as we both collapsed into each other's arms. After a few ragged breaths Maxxor lifted me up to pull back the covers and tucked the both of us in, the cooler sheets felt amazing against my still hot skin as Maxxor embraced me under the sheets. We laid in there in silence with my head rested against his damp chest and Maxxor twisting my wet hair in his finger's, relishing in the felling of being so close to each other after another round of glories' love making.

"You are never leaving my arms Alice," Maxxor told me, his voice sounding satisfied and content as his face nuzzling into my right cheek, "tomorrow we'll just sleep the day away."

"Then don't let go… Maxxor… my handsome Overworlder." I whispered, looking up into my husband's eyes, "I love you."

"As I'll always love you, Alice… my wife… my mate." Maxxor said, with all the love in his heart as he gave a long soft kiss; only pulling away to wrap the covers tighter around us before snuggling close.

I was lulled to sleep that night to the sound of his thumping heartbeat, for that heart belonged to me, as mine belonged to Maxxor.

 **A/N** **: Another chapter done! I hope everyone liked it and I'll get part two out as soon as I can. Until then, later y'all!**


	4. Honeymooning with Maxxor 2 of 2

**A/N** **: Here is part 2 of Maxxor and Alice's Honeymoon, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its character's, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

The next two weeks when by quickly, almost **too** quickly for Maxxor and I's liking.

In between rounds of love making we sat and talked about many things; what we loved to do for fun and other hobbies we might not have known about. We even talked about what our hopes and dreams were for the future, it sounds silly now thinking about it but Maxxor wanted to know so I told him.

Besides having a knack for writing and painting, I loved to cook. Something about going out, gowning your own food, and creating something delicious from simple ingredients is exciting to me!

Believe me I didn't wake up one day and say to myself 'Hey, I want to become a chief!' No, that's not how it happened.

It was by accident really; during one of my two days off from the Community Art Studio I got bored just hanging around my Apartment, so I went for a little walk. I wasn't heading in any particular direction but I somehow ended up at a commercial street where they host their annual Farmer's Market every other Monday in the spring and summer.

I was intrigued so I began looking around at all the different home grown herbs, flowers, and produce that was being offered. I don't know why but all the basket's full of produce looked bigger and brighter than the stuff I see in the store, plus all the baked good's smelled amazing!

I remember this one vender who was the sweetest old man you could ever met, he had a huge booth full of all kinds of stuff; he made his own flour, collected his own eggs, milked his own cow's, everything. Then the stuff he didn't need he sold at the Farmer's Market, I thought it was all so cool!

I didn't know why but he inspired me to try and make something myself using what he had to sell; I bought raw honey, a pint of strawberry's, a small sack of flour, a cartoon of eggs, and a few other's things I didn't really need. It was kind of an impulse buy at that moment but even now I don't regret it.

The second I got home I cooked up the best honey crusted chicken salad I've ever had; and with the strawberries, flour, and eggs, I baked up a delectable strawberry shortcake! From that day on my love for cooking and baking was born.

But I think I love baking just a little bit more because of my humongous sweet tooth; I used to go crazy trying new recipe's and tweaking them to make my own version of it. My student's would love it when I make little treats for them; sometimes cookies, once or two a brownie, but I think it was my cupcakes they liked the best.

I laughed when I told Maxxor that I even thought about opening up my own Cupcake Shop in Brooklyn, calling it _Sweet Dreams_ of all things! But my husband thought it was adorable, even going on to tell me about their own 'Farmer's Market' they have in Kiru City!

I then found out a few things about Maxxor; he's very adventurous and _loves_ to travel.

It was true when Maxxor told me he traveled all over the Overworld to search for the Cothica, but the another reason was to explore more of his homeland. I've come to realize Maxxor has a very gypsy soul, he doesn't like to stay in one place for very long. He and I are a lot alike, we know there's more out there and aren't afraid to go see it.

He then told me stories of all the adventure's he had exploring then uncharted locations around the Overwolder, even going beyond the borders into Mipedian territory. I was starry eyed the whole time he recited them to me, Maxxor even promised he would take me with him the next time he would go 'searching'. I told him nothing would make me happier.

He also loves Theater, which surprised me… _**a lot,**_ But turns out Maxxor likes to go watch a musical every once-and-while! When I told him I liked to watch comedies, I thought his smile couldn't get any bigger; he also likes comedy, as well as the occasional romance and drama.

My husband then told me about the oldest theater in Kiru City that he wanted to take me to, as well as a few other places he wanted to show me when I returned from my other honeymoons. I haven't even left yet and I'm already excited!

We played twenty questions like that for a number of days, learning each other's perks along with our more… **unappealing** qualities. Like for me I'm impulsive, I do things out of reflex before I really think it though. I'm also I bit naïve about curtain things, I even shocked Maxxor when I told him about my 'short temper'. I consider myself a patient person, but sometimes the littlest things can irk me. I also warned my husband that I don't get angry to easily, I'd have to be either spitting mad or really annoyed about something for that to happen; but when I do, you better watch out!

Maxxor has his problem areas too; he can be very strict and _**by-the-book**_ all the time. And just like me he can be a stickler for **how** things are done and **when** they have to get done; like 'it has to be THIS WAY or THE HIGHWAY' kind of thing. Maxxor also doesn't like creatures who are too proud and ignorant (in that order) to take care of themselves, he believes in independents and not relying on someone else. He also can get pretty peeved about laziness, Maxxor has no patients for it and it wouldn't be tolerated either.

While we were both astonished, I was glad about how open we were with each other about everything, because I didn't really _know_ Maxxor all that well. After all, seeing Maxxor on a cartoon show doesn't give me an insight of what kind of a man he really is. I was both pleased and happy that he and I can be honest with each other about anything, and that we were both comfortable telling about it at the same time.

Because let's face it you can't base you relationship on how well the other is in bed, I mean come on!

"I never knew you could be so strict Maxxor!" I stated, jokingly as I sat on my husband's lap, we were both in the sitting room on the big red coach.

"I can be sometimes," Maxxor admitted, looking down at me, "but with some creatures you _have_ to be."

"I understand," I started, smiling softly, "I had to be that way with my students from time-to-time. I didn't want to but sometimes you have to know when to put your foot down."

"It's one of the quality's I like most about you Alice," Maxxor said, reassuringly as he nuzzled my face, "you may come off as a soft spoken woman but inside your strong. Not afraid to keep people in line and you don't take anything from any one."

"That's true," I couldn't help but laugh, "I bet I'll get into a lot of trouble because of that!"

"And I'll always be there to get you out of it." Maxxor told me softly, before giving my forehead a gentle kiss.

"Do you think I'll make a good Queen?" I asked, worry laced my voice as I grabbed a wafer off the silver cookie tray sitting on the table in front of us.

"You'll make a wonderful Queen," Maxxor stated, reassuring me as he smiled lovingly, "after all everyone seems to adore you as much as I do."

"I just don't want to disappoint you." I explained in-between nibbling my vanilla wafer.

"You could _**never**_ disappoint me Alice," Maxxor told me gentle, rubbing my cheek with his right thumb, "you'll have plenty of advisers to help you and I'll always be there if you need me."

"Thank you, that means a lot." I sighed, laying my head against his right shoulder contently.

We didn't speak for a while in warm silence, the windows were open to let in the cool spring breeze. I closed my eyes for a moment as I listened to Maxxor's heartbeat under his red clothed chest.

"Do you think I'd make a good mother?" I asked harmlessly.

I know it was pretty cliché at the time, but I had told Maxxor when we were 'dating' on Earth that I loved kids and I had hoped to be a real mom someday. And surprisingly Maxxor wasn't caught off guard by that, in fact he even told me he wanted the same thing.

But when I got no response I opened my eyes and looked up at my husband's face, he looked sad as he stared at me will a sorrowful expression, "Maxxor, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Maxxor just deeply sighed before he responded, "I'm so sorry Alice, but I must tell you something." He said, voice full of nothing but genuine regret.

"What?" I asked, worried as I stared at my husband's face, "Don't you still what kids?"

"Of course, Alice," Maxxor said right off the bat, "I want nothing more than to have children. But you won't be able to have any, with me or the others."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, a sinking feeling forming in my stomach.

"Najarin has deduced that a human woman can't sustain a life greater than theirs." Maxxor finally said, looking like his heart was breaking as he uttered every word.

I wasn't sure what that meant at first, then my eyes widened when I realized the horrible truth, "So you're saying…" I stared, voice cracking a little before I completed my sentence, "I _**can't**_ have your kids? None of you?"

"Yes," Maxxor whispered, looking like he forced it out of his mouth, "Najarin has discovered that your body is incapable of holding a male creature's egg. Meaning you _physically_ can't create one of our children inside you. I'm so sorry Alice, I had hoped to spare you of this pain."

Tiny tear drops began dropping from my eyes as I covered my sobbing face with my hands; I wanted to have children so badly, _**their**_ children, but now…

"W-When were you going to tell me?" I whimpered, trying in vain to dry my wet face.

"Please believe me Alice," Maxxor said desperately as he held me close, "I've wanted to tell you for DAY'S now! But I didn't want to see you cry."

"That's no excuse Maxxor!" I scolded, voice more even, "If it's something I need to know then tell me, I don't care if it's something that will hurt me! I don't want to be oblivious the entire time I'm here, I'm your wife now and I have a right to know these things!"

"Yes… your right… please forgive me." Maxxor said softly, before placing a finger under my chin so I could look at him. His face was expressionless but his golden eyes were full of love, "It's just your whole life hasn't been the best and I wanted you to know nothing but happiness when your here. But I see know that Perim can be no better than Earth and I can't keep you from knowing despair, as much as I can keep myself from it."

I sniffled a couple times as Maxxor brushed the last few tears from my no doubt red eyes, "But thank you for telling me now and not later, I'm sorry I can't give you guy's children."

"You being able to bear us children is not why we wanted you Alice," Maxxor responded quickly, with an almost stern tone as he looking into my eyes intently, "it was only after we proposed to you did we discover this and it changes _**nothing**_. We still love you, _**I**_ still love you, and your 'incompatible body' won't change that… ever!"

I smiled warmly, "I wasn't worried about that, but it's nice to hear it from you."

"And I'll tell you every day if that's what it takes." Maxxor told me, before placing his lips on mine in a soft kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as Maxxor held me tighter to deepen the kiss, I moaned contently into his lips before he pulled away, "I love you…" I whispered, gazing into his golden eyes that I adore so much.

"Not as much as I love you." Maxxor responded, before giving me another long loving kiss.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed I couldn't have my Leader's children like I had hoped, but at the same time I was relieved and happily they all still wanted me as their wife. Still it must have bothered me more than I thought it did because that very same night I received a visit from someone after I fell asleep…

" **Alice…** " a familiar voice called out as my eyes adjusted to the cloudy scenery.

When the brightness died down, I noticed a golden being was a few steps away from me but it was close enough from me to see just who it was, "Cothica! You're here!" I exclaimed, jogging up a few steps to get closer to the godly entity of Perim. His poster was more relaxed then the last time I saw him; with his arms laying against his sides but he still carried himself like an important person, but at the same time Cothica was tense like he was worried about something.

" **I could sense you were troubled,** " Cothica said, its ash colored eyes looked concerned when I stopped a step away from him, " **is something wrong my dear?** "

"No, no, it's nothing serious but…" I drifted my eyes dropping to the white cloud that laid beneath our feet, my mind becoming more jumbled as I tried to come up with what I wanted to ask it.

" **You are worried about not being able to have the Leader's children.** " Cothica answered for me, I had almost forgotten he can read minds.

"Yes," I sighed before looking up at him again, eyes filled with sadness, "so is it true? That I really can't have my future husbands kids?"

The Cothica was silent for a minute, " **Under** _ **normal**_ **circumstances, yes.** " it finally said, its generic voice sounded calm but also… humorous? " **Compared to a creature, a human's form is much smaller and daintier; so it's impossible for a male creature to have a child with a** _ **human**_ **female because her womb can't hold a males egg. It would be like trying to fit into a shoe that is three sizes too small.** "

"Wait," I started confused, after the Godly being was through talking, "you said, 'under _normal_ circumstances'."

Cothica's eyes squinted like he was smiling, " **Remember Alice you are not just any human woman,** " he started, voice soothing, " **you are blessed by me. Giving you the chance to obtain what you have always wanted.** "

"You mean that…" I started, but my heart was too full of hope to continue as a smile came to my face.

" **Yes Alice, you** _ **can**_ **have children with your future husbands, but not right now.** " Cothica informed me, " **When I believe you are ready then you will be blessed with a child, but for now just enjoy your time with your Leaders.** "

"Oh, thank you Cothica!" I exclaimed happily, giving the surprised golden being a huge hug.

Cothica's form shook with laughter as I continued to hug his surprisingly warm body, he even returned my hug like a loving parent would before I pulled away sheepishly, "Sorry, that was a spur-of-the-moment hug." I said, embarrassingly.

" **You don't have to apologies,** " Cothica said, both his voice and eyes were warm, " **I could tell you were happy to get that news.** "

"I just hope I can wait!" I started, my heart pumping with anticipation, "How long will it be?"

" **I'm afraid I can't tell you that Alice,** " Cothica chucked, shaking his head slowly, " **but it won't be for a while.** "

"Oh," I started a little disappointed but I understood, "I'll try to be patient then."

" **Do you have anything else you wish to discuss with me while I'm here?** " Cothica asked, gently.

"I don't think so," I started, rubbing my chin as I thought about it, "it was just the baby thing that was worrying me the most. I know it's a little early to be thinking about that, but I guess it's on every woman's mind after they marry someone they love."

Cothica didn't respond to that, his eyes just twinkled as they squinted in a knowing way, " **I'll let you return to your honeymoon Alice,** " Cothica said, " **but if you should need me again do not hesitate to call on me.** "

"I won't," I started, nodding my head as I gave him a gracious smile, "and thank you again Cothica."

Then with the wave of his hand I was back to my peaceful sleep, heart lighter than before.

I wasn't in a big hurry to have children after I was married to all the Leaders, but I would eventually like to have children and finding out I might not have been able to scared me. Because every woman wants that feeling of motherhood when they hold their child in their arms for the first time after it's born.

So after that fright was put to rest Maxxor and I continued to enjoy are time together. We picnicked outside a lot, enjoying the gorgeous weather as Maxxor showed me around more of the Forest of Life. It was both breathtaking and stunning, all of it!

But my favorite part of the Forest was when Maxxor took me to this HUGE waterfall, surrounded by sparkling grey stones with full grown bushes and tall trees with growing fruit (at least I think they were, they were oddly colored and shaped). But none the less the whole scene was beautiful, and romantic too!

"So what kind of berries are these?" I asked, voice dancing with curiosity.

Maxxor had gathered up a few full grown produce from the surrounding area for us to enjoy, but I had no idea what they were!

"This one is called 'snowballs'." Maxxor started from his spot next to me on the blanket, pointing to the large snow white berries that bloomed in clumps like a raspberry but where twice as big, "they have a sour after taste but I think you'll like them."

"And these are what I like to call, 'fire pit's'." Maxxor went on, now pointing to a bloated version of a bright red skinned peach, "They can be really hot so I would recommend you not eating more than a few bites of it."

"But this one is my favorite," Maxxor finished, picking up a single pink berry in the shape of a heart, "we call them 'lovey laces'. They're very sweet and juicy, making them great for someone who likes to bake."

I held out my right hand for Maxxor to drop the 'lovey lace' berry on, it was smooth and plump as I popped it into my mouth. An explosion of flavors erupted in my mouth when I took a bite; it was sweet just like Maxxor said like I was eating a piece of candy instead of a berry. But it was really juicy also, similar to if you were eating a starburst.

"Yummy!" I said, in between bites before I finally swallowed, "This would made a great cupcake ingredient!"

"I thought you would like it." Maxxor stated, chuckling at my smiling face as he too put a 'lovey lace' berry in his mouth.

I even got brave enough to try both the 'snowball' and 'fire pit' berries… and let's just say what followed made Maxxor laugh. The 'snowball' was so sour it made my face pucker up like I had swallowed a whole unpeeled lemon and the 'fire pit' made my mouth burn like lava!

"OH MAN!" I exclaimed, panting to lower the temperature on my tongue, "I'm defiantly going to stay away from the 'fire pits'!"

"Not to worry." Maxxor said in understanding, "they're not my favorite either."

"The 'snowballs' are pretty good though," I continued, fingering the white berries, "if you get past the sourness of them."

When I heard silences I looked up at caught Maxxor starting at me with a loving smile on his face, "What?" I asked, getting all shy under his gaze.

He just shrugged, "Nothing," Maxxor stated, his voice soft as a warm smile was plastered on his face, "just admiring my beautiful wife."

"Stop it!" I gushed, trying to hide my blushing face with the skirt of my spaghetti strap jean dress.

I kept my face covered as I could hear Maxxor scooting closer, then I almost yelped when I felt his lips against the right side of my neck. He placed soft firm kisses along my shoulder as he eased my skirt down from my face, "You're so cute when you blush." Maxxor whispered, more to himself as he placed more butterfly kisses on my pink tented cheeks.

"Yeah right." I sighed, pretending I didn't believe him.

"Maybe this will convince you…" Maxxor said lovingly as he brought something out from behind his back.

My eyes widened when they landed on the tiny emerald green velvet lined bag with a large green ribbon, I glanced at my husband before I took the bag and untied it. I tipped the bag upside-down and let the contents fall into my left hand, what I saw made me gasp.

It was a pair of _gorgeous_ emerald earrings, both in the shape of hearts with shining surfaces, "Maxxor…" I gasped, unable to tear my eyes away as I examined the ½ inch sized earrings, the sun was making the emeralds dance with colors like a prism, "I don't know what to say!"

"I'm glad you like them," Maxxor whispered, keeping his face close to mine as he pulled me onto him lap, "they are your wedding present. I've been meaning to give them to you, but I've been distracted."

"Now I feel bad… I didn't get you anything." I pouted, sorry filling my eyes.

"You didn't need to my dear one," Maxxor stated softly, nuzzling his face into my cheek, " _you_ were my wedding present."

I smiled at his response as he proceeded to kiss me lovingly all over my face, I managed to put my new earrings back inside the gift bag before Maxxor got to my lips. I moaned into in contact as his tongue explored my mouth, my eyes fluttered closed as his loving hands rubbed my body all over. Our make-out session was slow and sweet as Maxxor laid me on my back gently, I touched where ever I could reach as my husband hovered over me.

A soft content sigh escaped his chest as he pulled away slightly, but our lips remained touching as my eyes half way opened, "I love you Maxxor… my handsome Overworlder." I whispered, looking into his eyes as I smiled warmly.

"I love you too… Alice… my dear one." Maxxor responded with just as much love before continuing with the kissing.

Those tender moments are what I loved the most during the entire honeymoon, each time felt more magical then the last but they never lost the meaning behind it. Maxxor made sure each kiss was true along with his slow smooth strokes of his master-like hands. Each time it always left me breathless and wanting more.

The intercourse wasn't too bad either I might add!

Then before we knew it, the last day of our honeymoon had arrived, "I had hoped this day would never come." Maxxor said sadly as he and I cuddled each other on the deck, looking out on the still gloriously blooming meadow.

It was as if the flowers were saying their own goodbyes, each one waved in the wind as I snuggled closer to my husband's chest, "We still have one more day," I reminded him, "so let's not be sad yet."

"True," Maxxor said, softly giving me a warm but sad smile, "one more day to love and hold you."

My husband got in close to give me a long slow kiss before pulling away, then bringing me to his chest to hug me as close as he could. I closed my eyes to memorize everything I could; his deep breathing, the loud pumping of his heartbeat, even his dreamy musky scent. Because I wouldn't see him again until after I completed my honeymoon with Mudeenu, I wanted to remember every detail of these last few moments together.

"Do you want to go out for another picnic dinner?" I asked, trying to find something else for Maxxor to think about besides my upcoming departure.

"Not today," Maxxor responded calmly, loosening the hold to look down at me with a soft smile, "I'd like to do something different tonight."

"Like what?" I asked again, more curiously this time.

"Like maybe a candlelight dinner with the remaining wine, and some chocolate; to complement the freshly prepared meal I'll be making for the both of us." Maxxor informed me, with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

"That sounds wonderful!" I gushed, smiling brightly, "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing." Maxxor stated smugly, urging me to follow him back inside, "I don't want you to do anything."

"But I can't let you do everything by yourself!" I said in retaliation, Maxxor had to pull me inside to close the widow door behind us.

"I want tonight to be the best night of the entire honeymoon," Maxxor explained in a soothing tone, rubbing my cheek slowly, "and the least I can do I show you my better than average cooking skills."

I giggled at the joke, then got serious again, "Can I at least do _something_?"

Maxxor hummed as scratched his chin, then his face broke out into a smile, "I suppose you can dress up a little bit if you wanted to. There's some fancier dresses in the wardrobe if you want to change into one of them."

"And you just happened to have them in there?" I asked coyly, putting my right hand on my cocked hip.

"It was _just_ for if you wanted something else the wear, I promise." Maxxor told me, holding his hands up in a surrender pose.

"Ok…" I drawled, lowering my arm again, "I guess I can change into something more… _appropriate_ for this occasion."

Than got Maxxor grinning, "Good." He stated, "If I start cooking now I can have everything ready by dinner time."

"Are you _sure_ I can't help you?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"No," Maxxor said bluntly, giving my forehead a tender kiss, "just take as long as you want to get ready. Just know you look beautiful in anything."

I giggled at that complement, Maxxor gave me one more kiss before turning to go start on dinner. I watched as Maxxor closed the kitchen door behind him quietly.

Then an idea came to my mind that made be blush like crazy for even considering it, but since it was a special occasion… "I better start getting ready then." I said out loud, deciding to just go for it.

I immediately went over to the wardrobe to make sure Maxxor even had it in there; I rummaged through the bottom drawers for a minute before making a triumphant 'aha!' when I found what I'd been looking for.

I pulled out the square shaped, medium sized white box I had given Maxxor the day before our wedding ceremony; its emerald green ribbon remained tied and looked relatively untouched.

"Well I did tell him not to open it." I deduced out loud.

I opened the box to pull out the lingerie that was inside, its shimmering fabric was soft to the touch as I reclosed the box and put it back inside the wardrobe for safekeeping. After closing the wardrobes doors again I went straight into the bathroom to start sprucing up.

Even though I knew Maxxor was going to be 'confining' himself in the kitchen for the next few hours, I closed the door anyway so he wouldn't see anything before I was ready. I slipped out of my white silk nightdress and changed into one of the five sets of lingerie I bought at Victoria Secret a few weeks ago.

Maxxor's is a spaghetti strapped charmeuse lingerie with a matching pair of bikini panties, both were the perfect shade of emerald. The charmeuse had lacy details of the same color on the bust and along the hem of the skirt, there was also a little detailing along the top of the panties. The silky smooth material felt amazing against my skin, the material wasn't sheer but it was flowy and light; perfect to wear on a semi-warm evening like tonight.

"Wow." I mouthed into the mirror, never would I imagine I would be wearing something like this!

The charmeuse wasn't _**sexy**_ per say, it was more nightdress in style. But it stopped right under my hips so it wasn't super short, and the formfitting material conformed to my curves without being too tight. But all-in-all it was a change of pace for me, I hoped Maxxor liked it.

I ran my hand down the lingerie to lay down any creases before folding up my other white one to put away later, placing it on the towel rack for now. It was going to be tricky but I decided to curl my hair, I didn't have any of the bamboo rods Crystal had used or my original one since it ran on electricity.

But thankfully I had a backup plan for this one, I got out a dark purple battery operated curling iron I had bought to bring with me when I moved to Perim. The tricky part was I haven't had a chance to test it out yet, so I didn't know how it worked. It was I good thing I kept the instructions and the buttons weren't that complicated to figure out.

I turned it on and left it on the counter to heat up as I combed my hair out of any tangles with the wooden brush, then got out a metallic bottle of leave-in hair foam that Fantasia was so kind enough to tell me about. It was supposed to keep my hair from burning off when I used the curling or straightening iron, along with keeping it healthy and strong.

I pumped out a couple dollops onto my left hand and ran the foam into my hair, the mixture was so discrete I had to remind myself afterwards that I had put some on. It didn't even leave behind a sticky residue as it was absorbed into my hair!

I marveled the foam for a moment as I put the container away, then picking up the now heated iron to curl my hair. I made sure every lock of my blonde hair was curled perfectly before turning the iron off, the curls were a little tense so I shook them out and ran a brush through my hair to loosen them a little bit. The past treatment of my hair shown as the light danced in the locks, and the curls made my now lower-back length hair look amazing!

I put the brush and the cooled off iron away before getting out my pink makeup bag, even though my pale skin was fine already I wanted to make sure my face looked flawless tonight. I put on my homemade foundation, bubblegum pink blush, and powder first. Then brushing on some emerald green eye shadow before painting on eye liner and mascara, giving my eyes a stunning cat eye effect. Then I opened up a bottle of liquid red lip gloss and used a paintbrush to brush some on, to really make my lips pop with color.

I gathered up my makeup and put it away. To complete my look I spritzed on some fancy violet perfume on my wrists and neck, lastly I tied my green ribbon into my hair, creating a headband with it and tied the bow so it was tilting to the left. I made sure my curled bangs were loose to frame my face before I studied my whole look in the mirror one last time, I almost didn't recognize myself!

"Wow!" I whispered, turning my head to the left and right, "I look like a model!"

After I made sure nothing was out of place, I put the remaining things away just as a knock came to the door. "Alice," Maxxor said on the other side, "dinner's just about ready. All I lack is getting the dessert out of the oven."

"Oh good!" I answered, "I'm almost done, I'll be out in just a second!"

"Take your time dear one." Maxxor chuckled as I heard him walk away.

I opened the door a crack to make sure he was in the kitchen before opening it all the way, grabbing my white nightdress on the way out. I put my other night dress away in the wardrobe and sat down on the couch just as Maxxor came into the room with the silver tray filled to the brim with food.

"Sorry about the wait," Maxxor started, not looking at me yet as he came over to place the tray on the table, "the vanilla cake toke longer then I… I…"

It seemed his tongue stopped working at that moment as he stared at me for the longest time, mouth open in a silent gasp, "Alice…" he finally said, quietly like I was going to disappear if he spoke to loud, "What are you…?"

I couldn't help but blush when he couldn't finish his sentence, looking at me up and down, "It's that… 'special thing' that I gave you, remember the one in the white box?" I explained sweetly as I crossed my clean shaven legs in an elegant way, "You said to wear something different, so I did. Just a little more on the… _lingerie_ side."

Maxxor got over his shock quickly as a lustful grin came to his face, "Well," Maxxor started standing up to his full height, "that would defiantly be different."

Then he seemed to take a long single step over, Maxxor bent on one knee and planted both of his large hands on either side of my hips as he loomed over me with a hungry look in his golden eyes, "And are you sure you want to take this route?" he asked, his voice trying to stay normal, "I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do this."

I smiled up at my caring husband before cuddling into his toned chest, "I'm sure, and after dinner I want try something different too."

Maxxor made a low rumble in his chest, understanding what I wanted as he brought his face into the nap of my neck. His heated breath gave me shivers before he tore himself away from me, waiting until AFTER dinner to take me.

By that time it was sunset and the glowing lit candles spread around the room gave the Cabin a romantic glow; the dinner my kind husband had made for the both of us was delicious and the dessert was even better.

"Mmmmmm…" I sighed in delight, forking the last bite of vanilla cake with fluffy cream icing into my mouth as I placed my plate and silverware on the table, "Everything was so yummy, thank you Maxxor."

"I'm glad you liked it all." Maxxor answered, giving me a charming smile as he moved my curled hair that had fallen over my right shoulder.

"Maxxor, I know what your thinking." I started with humor in my voice, looking into his growing hungry eyes, "We didn't have to wait this long if you didn't want to."

Maxxors face turned into that of a loving husband before he shook his head once, "No dear one, I can wait. But whenever you are ready, I'll be more than happy to mate you lovingly and well."

I blushed at his words before scooting just a hair closer to him, "Then I am," I told him in a loving voice, caressing his cheek slowly, "take me to bed… my husband."

Maxxor's seductive smile returned as his hands then snaked around me to bring me closer to his chest, then he slowly brought his head down to kiss my red lips lustfully. The second his tongue grazed my bottom lips I opened my mouth, allowing him to taste inside once again.

I moaned into his mouth I was brought to my back, my head landed on the cushion gently as Maxxor's hands began their work caressed all my curves as his tongue tasted every crevice and crack inside my mouth.

His lips then moved from my lips making me whine, only to gasp again when they landed firmly on my neck. My hands messed up his black and white spiked hair as Maxxor kissed his way down my neck, using his cashmere soft lips and pink tongue to work magic on my sensitive skin; going down my esophagus first then working his way back up again. All without letting up on his glorious touches, his amazing finger's sent strong tremors' through me; going all the way down to the tips of my toes, then back up to my clouding mind.

I couldn't stop the mewls and wanting moans from falling from my lips when Maxxor moved to my pulse points, giving them lots of attention as his hands moved to the muscles of my legs. He rubbed my legs expertly as his lips shifted from one pulse point to the other, giving them each a suggestive lick or gentle nibbling with careful teeth.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhoooooooohhhhhhhh… Maxxor!... feel's!... Ah!" I cried out, unable to even piece a sentence together as I was vaguely aware of Maxxor's hands moving from my legs to my shoulder's, moving slowly and with purpose as his soft finger's grazed my form.

I continued to cry out in desire from the assault of Maxxor's lips as his finger's hooked the spaghetti straps of my charmeuse and tugged them off my shoulders. He continued to pull my straps down slowly as his lips followed close behind, soon Maxxor pulled the lingerie far enough to expose the upper regions of my breasts.

Maxxor ceased his activities to loam over me a moment, a deep lustful growl escaped him as he stared at my semi-exposed breasts hungrily. Then in a flash he started kissing there as well, relentlessly attacking my poor mounds with his loving mouth.

I was panting hard then, loving everything Maxxor was doing to me, but before he had a chance to completely uncover my breasts…

"Maxxor!... please wait!..." I exclaimed, able to come out of my haze to place both my hands on his shoulders to give a slight push.

The urgency in my voice was enough to make him snap his head away from my chest and look at me, "Alice, what is it?" he asked concerned, "I'm so sorry was I go to fast or…?"

"Oh! No no no!" I said right away, pulling my straps back in place as I got my breathing under control, "It all felt amazing I promise!"

I sat up before I continued, giving Maxxor a warm smile, "It's just… I was wanting to do some stuff for YOU this time."

Maxxor looked confused so I kept going, "Words can't descried how you've made me feel these last couple weeks. You've made me feel so… treasured… and I wanted to make sure you felt the same way."

"Oh Alice…" Maxxor sigh, smiling softly in admiration as he cupped my right cheek, "you don't have to do that. Just knowing I've played my part is enough for me."

"I know I don't have to, but please let me try," I asked, leaning closer to his face, "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Maxxor's eyes seemed to glow gently as a more meaningful expression made his smile get even bigger, "Alright dear one," Maxxor said, standing up off the couch and picking me up bridle style, "if it means so much to you. I'll agree to your terms."

I gave him a happy smile, "Thank you Maxxor," I said softly, cuddling into his chest, "I'll try to make it feel good."

Maxxor buried his face into my hair to give it a sniff as he walked over to the mammoth sized emerald green bed, he sat me down gently before bending on one knee to look me straight in the eye, "What do you want me to do?" he asked in a gentlemen tone.

"Well… could you… take off your clothes for me?" I asked, even though I said it politely I couldn't keep my face from heating up.

Maxxor started chuckling then, most likely from my embarrassment as he stood straight up at did just that. I looked down bashfully as the red material revealed his dreamy muscular chest, I got my courage up just as the toga landed on the floor with barley a sound.

"Now get on your stomach for me." I told him calmly, using almost the exact same command he said to me the night we first make love to each other.

Maxxor remained silent as he laid his now naked form on the bed, crossing his arms under his head to place his chin on top. I too climbed on the bed and crawled over him, coming to a stop and literally sat on his butt with my legs bent at my sides.

I wanted to give him a massage just like he did me, so I first started at his shoulders. I pushed down as hard as I could because his muscles were so much thicker than mine as I rubbed in long smooth stokes. I continued to his upper arms and back, I couldn't help but admire his body some more then, he was so… beautiful… that's the only way I can describe him physically.

I dark blush came to my cheeks when Maxxor unconsciously moaned, "I'm I pushing hard enough?" I asked him softly, almost whispering it as I gently pressed down my thumbs when I went down his spine.

"Mmmmmmm… yes." Maxxor purred, his head shifting to the right so I could see his content face and closed eyes.

I grinned to myself when a wicked idea came to my head. Without my hands leaving his skin, I lifted my body with my knees and scooted back at little; so I had a clear view of his toned butt cheeks.

I slowly moved my hands down to touch them, then giving both cheeks a slight squeeze like Maxxor did to me. I sharp breath came from Maxxor the second I did that, eyes wide open and his mouth a gasped from surprise.

"Alice! I won't do that!" Maxxor exclaimed, sounding breathless as he looked at me over his bare shoulder.

"Sorry," I playfully giggled, "I just wanted to see what you would do. I'm done with your back, can you roll over?"

I guess Maxxor was catching on at what I was doing, he gave me a huge hungry grin before rolling over to lay flat on his back. He propped his head up with his right arm as his left was placed at his side, he watched as I crawled up to his face giving him a sweet smile the whole way.

"Now what are you going to do?" Maxxor asked, cheekily.

"Let me give you a hint." I responded coyly, before giving him a loving kiss on the lips.

I couldn't give his mouth the same treatment like he had with me, but I could at least taste his tongue and lap at his gums. I never realized how sweet his mouth tasted before, like a cherry flavored candy almost as I pulled away from his lips earning a groan from him.

Maxxor lifted his left hand to touch my face, but I stopped him, before he could, "Na uh Maxxor," I told him, forcing his arm back down on the bed, "I didn't touch you the first time and now you can't."

Maxxor gave me a deep growl, full of lust as he reluctantly let me continued without any more objections. I started rubbing his chest lovingly as I passionately kissed his neck, I closed my eyes in concentration as my finger's feather touched his ripped abs and my mouth assaulted his just as tender flesh.

The arm that was behind Maxxor's head came out the grasped the bed sheets tightly along with the other one, his long sharp nails threatening to shred the emerald fabric to ribbons in a desperate attempt to keep them from grabbing me.

"How am I doing?" I asked into his left ear, sounding hotter then I intended.

Maxxor tried to answer me but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out, not even a squeak. "I'm guessing I'm doing a good job?" I whispered giving his chest a soft kiss, right over his heart.

Maxxor could only nod as his golden eyes rolled back into his head.

I let Maxxor catch his breath for a minute before I rubbed his chest some more, his rippling skin was getting hot beneath my lips and every time my hand went over another muscle I could feel a shiver run through his body. I could tell I was performing well from the way my husband's body was starting the glisten with sweat.

Maxxor arched his back when I gave a tentative lick to both his emerald nipples, then a deep throaty groan as I kissed his abs. I made sure each of his six packs were passionately lapped at one-by-one as my hands moved lower to massage his thighs.

Just as my hands moved to his inner thighs, I felt a nudging against my chest. " _Oh snap! I forgot_ _about that!_ " I thought to myself when my eyes came face-to-face with Maxxor's… I _**still**_ can't think it!

I guess my husband liked my treatment more than I thought, because all throughout his rub down Maxxor's penis swelled bigger and bigger, becoming… 'locked and loaded' just as I got down to it!

I froze right there, not knowing what the heck to do! I finally managed to tear my wide eyes away from it, only to lock eyes with Maxxor's golden orbs. He had propped himself up on his elbows when I was acting like a deer in the headlight's.

"(breath)… Alice… it's ok dear one." Maxxor told me gently, giving me a loving smile as he was catching his breath again, "You don't have to keep going if you don't what to, what you've made me experience was enough."

I looked at Maxxor for a second longer, then down at his cock which seemed to be begging me to keep going from the way it 'reached' for me. "Let me do one more thing," I said to Maxxor calmly, giving him a loving kiss on his damp lips, "I can't leave _all_ of you untouched now can't I?"

Maxxor's eyes widened with lust again as I got in position in front of his long erection. I hesitated from nervousness before I actually touched it, but when I did I earned a moan from him as he snapped his head back.

Now I didn't have a _**clue**_ what I was doing, but I had a vague idea.

I began rubbing it just like I have before, up along his erection then back down again to the tip slowly but lovingly. After doing that a few more times I looked up at Maxxor to see if he liked it, and he must have because he was not only panting through his teeth but he clenched his fists so tightly the knuckles were completely white.

"Ha… Ha… Alice!" Maxxor wantonly panted, pushing his pelvis toward me.

The look on his face was enough to give me courage to take it a step further, I was treading in unfamiliar waters then but I couldn't stop now…

… not before I was finished.

I lifted the surprisingly heavy cock up to my mouth and gave the tip a tiny lick, which was enough to make Maxxor shout out in ecstasy. I knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer from the way his arms was thrashing around, so I dove in head first and put what I could into my mouth.

It wasn't much, the head of Maxxor's cock barley fit and if I had tried to squeeze in any more I would have choked! But I could tell Maxxor appreciated it; the sounds that were coming out of his mouth sounded more animal in nature, but they were hot and heavy making my womanhood ache with desire.

Whatever I could fit I circled with my tongue and what was left exposed I massaged some more, not only Maxxor's cock but his… I wouldn't go into detail but his…other things. Maxxor went into a frenzy as I did that, grunting, groaning and who knows what else!

Then after a few moments of bliss… "A-Alice!... Cothica! PLEASE STOP!" Maxxor shouted at the top of his lungs, sitting up quickly to place both hands on my shoulders.

The split second I felt his hands on my skin I let go of his cock and allowed his head to pop out of my mouth, "I-I'm sorry Maxxor," I stuttered, rather breathless, "did I do something wrong?"

Maxxor just chuckled like I said something funny, shaking his head as he kept his hungry eyes fixed on me, "(breath) No Alice," he said, voice a little shaky but dripped with lust, "you did beautifully."

He then gathered me into his sweaty arms, crashing his lips into mine to give me a hot kiss. I don't know why but I giggling to his hungry mouth as Maxxor scooted up to lay me against the pillows, almost plopping me down before breaking the kiss.

"I could just feel myself getting close, but I wanted this to end well. Now my dear one, let me adore you the way you deserve to be." Maxxor said, pronouncing his love and need for me.

I darkly blushed, wrapping my arms around his neck as I gave him a sweet smile, "Then come closer sweetheart." I whispered flirtatiously.

Maxxor didn't waste a moment; his lips locked onto mine like a magnet, I whined pitifully into his mouth as he guided my legs to wrap around him, straddling his waist. Maxxor then pulled me into his lap, massaging me slowly as his tongue made my mind go zero to a hundred in 2.5 seconds.

I touched his naked form were ever I could and got to his chest just as his lips were moving south. I gasped out like I had tasted fresh air for the first time, then inhaled sharply when Maxxor's lips landed just as hard on my neck. I cried out in joy as my husband worked his magic, leaving no spot undiscovered.

My fingers migrated to his spiked hair latching on for dear, dear life as Maxxor made his way for my pulses again. My brain didn't want to respond for me anymore at the point, my mind went into a neutral state as Maxxor lifted my emerald charmeuse up and over my head. I let his hair go long enough for Maxxor to take it off me, then latching back on again when his lips finally left my neck to go to my breast.

"Uhhhhhhhh…. Uhhhhhhhh… Maxxor!... Uhhhhhhh… your lips!" I moaned out as Maxxor through the top of my lingerie onto the floor.

A rumbling from Maxxor's chest was the only response I got as Maxxor continued on, his mouth and tongue assaulting one of my breasts as a hand massaged the other one. He went back and forth like this for several minutes, making my internal body heat shoot through the roof.

Then for no reason he stopped; pulling his lips away from my moist breasts as his arms steadied me, keeping me stable against his chest as I got my racing heart under control again. I laid my head against his left shoulder for a moment, "Why did you stop sweetheart?" I asked, softly.

I opened my eyes a crack to see Maxxor's smiling face, he placed a firm loving kiss on the forehead, "I just wanted to look at you for a moment." He answered, warmly.

Without breaking eye contact, he untied the ribbon in my hair and let it fall to the ground along with the top of my charmeuse. My damp curly hair fell past my shoulders as the two of us paused our activity, "You don't know how beautiful you are right now." Maxxor sighed, staring into my eyes as he laid me down slowly.

Before my back had a chase to hit the bed Maxxor's lips locked on mine once again, not to give me a passionate kiss but a soft heart felt one. "Maxxor…" I whispered, my loosening finger's moving from his hair to his face, "I love you so much."

"And I'll always love you, Alice… my beautiful mate… my dear one." Maxxor said, with every ounce of love he had in his body.

My heart swelled before it pounded inside my chest, I already knew Maxxor meant every word. "Please continue Maxxor," I whispered, smiling softly, "I'm ready."

A glowing smile came to my husband's face before he did just that, he placed one longer kiss on my lips before going back to my breasts. He didn't stay there long though, after caressing the valley between my mounts with his mouth Maxxor went to my soft stomach.

I moaned as Maxxor lapped up the sweat with his glorious pink tongue, then to happily sigh when I felt my wet panties coming off. I was too lazy to look down but I could feel the bottoms of my lingerie leaving my body as they went down past my feet.

Maxxor continued kissing downward until he came to my aching vagina, then letting out a throaty grown when he came to my exposed moist womanhood. He helped me spread my legs a little to make room for his head, placing my legs over his shoulder's to get them out of the way.

Then I waited with utter anticipation for his next move.

He slowly brought his head down and began kissing my vaginal lips lustfully, I cried out in jubilation as Maxxor's hands grasped my waist gently to keep my quaking body still. I continued to groan and gasp as Maxxor seemed to be worshipping my heated flesh with his lips, kissing around my wet opening slowly but surely. Every now and then be would threw in a lick as he went in a cloak wise movement, but it was when Maxxor came to the top over my clitoris did he push in harder.

He circled it with his tongue tastefully and could feel him smiling when I whimpered out, "Mah-Maxxor!... I'm!… ready!... please?!"

"Yes my dear one, hold on one moment." Maxxor hummed huskily, his hot breath almost made me scream.

My husband removed my legs and I helped him spread them out as far as they could possibly go, the cooler air make the heat in my womanhood go higher as Maxxor got into position. "Alice, look at me my mate." Maxxor whispered.

I didn't realize my eyes had closed at some point, when I opened them up a crack I found Maxxor looking down at me his golden eyes and smile brimming with love, "Come into my arms dear one," Maxxor all but pleaded, arms already coming closer to encircle me, "I want to feel and hold you as we become one once again."

I smiled and nodding up to him as I tried to reach for his neck, but my arms were either too weak or tried to listen. Maxxor helped me by manually taking both my hands and intertwined my fingers behind his head, his left arm brought me that much closer to his chest as his right put the tip of his cock and my entrance.

Just as he began pushing in Maxxor kissed my lips heatedly, I panted into his mouth as he moved in and out of me. My walls stretched to the max but I didn't care, I wanted this as much as Maxxor did and when he was all the way in I was all but a mass of shaking skin. Maxxor lowered his body to where he was almost laying on top of me as the both of us got our breathing under control again, then I rubbed my chest against his to silently tell him to keep going.

My eyes rolled in their sockets under my closed eye lids the second Maxxor began his smooth movements, going faster and faster ever moment a thrust hit its mark.

"UhhhhhhhhhhhhhUhhhhhhhhhhhhUhhhhhhhhhhhhh!..." I moaned over and over uncontrollably, every part of my body was being stimulated, inside _**and**_ outside.

To my G-spot to the edges of my cervix being stroked by Maxxor's rock hard penis, all the way up to my breasts being rubbed down by his dreamy chest along with my face and neck massaged by his heated lips… words can't describe the pleasure that rushed through me!

All too soon my body began to tighten as the heat inside me was getting higher and higher, as much as I wanted to hold on just a little bit longer my body was ready to contract with ecstasy. My mind was sent skyward even though my body was safely on the ground as Maxxer made his last thrust, hitting my uterus firmly but lovingly.

" **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… AHHHHHHHHH…** _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " I screamed, louder then I have in my entire life as a crashing wave of an orgasm struck me.

Then a fraction of a second after I felt a hot rush go inside me as Maxxor roared, " _ **ALICE!**_ "

I couldn't fight back the black from over taking my vision but I found myself in Maxxor's arms as I slowly came out of it, cuddled up to his chest with the cool sheets warped around us, "Mmmmmm… Maxxor." I softly moaned, rubbing my right cheek against his chest over his heart.

My husband didn't answer but smiled into my forehead, his calm breathing tickled my skin. We stayed silent for a minute, relishing in the feeling of the afterglow, "You don't know how much I'm going to miss you." Maxxor whispered, tracing small circles with his nail on my left arm.

I feeling of sadness washed through me when I remembered the coming day, "I'm going to miss you too sweetheart," I whispered, using his brand new nick name as I looked up at his solemn face, "but I'll be back before you know it."

"You can always stay." Maxxor suggested with almost pleading eyes.

I giggling at that prospect, "You know Chaor won't be too happy about that." I informed him, knowing full well the great Underworlder Leader would come by himself retrieve me (by force if necessary!).

"Then let him be." Maxxor continued, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I shook my head at him as I gave an apologetic smile, showing that I couldn't do that and I won't. By his poster Maxxor knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he tried to convince me to stay with him anyway, "I had to try." He sighed longingly, deciding to give up.

"But it was sweet of you, really." I told him, giving his cheek a soft smooch.

"One good thing about this is that I still have this last night with you and I plan on making the most of it." Maxxor stated, bring me into a tight hug with both his legs and arms.

"I'm not letting go until morning, and don't try to say no." Maxxor continued, determination glistening in his eyes and danced in his voice.

"I wasn't going to my handsome Overworlder," I said to him lovingly, stoking his face with my soft touch, "I was actually going to ask if you could."

Maxxor's serious face broke out into a warm smile before lowering his face to give me another kiss, "Good night my dear one," he whispered, settling himself and I into the bed, "I hope you have sweet dreams."

"That's the thing," I whispered back, starting to close my eyes, "all my dreams have come true."

Before they closed completely I could see Maxxor giving me a dazzling and loving smile before I was lulled to sleep by his thumping heart.

It was good thing I went to sleep quickly, because Maxxor and I would have to get up early in the morning if we were going to get back to Kiru City on time.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 _To sum it up, my honeymoon with Maxxor was all around perfect._

 _I'm going to miss Maxxor terribly but I can't let my remaining fiancés down, I love them all too much to hurt them like that._

 _I'll be back in Kiru City before I know it, but my next stop is Underworld City. Until tomorrow my friend._

 _-Alice Amelia Rosewood, Queen of the Overworld_

 **A/N** **: Done, finally! Sorry for the wait everybody, I meant to post this earlier in the week since it was Spring Break from school. But we had family come in from Texas, coupled with farm chores… it just took up more time them I foreshadowed. Anyway I hope the chapter was worth the wait, see you all next time!**


	5. Chaor: Ceremony and Wedding Night

**A/N** **: Here's a chapter for all the Underworld fans, get ready for Alice marrying Chaor! Hope you guys enjoy! (And surprise, there's another lemon near the end!)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

I was stirred from my slumber by Maxxor, who was already awake, "Alice… wake up by dear one." He whispered into my right ear.

I mumbled as I stretched my arms, then I finally cracked my eyes open to see my husband smiling down at me as he continued to hold me close to his naked chest, "Good morning sweetie." I said softly, giving him a still sleepy smile.

Maxxor didn't respond, instead he just continued to smile as he stared at me with the most loving expression, "What?" I asked, a slight giggle in my voice.

"I always say your beautiful no matter what," Maxxor said after a pause, stroking my left check with his thumb, "but I believe _now_ is when you're the most stunning; just after your radiant blue eyes have opened."

I could feel a dark blush coming, "Oh Maxxor…" I sighed, before pulling forward to place a long kiss on his lips.

Maxxor held me as close as he could before the both of us pulled away, "We better get dressed so we can go." I told him gently, even though I knew Maxxor didn't want to think about that.

My husband gave me a sad but understanding smile before throwing the blankets off the both of us, "I'll go get dressed and make us a quick breakfast." Maxxor said, being a gentleman again as he climbed out of bed.

"Ok," I responded as I too crawled over to my side of the bed, "how about just some waffles and fruit?"

"That's perfect." Maxxor agreed, looking back at me from the other side as he pulled on another pair of navy shorts.

As I sat on the right edge of the bed for a moment I glanced outside and saw the sun was barley coming over the horizon, Maxxor had managed to wake the both of us up at the crack of dawn. And I was glad he did, because without my alarm clock I would have slept right through it!

After a second of making sure my head wasn't drowsy anymore, I stood up from the massive bed. My legs were a little wobbly after last night but other than that I didn't feel any pain, but Maxxor watched me as I made my way over to the wardrobe in case I collapsed again.

Because I didn't even bother to put anything on after I got out of bed, the child air of the early morning made me shiver so I wrapped my arms around myself for a little bit of warmth until I was in front of the carved wardrobe. "Are you cold?" Maxxor asked as he materialized beside me.

"A little." I told him as I rubbed my upper arms.

The second after I said that Maxxor had his hands around my waist to pull me closer to him, wrapping me into a warm hug, "How's that?" he asked again, coyly.

"Much better." I informed him, snuggling into his hold.

Maxxor just sighed as he held me close, like he would never let go of me again.

I also couldn't help but smile into his chest as I listened to his heartbeat, trying to memorize the rhythm as best I could. Then my smile slipped as a question began gnawing at my mind, "Are you angry?" I asked, looking up at my husband, "That I chose all the Leader's instead of just you?"

Maxxor just looked at me for a second, before another deeper sigh escaped him, "I was a bit surprised that when you said that," Maxxor started, his voice calm, "but at the same time I wasn't. Even though I had only known you for a week… I could already tell you were the kind of woman who would rather marry multiple men then see the rest of us leave broken hearted."

I could feel relief go through me like water, I smiled up to him before he touched my left cheek, "No… I'm not angry, and I never was for a moment." My husband continued on, "My only wish is that we all make you happy beyond words."

"I know you will," I giggled, "and I just hope **I** make you guys happy too."

Maxxor's smile got even bigger, making his golden eyes squint, "Well, I can tell you now you've already made _**me**_ happy."

I got up on my tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on my husband's lips, "I had a feeling you would say that." I whispered after I pulled away, grinning from ear-to-ear at the meaning behind that.

Maxxor chuckled at that response before giving me one last squeeze before standing up to his full height and opening the wardrobes wooden door's from behind me. He pulled out his usual red toga-like outfit while it took me a little longer to pick one out; but after a few minutes I settled with a red halter top with a flared bottom, along with jean shorts, and red ballet flats. After putting on a clean pair of white panties with a strapless white bra, I got dressed as I heard Maxxor walking into the kitchen but he left the door open since I didn't hear it close behind him.

I hustled into the bathroom to comb my hair real fast, after running the wooden comb through a few times I placed it back on the counter and for some reason I found myself staring into the mirror. Why I don't know but I looked at my refection for a moment; my semi-curly hair was silky smooth, my skin flawless and free of any blemishes or pimples, words couldn't describe how much I've changed over the past two weeks! It was like my former life on Earth was nothing but a dream and my body has been wiped clean of everything I have gone through over the course of my last twenty-one years.

" _I may have had a troubled childhood,_ " I thought, watching a peaceful smile coming to face, " _but meeting Miss Mulberry, her friends, and the children made it all worthwhile._ "

"Breakfast is ready dear one." Maxxor called out from the living room, I glanced out the door and saw him carrying the silver tray with a stake of waffles and several other small things on top of it.

"Yummy!" I gushed from the doorway, my stomach already started to rumble, "I'll be right there!"

I splashed some water on my face to warred away any traces of sleepiness left, then giving myself one more look over in the mirror before walking out to the sitting room. "Mmmmm… it smells delicious!" I exclaimed, coming to sit on the right side of my husband on the red couch.

The small pile of waffles were perfectly golden brown and the sides looked just as good; a bowl of grapes, some bacon, and freshly brewed tea were all ready to eat. And the chilled butter and steaming maple syrup made my mouth water!

"I may need you to cook for me more often!" I joked, before drinking a sip of tea.

"I'll cook for you anytime dear one." Maxxor chuckled lightly.

We took our time eating, making sure not even a crumb of anything was left behind. Then just as the tray was cleared I could see the sun's rays was creeping through the tree line; signaling to us it was time to depart from the Cabin.

"Could two weeks really go by that quickly?" Maxxor asked out loud, sounding like he was asking _himself_ and not me specifically.

"Only to those who don't what it to.' I told him, hugging his right arm comfortingly.

"Sad, but true." My husband commented, slowly not taking his eyes off my face.

We stayed silent for a few minutes; during that time Maxxor had pulled me into his lap to hold me and kiss me with all the love he could express during that time. "Me better go," Maxxor finally murmured, voice deep, "we need to get back to Kiru City before the sun is completely up."

I could only nod as I climbed off Maxxor's lap, I went over to the wardrobe one list time; grabbing my wedding dress, veil, shoes, jewelry, and the Angel Diamond. I was **defiantly** not going to leave any of that behind!

I then followed Maxxor outside, he closed the front door behind me after I was through, "Let me help you carry some of that for you Alice." Maxxor offer gently.

"Thanks, sweetie." I responded, giving him a grateful smile as I handed my wedding attire to him.

Maxxor returned my smile as he took them from me, throwing my dress and veil over his right shoulder as the held my shoes in the same hand. I fastened the Diamond around my neck as we started walking towards the flying machine waiting in the field beyond the Cabin, where it had remained untouched the last couple weeks.

I grasped my husband's free left hand and intertwined our fingers as we walked side-by-side, his massive hand tightened around mine slightly as he looked down at me, "I love you." I told him once more.

"As I love you, my dear one," Maxxor murmured, not able to tear his eyes away from mine, "with all my heart."

I gave him a sweet smile before laying my head on his arm, my eyes migrating down to our wedding rings on our left hands which were right next to each other where they should be. Both seemed to sparkle with life in the sunlight, as if too saying 'I love you.' to the other.

Soon we came up to the aircraft that we came to the Cabin in, Maxxor climbed in first to place my wedding attire in a safe place in the back for the journey, then offering me his hand to help me. I took the offered appendage and he carefully pulled me up, getting me secured in the seat behind him before climbing into the driver's seat himself.

"You ready?" Maxxor called back to me as the glass hatch closed over us.

"Ready Freddy!" I responded from where I sat, getting Maxxor to huff a laugh.

I couldn't see what my husband was doing, but could hear him pushing a few buttons and flip some switches as the aircrafts engine rumbled to life. After a few minutes of warming up the flying machine rose off the ground and it slowly climbed into the atmosphere. When it stopped Maxxor pressed the coordinates to Kiru City into the onboard computer, then with a jolt the aircraft speed in that direction.

I never realized how fast the aircraft was the first time I rode in it, resembling a jet in speed but not in all-around look. "Will it take us about an hour to get there?" I asked, remembering it took us that long to get to the Cabin.

"Just about," Maxxor responded, pressing a few more buttons, "we should be there before the sun comes all the way up."

"That's good." I commented from my seat, "Do you know who Chaor will have waiting for us back in Kiru City?"

"He mentioned he'd have _at least_ four creatures escorting you to Underworld City when we returned from our honeymoon," Maxxor started from the driver seat, "that's all he told me."

"Well Chaor does strike me as the secretive type." I murmured to myself, shaking my head from side-to-side.

The two of us made small talk the whole way, and soon an hour later we were coming to a landing outside of Kiru City's gates. As we were landing I saw four creatures standing beside the city's archway and a little further off was a parked deep red Dread Tread.

When the aircraft was safely on the ground, the glass hatch opened up just as I unbuckled my seatbelt. Maxxor got out of the driver's seat to help me climbed out, when my feet were firmly on the ground again he glanced at the four Underworlder's coolly before getting my wedding stuff out of the back.

As my husband was doing that one of the Underworlder's approached me, which was when I realized it was none other than Takinom herself!

"Good morning your highness," the winged Underworder started, her voice pleasant as she gave me a deep bow from the waist, "it's an honor to finally meet you."

I had to take it Takinom appearance for a minute before I could answer her, she was surprisingly prettier in person! "As I am I meet you, Takinom." I responded politely, dipping my head, "I didn't know you would be among the ones to escort me to Underworlder City!"

"Lord Chaor made sure of that," Takinom explained as her three fellow traveling companions also came forward, "he only wanted _**the best**_ to come."

"These are your other escorts," Takinom continued, motioning behind her, "you may know them already but let me introduce them anyway; these are Chargola, Bladez, and my apprentice Nivenna."

The two said males just bowed respectfully, Chaor once told me Underworld Warriors don't normally talk unless spoken too or if they had something important to say. But Nivenna however didn't so that, "I am humbled to make your acquaintance, your majesty." The young female Underworlder said in a very respectful manner, along with a small but polite smile.

"As I am to make yours Nivenna," I responded back, giving her a warm smile in return, "you're quite a pretty young lady!"

Nivenna just blushed at the complement, Takinom smiled proudly at the young woman like a mother would before looking at me again, "Whenever you are ready we'll go."

"Wait!" Maxxor's voice rang out, I turned and saw him coming over with my dress and shoes, "Give us one more minute."

The pleading in his voice made my heart break and Takinom could tell Maxxor wanted to say goodbye, her normally hard face softened as she dipped her head in approval. Before walking away she took my wedding attire back to the Dread Tread with her.

"Let me hold you one more time…" Maxxor whispered when Takinom was out of earshot, his arms already reaching for me.

It was then when it really hit me that I would be leaving Maxxor…and I wouldn't be seeing him again for at least two months. My eyes started to sting from the coming tears as my husband pulled me into his muscular chest, "I knew the conditions when I agreed to do this…" Maxxor whispered, so softly I almost couldn't hear him at first, "but oh how I will miss you… my dear one… my beautiful wife…"

I couldn't keep a tiny sniffle from escaping, "And I'll miss you…" I whimpered softly, my arms reaching for his thick neck, "my sweetheart… my handsome Overworlder husband…"

As I uttered those last few words I was able to get my voice normal again, but moist tears still fell from my eyes as I looked up at Maxxor with what I hoped was a comforting smile, "But I'll be back before you know it," I continued, "and when I do you can make me breakfast again if you want."

Maxxor gave me a loving smile in return, he hugged me a second or two longer before I whispered into his chest, "I better go now."

My husband hesitated before willing his hands to loosen little by little, I made sure my hands ran down his arms as I slowly pulled away from him. Then when they got to his large hands Maxxor gripped my smaller ones slightly, halting my movements to stare into my eyes a moment more.

It made my chest tighten to do it, but I had made the Underworlder's wait long enough. I pulled my hands out for his grip carefully and when they were completely freed I slowly backed away from Maxxor. After about four or five steps of staring into his eyes, I was finally able to turn away and walk towards the Dread Tread where my escort stood.

"I'm ready to leave now." I told the waited entourage simply when I reached them, my voice sounded almost emotionless.

Takinoms face, which was soft before then morphed to a frown… which surprised me… I didn't think a hardened creature like an Underworlder could feel something like sadness. Never the less the winged Adviser did look sad as a forced smile came to her face, "Let's move!" she ordered the group in her signature commanding tone that I knew.

Chargola and Bladez immediately jumped to the top of the Dread Tread where the only entrance way was located, and jumped into the already opened hatch. Nivenna stayed behind a second longer, giving me a comforting smile before she too jumped on top of the tank-like vehicle.

With Takinom still next to me, I turned my head to look back at Maxxor; he hadn't moved an inch from the spot where I left him, as if waiting for something. I calming smile came to my face when my eyes landed on his form, I knew nothing would beat the real thing but if I gone to give him one more kiss I would most certainly never be able to leave his side again; so I just brought my fingers to my lips and blew him a warm air kiss, hoping it would do.

I could tell Maxxor knew what I meant, the smile that came to his lips looked inerasable. Like _that_ was what he was waiting for the whole time.

My attention was brought back to Takinom again when her hand touched my left shoulder, I nodded in approval before she wrapped her same arm around my waist. After only two flaps of her strong bat-like wings, Takinom and I were at the top of the Dread Tread. I squatted down to climb down the iron latter leading down into the Dread Tread carefully, a creatures legs were much longer than mine so I when kind of slow.

Thankfully Nivenna was there to spot me from below while Takinom waited above to climb down, then the second both my feet were on the metal flooring of the vehicle the winged Underwolder got inside and closed the hatch before jumping down to land just inches in front of me.

"Start up the Dread Tread Chargola!" Takinom ordered to the grey skinned Commander who was already in the tanks driver's seat, "We can't keep Chaor waiting any longer for his bride, or he'll have all of our heads!"

"Yes Takinom!" Chargola responded, like a soldier to a commanding officer.

The Underworld Commander then proceeded to push a number of colored buttons and flip a few switches, then like a roar the Dread Tread's engine sprung to life. It was so loud it bounced of every corner from inside the tank-like vehicles metal interior, "Don't worry about the engine your highness," Nivenna yelled to me so I could hear, "it's only this loud when it starts up. It'll quiet down after a minute or two."

And she was right, about a minute later the engine became less defining, but you could defiantly tell it was on from the way it rumbled. "We've prepared a comfortable place for you to rest back here your highness," Takinom stated, pointing to the rear of the dimly lit vehicle, "the Dread Tread isn't the smoothest ride so I would recommend you sit during the journey."

"Oh thank you." I said, a bit surprised they had done that for me.

The two females then showed me where I could sit comfortably; at the rear of the Dread Tread was a nice little spot that resembled a restaurants version of a booth, except this one had benches and a table made of metal forged together. But they were still well made and didn't have a shards poking out anywhere, and to make it even homier both benches had plush red velvet cushions and on top of the table was a small bouquet of red primroses in a simple white porcelain vase.

"Awe how nice!" I exclaimed sliding into the left bench, it was right next to a small shuttered window that could be called an air vent.

Then the Dread Tread began moving forward, jolting me to the side a little bit, "Sorry about that," Takinom started, taking a seat in the bench across from mine, "it has a bit of a kick to it."

"That's ok," I said, smiling at the winged Underwolder, "I just wasn't expecting it! After all it's my first time riding it a Dread Tread!"

"Nivenna," Takinom said, turning to her apprentice how was standing close by, "go make sure her highnesses wedding attire is in a safe place for the journey to Underworld City. Then return with something for her to drink."

Nivenna just nodded and walked away obediently, leaving Takinom and me alone.

All of a sudden I had the urge to look outside, it was a little hard to peak through but I managed to see what was behind us. Not surprisingly I saw Maxxor through the cloud of dirt… continuing to just stand there as he watched us drive away, like he was willing for it to turn around. As we continued on I thought I saw the light bouncing off something shiny on his checks, but by then we were too far away for me to tell what it was.

But the heartache in his golden eyes was what really wanted to make me cry.

"I can tell he loves you very much," Takinom started making my eyes snap back to her, she had a knowing expression on her pointed face, "I could see it in his eyes."

I couldn't help but smile, "Are you talking about Chaor or Maxxor?" I asked, humorously.

"Both." Takinom said simply, popping her elbows on the table and putting her head on top of her folded clawed hands, "But I can tell Maxxor loves you just as much as Lord Chaor does."

I blushed at that making the tough as nails Adviser chuckle, "I must tell you after he returned from… 'dating' you," the female said again, a twinkle forming in the back of her orange pupil eyes, "Chaor was a whole different creature."

"How so?" I asked curiously, leading forward a little.

"I can't really put my finger on it, but he seems almost… nicer. Even though he's still the same Leader he always was." Takinom explained as she scratched her chin in a thinking manner.

"That's because… I kind of asked him to do that," I started, bashfully twirling a lock of my blond hair, "I wanted him to not be afraid to show the sweeter side of him, the one he showed me when we spent that week together."

"Well that explains it!" Takinom exclaimed, taking her elbows off the table to lean back in her seat.

Then she had a funny look came to her face as she just stared at me with a lop-sided smirk, "What?" I asked, tilting my head to the left.

"I admit, I didn't understand at first why Lord Chaor would chose a _human_ female to be his bride instead of a creature." Takinom began, her smooth voice starting off stern then cooling as she continued on, "But now after actually meetingyou, you're much more… _refreshing_ then I first thought."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I asked again, smiling at the winged Adviser.

"A **very** good thing," Takinom said again, her face a voice softening tremendously, "I know we haven't know each other very long but I can already tell you and I are going to get along just fine."

"And if I can be so bold to say your much friendlier then I thought you'd be!" I said, glad I now had a new friend.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Takinom asked, her face and voice laced with confusion.

"Well on _Chaotic_ you always seemed so… _**abrasive**_ towards everybody." I explained rather timidly, remembering how the winged female acted on the TV show.

"That is true I'm afraid," Takinom sighed, "when you live in a harsh place like the Underworld, you can't always depend on someone. Either you learn to fight and survive, or you can fall."

"That's really sad." I murmured, even though I already knew that the Underworld wasn't the greatest place.

"Don't feel sorry for us," Takinom started, her tone firm, "it's our home weather we like it or not. Once you're married to Chaor and become our Queen, we'll protect and serve you like any loyal subject would."

"I wasn't worried about that at all," I assured her, then my smile waved some, "it's just I've never been a very stern person. I've never liked to order people around for any reason, and I'm worried that some Underworlder's will think less of me because of that."

" _ **That**_ we'll deal with when the time comes," Takinom stated, then a warm smile came to her face again, "for now let's just focus on getting you to your Wedding on time."

I smiled broadly at that and nodding my head in understanding just as darkness over took the inside of the Dread Tread, "What happened!?" I asked franticly, startled by the sudden change in light.

"Don't be afraid you highness." Takinom started, a second later several beams streamed through from the ceiling, I looked up and saw glowing balls of lights, "We have backup lights for when we travel through tunnels, which we are in right now."

"A tunnel?" I repeated, raising a brow questionably, "But thought about the only way to the Underworld from the Overworld was using The Passage."

"True," Takinom answered with a single sharp nod, "but Chaor had this one built over the past few months to use as a short cut. That way we didn't have to go all the way to The Passage which would have doubled the traveling time. On this route it will only take a few hours to arrive to Underworld City, if we time it right we should be there before noon."

I could only nod my head in understanding as I felt the Dread Tread slowly descend. We continued driving through the rock filled tunnel, because it was so dark there wasn't any point in looking out the window any further so I just sat quietly and examined the cute primroses that were on the table.

A few minutes later Nivenna returned with a clay pitcher of water along with three cups on top if a tin tray, "Here is your water your highness." The young Underworlder said.

"Thank you Nivenna." I told her politely as she sat the semi-dented tray on the table between me and Takinom.

"Took you long enough!" Takinom rebuked, giving her apprentice an annoyed looked.

"I had a hard time finding some cups," Nivenna explained, her tone clear of any fluster as she looked at her mentor steadily, "it appears the maids didn't pack as many as they should have."

"I'll be sure to have a talk with them later." Takinom said, seemed to be saying that more to herself as she placed a smoothed brown pottery cup with no handle in front of both her and I.

As Takinom poured some water into our cups I glanced at Nivenna, who was standing there almost awkwardly as if waiting for the winged female to give her a new order of some kind. But I decided to do it for her, "Would you like to join us Nivenna?" I warmly offered, motioning toward the empty seat beside Takinom since there was more room across from me.

I guess neither of the woman expected me to say that, because Takinom halted her pouring into my cup and Nivenna just looked at me with unbelieving eyes. Both of them just sat there waiting… like I would suddenly say I was kidding at any second. "Um… Alright." Nivenna finally said, her voice sounded like it was in a daze as she carefully took a seat beside her mentor.

"Was it something I said?" I asked, looking at both the woman with confusion.

"It's just no one in the Underworld practices pleasantries." Nivenna explained truthfully, "Many creatures who live in our world are loners; they keep to themselves and don't talk to others unless they have to."

"I can understand that, it was kind of that way in New York too." I agreed, mentally rolling my eyes at the irony, "Every one kept their head down and didn't socialize a whole lot unless they actually _**knew**_ the person."

"So you are familiar with this?" Takinom said, not really sounding like a question.

I couldn't help but sigh, "Unfortunately, but I find it really superfluous to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Nivenna asked, looking intrigued by my answer.

"I mean I understand the Underworld is a hard place to live and survival of the fittest, but don't you think it would be easier if you know others are freely willing to help if you need it?" I answered, giving the two a shrug as I finished my thought.

Takinom slowly raised her left eye brow at the notion, while Nivenna appeared stunned, both looking like they didn't know what to say to that. Then after a moment of pin drop silence, excluding the rumbling of earth outside, a smile slowly spread on their hardened faces.

"Interesting…" Takinom drawled, starting at me with admiration, "I'm starting to see what Lord Chaor loves about you."

I didn't understand what Takinom meant really, but I gave her a warm smile anyway as we settled into friendly conversation.

The three of use continued talking until Bladez lumbered back to where we were, making the metal flooring creak under his weight, "We will be arriving in Underworld City in exactly twenty minutes Takinom." The Underworld Warrior informed the Adviser.

"Excellent!" Takinom said, looking pleased at the progress, "Are we in Underworld territory now?"

"Yes ma'am we exited the tunnel a few moments ago." Bladez continued, nodding his head.

"Good," Takinom said, turning in her seat to look at her apprentice, "Nivenna lets you and I return to the front and make sure Chargola keeps up the pace."

"Yes Takinom." Nivenna said, obeying her mentor as she stood up and followed the male Warrior to the front.

"We'll give you some time to yourself for now your highness," Takinom said as she stood over me, "because when we arrive it will be nonstop creatures for several hours."

"Ok, thank you Takinom." I said, giving the winged female a single nod.

Takinom then turned to leave but before she took three steps, "Wait." I said out loud.

Takinom immediately stopped and looked over her right shoulder, "I would appreciate it if you and Nivenna just called me 'Alice' when we're not around so many creatures," I explained, giving the female a warm smile, "I've never liked being called _your highness_ all the time."

Takinom looked surprised for a moment, but smiled and nodded regardless before disappearing around the corner. I glanced out the Dread Treads window one more time when a light caught my eye; the Underworld was dark no doubt about that, but there was a red glow around the territory like lava forever flowed beneath the already deep earth. The red glow wasn't over the top but it was bright enough making our journey a bit safer, I watched several rock formations and small villages as we drove passed.

"Hey Alice," Nivenna said as her head popped around the corner, Takinom must have already told her about using my real niame, "would you like to come see Underworld City?"

I smiled excitedly as a response before jumping from my seat and walked behind the young female to the drivers area of the Dread Tread, where Chargola and Bladez already were along with Takinom observing the scene. I came up close to the driver's window, being mindful of Chargola's line of sight, in the direction of where Nivenna pointed.

I don't think I ever really saw Underworld City from a distance on _Chaotic_ , but seeing it now firsthand… it was just as breathtaking as Kiru City. All the buildings, including Chaor's mammoth sized palace, was constructed with metal every bit of it. Even though the architecture was twisted and almost gothic in nature I still thought everything looked beautiful… in a dark and gloomy kind of way.

"Well," Chargola insinuated, turning his head to look at me, "what do you think your highness?"

"Amazing…" I breathed, and I meant that really.

Both males including the two female Underwolder's smiled as we came up to the city's stone road way, leading up to a huge iron gate which opened up for us to go through. The six Underworld soldiers posted there saluted us as we drove by them slowly, not even attempting to stop the Dread Tread as they already knew who was inside.

Unlike Kiru City there wasn't that many citizens walking around so it was easier for us to drive through the stone and semi-dirt paved streets leading up to the palace, but from the distant sounds of instruments and singing it seemed like they were busy elsewhere.

In no time at all Chargola brought the Dread Tread to a stop at the palace's front door, where a recognizable blue and red scaled creature was standing there waiting for us. Chargola opened up the hatch before leading the party up top, with Takinom being kind enough to help me down to the ground for a second time.

I looked up… and up… and almost fell backwards to study my second fiancé's Palace, I bet it was even taller than Maxxor's!

The structure of Chaor's Palace was vastly different from Maxxor's, instead of just one huge building there seemed to be several jutted towers stuck together, all in different sizes and shapes. Kind of like an evil version of Walt Disney's castle if you think about it. But amazingly it seemed to flow together not at all messy in construction like I first thought, like someone had actually took the time and thought it out to a 'T'!

"Right on time Takinom!" The other Adviser for Chaor exclaimed happily. Walking up to us in his usual polite manor, "Chaor will be happy to know his new bride made it here safely."

"As I promised she would Agitos," Takinom stated, rather smugly as she addresses her Tribemate by name, "no one would touch her highness with me around!"

"And this must be her royal majesty herself!" Agitos exclaimed joyfully, noticing me. He then took couple steps closer, "It's an absolute honor to finally meet you face-to-face your highness." The blue scaled Underworlder said, before he bent over to give me an _extremely_ deep bow.

I gave the humbled Adviser a warm smile as he lifted his pointed nose from the ground, "As I am to meet you Agitos." I said, politely.

"If you would allow me to be so bold your highness, but Lord Chaor's description of you does not do you justice!" Agitos gushed, his big red eyes were wide like he was trying to memorize every detail of my face, "I have never seen a more beautiful creature such as you."

I couldn't help but giggle at the Advisers complement, a small blush crossing my cheeks, "You're too kind Agitos."

"That's enough groveling Agitos!" Takinom almost ordered, coming closer to my right side as if in protection, "Remember Lord Chaor has already claimed her, so I would not try to flirt with her any further."

" _Claimed_!" I aghast, like I had never _**heard**_ the word before, "What do you mean by _claimed_?!"

Agitos and Takinom looked at me with the same grin on their faces, "Oh you'll find out soon enough your highness!" the male Adviser informed mysteriously, waving his clawed right hand nonchalantly.

I couldn't help but gulp as an idea came to my head, " _Oh boy!_ " I thought, feeling my face turning as red as Chaor's skin.

Takinom's chuckling at my nervousness brought me out of it as I heard the sound of someone jumping off the top of the Dread Tread again, "Ah good thinking Nivenna," the young Underworlder's mentor said as she came to a perfect landing on the stone floor, "I had almost forgotten about our future Queens wedding dress!"

"Speaking of that we should get her majesty inside," Agitos informed, motioning toward the palaces front door, "the Wedding will be in less than an hour and there is still much to be done!"

"Wait the weddings in an hour?!" I exclaimed shocked, hustling after the two Advisers through the circular doorway with Nivenna close behind as she carried my dress, shoes, and jewelry over her right shoulder.

Chargola and Bladez remained behind to take care of the Dread Tread.

"Short notice I know," Takinom stated with a slight annoyance in her voice, "but Lord Chaor has never been the patient type and he wanted the Wedding Ceremony to take place as soon as possible."

" _Why am I_ **not** _surprised!_ " I thought, shaking my head a little as a small smile came to my face. "Where is the wedding going to be?" I then asked out loud, gently.

"It will be a private ceremony in the Throne room your highness," Agitos informed, "the Underworld citizens can get a little… _unruly_ at events. So Lord Chaor requested it be performed inside the Palace walls, just to be on the safe side."

I couldn't help but be relieved at that bit of news; Chaor once told me that Underworlders were like 'party animals' when it came to celebrating, so I was happy my fiancé decided to do that.

"And I must warn you your highness," Agitos continued, glancing back at me as he walked, "Lord Chaor threated to see you before the Wedding. But I managed to keep your changing room a secret, so he doesn't see you in your dress before the ceremony."

"He's being a little pushy today isn't he?" I joked, a broad grin coming to my face.

"Ooooohhhh, you have _**no**_ idea!" Takinom moaned, her eyes already rolling.

Nivenna and I couldn't help but laugh at the winged Adviser's funny tone as all four of us continued down the lantern lit hallways.

The Underworld Palace was more confusing _inside_ then it looked on the outside! The long hallways seemed to go on forever in all directions, some even had secret passageways into other parts of the Palace, making even exploring the gothic-like castle dangerous because of how easily you can get lost.

During the walk through Takinom explained to me that Chaor's father, the designer for the Palace, wanted it built that way. Because Chaor's father had many enemy's, assassination was always a factor we whole time he ruled. So to make sure whoever was sent to kill him would never find him (or even get out again!), the _**entire**_ Palace was sent up like one big maze. Many passages lead to dead ends and even booby traps on different floors, but thankfully those traps have since been disabled and taken down.

Because let's just say before then, many servants had to be… _replaced_.

"(shutter)… I'm glad I don't have to worry about my head being lopped off!" I exclaimed, believe me when I say I wouldn't have been too happy to live in a Palace full of things that could kill me!

"Yes, even as a youngling Lord Chaor thought it was a bit excessive." Agitos stated, sounding like he thought the same thing, "So he had them all removed, the passageways alone are enough to confuse even the most clever creature."

He wasn't wrong about that all the hallways looked exactly the same to me; tall red metal walls supported by strong rods in the corners and along ceiling, the only source of light were the candle lit metal lanterns hanging along the walls. Other than a few 'makers' like forged stairways, a shield, or staff for decoration, I don't know how I'm ever going to find my way around without getting hopelessly lost every single time!

"Don't worry your highness," Takinom started in reassurance, as if reading my thoughts, "we'll help you around the Palace if you ever need it. It can be a bit tricky your first time here."

I smiled back to the female in gratitude as our group continued walking. After going up two sets of stair's and passing by a handful of guards, who bowed in respect as we passed, we turned down the widest hallway and came to large double doors at the end of it.

"Ah! Here we are!" Agitos exclaimed, stepping up the forged doorframe with silver crafted designs all over it.

Agitos gave only two sharp taps with his fist before someone opened up the right door on the other side, swinging it towards us. It was a maid that opened it up and her appearance was what struck me right away.

She was young maybe about my age or a tad younger, she had the 'look' of a human with a few modifications that would label her as an Underworlder. Her skin was pitch black along with her full lips, which had two dainty sharp teeth from her bottom jaw slightly peaking over her upper lips. She had short black spikes poking out from her brow line, almost crown-like. Her eyes were ash white and pupil less, but she defiantly wasn't blind from the way she looked at everyone. Her hair was pin straight and long… I mean _really_ long… it went all the way down to her ankles! But it was thick and silky looking as it draped down her back in a lovely way. Her attire was a simple long sleeved black servant's outfit, not matching her skin tone but close enough.

"There you are Ebony," Agitos said using the maids name as she came closer to the Adviser, even under her floor length outfit I could tell she walked on the balls of her feet like Takinom does, "are you and the other two maids prepared?"

"Ready and waiting Agitos." The maid, now called Ebony, answered. The female's voice was kind of raspy, but I could tell what she was saying perfectly.

Ebony looked at me with her ash white eyes and gave me a warm smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness." She said, her tone was bashful as she gave me a curtsy.

It was cute to see how timid the maid was, "It's nice to meet you as well Ebony." I returned politely, trying to make the maid a little more comfortable.

"Here Ebony," Nivenna started, coming up to give my wedding attire to the shorter maid, "this is her highnesses Wedding clothes. I made sure they stayed in one piece during the trip."

"Wonderful, thank you Nivenna." Ebony gushed, "After all, we don't have time for a ripped dress, Lord Chaor gave us as time constraint you know."

"Oh that reminds me!" Agitos suddenly blurted out, "I need to go make sure the cooks made all the food for the reception, I better go!"

The blue and red scaled Adviser then abruptly sprinted back down the hallway, murmuring, "Oh so little time!" to himself at least twice before disappearing down the hallway that lead us here.

I couldn't help but giggle after he disappeared from view, I never knew Agitos could be so funny when he was fluttered! "I better go and make sure he doesn't get in over his head!" Nivenna joked as she sprinted after him, giving the rest of us a backward wave as she rounded the corner.

"Too shall leave you, Alice," Takinom said, finally using my name now that Agitos was gone, "but I will return for you when everything is prepared. But I want to make sure CHAOR'S ready first, if it was up to him he'd marry you in his underwear!"

I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep myself from busting out laughing when Takinom said that, if what I heard was true Chaor probably would! The winged Adviser gave me a humorous smirk before walking calmly back down the hallway to most likely wherever my fiancé was getting ready.

"Opps! I almost forgot!" The winged female exclaimed, doing a 180 to quickly walk back to me, "May I have your wedding ring your highness? Lord Chaor asked me to watch over it until the ceremony."

"Oh, of course!" I answered, slipping the sparkling ring of my left finger and dropping it carefully into Takinom's waiting right hand.

" _Now_ I'll be leaving," Takinom stated already starting to walk away, "I'll be back soon." All I did was watch as she rounded to corner until her wings disappeared from view.

"Are you ready to come inside?" Ebony invited, motioning forwards to opened door to my changing room.

I nodded as a response, giving her an excited smile. The young maid then completely turned around and I followed her inside.

The room size was cozy, so it wasn't obnoxiously small, and it was almost in the shape of a perfect square. There weren't any windows but there were _plenty_ of candle's on the walls and metal crafted tables that sat inside the room, appearing almost like a makeup studio in a way.

But before I stepped a foot into the room, Ebony came to a sudden halt.

"Wait a minute," the black skinned Underworlder started, looking around the changing area with a raised brow, "where did-"

"GOT YA!" Another girl's voice all but bubbly screamed as Ebony was toppled to the floor from both sides in a blur of yellow and pink.

I couldn't see who the 'attackers' were since it was nothing but a glob of fabric, but Ebony managed to worm her way out of the pile pretty easily, "Cothica you two, could you be more careful!" Ebony exclaimed, making sure my dress was safety in her arms, "You could have ruined her highnesses dress!"

Then the two girls then sat up making me gasp, "Are they your sisters?" I asked.

The resemblance was uncanny; except the obvious difference in age and skin color the three maids looked like triplets! "There my younger cousins actually," Ebony explained, "they were just put under my care then they were employed."

The two girls then stood up to their full height after they stopped giggling at the prank, they were shorter then both Ebony and I barely coming up to either of our chests. They looked like children from my perspective, probably around the 13-15 range if I had to guess. The 'yellow Ebony' stood to the left while 'pink Ebony' stood to the right, both shoulder-to-shoulder with wide sweet smiles on their delicate faces.

" **Hello your majesty!** " Both girls said at the same time, " **We're the Color Twins!** "

"I'm Pinkitzel!" The pink version of Ebony said, introducing herself as she waved her hands it a 'ta-da' pose.

"And I'm Hari!" The yellow version of Ebony stated, pointing her thumbs toward her chest.

" **And it's an honor to meet you!** " Both ending at the same time, giving me an over dramatic bow.

"(giggle) Now you two are just adorable!" I gushed, giving the two of them a small applaud for the performance.

They must have like they because they gave me even bigger grins for the clapping, "Alright that's enough clowning around you two," Ebony said, getting the twins and I's attention, "we don't have any more time left. We need to get her majesty ready for her Wedding!"

" **Aye aye big cousin!** " the twin said at the same time again, both giving the older maid a sailor salute.

"Just come right over here your majesty," Hari said as she pushed me from behind, "we'll get you all spruced up!"

Pinkitzel pulled me forward by my hands toward a bench sitting in front of a wide elaborate mirror with metal designs all around it, "Yeah we'll make you look gorgeous!" the pink maid stated happily.

"Oh brother!" I heard Ebony mumble as I was guided passed her, making me inwardly giggle again as I was lead to my designated spot.

Before I sat down the maids asked me to strip out of my cloths, which I was more comfortable about doing since I've done it once already. Once I was out of my red halter top, jean shorts, and red flats Ebony took them from me to be washed and put away, while Hari and Pinkitzel slipped a knee length deep red silk robe over my arms to wear while I was being pampered.

The 'Color Twins' as they were dubbed by their older cousin were quite a comical pair both of them reminded me of a soda pop; always bubbly and bursting with energy. But they were also great with hair and make-up; while Ebony was taking my wedding dress and accessories out of the protective cover and box, Pinkitzel got started on my hair while Hari worked on my face.

Thankfully my hair was still kind of bouncy from when I curled it last night. Since there wasn't enough time for anything big, Pinkitzel just strayed on some sweet smelling hair treatment into my hair to make it shiny and even made sure every tangle from my ride down here was gone.

Just as Pinkitzel was starting to braid my blond locks to wind into a tight bun, Hari had just finished rubbing foundation and dusting powder all over my face quickly but at the same time it was precise and careful.

She left off the blush because Hari wanted my eyes and lips to be more front and center.

"You have such pretty eyes your majesty," Hari complement as she picked up a small tin container of homemade eye shadow with a wide tipped brush, "I was thinking that we should do a fared look with some glitter to make your blue eyes really pop!"

"Will it take long to do?" I asked, making sure there was enough time as I glanced at her with my semi-shut eyes.

"Oh no!" Hair reassured me, shaking her head with a warm smile on her face, "I've done it plenty of times so it won't take long at all!"

"Just take care of the time Hari," Ebony advised, looking up from looking over my lacy jacket from where she stood beside one of the mirror, "we don't want to make her majesty late to her own Wedding."

"I will big cousin." Hari nodded, before dabbing on a little light red eyes shadow on the tiny brush and started making an 'Avril Lavigne' shadow look on my top eye lids.

"Are you three really close?" I asked, referring to their relationship.

"You could say that," Ebony started, I couldn't see her but she had a chuckle in her voice, "we were practically raised together in the same house."

"Hari and I's parents were killed by a raider's party when we were just baby's." Pinkitzel explained, her voice soft despite the sad story, "So Ebony's father, our uncle, took us home after he found us unharmed in our cribs."

"Ebony became like a big sister to us, and when she was employed to work in the Palace she managed to convince them to let us work here as well." Hari concluded, ceasing her eye work for a moment.

"I can sympathize," I started surprising the maids, "I never knew my parents either."

"Really?" Pinkitzel asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

"It's true," I confirmed calmly, nodding my head looking at all three maids through the mirror in front of me, "I thought Chaor told you."

"No," Ebony told me, shaking her head meekly, "he never said anything about that."

"He probably just didn't want to tell other's about my past." I theorized, "It would have been fine if Chaor had, but I guess he wanted _**me**_ to be the one to tell you."

"Forgive us for opening old wounds you highness." Pinkitzel apologized, her voice solemn.

"There weren't any wounds to open Pinkitzel," I declared giving the three sweet maids a warm smile, "plus it was years ago and there isn't any point in morning a past which is unknown."

"You are wise for one so young you highness." Ebony commented, smiling.

"It's just natural for me I suppose." I explained giving them a simple shrug, not knowing how else to respond.

The Color Twins seemed to understand because they gave me a small squeeze on both my hands, because they too grew up without knowing their parents. Because of the world they lived in they can to adapted _way_ faster then I, which was tragic in my option but I didn't say that out loud.

The rest of the time was spent in silence, calming silence I might add.

Pinkitzel finished pinned my bun up and fastened my short veil into it just as Hari put the finishing sparkling touches to my eyes.

"There!" Hari exclaimed, after running my eye lashes with pure black mascara, "Your eyes look stunning!"

I then opened them up to get a look, "Wow!" I marveled, opening and closing both eyes to inspect the young maids work, "They look perfect Hari, thank you!"

"Hm, not bad little cousin." Ebony said, as she too came over to see the finished product, "But you missed a spot."

"Where? OW!" Hari yelled, just as the older black maid bopped her on the nose with her finger when she tricked the younger cousin.

"That was for landing on me earlier!" Ebony jabbed, earning a laugh from me and Pinkitzel.

"Ok fine." Hari playfully groaned, rubbing her nose.

After the 'payback' was over, Pinkitzel and Ebony helped Hari pick out my lip color from the large option sitting inside a wooden box. After about three minutes of bickering, they settled on a glowing red color with a tad of shimmer to go with my eyes.

"Perfect!" Pinkizel exclaimed in a sing-a-long voice as Hari finished painting on the liquid color.

"Thank you girls very much!" I said, voice very excited as I leaned closer to the mirror to study my new Wedding look.

"We've got five minutes tell the Wedding starts!" Ebony informed, gallivanting over to retrieve my dress, "Hari, you and Pinkitzel help me get her highness dressed!"

Without a word the Color twins sprang into action. I took off the red silk robe I wore and gave it to Pinkitzel as Hari helped her elder cousin bring my dress over, even helping me to slip it on an zipped it up.

Not a second latter Pinkitzel came over with my long sleeved lace jacket and shoes. While the said pink maid held it up for me to put my arms threw, Ebony placed my white heeled shoes on the floor to step into and Hari wasted no time in putting my dangling diamond earrings into my ears along with the Angel Diamond back around my neck.

Then as the finishing touch; Pinkitzel spritzed on freshly made red rose perfume on my neck for a hint of scent.

"You look so beautiful you majesty!" Ebony gushed, Pinkizel and Hari must have thought the same way as they stared at me with wide glittering eyes.

"Thank you girls very much." I responded gratefully, a blush coming to my face despite the make-up, "You three have been amazing."

"Would you allow us to be your personal lady's-in-waiting then?" Pinkitzel asked, hope dancing her eyes.

I couldn't help but grin at that, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

That made the two younger maids squeal with delight as they ran over to give me a tight hug at my waist, Ebony just smiled and gave me a polite nod in approval.

The happy moment came to an end when there came another knock at the door, "Your highness," Takinom's voice came through, "we are ready for you."

"You can come in Takinom!" I called out to the winged Adviser, just as the twins let go of my waist and stepped back.

Both doors were then pushed opened to reveal a dressed up Takinom, who was wearing a _white_ one piece instead of her usual outfit and her hair looked silky smooth like she had just washed and combed it, "Oh la la!" she exclaimed as she walked up to me, a wide grin on her face, "Don't you look pretty!"

" _ **Just**_ pretty Takinom?" I asked, giving her a joking glance and a smirk as she came to a stop in front of me.

"You look beautiful Alice." Takinom said with a warm smile, correcting herself as she used my name.

"Alice?" Hari asked, curiously as she raised her thin brow.

"Yes, that's her highnesses first name." Takinom explained for me, looking at all three maids.

"And I want you girls to use that name too when no one else is around," I stated, giving the charming maids a sweet smile, "I want us all to be friend from now on."

"Awesome!" Pinkitzel exclaimed, both she and her twin clearly happy about that.

I also couldn't help but laugh when Ebony, who was standing behind the both them, slapping her forehead in annoyance at her younger cousins antic's.

"Are you ready to leave?" Takinom asked.

"Yes!" I stated, excitement evident in my voice making the taller Adviser chuckle.

I looked down to make sure my dress was straight and the lace jacket was fastened before taking Takinoms offer left arm. I waved goodbye to my new maids over my shoulder, only stopping when the two of us rounded the corner going the left towards the Throne Room.

"Did they treat you well?" Takinom asked, though she sounded like she already knew the answer.

"Yes," I answered, smiling up at the female Adviser, "thank you for having them help me get ready."

"That was Lord Chaor's doing actually," Takinom informed me as we continued walking, "he thought you would like to be around maids that were around your age."

"I'll have to tell him I appreciate it later." I commented.

We walked down a couple hallways and up one flight of stairs till we came to the door that lead into the huge Throne Room, "It will only be Agitos and I inside with you and Lord Chaor Alice," Takinom told me when was came to a stop in front of the doors, "besides Kopod who will be leading the Marriage Ceremony."

I just gave a nod in understanding, when Agitos said it would be a **private** ceremony I figured it would only be a few creatures present.

Takinom then gave three knocks before the twin doors were opened inward, most likely by guards posted inside. The Throne Room looked just like it did on _Chaotic_ , but a long red carpet had been laid out that lead to the far back to the actual throne were three creatures were now standing.

In the front of course was Chaor, my fiancé, who looked very handsome in his white fabric loin cloth that didn't have a single tater anywhere. He wore new iron shoes that shined even inside the dimly lit room, along with an extravagant bold belt with a large oval shaped red stone attached to the front.

The second our eyes meet the biggest smile came to both our faces, he was just as happy to see me as I was. I think he tried to come over to me, but before he could take a single step in my direction Agitos stopped him by grabbing him arm. The blue scaled Underworlder, who stood on the right side of the throne, also whispered something to Chaor but I was too far to hear what it was.

Regardless Chaor stayed where he was (though I could tell he didn't like it at all!) as Kopod, wherein a long white rob as he stood on the first step leading up to the throne, nodded toward us.

Giving both Takinom and I permission to come forward.

Takinom glance at me to make sure I was ready, before the both of us walked slowly up to the 'alter'. There wasn't any music playing so I hummed a small tone to myself to make the walk more festive, I looked up at Takinom when I heard a small 'huff' of a laugh come from her.

I smirked at her before looking straight ahead of me again, when I did Chaor and I's eyes linked again. By that time his almond shaped blue eyes widened as I came closer, he must have finally got a good look at me in my wedding dress and he liked everything he saw because the smile on his face was infectious.

I had to restrain myself from running up to give him a hug, but a few moments later Takinom and I stood before my Underworlder fiancé who didn't even acknowledge the winged female's presents.

"You look _**breathtaking**_ , my darling." Chaor rumbled, staring at no one but me as I was suddenly grasped at my waist with a single hand and swept into his arm.

I was brought oh so close to his muscular chest that I though he was going to kiss me right then and there, because he looked like he wanted so badly. But before he could a cough got my soon-to-be-husband's attention, Chaor wiped his head toward Kopod who obviously made the noise since he was still lowering his fist.

"Forgive me from interrupting the moment Lord Chaor, but should we **marry** the two of you first before you kiss?" The Underworld Muge asked, his voice held back a slight laugh.

"Of course Kopod," Chaor answered, loosening his hold on my waist but not about to let go, "begin so we can finish."

I couldn't help but sigh and roll my eyes at my fiancés impatience's, but I smiled up to him regardless because I knew he was just eager for us to be married. During all that Takinom made her way over to the left side of the throne were my side was, I was guessing she was posing as my maid-of-honor while Agitos was Chaor's best man.

"Because of the few creatures present we'll skip the opening." Kopod started, because I knew it was about welcoming every one there, "So to start, may we have the chalice of wine?"

Agitos glance over his shoulder and jerked is head, giving the signal for a male Underworlder servant dress in brown rags to come out from behind the throne with an extravagant gold chalice sitting atop a red velvet pillow. It looked just like the one the Overworlders used in Kiru City, except this one had round _**red**_ crystals around the cup instead of blue.

The male servant came before Chaor and I, and kneeled as he offered the cup of red liquid up to us. Which my fiancé took, prompting the servant to return to wherever he was before.

When the servant was completely gone, Kopod turned toward Chaor, "Chaor," The Underworld Muge started again, "by drinking from this sacred glass you are binding yourself into a unity to this woman. Will you take a drink?"

"Yes." Chaor answered without hesitation as he looked down at me, before taking a large gulp from the gold chalice.

Chaor then handed the chalice to me, which I again had to hold with both hands. "Alice," Kopod said, "by taking your own drink from this scared glass you too bind yourself into unity with this male. Will you take a drink also?"

I looked right up at Chaor with a loving smile before answering, "Yes." Then taking a drink of the sweet wine.

Kopod took the golden chalice from me and held it up high, "The bond has now been made and forged, now the union must be sealed with the token of rings and vows. May we have them Takinom and Agitos?"

"Certainly." Agitos answered simply as he and Takinom took the said rings out of there cloth pouches were they were kept.

Both Adviser's then gave the shined rings to Kopod, "Lord Chaor take this ring and put it on Alice's left ring finger." The Muge instructed as he gave my wedding ring to him.

Chaor took up my ring before slipping it onto my said finger, "Chaor repeat after me, **I take you Alice…** "

"I take you Alice…" Chaor repeated as he stared into my eyes.

" **To be my mate and wife.** "

"To be my mate and wife."

" **To have and to hold in sickness and in health.** "

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health."

" **For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there.** "

"For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there."

" **Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time.** "

"Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time." Chaor conclude his deep voice true and heartfelt, making my eyes water with happiness.

"Alice take this ring and put it on Chaor's left ring finger." Kopod instructed, looking at me this time.

I did just that when Kopod gave Chaor's ring to me; it too was a golden band like Maxxor's but the blue crystals were replaced with deep red ones, the same shade as my current fiancé's skin.

Then seconds later Kopod began the vows again, " **I take you Chaor…** "

"I take you Chaor…" I repeated, my voice softening with love at every word.

" **To be my mate and husband.** "

"To be my mate and husband."

" **To have and to hold in sickness and in health.** "

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health."

" **For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there.** "

"For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there."

" **Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time.** "

"Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time."

When I was finished Chaor just smiled down as me, his blue eyes laced with love and joy. I knew he was feeling everything I was as he gave my left cheek a slow caress with a single finger.

Kopod paused to give the two of us a moment before continuing on, "Normally this is where I asked for any resentment for the marriage, but I have a feeling everyone present doesn't have any?" Kopod asked, which was answered with shaking of heads from both Takinom and Agitos.

"But before I bring this ceremony to a close I wish both you and your bride nothing but happiness now and forever, Lord Chaor. But please do be gentle with her, she is but a human after all." Kopod warned, his face and voice soft.

I didn't understand what that was all about until I glance up at Chaor; all he gave me was a hungry grin and lust filled eyes.

I had a feeling I was in for it when we got out to our honeymoon spot!

"Now by the power invested in me, Perim, and the Underworld… I now pronouns you man and wife…" Kopod continued on, not noticing my scarlet red face before turning to speak to Chaor again, "Chaor you may now kiss your bride."

"Finally!" Chaor all but growled, making me laugh at then sudden outburst as he brought me up to his lips to give me a deep kiss.

Chaor's hold on me was so firm I didn't need to wrap my arms around his neck, but I brought my hands to his face and touched his cheeks as our lips stayed connected for several more moments. We only pulled away to breath just as Takinom, Agitos, and Kopod began clapping for us.

"So what now, my husband?" I asked, giggling at that last part as I looked up at him.

"We head downstairs," Chaor answered, clearly happy I called him that, "that's where our banquet is waiting for us."

Chaor and I soon left the Throne Room, with me holding his right arm, to go there. The banquet was also going to be our reception, but with no dancing or anything like that. Because like Chaor told me before Underworlder's can go too far at events sometimes. The only creatures present were Underworlder's _**personally**_ invited by my husband himself, including Takinom, Agitos, Kopod, and even Nivenna.

The remaining guests were either really important Generals or Muge's, many of them I knew while other's I didn't. Regardless they were all civil and when it came time for the toast, both Chaor and I were given nothing but blessings and wishes of happiness for the future.

After a filling and hearty meal the banquet guests were allowed to leave while Agitos, Takinom, Kopod, and Nivenna stayed, as they followed Chaor and I out to a balcony overlooking Underwolrd City. Even though citizens couldn't join us for the reception, that didn't stop them from celebrating with each other.

After all it was a grand thing for their ruler to get married, since it seemed highly unlikely he ever would!

As I held his right arm Chaor lead me out to the iron laid balcony with a chain-like railing, overlooking a **SEA** of citizen's who had been waiting for who knows how long. When we were within view they cheered and shouted in jubilation until the both of use came to the very edge of the balcony.

It was only when my new husband raised his massive left arm high did everyone below quiet down, "Today begins the rein of your new Queen my fellow Underworlders!" Chaor boomed out, so loudly I bet the entire Underworld heard him, "I present to you now, my one and only, Queen Alice!"

The roar that came from below was deafening, every Underworlder was happy about the news and it made me tear up because they were all cheering for me. I waved at every one in the crowd and gave them a wide smile, which only made them roar louder.

I didn't stop greeting my new subjects until I felt a strong arm snaking around my waist, which made my eyes dart up to Chaor, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Chaor responded quickly, his face forming into a smug look, "I just wanted to kiss you again."

I couldn't keep a grin from coming onto my face, which disappeared the second my new husband's lips landed on mine.

I heard a low groan in the back of Chaor's throat as he finally pulled away after several minutes, "Let's be off my darling bride," Chaor said, though I could have sworn I saw a glint of an animalistic hunger was in his blue eyes, "I want to show you our honeymoon spot."

" _Oh I'm_ _ **sure**_ _that's what you want!_ " I thought, a dirty idea coming to mind as Chaor all but scooped me up into in arms bridal style.

Without even glancing at his Adviser's he sprinted down the hallways faster then I even thought possible, and in moments we were at the ground level of the Palace. After rushing past the front door where Takinom and the others managed to catch up with us, I saw the same Dread Tread which brought me here still parked in the exact same place.

After a pause Chaor went straight for it and in a single bounding leap the two of us were at the top standing over the tank-like vehicles circular hatch, "Please Lord Chaor there is no need to rush off in such a hurry!" Agitos started, his voice sounding rational, "Perhaps her majesty is still tired from her trip and needs to-"

"It's ok Agitos!" I yelled back over my husband's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, "I'm not that tired and besides I think Chaor is ready to GAH-OOOOOOO!"

That last part was shouted out as Chaor jumped down into the Dread Tread's already open hatch, not even bothering to use the ladder. His heavy weight landed with an echoing 'THUD!' inside the vehicles medal interior, then his feet fast walked to the front.

"Someone's excited to leave!" I commented jokingly as Chaor planted himself in the driver's seat, with me sitting comfortably on his lap.

"You have _**no**_ idea how excited I am!" Chaor stated without even looking at me, his voice sounding more like an excited growl as he quickly got the Dread Tread started.

I could feel my face heating up again, no doubt my entire body was beet red by the time the Dread Tread was pulling away from the Palace. I then wanted to get up to look out another window to wave goodbye to the other Underwolder's staying behind, since I wouldn't see them for a number of weeks. But I was stopped in my tracks by Chaor, who only needed to wrap me closer to his rippling chest to keep me in place before I could even shift my body. I giggled into Chaor's hold and just mentally shrugged as I snuggled into his form.

I have to say Chaor was being a little 'handsy' during the entire drive to our honeymoon spot; while the other hand was used to steer the tank-like vehicle, his left hand rubbed me all-over. But mostly touching my hips and legs rather greedily. I playfully slapped his hand away several times, but seconds later I felt it again each time hungrier than before. I had to bite back a moan as his hand got bolder and the rumbling in Chaor's chest got sultrier.

His deep blue eyes always stayed ahead, never looking down at me; but just the lust filled expression on his face was enough to tell me Chaor was going to give me the night of my life… weather I was ready for it or not!

I'm not sure how long exactly we drove, but it had to of been at least two hours before we came to a darkened cavern, a few minutes later a bright green glow told me precisely where we were going.

"Are we going to Jade Pillar?!" I asked excitedly, looking up at my husband; ignoring his hand for a moment which stopped moving over my right thigh.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Chaor started, his voice free of lust for the first time this whole journey, "I had first thought about Everrain as our honeymoon destination but Takinom and Agitos talked me out of it. It was difficult to find another place because there aren't that many… 'romantic' locations in the Underworld, but then I thought about Jade Pillar, there are lots of things to do and see around there we can enjoy together."

"Awesome!" I gushed, almost bouncing in my husband's lap, "Jade Pillar is actually my favorite Underworld location!"

Chaor just smiled down at me, his features filled to the brim with love. A moment later the towering jade-colored pillar came into view; I had only seen a glimpse of it on _Chaotic_ but seeing it in real life made it even more beautiful. The pillar started at the ceiling of the cavern then coming all the way down, acting like a natural support beam for the Underworld which it technically was.

They say Jade Pillar lies directly under Crystal Cavern in the Overworld and the jade that makes up the pillar are leftover crystals that never made it to the surface, turning into the greenish-blue color because of the extra years spent underground. Despite that the jades are a prized resource in the Underworld making them irresistible to thieves and poachers. So Chaor has made sure there is always several guards posted here, so no one gets too greedily.

But to make curtain nobody would disturb us during our honeymoon, Chaor let the current guards have a paid couple weeks off which I thought was very generous of him.

The large ground area surrounding Jade pillar was flat so it was easy as pie driving over, we circled about half way around the wide pillar until my husband made a right turn up the side of a semi-steep hill inside the cavern. A couple minutes later Chaor stopped the Dread Tread at the side of a cute brick house that was built on a sound jagged cliff where the ground was leveled, the front where the tall door was pointed out towards Jade Pillar.

"What do you think darling?" Chaor asked, a single finger stroking my left cheek, "I built this just for you."

"It's so pretty!" I exclaimed, loving how homey it looked despite the location it was built in. The brick cottage reminded me of a house a sweet grandmother would live in, however this one was twice as big and the roof was made of thin metal to mimic shingles. But it was still well made and I could tell Chaor worked really hard on it, he even put long iron forged window boxes underneath the two square shaped windows on either side of the door. Both were filled to the brim with colorful flowers, how my husband got them I'll have to ask about later.

"Can we go inside!?" I asked excitedly.

Before he could answer I jump off my new husbands lap and climbed up the Dread Treads ladder like a spider money hyped up on mountain dew! When I was at the top of the tank-like vehicle I froze in place, because I didn't realize before how tall it really was.

Not a second later I found myself being lifted up into Chaor's arms, "Hold tight." He said with a smile before leaping off the Dread Tread to land on the all-stone ground.

I thought he was going to sit me down but he just shook his head, "It's a rule for the husband to carry the new bride into the house, right?" he asked, smirking. I giggled and nodded once as a response, I had forgotten about that century's old tradition and was delighted Chaor had remembered.

The flatten ' _land'_ that was around the brick cottage was large enough to park the Dread Tread right next to it, there were even several pebble covered paths that lead in different directions from the creature made building. But Chaor just walked a yard from our vehicle to the Cottage's front door made of sanded grain wood and turned the thin ornate brass doorknob. When Chaor took two long strides inside I was gently placed on the wooden floor, I heard him close the door slowly behind him which made a high low groan noise. But I was too busy looking around the beautiful room to glance back at him.

The room was small considering the size of the Cottage outside, but I guess Chaor had his own reasons for wanting it built that way. The walls and ceiling were painted a deep red, the color of the Underworld, along with white accents up and along each corner of the room. My eyes wandered over there for a moment but I thought I saw a small library on the right side of the room with two velvet trimmed chairs with high backs in the middle of what I guessed to be around four elegantly crafted book shelves TEAMING with books and loose leaf scrolls. There wasn't a ceiling light anywhere in the Cottage, but there wasn't a need for one because towards the middle of the room on the north wall was a gorgeous brick fireplace with a lovely wood burning fire already lit. Along with another door that lead to another part of the cottage a little was to the right of it. The whole left side of the room was taken up by a _hulkingly huge_ bed which was draped with a soft looking red comforter, complete with two fluffy red pillows and elaborate metal headboard that almost halfway reached the semi-high ceiling. On both sides of the bed was another metal forged lantern that kind of looked like the ones from Chaor's Palace, but these were more 'home décor' like so you were less likely to hurt yourself if you bumped into them.

I had _**barley**_ took the room in when Chaor was on me.

I was suddenly forced to the ground by a massive force, but before I completely fell two red arms hoisted me up high. It was all happening so fast but when my mind was able to catch up I found myself almost straddling my husband's waist with his right hand holding my butt to keep me firmly in place. My lips and mouth were being abused by Chaor's forceful tongue as both my heels magically slipped off my feet to land on the floor, the long thin muscle was already wrapping itself around my own while his free left hand was groping me wherever he could.

Then somehow Chaor's right hand that was holding me in place, found its way around the curve of my butt and began harshly rubbing my womanhood through the fabric of my dress. Making me groan so loudly into Chaor's mouth that I could have been shouting.

But Chaor's low throaty groans of pleasure drowned out my cries, which only seemed to get lower in pitch as he continued. Soon his left hand moved from fingering my inner thighs to plant itself behind my head, to keep our lips together.

We had only been at this for a few moments or so, but it was enough to get my new husband REALLY excited, because his grip on me not only tightened a fraction but he started thrusting his pelvis into my lower regions. Almost like he was… **humping** me!

I don't know why but I was liking the treatment Chaor was giving me and I could feel my body heat going up by just the foreplay; even my womanhood was wetting at every passing second!

My arms finally managed to snap themselves around my husband's think neck as I was vaguely aware of him stalking his way over to the huge red bed, all without letting up on his bodily activities.

Chaor must have made it because without warning as was thrown onto the bed, landing in the middle on my back. "Jeeze Chaor!" I almost shouted breathless as I propped myself up with my arms, mocking appalled, "You can at least let me take my dress off first!"

It was only then have I really looked at him since we got to the Cottage; while I was surveying the interior Chaor had taken off his iron shoes and spiked handguards. The only thing that was on his deep red body was his white loincloth and wedding ring as he loomed over me from his spot at the foot of the bed.

I couldn't describe the look on his face; it was a mixture of lust and desire in his devilish smile, but hunger was present too as his glowing blue eyes intently drilled into me.

"Then you better hurry darling," Chaor said huskily, already unbuckling his loincloth, "because I won't able to control myself much longer!"

That made me inwardly gasp as a dark flush came to my cheeks… Chaor was ready NOW!

Chaor then made a low snarl-like sound as he snapped his teeth at me in a warning, silently telling me to get a move on before the untamed creature was unleashed. That move immediately snapped me out of my trance; I pretty much yanked my veil out of my hair and I had my jewelry off in a flash, before I fumbled with the buttons of my lacy jacket and dress zipper.

It was only seconds after I slipped both articles of clothing off my form when they were snatch away by Chaor with a single clawed hand to be disposed on the floor, my jewelry and veil not far behind.

The silent that followed was almost deafening; I was laying before my husband, wherein only a white strapless bra and panties. My blond hair, free from the confines of the veil, was unraveling from its expertly done braid; the moving tresses tickled the now exposed skin of my shoulders and back.

If it was possible the smile on my husband's face grew even bigger, just moments before he jumped on top of me. Again I found myself laying completely against the beds soft comforter, looked up into Chaor's thirsting face. His thick muscular arms were the only things keeping his heavier body off me.

"Perfection…." Chaor growled, his eyes raking every curve of my form, "You are _**perfection**_ my darling Alice!"

The vibrations from his voice made shivers travel up and down my skin, his dirty tone was making me hungry for this as much as he was!

"You don't know how long I have craved for this moment Alice," Chaor continued, his face inching ever so closer to meet my widening eyes, "but now that it's here… I'm going to make sure you never forget it."

My lips opened to let out another gasp; but I ended up opening myself to Chaor's attacking jaws. In seconds of entrance Chaor's thrashed his tongue round inside my mouth; lapping at every tooth, gum, and cheek lining. He may have kissed me softly on Earth, but I could tell he wasn't going to be doing that anymore now that the honeymoon has started!

I was then lifted up into his arms to sit on his bent legs, straddling his waist again without breaking our make out session. By then my mind was in a complete daze; I could only grip my husband's broad shoulders as his hungry hands continued to skate across my skin ravenously.

I made groans and the occasional moan when Chaor's hungry hands griped my butt or push into the small of my back. It was only when I felt a snap of elastic and the loosening of my bra did I let out a gasp into Chaor mouth.

As the breath passed my reddening lips Chaor pulled way, a victorious smirk creeping onto his beak-like. Before I had a chance to do or say anything my Underworlder husband all but snapped the unclipped bra away from my sweating chest, to land in an unknown location on the floor.

A snarl ripped from Chaor's chest as he devoured my breasts into his boiling hot mouth; my poor right mound was assaulted first, before my left met the same fate.

I could only continue to cry out in pleasure as Chaor kept at it; and to make sure my body didn't slip off his lap during the… 'excursion', he planted his left hand firmly on my pantie covered butt again to hold me in place. Every now and then giving it a squeeze when a rise didn't come from me.

Only a moment later did Chaor add a little something into the mix; when he moved back to my right breast again his free hand rose to fondle my moist left mound, even giving my nipple a twist for good measure.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!... Chaor!" I yelled, to the point to could have been a scream. My body was loving my husband's rough treatment on it; I was unconsciously arching into his mouth as if wanting more!

Chaor only chuckled at my reactions, clearly pleased with himself and for how well I was enjoying it. He worked on both my breasts a few more times before pulling away, giving me a moment to catch my breath.

Which was interrupted when his right hand made a grab from my swollen vaginal lips.

I started moaning softly, changing to pitiful whimpers when his finger's boldly rubbed my dripping entrance. A low growl came to my new husband's lips as he began sniffing my neck, as if trying to memorize every scent of my arousal.

"You're ready… good…" Chaor seemed to purr, more to himself in his ever so low voice.

I was then gently pushed off his lap so Chaor could get off the bed, without taking his eyes off me he had his wedding loincloth off is body in only a millisecond.

My mind was able to come out of its haze at that same moment, just in time to see Chaor's… I give up, I wouldn't be able to say it without my face going red like a tomato!

Chaor's body was no less a dream then Maxxor (he had muscle _**on top**_ of muscles for goodness sake!), his chest, arms, legs and even his tail demonstrated years of physical strength. But I have to say his penis is the most impressive; it's as red as his skin and long, at least a foot like Maxxor's and fully erected as its head fully pointed towards me.

It was ready to be inside my body as much as CHAOR was!

I must has stared longer then I meant to because an amused chuckle made me look back up at Chaor's face, "Like you see?" he asked with the smuggest grin on his face.

My voice box had just decided to stop working right then, so I could only flush and nod my head as a response.

His grin grew more as hunger then returned in Chaor's eyes; then in one swift motion he literally ripped my panties right off my body and had me tightly in his arms as I was pushed into the wall on the left side of the bed with my back pressed up against his chest. The only thing that kept me balanced was Chaor's thighs keeping my legs apart.

I was confused as to why Chaor did that as he planted both hands on the wall on either side of me, but my thoughts were pushed away when his pelvis thrusted into my butt making me moan out. He kept bucking into me like a raging bull; the position alone was amazing, but coupled with Chaor's heavy breathing into my left ear and his chest stimulating my entire back was…

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh… Chaor!... My… Sexy… Underworlder!..."

My eyes, which had closed as Chaor started again, snapped open when I realized those last word came out of my mouth. I couldn't believe those words had actually came out of my mouth! Chaor didn't either for he stopped mid-thrust with a surprised look on his face, but a second later it was replaced with a devious smirk.

" _Sexy_ huh?" Chaor started, trying the word on his tongue as his lips grazed my ear, "I like it… say it again for me darling."

And to make sure I DID say it he started thrusting into me again, quicker this time a he made sure his hard penis was rubbing my dripping womanhood, "Chaor!... You're my _**sexy**_ Underworlder!" I called out wantonly with my left cheek pressed against the cooler wall.

I could feel the rumbling vibrating inside Chaor's chest after I said that for a second time, he like that nickname a lot… so I guess I'll just have to keep using it!

After a few more seconds of thrusting a struggling groan ripped from deep inside Chaor, "Alice! I must have you _**now**_! Please… tell me you're ready!" he desperately growled, his voice giving away his desire for me.

And he wasn't the only one; my body was going crazy and the rock hard penis rubbing against me wasn't helping at all! But I too was ready for my new husband to finish this, "Yes!... Please!... Make me your mate!" I groaned loudly.

That was all Chaor needed; for in just moments he opened my legs wider from behind me and had his whole-self inside my quaking form in one swift motion, making me cry out in ecstasy and pleasure. There was only a small twinge of pain from the sudden feeling of my walls being stretched, but it disappeared after Chaor started moving.

It was quick and each time my butt made contact with his skin I jumped, making me bounce on his lap as Chaor continued to hold the wall tightly to keep the both of us steady. After a couple minutes of such vigorous thrashing… I orgasmed so quickly before I even knew what was happening to me. I breathlessly cried out my husband's name as he grunted, his hot bodily fluids shooting into me like a torpedo.

I let out a few jagged breaths, thinking that was it… boy was I so wrong!

"Who said we were finished darling?" Chaor rumbled as he pulled me away from the wall, using his right hand to make me turn my head and look at him, "After all… my hunger hasn't been quenched yet."

I baby blue eyes widened at that, " _He wants to do this_ _ **again**_ _!_ " I thought, nervousness creeping into my mind, " _I don't know if I have the strength to keep going!_ "

Chaor didn't seem to notice my worry, for he was too busy making his way over to the front of the blazing fire. When he made it in only three elongated steps he bent down and laid me on top of the shaggy red rectangle carpet sitting directly in front of the mouth of the brick fireplace.

He first rolled me into my stomach before pulling the lower half of my body up off the ground, so that my butt was high in the air for him to see. He kneaded the skin of my butt cheeks as I watched him out of the corner of my eye; he was watching his actions like a greedy child, making sure both cheeks were _physically moving_ from his uneven rubdown.

My womanhood started to ache again when his long tongue licked his lips ever so slowly as he continued to watch my bottom getting roughly treated, "Your body is beyond perfect my darling," Chaor rumbled, every syllable dripping with his lustrous appetite, "and now... you are all mine for the taking!"

"B-But I'm not **just** yours…" I informed him, my voice weak but could still be heard as I fully looked at him over my right shoulder.

That made Chaor pause for only half a second, "True," he uttered, before completely draping his upper body over me to whisper into my exposed ear, "but while you are in my bed, you are _**MINE**_ … Understand?" he all but growled.

That made my eyes widened ten times more, I never knew how **possessive** Chaor was!

And I guess that possession made my scent rise again, taking my new husbands attention back to the job at hand. I felt his weight come off me only to me replaced by his manhood being shoved into my entrance, making me holler from the sudden sensation.

Chaor then didn't waste any time getting me tighter around his member, he vigorously pumped in and out of me while I was still in the 'downward dog' position. And it was only seconds later did I orgasm before I came, my juices running down my legs and onto the carpet. Making Chaor rumble at the sight, clearly pleased with his work.

My body was limp when Chaor finally carried me over to the bed, tenderly laying me to where my butt was laying right on the edge. I've never orgasmed this many times in one night! Of course I've heard if the male knew what he was doing in the bedroom, he could make a woman cum multiple times in the same round of intercourse.

I just never knew it would make me feel this way; my body felt weak, my lower regions slick, my hair was a mess with sweat, and my head was dizzy like I had ridden a twisty roller coaster a hundred times. However… I liked it, in fact I loved it all and I don't know why I do!

Chaor had my lags wrap around his waist from the umpteenth time this evening; and by the look on his face, I could tell this time was going to be the best.

"Get ready my darling Alice," Chaor growled hungrily, already getting the head of his glistening cock positioned at my opening, "for I'm REALLY going to make you scream my name!"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but the only thing that came out was a cry of pleasure as Chaor began pushing himself inside me; and in just moments he was, every bit of him.

"UhhhhhhhhhUhhhhhhhhhhUhhhhhhhhhhh…" I moaned rhythmically, before a startled gasped make my upper body rise of the bed as Chaor's right finger traced my vaginal walls. He did it with every finger, stretching me even more as he went around his 'locked and loaded' erection until every finger was coated in my cum.

He then brought the dripping appendage up to his watering mouth, before lapping off my juices of his wide open palms. My already flushing face reddened even darker as I watched him do it, making sure I knew he enjoyed every savory drop of my arousal.

"Perfect… too perfect…" My husband moaned longingly, sucking the last few morsels off his fingertips.

Then in a flash his hands were on both sides of my head as he started thrusting in and out of me once more. I stared right into his face the entire time as I was taken into my third orgasm; it was as if his eyes were glowing, they were brightest I had ever seen them, and his smile was nothing but a wide grin.

He didn't have to tell me; he had wanted me for so long, and now that I was here… in the Underworld… in this brick cottage he built with his own hands… in this bed…

…with **him**.

"Say my name Alice!" Chaor snarled as he continued to ground me into the very edge of the bed, "Scream my name into the heavens as we become one!"

My walls were getting tighter and tighter around him as he thrusted deeper; my G-spot, cervix, and beyond getting stroked harshly with every pressing motion. My blond hair as nothing but a sweat soaked halo around my head as my chin pointed up towards the ceiling. Which seemed to spin faster and faster as my eyes rolled around beneath my squinting eyelids. My desperate arms reach for Chaor, who bent lower so I could grasp his broad sweating shoulders.

This was it, with one last heave Chaor crashed into my uterus, setting off the strongest orgasm I felt in my whole life. I felt like I was hit by a runaway train!

" **Ch-ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah-aor!...** _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " I wailed, never had my voice went that high.

But Chaor… he literally _**roared**_ as he came, his head snapped so far back as his voice was sent skyward. And it was so booming, I thought for sure it was going to blow the roof right of the cottage!

But I couldn't see for sure, because before Chapr even had a chance to shoot anything into me, I was knocked out cold! Or at least I thought I was, but I must have just been flouting in and out of consciousness. Because I could feel someone lifting me up into their arms and holding me until my head was resting on a fluffy pillow before a soft blanket was draped over me.

My eyelids fluttered, but they were too weak to open, but I knew it was Chaor that did all that. Because the weight of someone laying on top of me and a deep voice whispering into my ear, "I can go another round, but three time is enough for now. Sleep well… my darling Alice" was all the proof I needed.

" _I love you… sexy Underworlder._ " I thought before sleep finally claimed me.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 _January 16,_

 _CHAOR. IS. A._ **BEAST!**

 _Forgive me friend, but I couldn't describe my first time with Chaor without being frank up front. I mean he was an_ _animal_ _, a lust craving animal, that's the only way I can describe it!_

 _He likes it rough (and that's putting it mildly) he tries to be careful of course, but my new husband can still pack a serious wallop during intercourse. What I mean by that is he makes me orgasm no less than three times each round, no more no less, because there's no way my human body can handle more then that!_

 _Chaor will also take me anywhere and by anywhere… I mean ANYWHERE! The shower, kitchen, reading area; heck he'd probably take me in his throne room if no one else was around!_

 _But despite his dirty mind and habits, Chaor still gives me pleasure like no one else can; pounding me until my brain feels like it's going to pop right out of my skull. Every heave is precise, hitting its mark every single time as he makes sure both of us are satisfied in the end._

 _I didn't think I would like it rough, after hearing all the stories about it on Earth, but I think it's because Chaor does it is the reason I enjoy it. Because he does it so well that makes me know he loves me, and that's all that really matters._

 _It does make me wonder how the rest of the honeymoon is going to go, but I guess there's only one way to fine out._

 _I leave you now, married to my second husband._

 _-Alice Amelia Rosewood, Queen of the Overworld and Underworld_

 **A/N** **: And done, finally! So sorry everyone for how long this chapter took to finish, but it was really out of my control because I've been studying to get ready for Finals which are next week.**

 **The one good thing to come out of this is… DU DU DU DU… the semester is almost over! But don't get too excited just yet, because I plan to take at least** _ **one**_ **class over the summer and I'll be working more. So I wouldn't be CRANKING chapters out but, hopefully, I'll be updating faster than I have been the last few months.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter despite the long delay and I'll see you all again soon! Ta Ta!**


	6. Honeymooning with Chaor 1 of 2

**A/N** **: Here's part 1 of honeymooning with Chaor everyone, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic: including its character's, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

 _January 30,_

 _To be honest I'm surprised I've managed to find time to write in you my friend, because the last two weeks with Chaor have been an absolutely amazing! There has been pleasure that much I can say, and the calmer moments were full of romance that would even make Juliet swoon._

 _There's no denying that Chaor loves intercourse (heck if it was up to him I wouldn't have gotten out of bed the entire honeymoon!), but when it comes to making me feel like the most treasured thing in his world… it makes me blush beat red just thinking about it!_

 _He may have a rough exterior that gives him the characteristic of an Underworld Ruler, but underneath that is something that I've come to love even more every time he shows it to me. And that started the second I woke the morning after our Wedding Night…_

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

As I came out of my great night's sleep, I hummed sleepily under my breath as I tried to roll over onto my stomach. But when I attempted it I was stopped in my tracks by a heavy weight still on top on me.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Chaor, still asleep, with his head laying neatly to the right of mine. As the events from the day before began to slowly come back to me, I couldn't help but smile at my new husbands content looking face as he slept soundly. With his huge naked body draped over me like a blanket and his arms laying on either side I placed a soft kiss on his exposed left cheek, making him stir just a little bit as he whispered, "Mine." In a rumbling voice.

I had to bit my lips closed to keep from giggling, I can tell even when my husband was asleep his possessiveness over me didn't rest!

" _But I still love you anyway Chaor, my sexy Underworlder._ " I thought, using my husband's new nickname as I rubbed his cheek slowly.

I didn't realize until right now how sticky my body felt, I need to take a bath or at least a shower! But first I need to get out from underneath Chaor.

It took some shimmying, but I was able to maneuver myself underneath my husband's extended right arm, all the while pulling the rest of my body out from underneath his form without waking him up. Which surprised me because I thought for sure I wasn't being discrete enough, but I guess my new husband is a heavy sleeper.

A sudden chill then overtook me when I went to sit on the right side of the bed for a few moments since I was still naked, I didn't know it _could_ be cold in the Underworld! "But I was under him the whole night." I whispered to myself, glancing back at my snoozing husband before crossing my arms over my exposed chest.

I gave him one more smile before taking a carful step off the bed, and it was a good thing I did because I almost fell to the floor because of my wobbly legs. I should have figured Chaor's rough treatment on me last night would put a number on my delicate human body.

After a few minutes of silent deep breathing my legs got stronger, allowing me to stand up again shakily, this time I was able to reach my full height. But I waited another moment before actually taking a single step, I didn't want to push myself too much before my semi-sore form was ready.

After all I know what that was like during my last honeymoon with Maxxor, thankfully the ach in my lower regions wasn't as bad this time. A tall tail sign my body was beginning to adjust to my new ' **lifestyle** '.

I slowly made my way around the foot of the bed when I caught sight of my discarded dress, veil, and accessories in a white lacey pile a little ways away on the wooden floor; with my heel's still over by the front door.

" _I better find a safer place for those,_ " I thought, gathering my dress in my arms before getting my white heels, " _I just hope The Cottage has a Wardrobe!_ "

I also grabbed my white bra and torn panties to get rid of when I could. I decided to also put my husband's cloths away for him to help clear the floor, so I grabbed Chaor's Wedding attire along with his arm bands and heavy iron shoes.

I gathered up every article of clothing and foot wear, then making a clean sweep of the room to make sure I didn't forget anything before I tip toed my way over to the other door to the right of the brick fire place; whose wooden fire had died hours before.

I made sure I had I firm hold of everything in my arms as I slowly turned the brass door knob, and stepped through to the other side before closing the door behind me. "Whoo!" I huffed, my shoulder's lowing.

Then when my baby blue eyes rose to study the remainder of The Cottage, "Oh, how nice!" I gasped, keeping my voice hushed to stay quiet.

The rest of The Cottage was basically like the living quarters if you didn't count the missing bed which was in the front; consisting of a kitchen, the bathroom, and a massive iron Wardrobe. The kitchen filled the right side of the 'room' with everything Chaor and I would need to for cooking; including a caldron, storage unit, and brick oven for baking. The bathroom was a little bit smaller as it was nestled into the front left corner surrounded by interior walls, but without a door to cut it off from the rest of The Cottage. The iron Wardrobe with gorgeous engraved designs was placed against the wall between the bathroom and the south wall, sharply to the left were I was currently standing.

There was enough room to walk between all the areas, but I wouldn't say it was **roomy** back here, instead it was actually kind of homey in a sense.

"I better put these away first," I said to myself quickly, already feeling Chaor's shoes slipping between my fingers, "I can't hold them much longer!"

So in just two bounds I was inches in front of the tall Wardrobe's doors, I grasped the long handle and opened the right door first before I unlatched the left. I took my time hanging everything from my dress and accessories to Chaor's white loincloth inside as I made sure nothing was ripped, even placing both pairs of shoes on the bottom shelves.

The second after everything was put away my eyes caught sight of a stunning strapless red sundress. "OOOOO! How pretty!" I gasped, taking the dress out of the Wardrobe, "I think I'll wear this today."

And that's exactly what I did, I grabbed a clean strapless tan bra along with a fresh pair of panties before closing the Wardrobe back up. Then I waltzed over to the bathroom; the interior was very similar to The Cabin's in the Forest of Life, except these rocks along the walls and the ceiling were darker in tint and felt grainier to the touch. It had a free standing bathtub on the left side of the room, which was wide enough to be called a pool, with an iron forged towel rack on the left of it next to the wall. There was also a sink directly to my right which was basically half a huge black metal bowl attached to the rocky layout with creases along the rims; it had a pitcher directly under it on a metal shelving unit, along with other toiletries, to pour water into. The sink even had a medium sized circular mirror behind it that resembled the sun, which I thought was nicely made with its waving rays that stretched out along the wall without covering the entire thing. There wasn't any windows, but the wall metal forged candlewicks on both sides of the door provided just enough light without making the room too bright or too dim.

I immediately placed my change of clothes on the rack before running the water in the porcelain tub, the faucet was a slender metal water pump that rose from the floor at the foot of the tub that you manually crank. Thankfully it wasn't hard for me to operate the elongated handle despite how hefty it looked, and within minutes I had the tub filled with steaming water.

"Ahhhhh!" I sighed as I sunk into the heavenly liquid, "This feel so great!" And it was true, the tub was so deep I was literally sitting on the bottom and the water still almost reached my ears. It was a good thing I didn't pour in any more or I would be _**swimming**_ in the tub instead of soaking in it!

I took my time getting clean since I hadn't taken a real bath in forever and I was waiting for Chaor to awaken; so I took the liberty of washing away my remaining makeup and dirt while I washed my hair. I used some amazing smelling bar soaps and liquid lather's which were laying in an iron rack above the tub connected to the wall, I guess Chaor wanted to make sure there was enough for me because it was filled to the brim.

I only used three kinds though and saved the rest, even so it was enough because my skin felt baby soft and my blond hair felt silky smooth. I don't know what was in them but I made a mental note to ask my husband later. I got out to grab a sparkling white towel from the rack before getting out of the tub, wrapping it around my form as I lifted the water plug to drain the water out.

As the drain was gurgling I went over to the sink to comb my hair out, heaven knows the amount of knots that were in it still. But whatever was in that shampoo that I use seconds ago help loosen the tangles in my hair, making them come out with ease as I ran them though with a fine tooth dark silver comb.

After I was sure my damp hair was clear of rats nest's I put the comb back under the sink and turned around to retrieve my cloths, after I changed I folded the towel and put it back on the rack. "Wow this dress is so pretty!" I gushed, looking at myself the mirror with the help of a metal step, "I wonder if Chaor had this made for me?"

The ankle length red strapless sundress had lace along the bottom of the cotton fabric with cute ribbon designs on the bodice and waistline, making it synch perfectly at my natural waist as well as show off my curves. The material wasn't too thick, so it breathed and it didn't fell heavy on me. Which was a plus, seeing as Underworlder's couldn't wear anything that would make them too hot because of the environment they lived in.

My hair and skin was just about dry as I spritzed on some strawberry splash perfume I got from Bath & Body Works (which I bought a lot of because the scent was on sale), I put the plastic bottle back under the sink before glancing at my refection one last time before exiting the bathroom and walking back to the front of The Cottage.

I cracked open the door a tiny bit and saw Chaor was still asleep on the bed, but I wasn't disappointed because I'd been wanting to check out the Cottage Library since the moment I got here! I carefully closed the door behind me so it wouldn't creak and tip-toed my way over to the ceiling high book shelves that surrounded the comfortable looking high back chairs.

" _I haven't seen so many books in one place since New York's Public Library closed down._ " I thought in awe, looking at the rows on top of rows of reading materials and rolled up scrolls.

My bare feet barely made a sound as I stepped along the book shelves ever so slowly, letting the feeling of the wearing surfaces run over my fingertips. I'd had always wanted to have my own book collection like the little book worm I was, but I never found time to shop for them and when I did I had wanted to do other things. I enjoyed writing in them though, so that didn't make me feel so bad that I didn't achieve the book lovers dream.

Then I gasped when I came to one book in particular near the far back corner right on the third shelf; " **Beauty and the Beast** ", I whispered, my baby blue eyes already starting to get misty. I mean I told my husband during our week long date that it was my favorite Disney Princess story that I've read a hundred times when I was still living at the Orphanage, I just couldn't believe he remembered and put it on the shelf just for me!

I pulled the yellow hardback book out of the shelf before sitting in one of the chairs to study the antique looking cover; the title was in black cursive writing along the top with a painting of a glowing pink rose underneath a glass cover with the magical handheld mirror right behind it. It wasn't a thick book, but it was big enough for a chapter print.

I became even more emotional because this was the _exact same_ book I read so long ago, even though I wasn't the same edition it still had the lovely old European font with hand painted pictures on every other page to depict each scene in stunning detail. While trying not to sob I opened the book to the first page and started to read silently, and in no time at all I was swept away into the story of Belle who would later meet and fall in love with a hideous Beast.

I was so focused on the story that I didn't hear someone creeping up behind my chair, and almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a pair of huge red arms snapping themselves around my waist. Then without warning I was bombarded with heated kisses on my lips as Chaor's body tried to push me back against the chair, all the while his hands roughly rubbed my hips.

But I was having NONE of it!

Before I could even fall backwards I hit my husband's bare chest as hard as I could with my book as I screamed out his name against his mouth, it took several whacks but he eventually pulled back to look at me with a smug smirk as I reared up at him, "I am not jumping into bed with you every time you feel _**horny**_!" I almost screeched. But by my tone I was only acting appalled, with a hint of humor laced in.

Chaor must have caught that because his smirk turned into a full-fledged grin, "Sorry daring," he started, though he didn't sound sorry as he kneeled beside me, "but I couldn't help myself."

"Sure you couldn't." I stated in a fake sarcasm tone, but I gave him a warm smile anyway as I got comfortable in the chair again.

My husband's face then softened when he saw what I was reading, "I'm glad you found that," he said, looking at the page I was reading over my shoulder, "I looked all over Earth for the story similar to the one you read as a young girl."

"The ' **Beauty and the Beast** ' I read was a _very old_ edition," I informed him, before giving his left cheek a peck, "but it was so sweet of you to search for one."

"If it means to make you happy I'd gladly move the entire Underworld for you." Chaor rumbled, nuzzling his face into the side of my neck.

My heart melted as I giggled at his statement, I don't doubt he would do that for me if I wanted him to. "Did I wake you?" I suddenly asked him, my voice apologetic, "I was trying to be quiet."

"No you didn't Alice," Chaor started, shaking his head once as he gave me a reassuring smile, "I was a little worried when I didn't find you in bed with me though."

"I'm sorry, but I needed to wash up a little." I informed him, putting my book down for a moment.

"Why?" Chaor drawled, his blue eyes getting that 'look' again as his face got closer, "You're just going to get dirty again."

"Watch it Chaor," I playfully warned him, placing a hand on his bare chest to stop his advances, "I've already said I'm not doing anything with you if you can't control yourself."

It was only then did I notice something when my eyes happen to trail down, "And while you're doing that could you put on some cloths, please?" I asked polity but firmly, despite my blushing face when I saw his… you know what, still exposed along with the rest of his naked form.

Chaor gave me a smirk, but didn't say a word as he stood all the way up to his full height, I had to pretend to study the book shelf in the opposite direction so I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of me staring at his manhood again. He saw his a let out a throaty laugh as he walked away, I didn't turn around but I heard the door leading to the other room open and then close.

" _He's such a male!_ " I thought, but I couldn't really be crossed with him because that was just the kind of creature Chaor was. I just hoped I'd get used to it.

I managed to read a few more pages from my book before Chaor came back in this time wearing his usual loincloth and iron shoes, but no arms bands. "This Library is so lovely," I told him, almost sighing it as he kneeled straight in front of me, "but you didn't have to go through all the trouble of gathering all these books and scrolls."

"I wanted to," Chaor said, smiling down at me warmly as he took his thumb and rubbed it slowly against my right cheek, "so we can enjoy reading them together."

"I would love that," I told him with a happy smile, leaning into his touch. Then my stomach decided it was time to eat and began to gurgle obnoxiously loud, "But can eat something first?" I asked, embarrassed to no end.

"Of course my darling," Chaor chuckled, giving me a quick kiss on my warming forehead before getting up yet again, "I'll be right back."

The second I heard my husband walk through the left open door, an idea flashed in my mind before I jumped off the seat to put it into action. I pushed the chairs away to the foot of the bed so the area within the Library was clear, then I grabbed the huge crumped up red comforter and draped it on the floor before grabbing a bunch of random books. I emptied about three random shelves by the time Chaor came back in with a long metal tray load with food, he took a couple steps towards me before braking suddenly when he saw what I had done.

"I thought we could have a reading club breakfast, to make it more fun." I told him with a wide grin; explaining the reason I had four high piles of various sized books and scrolls beside me as I held out the first book I grabbed, which happened to be a semi-thick brown paperback titled ' **The Ruler's Throne** 'written on the front in white block letters.

Chaor then huffed a laugh in amusement after hearing my explanation, "You never cease to amaze me Alice." he stated, his blue eyes twinkling with warmth as he came to take a seat to the left of me on the knitted red comforter.

Because he was so close Chaor had his tail wrapped around my waist in an armless embrace, the tip resting beside my crisscrossed legs as he sat the large semi-tarnished tray in front of us, "Yummy!" I exclaimed, looking at all the different breakfast choices.

There were cute little silver dollar sized pancakes in a massive pile, a stack of French toast, a bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate with both crispy bacon and sausage patty's, a woven basket of different kinds of muffins, three small bowls of various toping choices like strawberries, and a large tin pitcher of freshly made sweet tea. Everything was on crisp white plates and the handle less cups had the red Underworld symbol on the side.

"I kept the food options small because I wanted us to save room for something very special I have planned for later." Chaor told me as I looked up at him.

"Really? What it?" I asked excitedly, already bouncing in my spot on the blanket.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Chaor said, making me deflate, "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"But why can't you tell me NOW?" I whined, disappointed.

"Because you look so cute when you pout." Chaor stated, grinning madly as he gave me a wink.

I just huffed as I gave him a stubborn frown in defiance, making him chuckle whole-heartedly at my facile expression. After we started eating my husband didn't breathe another word about the 'surprise', I didn't care about it too much though because we were having so much fun going through the different books together.

Besides ' **Beauty and the Beast** ' there were a number of stories and novels that I had told Chaor about from my childhood all the way up to now, many of them I haven't even seen in years; including ' **Bambi** ', ' **Eat, Pray, Love** ', and ' **Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants** '. And I had to give him brownie points for this one; Chaor had even stocked the Library with a number of books that I haven't even read yet but had always wanted to, like ' **The Secret Life of Bee's** ', ' **The Help** ', and ' **Lady and the Tramp** '.

That was basically all Chaor and I did throughout the rest of the morning leading up to midafternoon, each of us taking turns to show the other some of our story favorites as well as what we hope to be our next good read. It was _a lot_ of fun however I had to explain my book picks to Chaor because… well he didn't understand what was typed out in the book description.

The creatures of Perim may speak English, but that didn't mean they could _ **read**_ it. Chaor explained that it was because they had their own writing system; comprising of different symbols that represented a single letter. Then when they're used together it creates a word; just like the letters of the alphabet. And just like the different countries on Earth, each of the Four Tribes have their own unique forms of writing; along with whole new symbols that only a creature from _that specific Tribe_ would understand.

That made me really confused; why would one Tribe make a different writing style from another Tribe's, even though it end up meaning the same thing?

My husband told me it was because of secrecy; during the times of old when the Four Tribes were at peace they all used the exact same form of writing. But as time passed and all the Tribes began getting tense towards each other, soon escalating to all-out war. As a precaution to keep other Tribes from knowing what another was doing should a Spy get captured, each Tribe began using their own 'secret code' to keep their battle plans hidden. Pretty soon each Tribe was using that writing form in their everyday life, despite them using the same spoken language.

I thought the history behind it was very interesting, but I couldn't make heads or tails out of the writing itself. It looked like nothing but gibberish to me!

Chaor thought it was funny when I tried to translate the title of one his personal books which had the Underworlds writing printed on the cover, but gave up the second I saw what the foreign symbols looked like.

"Don't worry about it my darling," Chaor told me as I sat on his lap, his deep voice had a comforting ring to it, "you have plenty of time to learn how to read that."

But I couldn't help but have a twinge of discouragement in my chest; I didn't enjoy failing at things because to me it felt like a wound to my pride. Then I reminded myself I had only officially arrived to Perim two weeks ago, so there wasn't a real rush to learn anything new so fast. But I asked Chaor if he could show me how to translate a few words anyway and that seemed to please him.

"So this means 'Halt'," I stated, pointing to the new word before sliding my finger to another on the ancient colored page, "and this one say's 'March'… right?"

"Close," Chaor corrected me, before propping the scroll up more and placed his clawed finger on the same word I was pointing to, "it actually say's 'Forward'; but that's basically the same thing."

"The Underworld writing looks really complicated." I said, my eyes going downward to study the rest of the page.

"I know it does," Chaor agreed, prompting me to look up into his soft gaze, "but like I said before Alice you don't have to learn any of this. I can read everything to you if you wish."

"That's very sweet of you to offer," I comment warmly, nuzzling into his wide ripped chest, "but I don't like other's doing things for me. I'd rather learn how to do it myself, I just need a good teacher."

Chaor understood what I meant by that right away, "I would love to teach you my darling Alice," he started, wrapping me up into a hug, "whenever you want." Then his smile got a mysterious smirk to it before he continued, "But first I want to show you that surprise I have in store for you."

My face then morphed into an excited grin, I hoped that was what he was going to say.

I got off Chaor's lap so he could stand, "Do I need to wear anything in particular?" I asked him, seeing as it was an important occasion.

My husband then puckered his lips like he was thinking, "Hmmmmm… Well if you wanted to wear that red dress you wore on our date you can. Not that this one doesn't look stunning on you, but that one would be more appropriate."

I almost had to keep myself from rolling my eyes in amusement, I had a feeling that was the outfit he wanted me to wear, "Ok…" I groaned, pretending to give in to the suggestion, "but just because I can tell it's your favorite."

"Good," Chaor started, grinning happily.

"I'll go start getting ready." I informed him, making my way over to the door leading to the bathroom.

"Will you need help?" Chaor asked suggestively, slowly walking step for step behind me.

"No," I told him firmly, but with a smile, stopping him right in his tracks, "you stay here. I don't need your hands all over me as I'm getting changed!"

Then response made Chaor grin down at me, but he stayed right where he was as I closed the door behind me. I had thought about putting something in front of the door in case Chaor tried to come in anyway… but there wasn't much point in that seeing as he was a huge strong creature.

After grabbing my red one shoulder dress, accessories, and red wedges from the Wardrobe, I went into the bathroom again to get ready. I then slipped out of my current dress and put my other one on, then when I went to zip the dress on a twinge of guilt came over me.

" _Am I being too harsh with him?_ " I thought, referring to my resentment of Chaor and his 'attitude'.

I decided that maybe keeping him from seeing me half-naked was a little over the top, I mean we made love over twelve hours ago and besides he was my husband now.

"Chaor." I called out softly, opening the door leading to the front room.

My husband had been sitting on his side of the bed, but the second I said his name he looked in my direction and jumped right up, "Yes darling, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding a little worried as he walked around the foot of the bed towards me.

"Oh it's nothing really," I started with a soft smile, reassuring him, "I just needed your help with something."

"Alright." Chaor responded, giving me a soft but puzzled smile.

I then lead my husband into the bathroom and stepped back onto the stool in front of the sink, "Could you zip my dress for me?" I asked, a bit bashfully as I held the back of my hair up.

"Of course Alice." Chaor said, coming right up behind me to take a hold of the tiny zipper.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you before." I told him suddenly, not able to even look at his refection in the mirror.

Chaor's hand which had been moving up my back to close my dress, suddenly froze, most likely from shock, " _Mean?_ " he asked, like he didn't understand, "What are you talking about darling?"

"I mean stopping your advances," I informed him, looking over my shoulder up at his disbelieved face, "I don't want you to think I'm flat refusing you. It's just… I have to I draw the line somewhere."

"And that's what I love about you Alice," Chaor started, catching me by surprise. Before he continued he turned me around by my shoulders gently to look straight at him as he stared into my eyes with a loving expression, "you're not afraid to let me know when to stop."

"So… you don't care that I don't want to always…?" I began, but the question ended up dying on my lips.

I think Chaor knew what I meant though, because he started shaking his head the moment I uttered 'don't care', "No, I don't. I fact I'm _**glad**_ you're doing that." he started, then his face saddened before he continued, "I should be the one to apologies for my behavior. I've waited so long now to make you my wife Alice, and now that you are, my inner desires are now freed and are hard for me to control. I must forewarn that my lust for you and your body may cloud my judgment at times, but please know that I would never intentionality hurt you."

My husband's words were so kind that I couldn't help but smile despite my inner uncertainty, "I know you wouldn't Chaor," I told him gently, before my eyes lowered again, "I'm just… scared that I can't satisfy you the way you would like because I'm just a tiny human woman and not a creature."

"Don't say that Alice!" Chaor ordered, his deeper than usual voice startled me enough to snap my head back up to look into his stern gaze, "You must have more confidence in yourself my darling; its true I must treat your body with more care, but I love you far more then I would any other female! Besides the events of last night have more than satisfied me, and all you had to do was allow me to mate with you."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, hopeful.

"As true as the ring I wear on my left hand." Chaor promised, holding his said appendage up to show me his wedding ring which shined with luster.

My baby blue eyes started to water a little in the corners as I stood on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck, "I love you, my sexy Underworlder." I whispered softly into his right ear.

Chaor made a deep rumbling in his throat as he returned my hug warmly, "Not as much I love you, my darling Alice."

I hummed happily, giving his thick neck a tighter squeeze for a fraction of a second before letting go and flattening my feet again. "Thank you for listening," I whispered, "I feel much better now."

"Good," Chaor uttered, a warm smile returning to his lips, "do you want me to continue waiting outside?"

"Um um." I murmured, shaking my head only once with a sweet smile, "You can stay in here if you want to."

Chaor then smiled his answer, no trace of lust anywhere in his eyes. I turned back around to let him finish zipping my dress up and then my husband took a step back to give me room, but at the same time he wasn't too far away.

My face had been scrubbed clean from my bath and no trace of any blemishes or red marks were in sight, so I decided to not wear any make up for the time being. Instead I rubbed on some lotion for moisture before dabbing on a little apple and caramel flavored lip gloss to my lips. For my hair I kept it simple; a braided hair-made head band with a tiny rose tucked into it on the right side of my head.

Chaor was quiet the whole time I was sprucing up, his beautiful deep blue eye never left me as they watched with the most soft and loving gaze, "What are you thinking about Chaor?" I giggled, looking at his image in the mirror as I put on my gold stud earrings and long golden bracelet he had given me for a courting gift.

"If it was possible you could be more radiant now then you did only yesterday." My husband responded, his voice was so hushed I almost couldn't hear him.

But I blushed scarlet at his compliment anyway, "No I haven't." I drawled, pretending I didn't believe him.

I had to hide my smile as Chaor came over to give me a hug from behind, I shifted to my left side in his hold so I could listen to his heart beating underneath his toned muscles, "Yes you have," he said softly into my right ear, "and my heart races each time you send a smile my way."

I could only smile as I nuzzled closer into his chest, because I knew he spoke the truth, "All I have left is to spray on just a little more perfume and then we can go." I told him.

"There's no hurry darling, we have all the time in the world." Chaor said, softly.

I gave him a small kiss on his right cheek before getting out the same bottle of strawberry splash perfume, spritzing a few more drops on my wrists and neck before putting it back under the sink again. "Ready!" I stated, jumping off the step to put my wedges on.

But I was so excited my hands had a bit of trouble with the heel straps, "Here darling, let me help." Chaor said, getting down on one knee to slip my wedges on my feet.

"Thank you Chaor." I said, giving him a sweet smile as he stood back up again.

My husband didn't respond, except he offered me his left arm politely as he smiled. Which I took before he lead us out of the bathroom though front room and out of The Cottage. I never realized last night how bright Jade Pillar was, I mean it wasn't overly bright but if you looked at it too long it would have hurt your eyes.

"Which way are we going?" I asked my husband as he closed the door behind us after we came though.

"Not far," Chapr answered simply, pointing to the right down one of the rock paths leading from the brick Cottage, "just to the west a ways."

"Can you tell me what the surprise is?" I asked, hoping to get SOMETHING out of my mysterious husband.

"Nope." Chaor said, bluntly, "Just be patient for me Alice, it'll be worth it I promise."

"Ok." I sighed, giving in to my Underworld Ruler's wishes.

Chaor gave my hand a warm squeeze as he guided me down the path; it was a bit narrow, but it was wide enough for the both of us to walk side-by-side. And it was well made, like someone had actually carved the walkway out of the rock itself. I couldn't help but look around in wonder at the dark expanse known as the Underworld; on _Chaotic_ it was shown to be a dark and dreary place, which was all true. However I saw beauty underneath that, the way the jutted out rocks and stones carved out by water over thousands of years shimmered as drops of water plopped down on them from above along with minerals buried just beneath there surfaces. The scenery was all very awe inspiring to say the least.

"What do you think darling?" Chaor asked with a warm expression, catching my wandering gaze.

"I think it's all so pretty here." I told my husband, watching the surrounding columns like I had never seen one before. Which I haven't.

We had left the area surrounding Jade Pillar about an hour ago, passing by several caves and other rock formations as we continued walking. Now we were heading into what looked like another cavern, which was a shade darker inside, but thanks to special glowing rocks along the stony path we weren't walking blindly.

"I'm glad you like it," Chaor answered, looking down at me softly, "I know the Underworld isn't the most beautiful of locations."

"I think its lovey here," I retorted gently, "I've learned to look passed outer appearances and find the beauty within."

"Just like Belle." Chaor commented softly, referring to the young storybook woman, "But I strongly believe _you_ have more beauty and heart then she does."

"Chaor stop it, you're making me blush!" I gushed, trying to hide my pink cheeks with a few strands of my hair in a bashful way.

Chaor just stopped suddenly before using his right finger's to gently remove the hair from my face, "What did I tell you about that?" he asked, his voice just a little stern behind that smile of his.

I shyly looked down before looking back up at him again, "That I shouldn't hide my smile from the world." I said, repeating what he told me over the summer; even now it was still fresh in my mind.

"Right," Chaor answered, bending over just a bit to give me a small kiss on my lips, "you're the light of my life my darling and I want everyone to know what I adore most about you. Promise me you'll never forget that."

"I won't," I promised, giving him my best sweet smile, "because like the Beast you've reminded me that there is something special in everyone. It just takes a certain person to help us see it, as well as bring it forward."

Chaor's eyes glowed bright from joy after I finished saying that, I could tell he was touched by my words, "Your too amazing, my darling Alice." he told me as his arms brought me closer to his thumping chest.

I melted instantly into his embrace; silently listened to his deep breathing and memorizing the earthly smell of his body, "Are we getting closer?" I asked, breaking the silence that surrounded us on this semi-dark and deserted pathway.

"Yes," Chaor answered, all but sighing it as he stood all the way up, "not much further now."

I took my husband's arm again, both of us smiling with joy and contentment as we continued on. About thirty minutes later we came to what looked like an inner cavern than went inward, like Jade Pillar's, except this one didn't have anything glowing inside of it; in fact it seemed like the darkest part of the entire cavern.

"Where are we?" I asked my husband once more, squinting my eyes through the blackness to try and discover what new location my husband had taken me too.

Chaor however didn't answered, he just smiled to himself as we continued towards the massive hole in the ground. When we came to the edge of it, I could only gasp in surprise and delight. The hole wasn't as deep as the area surrounding our honeymoon spot, but it was big enough to house a long dining table made of beautiful dark wood completed with two chairs on each of the shorter sides. The ninety-six inch long four feet table, which is long enough to sit eight people, was stunningly carved and detailed with just the right amount of red paint; and the high back Baroque style throne chairs were dark wood just like the table except they were lined with red fabric on the back rest and seat. The table was lined with every kind of food you could possibly think of; from fruits to pastries all the way up the fresh meats and seafood, all was cooked and ready to eat. The three tall golden candelabras lined the table gave us some extra light, the flickering shadows danced along the walls of the pit-like cavern.

The table, which was to the left of the indent, seemed to shine more from something from above. I managed to tear my eyes away from the stunning eating area towards the ceiling above the opening, which make me gasp once again. Above Chaor and I was like sparkling stars that shined in the night sky, but it was only the darkened cavern accentuating the deeply embedded raw diamonds that hung high above our heads. Whatever was making them bright enlightened the indent in the earth that laid before us like a disco ball above a dance floor, mimicking a living pool of prism aglow.

"Chaor…" I breathed, looking around at the surprise with watering eyes, "I don't know what to say…"

My husband bent down on one knee before wrapping me into his arms, "I'm so happy you love it as much as I do my darling," he whispered, caressing my cheek with his large right hand, "I found this cavern many moons ago when I was just a youngling. Not many Underworlder's know it exists because this Location is too far off the beaten path, making it the perfect place to enjoy a dinner for just the two of us."

"It's beyond amazing," I said again, trying to keep myself from sniffling, "I more than love it. Thank you Chaor."

"No, thank _**you**_ Alice for making me the happiest Underworlder that ever lived when I made you my wife." Chaor responded, his deep-as-the-underworld voice full of love as he rubbed his face against mine.

Now I **really** started to cry then, but it was all tears of joy as I pushed myself deeper into my husband's toned red chest. After a few minutes of cuddling and finally drying my waterworks, the both of us pulled away to stare onto each other's eyes, "I'm ready for my surprise now." I whispered up to my husband, giving him an excited smile.

Chaor returned my smile with a wide grin, then he scooped me up into his arms bridal style before jumping off the edge to land perfectly at the bottom of the diamond lite cavern.

The next three hours could only be describes as… perfectly blissful. Why? Because Chaor made me feel like his Queen; his stunning almond shaped blue eyes never left me the entire time during dinner, they were always filled with any kind of heartfelt emotion you could think of.

Neither of us talked much as we ate; because my mouth was always full of something as I sampled practically everything at was within arms each on my side of the table, which was the left. It was all so good I couldn't help it! But Chaor didn't seemed to mind as he sat silently at his end, in fact he look pleased that I enjoyed everything I was eating.

But I paused the moment I noticed Chaor hadn't touched any of the food, "Are you not hungry Chaor?" I asked worriedly, putting my spoon of hot beef and potato soup down.

Chaor just shook his head slowly before answering, "I have very unsightly eating habits my darling, and I would prefer you to not see me like that."

"Uh hello, have you _seen_ me stuffing my face down here?" I asked him, my tone rather blunt at first before softening, "I don't care if you make a mess Chaor, it's just you and I here remember?"

My husband looked surprised for a minute before nodding, though he still looked unsure as he took up a massive turkey leg from a silver tray to the right of his plate and brought it up to his mouth.

I tried not to watch with a stunned expression, but Chaor seems to like to gobble up his food like a ravenous dog at dinner time. I know that's pretty harsh way to put it, but if you had seen what I had… you probably would have described it that way too. I continued to stare at my husband as he all but dropped the stark white turkey bone onto his plate; then the Underworld Ruler just sat there, waiting for me to say something as his face gave away his nervousness.

I blinked twice, still not saying a word as my body visibly began relaxing. Then I greatly surprised both Chaor and myself by letting out a small humorous giggle, "Well… I can defiantly say I haven't seen anything like _**that**_ before." I started, giving my husband a warm expression, "But it doesn't bother me Chaor, you can eat now if you're really hungry." And to prove I meant that I picked up my own turkey leg and bite off two big bites of the juicy meat, then giving him a closed mouth smile with my cheeks stuffed like a chipmunks!

Now it was Chaor's turn to stare at me, he looked like I had just wacked him over the head with a stick! Then the biggest smile formed on his lips, "I love you Alice!" he exclaimed, looking so relieved that I didn't think he was repulsive just because he was a messy eater.

I laughed some more at his outburst before taking more bites of the yummy turkey leg that was still in my hands. From what I saw on _Chaotic_ , I had figured Underworld's didn't have the best table manners. Plus the display wasn't the grosses thing I've seen, so I can get used to it because it was my husband.

The rest of the dinner was much better, now that Chaor didn't have to hide his eating habits anymore. But he still tried eat politely, despite me telling him it was ok. "Everything was delicious Chaor," I said from my comfy seat, "I loved it all."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Chaor started, wiping his mouth clean with a cloth napkin. He then gave me a mysterious smile, "But the meal isn't the _**only**_ surprise I have for you my darling."

I raised my brow in confusion, seconds before a soft song bounced off every rock in the cavern. Where it came from I had no clue, but it was slow and beautiful, "What is… that…?" I tried to ask, but I was too shocked to finish it. The string instrument musical reminded me of a waltz in tune, however the flow of the music was slower and lower in pitch. Making it resemble more of a lullaby in a since, but at the same time it was deep giving it a whimsical feel.

I still looked like a deer in the headlights as Chaor rose from his chair and walked over, "I couldn't give you the Wedding Reception I had hoped for in Underworld City. So I decided to have it here, where we can thoroughly enjoy it together." my husband answered, his voice and soft smile showed nothing but love as he came to a stop at my right.

"And the most meaningful part of the Reception is the first dance as husband and wife." Chaor continued, before bowing low and holding out his large right hand to me, "Alice, my darling bride, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

I remand silent as I let everything my husband did sink into my brain, before a wide smile grew on my face. Then I squealed out in delight, "YES! YES! I'D LOVE TO!" as I took his offered palm and jumped up from my seat.

Chaor made a low throaty laugh at my reaction, but he too looked excited as he lead me to the shimmering 'dance floor' a few feet away. With the music still playing strongly in the background, my husband took my waist gently and together we just danced.

I was pleasantly surprised how great of a dancer Chaor was, but my husband was being extra cautious as he held me. Because he was wearing heavy iron shoes, he wanted to be careful where he placed them so he would accidently brake my feet. Unfortunately he almost did a few times.

However I came up with a clever solution to the problem pretty fast; it made the both of us laugh as I stood on top of his feet, "It does look pretty silly huh?" I asked, looking up at him from my spot on his metal footwear.

"Not at all darling." Chaor reassured me with a warm smile. Holding me that much closer to his toned abs as he stared into my eyes, all without letting up on his slow dance steps, "You can just stand there and enjoy the ride."

I giggled at his response, "Then I will." I said softly, before nuzzling my left cheek into his stomach area. Which made my husband hum at the sensation.

I'm not sure how long we remained like that, because soon my eyes slipped closed from what I guessed was fatigue. I didn't mean to fall asleep; but the mixture of music coupled with the soothing rhythm of Chaor's movements and deep rhythm of his heartbeat, made it almost impossible to keep myself awake any longer. The next thing I remember with the sound of the music fading away, only to be replaced by deep breathing and the feeling of being held in a warm embrace before being laid on something soft.

"Mmmmm…" I breathed out as I shifted from my side to my back on the blanket-like surface. I then opened my eyes slowly it find myself back inside The Cottage, laying on the newly made massive red bed with a new fire burning brightly from the brick fireplace. Seconds later I saw none other than my husband coming out of the kitchen area, who already had his iron shoes off as he carried another tray though the opened doorway, "Chaor?..." I asked, still a little sleepy.

"There's my beautiful bride." Chaor all but sighed as he came over with the metal tray containing two crystal wine glasses, a tin plate of cheese & crackers, a clay pottery bowl of red grapes and a brand new unopened bottle of _Villa Raiano Fiano di Avellino_ red wine.

"I'm so sorry Chaor," I told my husband regretfully as I sat up, "I didn't mean to ruin your surprise by falling asleep."

"You didn't darling," Chaor said, smiling warmly is reassurance as he placed the tray on a little forged table he had sat at the foot of the bed, "I could tell you were tired as we danced."

"But I loved every moment of it," I continued, my voice more cheerful as my husband came to sit next to me on the bed, "that was such a romantic thing to do for me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so my darling." Chaor responded, his eyes brimming with love as he stroked my cheek, "To explain the tray; I thought I would sample some of the wine your friends gave you. Would you like to have a glass also?"

"Yes please." I asked politely, crawling over to sit on my husband's lap.

Before he poured each of us a glass, I removed my jewelry and my hair from its braid as Chaor took off my red wedges to make me more comfortable. Each time my husband let a shoe drop to the floor his hand rubbed my shaved legs as if relishing how soft they were; he didn't go any further up then my thighs, but even then I had to will my body from shivering beneath his wandering fingers.

While his right hand held me close to his chest, his left held his delicate glass of fine wine. By the time I finished my single glass my husband had drank four; he seemed to really like it and he was the one who told me he didn't like wine!

"What do you think?" I asked, even though I already had my answer from the way he drank every drop from his glass.

"Not bad," Chaor commented, sounding genuinely impressed as he placed his empty glass on the tray, "I might have to go back to Earth and get some more!"

I laughed as I too put my glass down, one serving of wine was enough from me. As the two of us were sitting on the bed the temperature in the front room got higher, thanks to the still brightly lit fire just a few feet away. Because of it I suddenly felt overly hot in my dress and I began to fidget from discomfort, "I didn't realize how warm it was getting in here," I comment, climbing off Chaor's lap, "I need to change into something else."

"Here Alice let me help." Chaor offered as I tried to grasp the dresses zipper, but I couldn't reach it.

My husband scooted behind me and helped pull the zipper down, when I felt the cooler air hit the heated skin of my back I let out a breath of relief as I closed my eyes for a moment. " _That feels much better!_ " I thought with glee.

As I sat there enjoying the cool down, I thought I heard a low rumbling sound. Like a growl almost, but it was so low I almost thought it was just my imagination. That is until I felt the tip of a long nail going up my spine, causing me to slowly sit up straight from the sensation.

"Chaor?" I asked softly, but it came out more of a sigh.

"Forgive me darling," Chaor started, his deep voice dripping with desire as his nail tip came to a stop at the back of my neck, "but this moment is too good to pass up."

In a matter of seconds after he said those words his two hands yanked the top portion of my dress off my form to completely expose my strapless tan bra. I gasped loudly at the feeling of the hot fabric leaving my skin, only to gasp again when those same bold hands grabbed my shoulders from the front to push me firmly against a rippled chest. An unintentional moan escaped my lips when Chaor's chest rubbed against my back, his tone muscle's felt amazing against my heated flesh.

And judging by his actions, I had a good idea what ' _moment_ ' he was talking about.

"So your feeling hot are you?" Chaor's deep sultry voice asked, his head coming down to breath heavily into my right ear, "Well then… let's see if we can make you a little _**hotter**_."

My baby blue eyes widened seconds before I was tossed onto the bed, laying on my back as Chaor crawled over me with the same hungry look in his eyes. He then bombarded my mouth with heated kisses, prying my lips apart within seconds of the assault as the rest of my dress slipped passed my feet to be thrown over my husband's shoulder carelessly.

I groaned loudly into his lips as I felt his pointed tongue search every corner of my mouth, making sure every inch was tasted as his large impatient hands planted themselves down on my hips. As I felt my will slipping my hips began wriggling underneath Chaor's hands like my body was wanting something, but even _ **I**_ didn't know what it was.

I think my husband did however, because he chuckled wickedly into my mouth as he continued the heated make out session. A moment later I felt his finger's moving towards my panty covered womanhood, which I could feel getting wet. Then within seconds his traveling digits was underneath my undergarments and rubbing my vaginal lips, rubbing my swollen folds greedily with I think four finger's.

"UhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhh!... Chaor!" I groaned out, seconds after Chaor moved from attacking my mouth to the sensitive skin of my neck.

My husband was there only for a minute; nibbling my skin with hungry nips, not enough the break any skin but he no doubt left teeth marks behind because of his pointy fangs. As his biting mouth was moving to the left side of my neck, his finger's moved from stimulating my womanhood to my bra covered breasts.

However when his fingertips brushed the elastic of the said undergarment, he immediately pulled away from my marked neck to look at it with an almost annoyed expression in his face.

"Why must you wear this things?" Chaor asked, his voice sounded impatient as he pulled at the thin bridge which made my upper body lift off the bed, "They only get in the way of my prize."

I couldn't hide my flush from that comment, "B-Because it's just what a female human wears." I told him my voice a little shaky. Then I gave him a soft smile before continuing, "But you can take them off… if you really want to."

Than permission made Chaor grin madly, "Good… because I planned to."

Without even bothering to use the claps Chaor all but snapped my bra over my head, exposing my mounds seconds before he ripped a second pair of underwear off my body. As I was lying there naked beneath him, Chaor raked my pale flesh with his wide hunger crazed eyes as he loomed over me.

Like a wild starving beast that just found its meal.

My husband then cracked open his slightly drooling mouth to lick his top and bottom lips, not even an army of enemy soldiers could tear his eyes away at that moment, "Your body is beyond compare my darling; every curve is flawless, your rump is perfectly shaped, even the pale flesh of your plump breasts beg to be devoured." he growled, his betty gaze finally stopping at my drooping orbs as he finished, "Such perfection deserves to be rewarded… don't you think?"

I desperately wanted to say SOMETHING, but my clouded mind kept my brain from functioning properly. But Chaor wasn't deterred from my muteness because he used that moment to attack my sweating breasts, causing me to really groan loudly from the surprise action.

My poor mounds didn't stand a chance, let alone the rest of me. Because for the next I don't know how long, Chaor feasted upon my chest with his hot watering mouth while his hands assaulted everywhere else. All I could do was cry out in ecstasy as my entire body was being ravaged; his carnivorous palms grabbed me from all sides, groping every part of my being as his opening took in each breast whole to mercilessly inhale.

I felt like I was being eaten alive, but I didn't want it to stop!

Unfortunately it did stop after Chaor reluctantly yanked his head away, "I can practically smell your body's need Alice," he growled, more to himself as he took in a deep breath, "now it's time for the main course."

As he was saying that last part, his hands pulled away from me slowly to loosen the belt on his loincloth. And in what seemed like a blink his only piece of clothing was completely off his form, revealing his more than erected manhood.

I was a complete mess as my husband eagerly positioned himself at my entrance; my long blond hair was just a drenched pile of sweat behind my head, I was panting heavily, my body felt like the surface of the sun, and my aching vagina was probably oozing juices onto the bed. But I was ready and my husband knew it to, and in one stroke he was fully inside me thrusting like mad. And just seconds afterward my body was hit with a sudden orgasm, making me scream as I arched myself into Chaor's sweaty chest.

Chaor grunted as his fluids shot into me, but my husband has proven he has amazing stamina and I already knew this wasn't the end.

As I was coming back down from my high, Chaor carried me off the bed and had me pushed against the wall to the left of the bed. The same way as before with my back to him, but only this time he held my wrist up over my head with his left hand, while he right hand was free. His body wasn't as close either and the only thing that was keeping me from dangling was Chaor's right knee that was between my legs like a makeshift seat.

During the preparation my brain was given time to start working again, and I was able to look over my right shoulder at my husband. But he wasn't looking at me, his eyes were staring downward at my lifted butt cheeks. "That first round was just the warm up," Chaor started, his right hand coming over to give my butt a nice squeeze, making me moan pitifully at the firm sensation, "now it's time to give you a peek at what's in store for you on the coming days."

Then I almost yelped in shock when I felt a slap against my sensitive cheeks, Chaor had just _**spanked**_ me! "W-What did you do that for?" I asked, my voice a little stronger though it still sounded a little shaky.

Chaor didn't answer, instead his face morphed into a devious smirk before giving he more spanks each time stronger then the last. After every sharp pain against my abused rump I whimpered, then turning into a shout when I felt Chaor's long penis enter me from behind. He thrusted a few times, all without letting go if my wrists then my groans of pleasure turned into a scream.

My husband used a single finger to penetrate me from the front while I was distracted, then turning it to hook upward towards my g-spot, making me orgasm in mere seconds since it was coupled with his pounding.

Chaor chucked gleefully at his fine handily work as I tighten around his member, then giving his chops another lick as another dose of hot liquid entered me for a second time.

"Chaor…." I unconsciously whimpered as my eyes adjusted, even now I'm not sure why I said his name.

But I must have said it too softly from his standards, "What's my name darling?" Chaor growled into my right ear, his deeper than normal voice keeping it from sounded like a question at all.

Weather I couldn't answer him or I just didn't want to is hard for me to say, but I remained silent from my spot on top of his propped leg as my limp arms remained suspended above me.

Chaor hummed as a wicked grin crept onto his beak-like face, that tone alone was enough to make it seem he had an idea worming his way into that dirty mind of his. I soon found myself thrown into the bed again, landing on my stomach with Chaor just centimeters behind.

"Ok… if you're not going to say my name willingly, I guess I'm just going to have to _make you_ say it…" Chaor brawled, though his tone suggested he liked that idea.

He then had my legs bend and parted underneath me in a flash, then seconds after he skewered me for the third time this evening with his still erected manhood. My husband's huge red hands on both sides of my hips were the only things keeping me from collapsing from the position.

"OhhhhhhhhOhhhhhhhhh… Chaor…" I moaned as Chaor kept pumping in and out of me, almost slowly at first before gaining speed rather quickly.

Chaor rumbled again, almost in an impassionate kind of way as his hands then moved from gripping my already quacking hips to roughly rubbing my swelling vaginal lips at the same time, "What? I didn't hear that." he stated.

"Uhhhhhhhh!... Chaor!..." I moaned again, this time louder as I felt my body getting tighter and tighter. I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

And I could tell Chaor knew too, but he wanted more from me before this third round came to a close. And to make sure he succeeded in his goal; my husband flipped me around onto my back. His right hand moved to penetrate me again to stretch me even more while his left firmly fondled my breasts, even twisting and turning my hardened nipples from good measure.

"Louder my darling, louder!" Chaor snarled, not letting up on ANYTHING as his hands and manhood continued to send me into my third organism, "I want to hear you chanting my name before I make you scream!"

I just couldn't fight his will; my body gave in long ago and my mind was already slipping into a fog. So with all the strength I had left in me… I screamed out his name as many times as I could before I was all but run over by a stampeding orgasm.

"Chaor!... **Chaor!**... __ **CHAOR!...** _**CCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAOOOOORRRRRRRR!**_ " I breathlessly wailed.

As my husband was in the middle of roaring out my name to the sky, I was out like a light before the first syllable could come to the surface. The next thing I knew I felt the heavy weight of my husband's body lying on top of my carefully as he pulled the heavenly cooler sheets on top of us, but I was too weak to even flutter my eye open.

"Alice… my darling Alice…" Chaor sighed to himself as his right hand caressed the left side of my face, I don't think he knew I was listening to him, "You are now the most precious thing in my life, and I promise to prove that every single day."

I could feel the corners of my eyes starting to water from his loving words, "I… love you… my sexy Underworlder." I whispered, so softly I thought he couldn't have heard him.

But he did, "As I love you, my darling… my beautiful Queen…" I heard him say, just as I slipped into another great night's sleep.

 **A/N** **: And there you have it, another chapter written and done. I meant to post this Thursday, but I recently started a new job and I had to work late the last couple of nights so that derailed me just a little bit.**

 **Also I apologies if the lemons with Chaor aren't as good as with Maxxor, I'm still kind of testing the waters with this sort of thing so forgive me if they don't meet any of your standards. Anyway, see you all next time!**


	7. Honeymooning with Chaor 2 of 2

**A/N** **: Hey guy's I'm back (I'll apologies for the wait at the end), enjoy the long awaited chapter!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

The following two weeks went by in a blur; I'm surprised I remember anything really!

There was plenty of hot intercourse obviously and when my husband wasn't having his way with me, we were either cuddling together next to the fire reading books or just talking in general.

Like with Maxxor we did a lot of question and answering over the last fourteen days and it's only now have I realized there's a lot more to Chaor then meets the eye.

True he can be a little reckless and easily tempered (and that's saying a lot!), but underneath that is something that I've only seen… something almost cute. I know that may sound weird as I described the great Underworlder Leader, I just can't find another word for it.

He's only hard because he has to be, keeping his true nature under careful guard.

… "Until he met me." Chaor kept repeating, his almond shaped blue eyes following my every move from his spot on the chair as he always allowed me to pick out the next read from the book shelves in front of him. His longing gaze was always full of love and nothing else.

It's hard being the son of a king, more so of the then ruler of the Underworld. Many obstacles were stacked against him even then, but Chaor has managed to overcome them one way or another.

I asked him many things about his passed; many of which he still refuses to talk about and others I've promised to speak to no one. None of them are horrifying I assure you, they were just soul weighing acts that needed to be taken off his chest.

So you would forgive me for not writing them down my friend, they are for my ears alone.

"These hands have done many things Alice," Chaor started holding his huge red appendages up to show me, bringing an end to his last tale, "many of which I'm not proud of. I just… hope… you don't think any less of me."

I just looked up at him as I sat on his lap, even in the fireplaces glow his blue orbs still looked dull and tired like he had seen many things during his reign. I continued the gaze right into them as I gave my husband my best warm smile, "Chaor you're not a monster, and even if you tell me you were I wouldn't believe it."

My husband's face changed to mild surprise as I touched both sides of his face, "No one's perfect, not even me. We all have ghosts of days gone by that we remember and ones we don't want to, it's how we deal with our demons that make a difference."

Even as I was talking I felt his thick arms tightening around my waist ever so slowly bring me that much closer as my hands moved down his chest, but they stayed in contact with his skin. Then he lowered his head slowly to nuzzle against mine, I sighed as I leaned into the new form of affection.

"If it's even possible I've fallen deeper in love with you, my darling Alice… my beautiful bride." Chaor whispered into my left ear, making me smile into the coming kiss.

My husband was many things, but a monster wasn't one of them, true Underworlder's were born with the instinct to kill each other if they wanted. But that didn't mean they couldn't have hearts! Many of which even had talents they put to good use; like Takinom for example, my husband told me she is a master of detail. She's even helped decorate the Palace more than once!

Plus Chaor has many hidden hobbies of his own, some surprised me while other's… not so much.

Chaor loves to box, kind of like the sport we have on Earth only this version is done in the Underworld Coliseum, but it's nothing like the 'settling fights' they have when two Underworlders get into an argument. It's more violent however since creatures can use attacks and don't wear any form for protective gear like human boxer's. The Boxing Matches were supposed to be a form of entertainment since the Underworld didn't have the luxury of the performing arts like the Overworlder's, however when the sport began causing more fatality's when contestant's toke things to far Chaor had no choice but to enforce stricter rules.

Each fight lasts 3 rounds and the rounds last up to ten minutes. Contestants can still use attacks, but only twice each round so fights are mainly fists oriented. Lastly because the matches were to demonstrate the skills of the fighters, they could gain points each time they inflicted a blow or by how well it's performed. The fighter that was still standing and had more points at the end of the 3 round's wins.

Not surprisingly Chaor's won his fair share of matches and has the bragging rights to prove it!

A few of his opponents included Rothar and Ragetrod, who's buddies pretty much dared them to box my husband. I had to fight back from rolling my eyes at Chaor's account of the whole story, it sounded like the two Underworlder Warriors were **that** confident in themselves!

Both fought Chaor one at a time… and both came out of the ring full of bruises and Rothar even a broken arm!

At the end of the day however my husband loves to just unwind even if it's just for an hour or two. Besides reading he enjoys reciting the occasional sonnet or even writing his own versions, which came as a shock to me! I didn't know Chaor wrote as well!

But it was true he even showed me a few of his handwritten stuff that he dedicated to me, which was all very romantic I might add!

I blushed like crazy as I read each one, I almost swooned by the time I finished. I told Chaor I loved them all, which he responded with a smile and warm kiss, saying it was all from the heart. Which I already knew.

Chaor was even impressed when I told him I cooked some and when I offered to make him dinner one day, he seemed very delighted at the thought of eating something of mine.

We also shared our quirks; other than his temper Chaor has a bit of an ego, which I kind of already knew from watching _Chaotic_. He can get a little irritable too for no reason and my husband warned me that when he was, I should probably stay out of his way because he won't be pleasant at all to be around for an hour or two… AT LEAST!

I surprised him again by giggling, I was pretty familiar with those kinds of moods swings. I am a woman after all, but also Miss Mulberry could get a bit grumpy at times also so I knew when to keep my distance when someone was in a bad mood.

That seemed to put Chaor more at ease… and I could see in his eyes he was thinking about something else, something that happened long ago.

It was the start of an almost healing journey for us in that moment, only coming to an end when our honeymoon came to a close.

I didn't what to ask him then what was wrong because I had an idea of what he had been thinking of, until one day while we were at our 'Diamond Pit' I decided to be brave…

"Are you thinking about your mother Chaor?" I asked gently, looking up to him as he held me.

The both of us were actually sitting at the caverns edge, marveling the light show above and below. However Chaor's mind seemed to be elsewhere and my question seemed to have brought him out of his thoughts, "Yes I was," he affirmed, glancing down at me with almost sorrowful eyes, "my mind has been drifting to her lately."

A small smile eased its way onto my face, I knew how he felt, "There's nothing for you to be sorry for Chaor," I told him softly, touching the place over his heart, "every child thinks about their mother."

Chaor looked down at me and a shadow of a smile showed, but just barely. I remained silent for a few moments more before asking, "What was she like?" My voice sounded more timid then I intended, after all it might be more of a touchy subject then Chaor lets on and I didn't what to pry if he wasn't willing to tell.

However Chaor looked down at me fully this time, his smile widening a little more before drooping again, "I'm afraid I don't remember all that much about her," he started, his tone calm and sad, "I was but a youngling when she was accidentally killed by my father. But I know she looked a lot like me, since I inherited her skin color and eyes."

I just 'hummed' as a response, not sure what else to say.

"Do you often think of your parents Alice?" Chaor's deep voice asked rather bluntly, but at the same time it was gentle.

That question caught me off guard, if I had been walking I probably would have stopped mid-step. All this time I've said I don't remember my parents at all, which is true but sometimes scraps of memories surface and I often wonder what might have been if they had survived that day…

I didn't even say a single word for a few minutes, not even looking at him either, "I do." I finally said, though my voice sounded distant as I stared at my now folded hands sitting on my lap, "Many of my childhood memories are clouded… but sometimes I have these blurred dreams of a man talking, I just can't hear what he's saying… and other times I swear I can hear a woman's voice singing in my head."

Finally I slowly lifted my eyes to look up at Chaor, who had been watching and listening the whole time with a soft gaze, "It's impossible for me to grieve for them, I just wish I _knew_ them."

I didn't have to say who 'they' were because Chaor seemed to understand; giving me a small nod in affirmative as well as a warm glow in his eyes.

My husband and I left it at that, only bringing it up again a few days later when we felt **ready** to talk about it. I guess when a person suffers a tragic loss (even if they remember it or not) it leaves a scar behind, and no matter how much we my deny it it's always there. Though I feel children suffer the most because they're at that fragile stage in life. I think Chaor and I can both relate.

Chaor talked more about his mother first, despite me gently imploring him he didn't have to.

She was a soft spoken woman. Very uncharacteristic for a female Underworlder, whose voices can be just as deep as their male counter parts; while others can sound like their wheezing and even hissing. Chaor's mother was also considered to be the most beautiful in all the Underworld; her stunning smoldering red skin went perfectly with her strong but equally curvy form. Her blue eyes were just like Chaor's, though he thinks they were just a shade lighter and she didn't have a tail, which my husband inherited from his father.

As Chaor continued to describe what he recalled about her, I started piecing together what his mother may have looked like in my artist-talented head:

 _A female version of Chaor; minus the tail and all the horns…_

 _Feminine looking but still neatly pointed face…_

 _Red skin that was always soft from_ _constantly putting on lotion…_

 _Bright blue, almond shaped eyes…_

 _Always wore red dresses made of soft fabric…_

 _Velvet soft, callous free hands…_

 _Thin red hair that was always cut short… just passed her shoulders…_

 _And a smile that could light up even a sunless place like this one…_

"She sounds beautiful," I complemented, meaning that fully, "what was her name?"

Chaor and I were both taking a bath; I again soaked up to my shoulders with the water barley coming to the top of Chaor's abs. The perfectly warm liquid was bursting with vanilla scented soap with white bubbles threatening to bury me and spill over the top of the rock-like pool of a tub. Chaor was facing me near the foot while I was in front of him, each taking our turn cleaning the other with a white wash cloth (though it seemed Chaor was insisting on cleaning _**me**_ more!).

"We don't say a creatures' name after they past," Chaor explained, pausing from gently cleaning my face, "its our way of finding condolence. If we don't say their name we don't morn for them as long."

That saddened me considerably, "That's a shame." I said softly, looking down at the bubbles bobbing front of me, "I've always heard it helps to talk about fond memories about the individual, it helps ease the pain of losing them."

I looked up when Chaor didn't say anything, he was smiling down at me in admiration, "You are right or course my darling," he said warmly, "that's just our way."

"However…" my husband then brawled, "it wouldn't hurt to at least tell you her name since we're alone."

That statement made the both of us share a smile, "My mother's name was Serafina," My husband said, saying his mother's name slowly as if he was just happy to finally say it after all this time, "and my father's name was Niremaan. Which means _King of Fire_ in the ancient Underworld language."

"Oh…" I breathed out before thinking, " _Chaor's father must have been a very powerful creature to be given a name like that!_ "

As my husband finished cleaning me off I felt the coming question in his features, but I think he was waiting for me to make the first move, "I only ever learned my parents' names when I was around 6 or 7, I can't remember which." I started, my voice surprisingly soft as if in remembrance, "One of the policies of the orphanage says that a child can't know that many details of their biological parents, I assume it's a way of keeping kids from running away or giving them false hope that they may still be alive."

I breathed a small sigh to calm my non-existent jitters, I looked up to Chaor fully as he was pulling me into his lap in a comforting way, "You don't have to continue if you don't wish to Alice." he told me gently.

"No it's alright," I started, giving him a reassuring smile, "after all you told me your parents' names… so it's only fair I told you mine."

That was when my voice sobered a little, "It's not much though, but I know a few things." From then on my voice was clear and strong, and it felt comforting to be in Chaor's arms as I told him all I was recounted by my guardian's;

"My parents' names were Scott and Natalie Rosewood, they lived a very private life, so even the orphanage wasn't able to dig up much info. Apparently Scotts parents died suddenly from cancer when he was about 30 and Natalie was raised by relatives, so I also never met either of my grandparents." I started.

"Wait, so your mother's parents are still alive?" Chaor asked, clearly confused.

" _ **Were**_ still alive." I clarified, "Natalie's parents got a divorce when she turned 14… and it was pretty ugly from what I understand. They were also wealthy too, since my grandfather was a shrewd business man. But Natalie's childhood wasn't that glamorous; her parents were always arguing and when they separated she left to live with family who actually cared the first chance she got. Natalie lost touch with her parents after that, never of them didn't even bother to send one letter."

I immediately stopped when Chaor snarled angrily, "How is it that a mated pair could turn their backs on their own child?!" he raved.

"Easily." I answered simply, but I too felt resentment for my grandparents treating my mother that way. It didn't affect my composer though as I finished, "By the time my parents married, both Natalie's parents passed away for unknown reasons; though the orphanage found out it was because of 'old age', both passing away in their sleep. Not surprisingly they didn't leave even a small inheritance for Natalie, but both she and her husband Scott made it alright."

Chaor hugged me close, making me smile again for the first time since I recounted my past, "Where are they now?" he asked, his tone careful.

"I was told my parents were buried in Virginia somewhere," I informed him, the question not even bothering me, "that was my old home."

I paused for a moment, revealing something I've never told anyone, not even Miss Mulberry, "I had always thought about going back… to visit their graves at least once… but every time I had the opportunity I always changed my mind at the last minute. I guess I'm just too scared to… and I don't know the reason."

Beneath the water, my semi-submerged back was being stroked comfortingly. I looked up at Chaor again and found him smiling down at me, "Do not feel sadness darling," Chaor advised me, his deep rumbling voice the softest I've ever heard, "when you are ready to go visit them you'll know. But rest assured you will be welcomed when you are."

My heart felt lighter then, my husband's words helped me greatly, "Thank you Chaor." I told him, my voice soft and happy.

"Your heart is one of the many things I love most about you my darling Alice," Chaor continued, before reaching over to where his loincloth rested on the bathrooms floor not two feet to the right of the tub and began digging into the pocket, "despite your unfortunate upbringing you've shown everyone that nothing has effected you. That you are still the same kind, loving woman you always were."

"That is why I had this made… just for you." Chaor breathed, before handing me a black velvet trimmed box.

I took it and opened the lid right there in the tub, and almost dropped it in the bath water when I gasped; it was a thick gold banded bangle bracelet with strong hooks to act as the clasp, but the most stunning part of the piece was the ruby in the shape of the heart. Shining with luster even in the dimness of the room, "Oh Chaor it's gorgeous!" I gushed, plucking it out of the box to examine my new gift.

"I'm so happy you like it Alice." Chaor sighed, his face nuzzling the side of my neck, "It's my wedding present to you, however it's _**you**_ that I adore the most."

"You're going to make me blush!" I exclaimed, getting a little bashful.

"But you're so cute when you blush." Chaor stated, grinning.

"No I'm not…" I playfully brawled, sinking down into the bubbles to hide my scarlet face.

"Get back up here my little darling!" My husband mockingly ordered, making me squeal when his hands made a grab for me, pulling me towards his waiting hungry lips.

A couple surprising traits I learn about my new husband was that he was both a very good listener and I can go to him about anything.

I can do that with all my future husbands of course, but I feel it's more special when I share my thoughts with Chaor. Because he may seem to be the less likely choice and that alone makes me both smile and feel a sense of pride.

My Underworld Leader is always ready to lend and ear when I need someone to listen, even if it was just random babbling. And as a result I told him more about my parents then anyone I had ever known, even in New York.

I know Scott and Natalie owned a house out in Virginia; but because I was only 3 at the time and there were no other next-of-kin alive or willing to claim it, all the positions my younger self and parents owned was put up for auction after they passed. While other things like birth certificates and other federal stuff were confiscated by the orphanage when they gained custody of me.

However the most surprising thing my former guardians kept was photographs that were taken when I was very young.

Out of all the items my former guardians kept from my former life; I never knew why they saved a few photos. Even when I asked them they never once gave me straight answer.

Regardless I was grateful at the kind gesture, because it's only from looking at the wearing passed relics do I know what my parents looked like back then. One photo I remember very vividly; standing on the beach in front of the ocean was a man and a woman, both in normal cloths as the wind blew their hair and cloths all around.

Scott had short light brown hair, so light it almost looks like caramel in the sun and he even had a neatly trimmed mustache. His eyes were a very pretty green making them pop against his lightly tanned skin.

Natalie was a blonde, just like me; however her hair barley reached her shoulders and it wasn't as wavy. Her completion was very pale and her eyes were just like mine, baby blue (I've decided I look a lot like her, now that I'm a bit older then when I first looked at the photo).

The both of them were smiling brightly; Scoot wearing a pair of sunglasses on his head and a casual green button-down shirt, khaki shorts and flip-flops. Natalie was wearing a straw hat with a little blue ribbon tied at the hatband, a pretty strapless jean colored maxi dress and was also wearing flip-flops.

But it wasn't their faces I recall looking at the longest… it was the tiny form of a baby, wrapped in a pink blanket as she was being held softly in Natalie's arms with her face to the camera.

" _Is that me?_ " I thought and I would be right, for the orphanage confirmed it.

I was only two weeks old when that picture was taken, during a family trip to Florida to see my first body of water.

The orphanage had plenty of other photo's just like it from other trips, but none of them stuck with me like that one did. I think it was because it was from a time I couldn't relive and seeing strange, yet familiar faces looking back at me when all was well with the world.

Chaor, however, didn't have any form of remembrance of his mother. Not even a token of jewelry.

It made my heart ache when Chaor explained that after a creature died everything he/she owned was destroyed and any trace of their existence was erased, unless they have accomplished a great thing in their life.

"That's horrible," I whispered, my eyes already starting to sting from tears, "I can't imagine doing that. Pretending your mother never existing, never uttering her name… it almost makes me want to cry."

"I've had my fair share of falling ran;" Chaor started, looking into the blazing fire, "I've shed tears for the mother I lost and for my father who I turned my back on. But the biggest thing I cried for was myself… for something was stolen from me and I would never find it again."

My eyes widened a fraction before my eyes casted down, "I think we both did, my husband." I said in a hushed tone.

My mind was deep in thought, but it was conscious enough to return Chaor's warm, comforting hug when he pulled my into his embrace.

I believe we helped each other during the 2 weeks together; both Chaor and I carried heavy weights inside our hearts, caused by the untimely death of those we could have held dear. Whether it was unforeseen grieve, guilt or thoughts of 'who they were'; I can honestly say my body feels much freer, now that I've actually told someone after all this time and not keeping it to myself anymore.

I know I could have opened up to Miss Mulberry since she was the closest thing to a friend I had, but I didn't.

I even could have just typed it on my laptop, pouring my emotions into the digital memory keeper or even on a simple piece of paper, I just never found the words.

I've now understand why I never did; I was because I was waiting to find another to confine into, someone who would understand.

And that someone was Chaor.

Alas, time passed just as quickly as it did before and soon the last day of Chaor and I's Honeymoon had come. "Must I let you go so soon?" my husband asked, for the umpteenth time that morning.

One would think you would run out of things to do when you're in an underground world such as this, more so when you are separated from all civilization for a short time. But Chaor has found ways to keep us moving, not once did I feel boredom the entire 2 weeks with him.

Besides the 'Diamond Pit' and the already explored Jade Pillar, Chaor had showed me around to all the sights that were within walking distance to The Cottage; which was more than expected. So we silently decided to be together on our last day… doing whatever we could with just the two of us.

For now though we were staring at the Pillar before us, glowing the perfect amount of light so anyone can stare right into it for as long as they want to. "Don't think of it as letting me go," I said softly, pushing my back into the warmth of his muscular chest as I intertwined my finger's in his, "think of it as waiting for my return."

"I hate waiting, especially when it's for someone I love." Chaor rumbled, his arms wrapping tighter around my tinier form as he nibbled at the right side of my neck.

I giggled in response to the ticklish action, but I kissed his check anyway making him sigh at the contact. "Still, I will miss you… my lovely little darling." Chaor whispered into my ear, rather seductively I might add.

"Is it me or my body you'll miss?" I asked, coyly, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

I could feel a grin spreading on his pointed lips, "And if I say both?" My husband countered, his tone smug.

I gasped in mock-appalledness as I slapped his hands away, not hard but enough to help me get out of his grip, "That stings, you only love me by how well I warm your bed! You're despicable Chaor! I never want to look at you again!"

Even though I was playing, I must have played the part a little too well; because Chaor snapped out of is lust faze and became very remorseful. "No no no! That's not how I feel I promise!" my husband exclaimed, even dropping to both knees in a begging position, "I would never treat you like that my darling, please forgive me-"

He was silenced when I gave his mouth a tender kiss, "I'm only teasing you Chaor, I know you wouldn't play with my body and emotions like your toy." I softly told him, "Because you've shown me you love me too much to hurt me that way."

"I'll write you a thousand poems if that will prove how much I do." Chaor vowed, looking ready to right one down right now.

"(Giggle) That won't be necessary, my sexy Underworlder." I stated, placing my already blushing cheek against his ripped chest. Right over his pumping heart. "Your arms and your spoken worlds are enough for me."

Chaor made a long, low sigh, his deep voice vibrating through his muscular form as he gathered me up into another one of his loving hugs, "Would you like to read one more book?" he asked.

"I would **love** too!" I gushed, always ready from another reading session, "After all I haven't finished reading _A Thousand and One Arabian Nights_ to you yet."

I immediately grabbed my husband's massive hand and all but bragged him inside, Chaor chuckling behind me all the while at my excitement. And as you may have guessed that was how we spent the better part of the morning going into the late afternoon, but I never noticed how much time had passed and Chaor certainly didn't seem to mind at all.

But my stomach wasn't shy about letting me know it was time for dinner; growling like crazy seconds after I closed _Arabian Nights_ , "Jeeze! It's so embarrassing how often it does that!" I groaned, annoyed to no end.

Chaor just 'huffed' a laugh, "But it's supposed to do that when you're hungry darling." he informing me, his tone amused.

But then his eye brow raised like an idea came to him, "How about me have a nice candle lit dinner; just you and I?" Chaor offered, his voice getting a charming ring, "That way I can really show how much you mean to me Alice."

"That's sound so amazing," I sighed, already picturing the romantic dinner in my mind, "I would love that."

"I'll do everything when it comes to the food, so don't even try asking to help." Chaor ordered, holding his finger up when I tried to object, "All I ask of you is to dress up in anything that makes you feel like the sexy Queen I've always seen you as."

That statement made my face go red, he's always called me stuff like that and every time he does it makes my heart stop beating from the passion behind the words, "W-Well…" I stuttered, my brain deciding fail on me as I desperately tried to figure out what to say next, "I guess I could try to find something…"

Chaor then grinned as the look I was all too familiar with returned. I soon found myself laying on my back against the dark aged hardwood floor; gazing into Chaor's glowing blue eyes that were just inches from my face, staring right back at me.

"And after…" he started, elongating each syllable for effect before taking my wrists into his strong but careful hold above my head, "I'm going to give you the best mating session you've had thus far, but because I'm feeling generous I'll let you have a taste now."

Within seconds my husband had slammed his lips into mine and broken through the weak barrier of my lips. I could already feel my head beginning to cloud as Chaor's whip-like tongue tasted even the gum lines, his greedy muscle making me moan into his pointed mouth.

I continued to groan in pleasure as my eyes slipped closed, at the same time I could feel my red sundress's skirt rising; passing my knee's until it came to a stop at my waist, exposed my black panties to the warmed air.

"Mmmmm… Mmmmm… Ahhhhhh!"

As my attention was focused on the heated kissing; Chaor used the opportunity to pull my panties down with a single finger, while his left hand still held my hands. But what made me cry out is surprise was the feeling of a single finger going inside me as my husband's mouth moved to nibble hotly at my neck, going in and out of my wetting womanhood like he was testing my readiness for him.

Though he had said he was only letting me have a _**taste**_.

"Uhhhh!... Chaor!... What are yo-… Ahhhhhh!" My question was again cut off when Chaor added a second thick digit into the action, turning into three as my skin began forming a small layer of sweat as my inner temperature rose sharply.

"What does it look like darling?" my husband asked, in between lapping up the drops off my chest like he was drinking candy, all without ceasing his fingers motions, "I'm seeing just how prepared you are for me."

His tone mimicked that of a devious purr, making everything inside me melt by the time Chaor finally removed his fingers. But judging by the look on his face and my disappointed whimpering from his retreating appendage; neither of us wanted to stop.

"I shall leave it at that for now my darling Alice…" Chaor informed me, his voice starting to return to normal as he sat up (though it still had that husky tone). Then he took his now glistening hand and proceeded to lap off my cum, not at all shy about doing it in front of me as I watched with a flushing face, "but I'll be back for the rest of my meal after I prepare dinner."

I outwardly gasped, making Chaor smile even more as he stood all the way up to his full height. Then he began walking slowly to the door leading to the kitchen, still licking his fingers without pause; I could only watch his every move until he stepped through it.

My brain was only able to function again when Chaor disappeared from my view; when he did I immediately sat up straight, pulled my under where back up and pushed my skirt down, " _OH! He's such a…_ MALE _!_ " I raved.

Chaor has been that way since the very first day of the honeymoon; never afraid to dominate me, growl dirty things into my ear, calling me tantalizing names and even ordering me to perform certain acts for him in the bedroom.

All characteristics of steamy, rough intercourse.

Before I even met the Leader's I knew next to noting when it came to an intimate relationship with a man, least of all with a male creature. And because I'm more timid when it comes to things of that nature, I've been too nervous to do anything like that myself because it's something way outside my comfort zone.

However I've started coming out of my shell when I first joined Chaor in those said romps. I have no idea if it's because my new husband had somehow rubbed off on me, or if I was 'maturing' when it comes to these kinds of situations.

Seeing as I was still learning in the art of… **making love**.

To make my point; I'm getting more confident and as I keep mating with all my future husbands, I'm gaining experience as well.

As I continued to sit there on the floor, my mind kind of reminisced on the past two weeks. Sure Chaor can be a bit provocative when it comes to his lustful desires for me, but that was only his way of proving how devoted he was to me.

Even after I confessed my feelings for more than just him, that didn't change anything inside his heart, " _I still love you my darling,_ " Chaor whispered to me early one morning, with me laying on his chest looking down into his sweet gaze, " _and I'll continue to do so for many long years._ "

" _So you're not angry about my decision?_ " I had asked him, a look of slight worry on my face.

Chaor then only shook his head, his head propped up on one of the beds pillows, " _I may be a temperamental creature Alice, but I understand a woman's heart especially yours. Your love is too great for only one male to possess; for you have so much of it._ "

Chaor then slowly rolled over until I was beneath him, laying against the soft bed as I looked into my husband's face as a smile began to grow," _That night you confessed was the night you confirmed what I had always known. You heart is full of overabundant love… and it should be shared with all._ "

A pale pink blush bloomed on my cheeks after remembering my husband's words, "Chaor might not be a romantic, but he can sure make a girl feel special." I said out loud, my tone a little giddy.

Then out of nowhere a thought came into my head, and it had to do with a curtain white box.

My eyes got all big as more idea's kept rolling in my head… ones that could only be influenced by Chaor's dirty habits. But instead of being freaked out like I originally thought, I surprised myself by actually going for it!

" _Tonight is going to be interesting._ " I thought in my head, my voice and smile reminded me of a Cesar cat as I finally got to my feet.

I would need to be stealthy about it, seeing as the kitchen and the bathroom shared the same space. But I've managed to walk around the Cabin without waking Chaor up in the morning, so it might be doable.

I stepped through the already open door and the strong aroma of delicious spices hit me right in the nose, "That smells so good!" I exclaimed, my stomach already agreeing with me.

Chaor, who had his back turned to me as he stood over the turn-of-the-century stove, looked over his shoulder with a bright smile. "That's my special blend," he told me, still mixing the said spices in a bowl, "I'm going to put it on the Pork Tenderloin before grilling it."

"Well it smells amazing, I can't wait to try it." I stated, before sending an air kiss his way and walking over to the huge metal forged wardrobe, leaving my husband to finish cooking.

When I reached the said wardrobe I opened it up and immediately picked up the white box, which was sitting on the bottom shelf; the red ribbon was a little loose, but other than that it was relatively undisturbed.

I guess Chaor wanted a peek, but stopped himself at the last minute.

I only smiled and shook my head at my husband's impatience as I closed the wardrobe, but I've gotten used to that as I stayed with him the past two weeks.

With the box in hand I made the whole two steppes through the doorway leading into the bathroom, obviously there wasn't a door but thanks to the walls surrounding it the only way for someone to spy on me was the same way I came in.

And my husband was too busy preparing dinner so that rules him out.

I undid the already loose ribbon on the box and opened it up, taking out the second set of Victoria Secret lingerie. The soft lace material was the only thing the outfit was made of… if you can call it an _outfit_! Never the less I closed the white box back up, putting it on the floor under the sink for safe keeping before pulling my red sundress over my head. Then stripping out of my undergarments before slipping the lingerie on.

Chaor's lingerie was known as a body stocking; made completely out of lace sewn in rose designs, dyed the most stunning color of red I've ever seen (like the color of Chaor's skin when he is ablaze with living fire). It was also long sleeved, reaching all the way to my wrist and the legs went right to my ankles. Kind of a jumpsuit in design; the only thing that sets it apart was the swoop in the front and back, showing a little of my chest and upper back with the tops of the sleeves just hitting the edges of my shoulder's.

The material was all around pretty, if you look past the fact that was the only thing it was made out of. This type of lingerie is the most _seductive_ one I bought at Victoria Secret; because it was made of only lace, you could clearly see my skin and everything underneath since not even a thin layer of silk lined it.

My face became the laces exact color when I stared at myself in the mirror with saucer sized eyes, the body stocking was skin tight… and I mean that **literally**! And I became even more embarrassed about the outfit when I realized it revealed ALL my feminine assets clear as day (like my nipples and butt)!

I might as well be walking around naked, that's how _**exposing**_ the lingerie was!

" _Ohhhhh man!_ " I thought, turning so I could examine myself in the all-seeing mirror with my face still beat red, " _I hope I know what I'm doing!_ "

It never occurred to me as to why I decided to buy this type of lingerie in the first place; seeing as I didn't know what Chaor was going to be like behind closed doors. But after remembering how he has shown me time after time how beautiful I was to him over the past few days… I see now it was because I wanted to prove what he always believed.

As I continued to look at my new outfit, I was beginning to get more comfortable about the revealing aspect of it. What surprised me the most was how it contort to me perfectly as it supported my breasts and lifted my butt a little, really displaying how amazing my body really was that I never saw before.

"Now that I really look at it…" I brawled, doing a little 360 degree spin, "It's not so bad."

Then I made a humorous laugh before thinking, " _Chaor's probably going to go crazy when he sees me… I'll have to keep him off me until later!_ "

After that innocent moment I got to work on my hair with the sound of sizzling in the background, Chaor must have just put the tenderloin on the grill.

Just like in the Cabin up in the Forest of Life, the Cottage didn't have electricity; but that wasn't a problem with my battery operated straighter. I bought both it and its curling version for all of my husbands to take back with them before leaving Earth since they were on sale at a good price, along with a lifetime supply of AA batteries.

This one was white with red and silver strips going in random crisscross patterns. I turned it on, placing it on the sink to let in warm up as I picked up another bottle of leave-in hair foam. But this one was Underworld made; the bottle was sphere in shape, and the clear glass revealed the pink tined foam contained inside.

Ebony told me it was because of the special plant that was used to make it that gave the foam its unique color. Known as the 'fire azalea', it's the rarest plant in all the Underworld and it's only found around wet areas, like Everrain.

I pumped two dollops onto my left palm and started fingering it through my blond locks, not surprisingly it absorb just as magically as before with a touch of a lovely flowery smell that must have been from the 'fire azalea'. I had to smile at Perim's marvels, though I knew I hadn't even experienced the tip of the iceberg yet when it came to the wonders of my new home.

At that moment the straighter was ready, so without another pause I picked up at the now hot machine and began working on my hair. Taking my time I straightened each strained until my hair looked like sheets of thin gold, my bangs were given the same treatment as it laid against the left side of my face in a cute way without covering my eye.

After every tiny strand was pin straight I turned off the straightener and let it cool off as I retrieved a brush and combed my hair through a few times before putting it down again. That helped fluff my newly heat treated hair to bounce up without looking to fluffy.

I then pulled out my new red flax-leather makeup bag I had also bought; getting out all the cosmetics I would need to complete my look. Remembering what Hari had done before I didn't put on any blush, letting my eyes and lips be front and center. So after I put on foundation and powder, I brushed on deep red and subtle black eye shadow; creating my own version of a shimmery smoky eye before brushing on volumizing homemade mascara. To complete my look I painted on a bright red lips stick that had matched my lingerie to a 'T', giving my lips the perfect pop of color it was needing.

'Wow!' I mouthed, again staring at my refection in the mirror before whispering, "I look… _stunning_!"

"Dinner is just about ready darling!" Chaor called out from the kitchen, evident by the glorious smells that danced around.

"Great! I'll be out in just a minute!" I called back, starting to gather up my make-up.

"Take you time Alice," Chaor said again, voice softer, "I'm still waiting on the red velvet cake to finish baking."

"You made me I red velvet cake!" I squealed, louder than was necessary.

But my husband didn't seem to mind from the chucking that reached my ears, "But of course, and topped with fresh butter cream icing."

"Your going to spoil me Chaor." Told him, grin evident in my voice as I zipped up my bag and put my straightener away.

Chaor didn't answer, but I had a feeling he was thinking 'you deserve to be, my Alice' from his throaty 'hum'.

I glanced at myself one more time, before thinking that something was missing. Then a light bulb lit up in my head when I had got an idea; after I spritzed on a couple drops of 'velvet sugar' perfume on my wrists and neck, peeking across the walkway to make sure my husband wasn't looking.

He was bending over to examine the baking cake in the brick oven; giving time to walk quietly across the wood floor and through the door leading to the front room.

I immediately went over to the top of the brick fireplace, where a bouquet of lovely red roses were sitting in a clay trumpet vase. I carefully plucked one out and tucked it behind my right ear, " _Perfect!_ " I thought.

And not a moment too soon; I could hear the clattering of plates and silverware coming from the kitchen door, Chaor must be preparing to carry food in.

I immediately made a dash for the bed, jumping onto the soft red comforter. As I got situated my husband's heavy footsteps made their way to the doorway, giving me time to flatten out any imaginary creases in my body stocking.

My heart beat began to race when my eyes saw Chaor walking in slowly with the overloaded tray of food, taking it over to the table in between the chairs next to the book shelves before looking in my direction.

The split second his eyes landed on me his eyes widened in shock, then turning into a lustful grin as he began to slowly walk, or should I say stalked, towards the bed. "What may I ask… is that?" Chaor asked, though the growing animal-like hunger in his voice made it sound nothing like a question.

I could only flush scarlet at that tone. I did must have looked rather tantalizing to him; with my body hugging outfit that belonged only in ones dirty fantasy's. My sitting position must have added to that; leaning to the left with only my popped arm for support, my right was draped across my hip and my legs bent behind me.

"You like?" I flirtatiously asked, fluttering my shimmering eyes for effect as my straight hair shifted to show my bare shoulders, "It's called a body stocking, is it ' _sexy_ ' enough for you?"

Chaor only continued the stare right at me; his blue eyes raking across my form every so often as his ravenous smile only seemed to get bigger as he came closer. "Hmmmmm…" He rumbled, his lumbering form just now coming to the edge of the bed, "I must say darling, you look almost good enough to eat.

His hunger filled voice gave me goose bumps; but instead of making me nervous, it only made me braver. "Chaor…" I breathed, shocking myself how seductive I sounded, "I want you to do something for me."

"Yes?" Chaor growled.

I didn't have the faintest idea how to do this, but what's the harm in trying?

I look up into his face and gave him the best suggestive smile I could, before scooting back on the bed ever so slowly, "Tell me what you want." I whispered to him, my voice dripping with lust for the first time in my life.

Chaor loomed over me a moment, his gaze never losing its animal-like hunger, "I want you…" he brawled, before he tilted his chin up in smug satisfaction, "to caress yourself all over."

I couldn't help but grin as I came to a stop in the middle of the massive red bed, I had a feeling that was what he was going to say. He has before after all. I immediately bent my legs so I was stood up on my knees, as a way to help me balance.

My hands started at the top of my shoulders, my fingertips slowly skimming down the sides of my waist as I swayed my hips tantalizingly slow in a way I knew my husband liked. Then putting both hands on my upper legs I bent over, using my new arm position to push my breast up. I even moved my head to the right a little to give my husband a better view as I giggling in a 'cute school girl'-like way.

My eye lids drooped half closed to make it seem like I was enjoying this, which I was, for effect before I turned around so Chaor could get a view of my butt before I continued. I glanced at my said husband over my right shoulder; from the way he watched me like a hawk, his smile full of lustful delight… I can confidently say he enjoyed watching it all.

I then proceeded with my self-rub down, making sure my body moved with the motions of my hands as I touched my form all over. I even added a few moans and even a whimper here and there, to really put on a well-rounded performance for my dirty Underworlder husband.

"Do you like what you see… stud?" I asked, my normal voice hushed with desire as I used a new nickname.

"Ohhhh yes I do." Chaor growled, from his tone it sounded like he was ready to jump on me at any moment.

"Do you want your dinner now?" I asked again, hunger in my own baby blue eyes when I turned my head to look at him. As I did my hands ran over my barley covered butt cheeks subjectively, even giving them a small squeeze.

"Don't tempt me darling." Chaor warned, though he had excitement in the back of his throat, "Because if you do, neither of us will be getting any sleep tonight."

That statement made me smile widely as I turned around fully to drop to my hands, "What if I don't want to?" I asked, crawling over towards him, "What if I want you __to do something for _ **me**_?"

Chaor cocked his head to the side as he watched me work my way over to him suggestively, smirk growing evermore, "And what might that be?" he countered.

I smiled again, more excitedly this time as I came right up close to Chaor's body. He hadn't moved an inch since I started and he continued to do so as I shifted to lay my back against his lower chest, my back coming in contact with his heavenly toned abs.

"I want you…" I started, saying each tiny syllable slowly as I rubbed my back up and down against my husband's statue still chest, "to take me five times tonight."

I felt Chaor's body stiffen behind me as he breathed in sharply, "A-Are to you sure Alice?" he asked, "I can't promise you… that I'm going to be careful a-and I don't what to hurt you..."

Behind his concern, my husband was desperately trying to keep himself at bay a little longer. But I could tell he was struggling by how tightly he clenched his fist and the hungry growls coming from his mouth.

My movements slowed a bit before I turned around, staying skin close to his warming red body, "Chaor… my sexy Underworlder…" I started, my voice softer than, "you know I love you with all my heart, right?"

"Of course I do." Chaor breathed, his frustrations disappearing as he kneeled down so we were at eye level.

"During the past two weeks, you've made me feel like…" I paused for a moment, trying to come up with the right word, "like how a woman _should_ be treated."

Then a loving smile grow on my face like a flower I bloom, "And I wanted to repay your wonderful love by doing what you have been… physically indulging you."

Chaor just stared at me in genuine shock, all traces of lust and desire gone. Then his head shifted left and right as a small amazed smile began show, "Ohhhh my darling Alice," he started, his voice barely above a whisper as his huge left palm came rose to cup my cheek, "I don't need that. Just seeing you happy and content is enough to make me happy, so please don't feel like you _have_ to please me."

"I know I don't," I informed him, giggling as I began nuzzling into Chaor's hand, "but I want to. And besides it might be fun to 'turn the tables', so to speak."

"Be certain." My husband gently warned, a twinge of hunger returning in his eyes, "Because when we start there's no stopping me until both of us are satisfied."

I felt an automatic shiver go up my spine; I knew from experience how long Chaor can go when it comes to pleasuring me.

But that didn't deter me in the slightest.

"I'm counting on that, so what do you say stud?" I asked again, this time seduction creeping back into my tone as my lips feather touched my husbands toned chest, "Do you think you can handle being pleasured by a woman?"

I felt the shadow of a quiver going through Chaor as his chest rose and fell with his deep quickening breath. Even the rumbling of an eager growl reached my acute ears as my lips just trailed a line going up to his thick neck. My fingers were also making their way to Chaor's loincloth, to loosen his belt at the same time my red painted lips made it to their destination.

"You haven't answered me Chaor." I told him, smirking against his neck as my hands finally undid his gold belt.

I've never been this bold in bed before, I guess Chaor really did leave a mark on me. Giving me the confidence to proceed, which I did.

My hands had a mind of their own at that moment' slipping inside my husbands loosened loincloth as I began kissing his equally tender neck, asking sure to add a nibble and nip ever so often. A burst of a moan broke from my Underworlder's mouth, seconds after both my hands latched on to his manhood. Which had begun hardening when he first laid eyes on me not minutes ago.

I then began stoking it, not surprisingly it was a tad heavy as his passion was mounting. However what made me do a double take was how soft and smooth it felt between my hands, almost like I was massaging crease-less cotton instead of Chaor's penis.

I was gently rubbing at first before tightening my hold and going faster in a pumping-like motion, "RRRRRuuuuuhhhhhhhhh…" Chaor moaned, rolling his head towards the ceiling.

"Tell me Chaor," I ordered, my whispering voice getting excited for what was coming as I pumped him even faster, "what is it you desire?"

Chaor then began panting hard… at least I think it was panting; though it sounded more like gasps of hot air from perspective. Soon those deep breaths turned into frustrated grunts (meaning the yearn-filled kind) as my grip in him tightened more, creating a ring with my small fingers around his inflating erection.

Then out of nowhere my husband bellowed; not a cry or a roar, but a fervor of lust poured into one low pitched wail.

The next three seconds went by faster than I could possibly snap my fingers; Chaor's large palms latched onto my waist like a magnet to metal. Moments after I was thrusted backwards, causing me to yelp before my back landed in the bed. Even my hands where pulled away and out of the confines' of Chaor's loincloth to be planted at either sides of me.

When I caught up to what just happened, my eyes became locked onto another set of light blue ones with were boring down at me from right above.

"Well Chaor?" I urged, smirk twitching on my lips as I unfazingly gazed right back at him, "Are you going to keep your Queen waiting… _**or am I just going to have to keep temping you?**_ "

I put all of my desire and rapture I had in the very center of my being into those last few words, hoping it was enough to prove I wanted Chaor to throw me into a hurricane of ecstasy and bliss.

And I think it was MORE than enough!

Chaor, who hadn't said a single word for several minutes, continued to leer over me with the most lecherous expression on his face. His light blue orbs were all but glued to me, blazing with a deep hunger along with the biggest face splitting grin I've ever seen on his pointed face.

'The beast was millimeters away from being released', that is what he was silently telling me.

"You…" Chaor growled, his deep voice didn't even sound like his own, it was that dripping with want, "It is **you** my darling Alice, that I crave above all else… now I will gladly fulfill your wish, I will take you five times this night… I will claim every part of you, leaving no piece unmarked… for you are _mine_ … _my_ Queen… _**MY TEMPTRESS!**_ "

Everything after that ripping snarl, was nothing but a clouded blur.

I recall bits and pieces; however Chaor's animalistic lovemaking made even the calm moments hard for even the most sounded mind to catch up. All the raw hunger that seemed to have been bottled up inside both of us; came out as screams, growls, howls, spanks, scratches, hunger driven thrust's, naughty words, and only Cothica knows what else!

Chaor took me first on the bed of course; tearing the all exposing lingerie off me like it wasn't even there before groping my still wet vaginal lips. I whimpered and groaned with pleasure as my husband also devoured my breasts like he had so many times before with his hot, drooling mouth. Within seconds his hand was replaced by his even bigger erection after he whipped his loosened loincloth off, entering me with precision and the intention of seceding in making me orgasm.

Which he did, thanks to the help of an extra finger or two.

The second and third time was on one of the chairs in the library; Chaor pulled one around so that the back rest was facing us before laying me flushed up against the plush surface so my back was to him. The position seemed a little awed to me; but then I realized it was a way to keep me from seeing what he was going to do, as well as designing a new way to satisfy both his lust and my own.

With my knees atop the armrests and my nails ready to claw the back of the chair, Chaor wasted no time plunging into me from behind. And rode me through my next two orgasms back-to-back, all the while chanting his name like he told me to.

By the time I came down from the last mind-numbing high, I thought for sure my body would be too fatigued for Chaor to finish my plea. Shockingly however, I didn't feel as tired as I usually do after three rounds like I have before. I suppose it was because my smaller human body was stronger then I originally thought it was.

But I didn't dwell on that very long though; because my husband was already licking his lips in anticipation to keep going.

I think the first three rounds were nothing but a warm up for my Underworlder husband, since he could quite literally mate with me every day and all day if I let him! But the biggest thing I couldn't help but notice during the last few rounds (beside his manhood of course), was how zealous he was in making sure _every single_ thing he did was perfectly spot on.

Not that he hasn't before, but something about tonight seems to have made him want to put in some extra effort.

"Are you… g-going to muh!... miss me that much stud?" I managed to moan out, in between Chaor's hard thrusts as he was driving me into my fourth climax.

My said Underworlder had me pinned against one of the book shelves as he was already inside me again, facing his ripped sweating chest that would make any woman what to drool. As his new nickname as leaving my lips his jerking movements suddenly stopped, prompting me to look up at him.

What I saw made my heart ache; Chaor's saddened face stared right back at me, while the lust he had in his eyes before was sucked way, "I am," he said, his deep voice soft, "I'm going to miss you terribly my darling and it makes my chest hurt to have to let you go."

My hands, which had been gripping Chaor's shoulders for support, migrated their way up to touch down sides of his face without me having to tell them to, "Chaor…" I cooed, softly pulling his face closer as I gave him a small but sweet smile, "I'm going to miss you too."

"I knew the conditions when I agreed to the pact marriage with you, but that doesn't make the inevitable separation any easier." Chaor said, his mouth so close I could feel his lips grazing against my own.

I then closed what little space there was between us to give my husband a gentle kiss, and it only stopped when Chaor pulled away, "Mmmmm… I haven't kissed you like that since the dating days on Earth." he sighed, a look of contentment in his features.

"I know me leaving is going to be hard on both of us," I started nuzzling into the nap of Chaor's thick neck, "but take comfort in knowing we have many wonderful days ahead… that we can share together."

"And many night's I might add." My husband cheekily informed, making me laugh as I was brought into another kiss.

And it was only when Chaor shifted when he remembered something, "Oh! I almost forgot…" he growled, making me moan as his thrusting started up again, "I still have that 'thing' to finish…"

Thanks to the small intermission in the love making, my body was able to take a break. But the end of the fourth round was no less satisfying.

"Uhhhhhh… You've had your fun stud," I breathed as I was floating back to earth, "now it's my turn."

Chaor just raised an eyebrow as he smirk, "But why can't I just take you again right here?" he rumbled, his greedy finger's already making their way to my heavily dripping vagina.

"Because…" I brawled, playfully slapping his hand away, "I want a taste too."

Then both his eyes popped open with a mix of surprise and wantonness, already making my lower regions ache with anticipation.

"Ok darling," Chaor started, pulling me into his arms and already briskly walking towards the massive red bed, "I'll let your feed your hunger. Just this once."

It's true I was hungry, but not for the now forgotten food that was still sitting on the table getting cold. The newly discovered animal side of me was _**starving**_ … and only Chaor and his body could quite the roaring beast that was deep within me.

In a matter of moments Chaor was sitting near the edge of the bed, with me facing him as I straddled his waist, "Lay down for me Chaor." I whispered, barley pushing his upper body.

All Chaor had to do was fall backwards, making the whole mattress jump from the sudden impact; grinning broadly as he did.

"Good." I purred, my tone sultry as I crawled up to look down at Chaor's face.

Only my husband's eyes watched me the whole way and even started licking his lips when I made more of a show with it; over exerting my form so my hips and breasts were swaying or bouncing.

"Have I ever told you how **delicious** you look Chaor?" I sighed, elongating the one word before coming to a stop to stare down into my husband's glowing blue eyes.

"I don't believe you have, my temptress." Chaor stated, his smug tone giving away what he already knew. Though he must have liked hearing it from someone else, more so from me.

I then bite my lip subjectively as I crawled backwards, stopping when I was at his waist before sitting up, "Look at you my sexy Underworlder," I stated, looking down to genuinely admire my husband's swoon worthy chest, "just thinking about your ripped body is enough to make me want to submit to your every will."

My eager hands than started caressing Chaor's bare chest all over, almost making me moan as I inspected every little toned muscle underneath his red skin. A perfect manly body like my five future husbands would make every man on Earth green with envy; and every woman ready to run another over to be with.

I continued downward until I came to his perfectly toned abs, then I proceeded to tap each one as I whispered, "One, two, three…"

"What are you doing?" Chaor asked cheekily, with a slight chuckle in his voice as he watched.

"I'm counting…" I answered innocently, not looking up as I continued to tap each ab.

Chaor had the typical six… excepted for the extra two that has always been hidden underneath his belt and loincloth that I've never noticed before. Which were just as prominent; I made a high whistle immensely impressed, "I must say Chaor," I stated, bending lower to get close to his resting form, "you look pretty tempting yourself."

I then did something a bit out of character for me; starting at the bottom and ending at the top two abs, I lapped off the salty sweat that glistened my husband's chest with my somewhat-timid rosy pink tongue.

I trailed a long slow line, picking up many droplets along with way. By the time I stopped at the first and second bulging abs, I heard a not-so-faint vibrating rumble coming from my husband, "You don't know how bad I want to eat you up my little temptress." Chaor growled, his own whip-like tongue lapping at his chops.

At the same time, my husband's claws looked like they were getting ready to dig into the red bed spread; his wrists and even his very finger joints were ready to pop. He was even bending and gripping them so hard there wasn't a trace of any color in them at all!

With the faint sounds of fabric ripping right below me, I gave Chaor an equally alluring smile, "I know you do stud," I stated in a hush sultry tone, "but I haven't even taken a bite yet."

Chaor then snapped his jaws firmly in building frustration, making me quiver at the heated action and him rumble in excitement.

I then mentally decided to get a move on; because it didn't look like Chaor could hold himself back much longer.

Chaor's penis was still ready and waiting for me as I scooted lower to where I was almost sitting directly on his knees, making me moan when I left it nudging against my heated naked flesh.

I may have looked like I was ready to stop; my perfectly straight hair was nothing but a sweaty mess, the rose that was behind my ear was long gone, and my pale skin was riddled with teeth and semi-tamed claw marks. But Chaor could see the fire still burning in my eyes when my gaze connected with his for a split second before looking down.

I then licked my lips as I toke his hard and long manhood into both my hands, making Chaor growl/moan lustfully. I opened up as wide as I could before taking all I could into my mouth; which was _barley_ the head of his cock.

But Chaor didn't seem to mind, for he was too busy grunting and groaning in bliss to notice, "GGGGrrrruuuuhhhh!..." he snarled as I started circling it with my tongue and rubbing the remaining exposed erection, "Alice!... you… must… swallow it!"

That made me freeze, " _What does he mean by that?_ " I thought in confusion.

Then a thought popped into my head again, making my semi-innocent brain overload. But now wasn't the time for hesitation; Chaor acted like he was silently ordering me to do it as he was harshly thrusting his pelvis into my face, along with animal-like growls. Not only that his long red manhood seemed to be bulging even more…

Meaning it was getting ready to explode right into my waiting mouth; weather I was ready for it or not!

" _Here goes nothing!_ " I exclaimed in my head, squeezing my eye's closed as I also gripped his cock that much tighter to send him over.

Which was just what he needed… for the flood that same seconds after Chaor's pleased bellow was more than my tiny human sized mouth could possibly take in. But what of my husband's cum that didn't leak out the corners of my mouth, I lapped up like I was an over eager child tasting their first soda pop.

It tasted… sweet, I guess. Not so much salty like I thought, just more fruity in a since. But what do I know how a males 'seed' is supposed to taste, this is my first time in actually eating it!

"Mmmmm…" I hummed, sitting all the way up as I fingered the few drops that were on my hands into my now empty mouth, "That was yummy, thank you for the meal Chaor."

"(heavy growl) Don't thank me yet darling," Chaor rumbled, coming out of his daze rather quickly to snake his arms around me as he was sitting up again, "After all we still have one more round to make, remember?"

My eyes widened when I remembered that, making Chaor grin as he pulled me along to the head of the massive rumpled bed. "You were beyond compare… no, you _**are**_ perfect… the most perfect woman to ever come into my life. My darling Alice." Chaor groaned, his tone softer since we started this long love making session.

I thought my heart stopped beating for a moment as Chaor pulled me into his warmed embrace, before placing me on the bed to look up at him just once more. His stunning light blue eyes seemed to pulse with love as his face came closer, then planting a hot kiss on my lips seconds before prying my lips apart to get inside with his expert tongue.

I moaned into his pointed mouth as me explored hotly, quickening the pace as he prodded and licked all around. He even wrapped his longer tongue around mine as his kissing intensified to make me moaned loader into his hungry chops.

I willed my body to do something; grasp at my husband's shoulders to show I liked it… **anything**. But the strain of this long intercourse session must have finally caught up with me, making my tired form unable to do anything when it comes to motion.

All I could do for the remaining time was lay there and endure it, using only my voice.

I blew out a heavy breath, only to take it back in sharply when I felt both Chaor's hands grasp my breasts. "This last time won't take long," Chaor informed me, his deep voice still heavy with lust, "I'm just going to admire your body for as long as I can."

I then huffed out a surprised gasp when Chaor's hold on my pushed breast's tightened a fraction, then turning into more moans when he started moving them each counter clock-wise.

"UUUUUhhhhh… UUUUUhhhhh… UUUUUhhhhh…" I moaned out in rhythm, my baby blue eyes already starting to droop as they slowly rolled back.

Chaor chuckled darkly, sounding pleased by what he was currently hearing. And he seemed more so when he finally pushed them together to make them appear bigger, before he used two of his large fingers to manually turn my taut dark pink nipples.

"You continue to look so appetizing my temptress…" Chaor said lowly, lustful smile growing as he watched his fingers move without blinking.

Then in moments he seemed to suck in my right breast fully into his dripping mouth, causing me to cry out in surprise and ecstasy at the sudden wet warmth. My cries only seemed to intensify as Chaor took turns with each breast going from one to the other every minute or so to give each one his undivided attention; at the same time I could feel his hands taking ahold of my ankles before jerking them apart somewhat carefully.

I too smiled cheekily up at my husband, knowing full well what he was planning to do again, "Are you going to make me scream your name again stud?" I asked, my voice soft and even a little shaky.

"That," Chaor started, before glancing up at me between my glistening breasts, "but I'm wanting to make your _**shriek**_ my name this time instead of just screaming it. After all we need to end our honeymoon with a loud bang don't we?"

He didn't give me time to answer, for the breathless wail that escaped me was all Chaor wanted to hear at that moment in time. As we were talking his ravenous palms were free to start going to where they really wanted; to my drenched womanhood that was begging to be touched again by Chaor.

Whom I can now call the 'rough intercourse expert' of my five future husbands.

And he lived up to his new title; because he shot me into my fifth and final organism of the evening better and faster than before. Putting all my previous rounds over the past two weeks to shame.

I felt four fingers enter my vagina, then a fifth (I deduce was a thumb) begin digging its way towards my clitoris. As Chaor's finger's started going in and out of me, I became a puddle of pleasured goo; moaning, groaning, shouting, and even whimpering to voice out my euphoria.

Chaor rumbled in delight, then he shifted to where he was right next to my right ear, "Now it's _your_ turn darling," he stated, deep tone husky as his lips brushed against my ear lobe, "what is it you desire? WHO do you desire?"

"Y-YOU!..." I groaned out, my back trying to arch, "I-It's you I desire… my suh-sexy Underworlder!"

Then with a rippling snarl Chaor's finger's left me, only to be replaced again my growing erection. His manhood entered me with the strength and quickness of a storm, slamming me with his long and hard penis for the final time tonight.

"Good… now my Queen, let me hear you scream once more!" Chaor bellowed, seconds before his body began pumping with jerky thrusts.

My pumping heart was the only sound I could hear… keeping me alive as I was blown into the best orgasm I've had with Chaor. It was like I being rocketing to moon, only to be yanked back down again to slam down to earth with a huge **KA-BOOM**!

" **CHA… CHAH!…** _ **CCCCCCCHHHHHHHAAAAAAAOOOOOOORRRRRRR!**_ " I screeched out, believing I have finally blown out my voice box.

Chaor too roared out, " _ **ALICE!**_ "

But I was once again out like a light before my name even left him lips.

I realize I must have been knocked out cold, because the next thing I remember with the feeling of something warm pressing against my lips. I "mmm'ed' tiredly as my eye lids slowly cracked open, when I did I was met by Chaor's warm smiling face as he was pulling away from the kiss.

"There you are…" he whispered in awe, not really talking to me as I felt his arms coming closer to embrace me.

Chaor must have placed a pillow under my head when I 'passed out' to give my head some support as his heavier body was carefully draped over me like a protective blanket. I somehow managed to slowly wrap my arms around his neck, returning his loving smile, "Did I quench your thirst enough... stud?" I whispered, my voice soft but at the same time it was a tad hoard from all the screaming I did earlier.

Chaor smile turned into a normal grin, "For the time being," he answered simply, with another hunger glint growing in his eyes, "but for now we both need rest."

My smile almost slipped when I recalled the coming morning, "I'm going to miss you…" I drawled slowly, almost mournfully.

Chaor too shared the same sorrowful expression, before dipping his head down to place his forehead on my own, "I as well, my darling Alice. But I promise to wait patiently until you return to me." he vowed, his deep voice vibrating.

Then a not-so-soft rumbling made both Chaor and I look down towards his stomach, making the both of us huff a laugh, for we were to worn to laugh any harder this time, "I guess that workout gave me an even bigger appetite." Chaor commented, humorously.

"Well… we never did eat the dinner you made, it's probably cold as ice by now." I sigh, regretfully.

"That's an easy fix," Chaor stated, starting to sit up, "how about we just have dinner in bed?"

I only responded with a smile and a nod, before Chaor got up from the bed to lumber over to the table where the tray of food still sat.

The remainder of the evening and well into the night was spent eating and soft talking; both of us each telling the other how much we love them, with words of even just simple but treasured kisses.

I'm not sure what time we finally went to sleep, seeing as neither of us wanted to. but when we finally did I managed to whisper one more 'I love you' into Chaor's ear. Making him hum with love before I was lulled into slumber my Chaor's calming heartbeat.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 _Chaor made sure I had the best honeymoon ever, which I can happily say he achieved with flying colors._

 _My beast of a husband can be rough around the edges sometimes, but it's what's inside that matters. And I love all that I've seen._

 _While I'm saddened at the thought of leaving him, I'm also excited about journeying the Mouth Pillar. Home of the Danian's… here I come!_

 _-Alice Amelia Rosewood, Queen of the Overworld and Underworld_

 **A/N** **:** _ **Finally**_ **, It's about time I got this chapter done!**

 **I won't bore you with the details; but to give you the shorten version I got a second job close to the end of May, which is the reason I had next to ZERO time to type practically anything! And any time I did have was only a solid hour or two, seeing is I can't concentrate when it's very late and I get sleepy fast after a long day.**

 **So I'm both very sorry for how long it took to post and if the ending is a tad sloppy; I was in a big hurry to post this since you guys have been waiting TWO FREAKING mouths for this one. However I hope this chapter is good enough to make it up to all of you.**

 **But before I leave, I wanted to run a few things by you.**

 **I have some new ideas for new Chaotic Fanfiction stories; but I wanted to see what you guys think of them:**

 **The first is set on modern day Earth… if you can call it that. The humans are actually ruled by the creatures of Perim after they somehow found a way to come to Earth. But instead of** _ **enslaving**_ **the humans, the creatures actually decided to simply live and rule side-by-side with them. In exchange for the human's loyalty and cooperation, the creatures Leader's lived and ruled peacefully with the humans for many years. That is until one day creatures started acting strangely; kidnapping and attacking people for no reason at all. That's where the main characters comes in; Alice (I know I use that name a lot), a spirited young woman and her younger sister, Madeline, get caught up in the drama of the creatures when Madeline is kidnapped by Chaor when he burst into their home. Now Alice and a bunch of her closest friends must band together to track down both Madeline and Chaor; as well as find out what's happening to the creatures themselves. Along the way Alice with find help from both humans and creatures alike, along with the possibility with finding love herself with one of the Leader's.**

 **The second starts out on Earth, but ends up being based in Perim as the story progresses. A pair of sisters, named Alice and Katie have had their share of miss fortunes. Both parents died when they were young and were raised by a friend of the family, who treated them like their own daughter's. The eldest, Alice, adores Chaotic, playing it religiously with both the cards and online; Katie however could care less about the game, seeing it as a waste of time but plays it anyway because her sister loves it (and has proven to be a good strategists despite her unwillingness to play at first). Then out of the blue one day Alice receives an anonymous message in her e-mail, saying it was from the Leaders of Perim and that they needed help badly from someone they called, 'The heavenly angel and her flaming knight'. Katie, playing it off as a prank, dismissing the message right off the bat; however Alice believes it. After she clicks on the symbol attached to the e-mail, both she and her sister are transported to Perim to be thrown into a battle they only they may be able to win!**

 **The third and finally story idea is based in ancient Perim; when Kiru and his fellow tribe members are sneaking into the Giants home for another relic Kaal wants. Not surprisingly Vlar is there to lead the way since he is the only one who's seen it before and knows the secret room where it's located. By accident, they all get caught in a trap that zaps them into unconsciousness. But when they awaken they are surprised to find themselves in a bedroom, belonging to the giant's princess Angelia. She helps them escape, seeing them a few more times before she is accidentally shrunk by one of the giants mugic's. Fearing for her safety and feeling a sense of regret for what happened, Kiru took Angelica back to Kiru Village until they could figure out how to reverse the Mugic. But during her stay, Angelia will begin to develop feelings for Kiru that could end up be deeper than simple friendship.**

 **So that's all the ideas I head rolling around in my creative head. Which one do you like the best? But just remember I have OTHER stories I want to get to first before I can even consider working on any of them, so keep that in mind when you give me feedback about it.**

 **See you all again later… SOONER rather than later hopefully!**


	8. Odu-Bathax: Ceremony and Wedding Night

**A/N** **: Here's the next anticipated chapter for all you Danian's fans, hope you all like it! And surprise to no one, there's a lemon near the end!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its character's the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

I hummed in contentment as my sleepy eyes fluttered open; and I wasn't at all surprised to find myself laying on Chaor's chest with the red blankets draped over the both of us. My head was just beneath his chin as his strong arms were wrapped around me tightly to keep me in place until he awoke. I managed to turn my head enough to see my husband's face was pointed up towards the ceiling of the Cottage, his heart's smooth beats matching the peaceful look that was on his face as he continued resting.

I can't tell you the exact time we finally closed our eyes last night, but I can bet you anything it was LATE. Maybe even the wee hours of the morning!

That realization made me jump; we needed to get back to Underworld City pronto!

But I didn't want Chaor to think I was in a hurry to leave him, which I wasn't, but I also had no intention of keeping Odu waiting for me at Mount Pillar. So I decided to just take it slow, but not _too_ slow.

I shifted my body so that I was on my stomach before nuzzled my face into Chaor's expose right ear, "Chaor," I whispered, so softly I could have been singing a lullaby, "time to get up stud."

My Underworlder husband rumbled as I drew little swirls on his thick muscles, I could feel his arms loosening around me somewhat under the red tinted covers as he stirred, "Mmmm…" he mumbled, a smile creeping its way on his dozed mouth as his blue eyes cracked open, "It truly is a lovely morning, now that I've seen your beautiful face."

I returned my own sleepy smile as I cooed, "Oh Chaor, my sexy Underworlder."

My husband continued to hold me tightly, his fingers easing their way to my scalp to tangle themselves in my already messy blond hair. "I know we must leave soon," Chaor said, his voice rough from sleep, "but I find myself awfully tempted to keep you here; to claim you again and again whenever I please."

I could feel my heart beginning to pound against my rib cage, prompting my cheeks to start burning. But I had to remain firm, "If you do that I know a curtain Danian Battlmaster wouldn't hesitate to track us down, breakdown the door, and fight you about that." I warned as I drilled my stern eyes into his.

"Let him try," Chaor challenged, his smirking lips rising to meet mine, "I'll gladly fight him if it's over you."

" _(dreamy breath) He sure likes to put up the macho guy act doesn't he?_ " I thought, my thundering chest shifted to a fluttering sensation. But Chaor knew about the agreement and I knew he was only flexing his muscles for me like he enjoys doing, only this time he was using words instead of his biceps.

"Much as I'd enjoy watching the two of you fighting over me…" I brawled, playing along with Chaor's rant for a moment before my domineer calmed along with my facile expression, "But you know I detest fighting, more so when it's with my loves."

Chaor's aura evaporated then, his chest deflating beneath me along with his shoulders, "Yes… I do. Forgive me darling," he sincerely apologized, his chin tilting down to gaze at me.

My hands then lifted to touch both sides of his dull face, "That's just you're way of saying 'I'm going to miss you' stud," I started gently, using his new nickname, "and I'm going to miss you too. You know that right?"

"Of course I do." Chaor whispered, his deep-as-the-Underworld voice the softest I've ever heard from him, "It just makes my heart ache at the thought of letting you go, even if it's for a seemingly short time."

I stayed silent for a moment, letting his sadden words sink in before I placed a sweet kiss on his close lips, "Do you hate me then?" I suddenly asked after pulling away, "That you must share me with the others?"

"No! I could never hate you!" Chaor exclaimed, his voice remaining quiet so it wouldn't startle me, "Your happiness is all I wish for Alice and if I have to deal with a Pack Marriage with the other Leader's to see that happen, then Cothica I'll deal with it!"

My concern was washed away then; if there was one male out of the group that I was unsure of when it came to agreeing to the Marriage arrangement: it had to be Chaor… I just didn't know if he would be cool with it or not, seeing as he didn't get along well with the other Leader's from the very beginning.

Not that the feeling wasn't mutual with the said other's towards themselves.

But as I stare into Chaor's blue eyes, seeing them shinning with a truthful light; I knew then he was being honest with me, "Thank you Chaor," I whispered, stroking the arm that was lifted to my side, "I know this wasn't the outcome you were hoping for."

"It don't matter now," Chaor started, before his upper body rose off the bed so I was sitting on his lap, his arms keeping me close to his larger form, "because I still married the woman I yearned for."

I smiled sweetly into his chest, loving the feeling of his large hands stroking my bare back comfortingly. The both of us stayed quiet for a minute, I think we each wanted this moment to last forever, but it's not to be.

"We better start getting dressed now." I softly informed him, looking up from my designated spot against him.

Chaor only nodded above me, a sad expression on his face. But I managed to keep my emotions strong; I've come to realize it was going to be like this every time I leave each of my future husbands, _**every time**_. So I might as well prepare myself for it.

" _It wouldn't make it easier for any of us,_ " I sorrowfully thought to myself, slowly climbed off my husband's lap and crawled over to the foot of the bed before stepping onto on the warm wood floor, " _if I allow my Leader's to continue being sad about my every departure. I just need to somehow show them to make best of the situation, but how?_ "

I decided to leave that problem for another time, for now I had start gathering.

The first thing I did when my naked body met the air, was cover myself with one of Chaor's oversized shirts that he has let me use over the last two weeks; it was a deep red color with button's going half way down in front so I had to put it on by pulling it over my head.

"I might have to take this with me Chaor," I stated, wrapping my arms around the shirt's long sleeves to caress the materials soft texture, "I just love how it feels."

The fabric was like a mix of cotton and silk, so it was fluffy without being so shiny or slick; trust me you'd love it too if you felt it!

"You won't have to my darling," Chaor said with a smile, walking around the bed towards me, "I plan on having a whole wardrobe of new cloths made for you when you return; all made of the same material."

"Really?" I asked blinking, surprised.

"Of course my Queen," Chaor responded, kneeling before me so we were eye-to-eye, "and you can have as many as you like."

"But that's too-" I started, but I was silenced when my husband placed his large index finger over my lips.

"Nothing is 'too much' for you… my darling Alice. For it's just the start of all the items you will receive." Chaor said, his loving eye's starting into mine as his finger moving to rub my left cheek slowly.

I wanted to protest, but I knew better then to change Chaor's stubborn mind when it was already set on something, "Just don't go crazy." I sighed in defeat, stepping closer to his muscular body to give him a hug.

Then a tiny nudge against my thighs made my baby blue eye's snap open, and they widened more when I realized something else, "Speaking of cloths you need to get dressed also mister," I told him rather sassily, my voice giggling at the same time, "I don't want you to blind anyone when we get back!"

Chaor's deep amused chuckling made me want to shiver again, but I managed to control myself as I returned his face splitting grin. He's such a male!

But I got over it quickly before easing my way out of his arms and went for the door that lead to the other room, with Chaor right behind me. I wanted to freshen up a bit before we left and that meant a quick bath. My husband wanted to join me at first, but then we both decided it would be better if we bathed separately this one time; since we were on a bit of a time crunch and didn't have time for any 'distractions'.

Because Chaor wouldn't take too long I let him take a bath first while I got my stuff prepared to leave; after I retrieved my wedding dress, shoes, veil, and jewelry I placed them in the protective cover with the dress. I even picked out another set of cloths to change into after I bathed and dried my hair.

I had just grabbed another pair of shoes from the wardrobe when Chaor stepped out of the bathroom. His body was still steaming from the hot water and he smelled very clean; he was also wearing a new loincloth and had his iron shoes on.

"I've hardly taken this many baths before I met you Alice," Chaor informed, "I might have to consider getting a bathhouse built inside the Palace!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the information; Underworlder's weren't known throughout Perim for their hygiene, so you can probably guess they weren't all that pleasant to be around in terms of smell. But at the same time in was a common thing, for the Tribe as a whole was poor and many creatures who lived there could barely raise the money for food let alone indoor plumbing!

Chaor on the other hand wasn't 'broke' by any standard, he was better off than most. The only difference between him and a civilian creature would be that my husband lived in the Underworld Palace… but the luxuries that came with it meant nothing to him.

"If you don't want to that's ok," I reassured him gently, not wanting him to make a fuss so _**I**_ was more comfortable living here, "I can learn to accommodate with the Underworld ways."

"No, that would be silly." Chaor answered quickly, shaking his head once, "I may not enjoy Palace delights like the other Leader's, but I don't want you to live that way. Your different then us Alice, so it would be harder for you to adapt to our ways of living. Plus you're the Underworld Queen now… and I'll be making sure you will be treated like one."

"You sure it won't be too much trouble?" I asked concerned, stepping closer to my husband.

Chaor just gave me a warm smile as a response, "Don't worry yourself my darling," he started giving me a warm hug, "your worth it."

I hummed quietly as I returned my Underworld husbands embrace; I wasn't lying when I said I would get used to not having an accessible bathroom or clean water. However if I knew Chaor he would rather chew his own arms off before he saw me doing that!

"You heart is more amazing every time you show it to me…" I sighed into his chest, my eyes closed as I snuggled that much closer.

A caring rumbling sound vibrated in Chaor's throat as I felt his talon fingers twirling a strained of my hair, like he was silently saying, " _Only for you…"_

I had to drag myself away from his hold and even then he was trying to keep me near, but I managed to grab the few articles of jewelry before giving my husband an over-the-shoulder smile as I walked into the still humid bathroom.

You could tell someone was just in there; the mirror on the rock wall was still foggy, the floor around the tub had drops of water, and even the inside of the tub itself was damp with ruminates of warm water along the sides. But nothing a good dry towel and elbow grease couldn't fix!

I pumped some water onto it real fast, then when the porcelain tub was about half way full I took Chaors shirt off and stepped in; sanking into the steaming liquid until it reach my ears. "Hmmmm…." I breathed out loud, creating bubbles. I'm never going to stop loving baths!

After scrubbing myself with honey scented bath oils, making sure I was squeaky clean, I carefully got out and dried myself off with a red beach sized towel. I wrapped the towel around me so I would be moderately covered, I like to make sure my hair is dry before I got dressed because it feels weird when my cloths slung to me when their wet.

I immediately went over to the clear mirror and started brushing out my damp locks with a medal handled comb, I took me a minute but I managed to ease the tangles out carefully so it wouldn't pull. After running the brush through a few more times I placed the comb back on the shelving unit beneath the sink before getting out my battery powered blow dryer; I don't use one very often since the heat in produces is bad for your hair, but I made an exception this time since I was in a hurry.

I had bought four pain black ones for my husband's to take back with them when I had bought the battery operation versions of the straighteners and curlers. I didn't have a choice on the color since it was the only ones I could find at a good price, but it didn't matter to me much since I wouldn't be using them as often.

In no time not a single drop of water was left in my hair; leaving behind fluffy, wavy locks that were shimmering in the candle lit room. I not only marveled my hair but my face as well, all the homemade makeup products and oils I've been using lately have done wonders for my complexion!

It was rather startling when I took a closer look in the mirror; not a trace of a clogged pimple was anywhere or even a red spot, and my skin was so smooth and healthy looking… I don't know what the creatures of Perim put in their beauty treatments, but I know some woman back on Earth who would pay an arm and a leg to get some!

Since my face was clear of anything I skipped putting on makeup and just did my hair; tying some of it up with a deep blue ribbon and letting my long bangs frame the left side of my face. After I inspected the cute look to make sure there weren't any flyways', I then undid the towel around me and laid it over the sink before getting dressed.

I put on a fresh white strapless lacy bra and panty set before slipping on my cloths; consisting with a blue twist front top with sleeves that stopped right under my elbows, a tan knife pleated skirt with built in shorts underneath & cute swirl stiches along the bottom, and blue jellybean shoes with cute gold butterfly charms (each were resting close to where my pinky toes would be). For my jewelry it was simple; other than my obvious choices like the Angel Diamond and my Wedding Ring, I also put little gold studs in my ears that were shaped like daisies.

For a final touch I spritzed on some blueberry and vanilla perfume on my neck and wrists.

I smoothed out my shirt and classy thigh-length skirt for any nonexistent wrinkles before stepping out of the backroom into The Cottages front room. When I entered Chaor was waiting for me, patiently sitting on the bed, "You look very pretty." Choar commented warmly, standing up and stepping closer to inspect what I was wearing.

"Thank you." I replied, a bit bashfully, "I just felt like dressing up a little."

"And you look amazing, just know you do in anything my darling." My husband told me, his deep voice ringing with love.

I looked straight into Chaor's eyes to give him my best sweet smile, "I'll try to remember." I giggled.

Chaor chuckled as a twinkle glimmered in the corners of his eyes, then they vanished when reality kicked in, "I assume you have everything?" he implied.

"Yes," I calmly responded, stepping through the doorway one more time to retrieve my wedding attire all neatly packed, "it's all in here."

"I'll carry that for you." Chaor offered, not even waiting for my consent before gently taking my dress and accessory's from me, then draping the cover carefully over his right arm like a server does in a restaurant with a cloth.

I held his free left hand as the two of us stepped out The Cottages front door. Outside the light from Jade Pillar didn't seem to be glowing as brightly as it usually does, as if it was morning our departure. Even the Dread Tread that sat undisturbed the entire honeymoon, didn't seem to want to move an inch from its parking spot a yard or so away from the creature made abode.

But never the less Chaor held me tightly as he jumped to the top hatch and spot me as I climbed down into the dark interior of the Dread Tread.

"Hold on a minute as I start it up." Chaor informed me, hearing his sure steps towards the driver's seat and seconds after a few nobs were thrown the lights illuminated enough inside the cabin for me to see.

I walked up behind my husband as the vehicle's engine roared to life, I've forgotten how loud it was. Almost making me cover my ears for a moment before the sound lulled somewhat, "I'm going to give it more power this time Alice," Chaor warned as I came to sit in his lap, "if I'm right the Danian's Odu-Bathax ordered to retrieve you should already be waiting for us."

I only nodded in affirmative before I held onto Chaor's chest tightly; remembering Dread Treads don't have any seat belts so I was getting ready for practically anything the vehicle might run over. And I'm now glad I did because the rocky trail leading back to Underworld City wasn't only rough, but sometime during our romantic retreat there was a small cave in creating even larger boulders we had to maneuver around!

Chaor told me it happens a lot in the Underworld, mostly from small earthquakes… which I thought was awed since I never felt one. My husband also says that they can be so small that no one even knows it's happening unless it rapidly grows in strength or stalactites are suddenly falling from the cavern ceilings. Other than that their pretty harmless, but Chaor and other Underworlder's are always vigil for that one big earthquake; which causes Fire Geysers to spring up out of nowhere.

I then remembered that one episode on _Chaotic_ that showed Underwolrder City engulfed in Fire Geyser's; it spooked me when I might someday see one for myself in real life. But then again you had to expect a new class of dangers when you live in a world far different then Earth, "Don't worry my darling," Chaor said comfortingly when he saw my concerned expression, "I will protect you."

I gave him a cute smile before responding, "I already knew that stud, but I feel safer knowing I heard you say it." A giggle vibrating in a back of my throat as I spoke.

That answer prompted Chaor to grin, but nothing like the grins he's given me before; this one was more heartfelt and not full of lust like when we made love so many times before. "I love you, Alice… my beautiful Queen." He said.

"I love you too, my sexy Underworlder." I returned, making sure to say it just as warmly as I snuggling closer to my husband's muscular chest. I heard Chaor give a small loving sigh as I closed my eyes, wanting to memorize the rhythm of his pounding heartbeat before we returned.

Other than the sound of rocks clanking against the metal sides of the Dread Tread, the rest of the journey was quiet. Chaor always kept his left arm around my waist while I stayed skin close to his body; no words needed to be said, for they were repeated many times the last two weeks.

The two hour drive passed in a snap, before either of us knew it we could see the entrance to Underworld City in the distance. As we drove closer, I could see citizens walking along the sides of the makeshift roads leading away from the city. "Where are they going?" I asked as I looked out the Dread Tread's front windows, not realizing I said it out loud.

"Most likely for home," Chaor started, glancing in his subjects directions for a moment without taking his eye off the road ahead, "a large majority of the Underworld's inhabitance live outside the capital. Only coming here to obtain supplies and food."

"I see," I commented, "so who mostly lives within the city? Warrior's?"

"You'd be right." Chaor responded, sounding impressed, "If they're a certain rank in the warrior class their required to live within the city boundaries. Should the need arise for their assistance in a mission of some sort."

"That makes sense, that way they wouldn't have to travel far if you need them." I theorized.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed a group that looked out of place in the Underworlder's territory as they stood at the city's iron gates, and as I we came to a stop a yard or so away I knew right away they were Danian's.

Suddenly Chaor exclaimed, "Cothica talk about overdoing it!", prompting me to look up at him as he slapped his forehead in annoyance, "When Odu-bathax told me he'd have a small number of has Mandiblor's come here to get you, I thought he was just bluffing!"

There were six Danian's altogether, which I too thought was a little much for an escort party; never the less they were here and continued to stand in a straight-as-a-board formation as Chaor and I exited the Dread Tread (which he left running because another Warrior was going to be using it after giving the vehicle a quick tune up).

After I had stepped onto the roof of the Dread Tread and waited for Chaor to follow, I looked towards the line of Danian Warrior's; all of them I knew by name. But the one who wasn't the most _physically_ impressive was the first to give me a friendly smile and even a small wave from his spot to the far right.

"Wamma!" I whispered, smiling with delight when I referred to the heaver bug by his name. After I did I returned the kind Mandiblor's wave as Chaor came up behind me, still carrying my wedding attire over his arm.

"I'm not surprised Odu-Bathax sent him," Chaor mentioned, bending over to me up carefully with his single free arm, "out of all the Danian's he'll be the one you'll be closest to. Besides _him_ of course."

After he finished saying that he leaped off the top of the humming vehicle to land perfectly below, barley kicking up any dirt. As my Underworlder husband was setting be back down on the firm ground the only other two legged Danian, who wasn't Wamma, came forward. I knew him well, even when he was in his original form when I first saw him, but despite his new appearance this now full Danain still had his Overworlder traits.

Evident by the kind smile he was giving the both of us when he was close enough, "Greeting's mi'lady," Raznus said as he gave me a respectful waist bow when he halted before us, "It's indeed a privilege to finally meet Odu-Bathax's new bride."

I couldn't help but stare at Raznus for a moment, studying his bug-like body with curiosity. I must have did it longer then I intended because an unfamiliar chuckle was the only thing that snapped me out of it, "Sorry I wasn't trying to be rude." I apologized straight out, blushing, "it's just…"

I brawled mid-sentence, how was I supposed to explain myself?

"There's no need for apologies Lady Alice," Raznus said again, his voice still having its friendly tone from before, "I'm already aware of your knowledge of everything that has happened from your… _TV_ show. Plus it's only natural for you to be curious about our unhuman appearance; so it's nothing for you to be ashamed of if you have any questions."

I let out a big audible breath of held in air, that's a relief knowing I wouldn't offend any Danian's if my eyes decided to wander around (and just to be clear it's not to be dirty)!

"Raznus, why is there so many Mandiblor's here?" Chaor asked, sounding both confused and annoyed as he brought the Danain Ambassador's attention towards him.

The said Mandiblor shook his head, "Odu-Bathax insisted on it," he started, and I could tell he was trying to keep his red bug-like eyes from rolling, "even though I implored him it wasn't necessary he still wanted to insure Lady Alice's safety until we arrived to Mount Pillar."

I was rather dumb struck for a second, " _Jeeze Odu still likes to spring things on me doesn't he?_ " I thought, referring to the time he 'surprised' me when he made his appearance at the Community Art Studio.

Chaor grumbled a few things to himself between clenched teeth, I didn't hear a word he said despite me being right next to him.

"I'm sure the two of you would like a private moment." Raznus stated, his warm smile returning before he looked at me, "Whenever you are ready Lady Alice we will depart."

I thanked him silently with a smile and nod, afterward Chaor handed off my wedding attire to the Ambassador prompting him to turn and walk back to the line of Danian's again. He waved the line off like he was conducting an orchestra; silently ordering those to take a few steps back to insure they were out of earshot. Not that they were that close to begin with, but it was nice of Raznus to give Chaor and I another moment alone.

And my husband took advantage of that; because in just seconds he dropped to his knees and I was skin close to Chaor's chest, moments before he crashed his lips into mine in a loving kiss, "Chaor…" I whispered, when his lips lifted but not going very far.

"Please Alice," Chaor said, his rough voice almost pleading, "just let me kiss you a few moment's more."

The heartsickness in his voice made my chest get all knotted up; it was hard to hear Chaor's deep, dreamy voice like that. But I managed to hold my tears back by closing my baby blue eyes, silently allowing my Underworlder husband to continue with his endearing contacts. And Chaor did continue, placing one tender kiss after another on my lips, each time seeming to last longer than the last.

I too kissed back with all my heart, my smaller arms wrapping themselves around Chaor's trunk thick neck. Then after about six times I believe, Chaor pulled away again but his mouth still stayed on mine so that our moist lips touched, "Wait patiently for me, my sexy Underworlder," I sighed, even though no one was around to listen, "I'll be back in your arms soon."

I then began to step away from him, but he immediately grabbed my waist to halt my movements. I gazed back at my husband steadily; his blue eye's I've come to adore were dripping with despair as I looked straight into them, but his twitching finger's eventually loosened enough so I could slip away.

I mouthed out an 'I love you' before completely turning around slowly to walk over to the large group of Danian's. When I was half way to the escort group I thought I saw Chaor shuffling towards Underworld City's main stone road out the corner of my left eye; I guess he wanted to walk the rest of the way to the Palace.

I managed to collect myself by the time I came to a stop in front of the row of Danain's, each one may have been stoic before; but now each of their eyes were caring as they each gave me a comforting glance. I began to smile softly that their expressions as Raznus came up to me again, his face too showing compassion for me.

"I can't imagine the pain of separation you must endure, Lady Alice." The Danian Ambassador said, his tone genuinely remorseful.

"I'll deal with it." I said simply, giving the head taller Danian a reassuring smile.

Raznus didn't respond, but he seemed to know I was just being strong and his small nod was enough for me to know he cared for my wellbeing. "If you would madam, please allow the other Mandiblor's to introduce themselves…" he began, politely changing the subject as he motioned to the other Danian's standing to his right, "you already know who I am so I'll let the other's state their names in their own words."

I uttered an 'ah' before turning to the first Mandiblor in the line, "I'm Aimukk, your grace, it's an honor to meet you at last." The red Danian said, giving me another respectful bow.

"I'm Bierk Lady Alice," the next Danian said, his higher pitched voice full of discipline, "you grace us with your presents."

"Tassanil, mi'lady," the following Danian said, his darker exoskeleton matching the darker earth beneath him, "I too am honored to meet you."

"I am Faash your highness," the next Mandiblor said, his painted form was striking against the darker backdrop of the dimly lit Underworld, "pleased to make your acquaintance."

The last Danian to introduce himself was no less important, however his introduction wasn't quite as polished, "Uh… well I'm Wamma, your grace, it's very nice to meet you."

I had to put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't start laughing at Wamma's clumsy speech, but it was cute how his embarrassed expression made it seem like he was blushing.

"You will meet Jaal in a moment Lady Alice," Raznus started, bringing a crystal communicator out of his robe pocket, "he is standing by with the Dread Tread."

"You guys have your own Dread Tread?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"But of course your highness," Aimukk explained, since Raznus was already speaking into the glowing communicator, "even we get tired walking that far!"

I smiled humorously towards the nearest red Mandiblor, then a thought crossed way mind; I then looked over at the entrance to Underworld City and saw the very creature that made my sadness return. I don't know if he was doing that on purpose; but Chaor was walking awfully slowly, he hadn't even made it to the cobble stone streets yet.

I couldn't go to him, because just like with Maxxor I wouldn't be able to leave him again; but I also don't want to leave him like this.

So against my better judgment I called out my husband's name, "CHAOR!" as loud as I could, even bringing both my hands around my mouth to carry my voice out.

He must had heard me clear as day, because the second his name left my lips Chaor ceased his slow movement's to wipe his head around; his unwaivering blue eyes looked only at me. I smiled to myself before continuing, "When you request those new cloths; make sure you have lots of those pretty sundresses… because I know how much you like them on me!"

My Underworlder husband was already a few yards away, so he was too far for me to see his facial expression. But the sweet gesture of the request must have lifted his spirits just for a moment, evident from the way his right arm lifted high to give me a loving wave from afar. I returned my own wave and even blew him a kiss before the rumbling of an incoming vehicle made me turn back around.

My jaw almost dropped when I saw how massive this Dread Tread was as I rolled closer, "Holy smokes, that thing is HUGE!" I gasped, no doubt my baby blues were as big as saucers.

This current Dread Tread, which was a muddy brown color compared to the red one the Underworlder's had, must have been three times as big both in width and height. I considered myself an ant compared to it as the monster sized vehicle finally came to a stop a few feet from the seven of us.

"It is pretty big isn't it?" The voice of Wamma stated, making me tear my eyes away from the said Dread Tread to look at him as he waddled closer to me.

"Yes," I agreed, nodding my head in awe, "it looks like you could fit a whole army in there!"

"It has to be for us though milady," Wamma continued, the wide belly Danian more confident sounding then before, "seeing as most Danian's don't have a 'normal' body like yours. So we need a bigger vehicle to accommodate to our needs and weights."

"That makes sense." I brawled, then smiling up at the friendly Danain, "And it's very nice to meet you too Wamma, your among my favorite Danian's… after Odu of course."

The said Mandiblor seemed to get all bashful and for the other Danian's standing nearby to chuckle at the funny look on his face, then Wamma paused when he then looked puzzled, "Odu?" he asked.

"Alright Mandiblor's, let's start loading up. We have a long drive ahead of us and Odu-Bathax isn't the only one waiting on the new Princesses arrival!" Raznus suddenly called out, cutting me off before I had a chance to answer Wamma's question.

"Right this way your highness." Tassanil said respectfully when he appeared at my side, ushering towards the back of the Dread Tread where the others were heading. He even offered me his arm politely, which I took as I walked side-by-side with the darker exoskeleton Danian.

Tassanil and I followed right behind Bierk as we rounded the left side of the Dread Tread until we came to the back; waiting for us was an already opened garage door like entrance, since the Danain's were much too big to fit into a hatch on the roof.

I stepped lightly up the sturdy ramp with Tassanil barley making a sound on the Dread Tread's metal interior, the Elementalist came to a stop to let his Tribemates sit down before we did. Allowing me to study the inside of the bigger vehicle; it really wasn't any different from the Underworlder's version, except for the wider walkways giving the passengers a clear view of the driver's seat that was directly in front of us.

Raznus was already there with another Danian just sitting there in front of the controls, not even needing a seat. The said Danian must have been told by the Ambassitor that I was there; for he stood up on four legs and come up to both Tassanil and I, though he was only addressing me the whole time he spoke with a rumbling but polite voice, "It's indeed a pleasure to meet you your highness," Jaal said, bowing just as respectfully as the other's did, "Odu-Bathax has told us much about you."

Just as I did with Raznus, I took in Jaal's appearance with wide curious eyes; unlike the other Mandiblor's I knew he was of higher rank then the other's currently present even though I never saw him on _Chaotic_. Plus Jaal had a purple exoskeleton and not the typical red or brown, but he did have on bright red armor that covered most of his muscular bug-like body. Not only that Jaal didn't have a visible 'mouth' and the long vine-like tresses growing from the back of his head acted as hair.

"As I am to meet you as well Jaal," I started, addressing the extremely taller Warrior with a kind smile, "and I hope it was all good things you heard."

That made Jaal's emerald green eyes to squint, like he was smiling gently, "All _very_ good things mi'lady, all in the Danian Tribe has felt nothing but excitement at the thought of meeting you."

Those words flattered me a lot, "That's so nice to here." I said softly, feeling a pink blush beginning to form.

"But it's all true Lady Alice," Wamma's voice stated, bring our attention to the hubby Danian as he sat down in the seat to my right, "even though we've only heard stories of you from Odu-Bathax you've managed the charm everyone from your personality and kind nature!"

"Even Queen Aszil herself has taken a particular liking to you," Tassanil continued, referring to the new younger female ruler of the all-male Tribe, "and Elder Illexia has requested that we take you to meet both she and the Queen before the Wedding Ceremony takes place."

I then felt a stab of panic hit me, "B-But I'm not dressed to meet a Queen!" I stuttered, never have I done that before but the sudden information left me frazzled, "I look like I just rolled out of bed a-and my manners are far from-!"

I resounding laughter throughout the whole Dread Tread made me stop mid-sentence; every Danain was shaking from their deep throated fits, "You have nothing to fear Lady Alice," Jaal explained, speaking first since he calmed himself the fastest, "all we ask is to be yourself. That is the wish of both the Queen and Elder."

That got me to calm down significantly, "Ok," I breathed with a smile, my quickened heart rate returning to normal again, "in that case I would be all too happy to meet them!"

That earned a polite nod from Jaal, "We will be departing very shortly Lady Alice," he started, before motioning to his left, "please make yourself comfortable in one of the seat's we've designated for you."

I looked in that direction and saw a sight I didn't see the first time; the spaces to the left of Wamma were all updated with very comfortable looking cushion's, embroidered with elaborate golden designs that looked amazing against the blue backdrop of the shimmering satin fabric. It took up nearly three seats altogether; looking more like a loveseat then a single space and sitting directly in the middle was a wooden bowl of yummy looking truffle-like deserts that I guessed were for me.

"Ooooo! How cute!" I gushed, leaving Tassanil's side to step over to 'my spot' on the Dread Tread.

"You can sit right next to me if you'd like your grace," Wamma offered in a friendly manner, patting the spot right next to him, "I don't bite I promise."

"You better not Wamma!" Faash joked from across us as I plopped myself on the fluffy seats, "Bathax will have your thorax for it if he found out you hurt his bride in any way!"

"Not to mention it would be nothing compared to what the Queen and Elder would do if they caught wind of it!" Bierk finished for where he was already seated near the front.

"Come on guys!" Wamma rebuked in an almost whiney tone, "You know I wouldn't harm a woman like that!"

I giggled at all the kicks being bounced around, it still amazed me how the creatures can act so much like humans even though they're very different from us on the outside. The Danain's for example seem to be like a Tribe full of brother's in a way, always joking around at another's expense and in this case it was Wamma being picked on.

"Don't worry about them Wamma," I said, looking at the pouting Danian, "I know your one of the nicest Danian's in Mount Pillar."

That seemed to cheer him up; because his ice blue eyes sparkled as a beaming smile then appeared on his face, "He was right, you _do_ have a good heart!" he exclaimed.

I smiled warmly up at the chubby Danian just as the Dread Tread roared to life; it was just as load as the other, but unlike the Underowrlder's version it was more of a groaning sound then a bellow. So it didn't hurt my ears as much.

Raznus, the only Danian still standing, came walking back from the driver's seat and sat down in the only vacant seat directly across from mine; with Aimukk to his right and Faash to his left. Since Aimukk was the one closest to the door (with me being the other) he reached up and brought the door down with a single hand moments before the vehicle started up. He had just finished fastening it when Jaal called out, "Here we go!" over his shoulder.

And just like with the first Dread Tread I was jolted to the left with it kind of jumped forward, only this time I had a cushioned seat to brake my landing when I fell on my left arm, "Are you alright Lady Alice?" Raznus asked, his voice worried.

"Uh hm." I uttered, quickly nodding my head with reassurance as I got myself back in a seating position, "I forgotten how big of a kick Dread Treads have and I just wasn't prepared for it."

"Hold onto the railing beneath you if you need," The Ambassador advised, pointing to the folded metal linings on the edges of the benches, "I apologies for the roughness."

I smiled again in the Mandiblor's direction before taking his advice, but by that time the Dread Tread had already gained enough speed to where it didn't do that anymore. I heard a small whistle of passing gusts and when I looked in the direction of where it was coming form, I saw a medium sized vent on the wall above my spot a little ways. I wanted to get one last look of Underworld City before we were too far away, so I crawled a little ways over the cushion to get beneath it and stood up on my knees, before squinting out of the semi-opened vent.

The capital of the Underworld still looked just as amazing as it did the first time I saw it not two weeks ago, I hoped to get the change to explore more of it when I returned for a longer stay. The Danian's Dread Tread had driven far enough away so that the gate of the city no more than a speck in the distance and I was about to turn away from the vent before I thought I distinctly heard a faint 'I love you Alice!' being hollered out.

My face immediately snapped back, closer to the opening then I was before. My baby blue eyes then zoned in on a red smug on top of one of the taller buildings near the edge of the city, I can't say for sure if it was Chaor but a tender smile dusted my face regardless.

"Chaor must have wanted say one last goodbye." Wamma's voice said, making me turn and look at him with a blink of surprise.

"You heard that?" I asked, my upper body lowering so that I was sitting on my legs as the front of my body was still facing the wall.

The corners of Wamma's mouth lifted before answering simply with a small shrug, "When you have antennas as sharp as ours, it's hard to miss anything."

I felt a small blush speckling my cheeks as I smiled softly, "Then I wasn't imagining it." I commented out loud.

"Not at all." Wamma started, his face warm like a loving older brother would be, "I may have only seen a glimpse of Chaor, but I can already tell he loves you just as deeply as Odu-Bathax does."

That didn't need a response, so I just scooted back over beside Wamma and sat down. The three Danain's across from us didn't say a word about that, but the warm bug-eye contact I received told me that they thought the same way.

"We just left the border of Underworld City!" Jaal called out from the front, "So starting now its four hours until we reach Mount Pillar!"

"Wow that's a long ways!" I stated, sitting up straighter, "Then you guys must have had to get up REALLY early to beat us to Underworld City!"

"No kidding!" Wamma complained, making me look towards him again, "Tassanil woke me up while I was dead asleep and I was having a very pleasant dream too!"

Tassanil, who was sitting beyond Wamma, grumbled in annoyance, "It was either _**me**_ that woke you or Bathax you lazy excuse for a Danain!" he growled, I was able to lift myself out of the seat enough to see his arms were crossed over his rock-hard chest as he looked at the Mandiblor next to him, "So quite whining your I'm going yank all four of your arms off!"

I laughed quietly from Wamma's terrified squeal he made following the Elementalist's threat; the big red Danian was the spitting image of what I saw on _Chaotic_!

After that outburst the cabin feel into silence again, I didn't mind it though it gave me time to think about what I was going to say to Queen Azsil and Elder Illexia when I met them. I wasn't trying to write a whole speech mind you, I just wanted to at least have an idea about what to say when I met them so I didn't trip over my own words. Not that that's ever happened before, but it never hurts to be prepared!

Every so often it would become dark like we were going through a darker tunnel, before brightening the same as before after a few minutes. Raznus told me it was just the short cuts Jaal was taking to Mount Pillar; the Underworld territory was just as vast as the Overworld, after all they were two separate worlds all together! So there was A LOT of ground to cover between the Danian's homeland and Underworld City, hundreds of miles to be precise.

Raznus went on to say it would take weeks if someone was to walk, but thanks to some quick short cuts and more modern ways of transportation; that time can be shortened more than half as much depending on which direction your coming from and where exactly you're going. And for the Danian's who were masters of digging tunnels for just that purpose… well you get the idea they have ways of getting around.

It wasn't quiet the **entire** ride; Jaal kept us well informed on our status from the driver's seat and Wamma's snoring was enough to keep everyone awake, not that anyone was trying to sleep. I for one was able to take a thirty minute nap and chit-chatting with the other Danain's in the Dread Tread helped kill time, so I wasn't completely bored out of my mind.

When Jaal got done saying we were an hour away; I looked at the bowl of untouched chocolate truffles and decided to eat a few since it must have been way passed lunch. I lend way over to the point I was stretching and dragged the large bowl onto my lap, before plucking out the first three I saw and popped one into my mouth.

" _Odu must have sat these out for me,_ " I thought, putting another one on my tongue, " _I'll have to remember to thank him for that later._ "

I ate about two more before a gurgling sound made me pause; I lowered the truffle I was holding between my fingers and glanced over at Wamma, who was looking right at it with a single open eye full of genuine hunger.

"(giggle) Are you hungry Wamma?" I asked, kindly.

Wamma nodded pitifully, "I haven't had a chance to eat since we left Mount Pillar!" he explained.

I lifted the bowl with my right hand and held it in front of him, "Here." I said, smiling, "I'm surprised you haven't eaten these yet, considering you liked candy!"

"Believe me I was tempted!" Wamma stated, before scooping up a handful of truffles and stuffing them in his beak of a mouth.

"We just had to guard it with our lives!" Bierk groaned, his tone lightly irritated.

I then stood up and took four steps across to stand in front of a surprised Aimukk before holding out the bowl, "Would you guys like some also?" I asked, giving them a caring smile, "If Wamma hasn't eaten then that must mean the rest of you haven't either."

If it wasn't for the rumbling of gravel outside, the cabin of the Dread Tread would have been pin drop silent! I first I thought Aimukk was going to say no, then the faint but distinct sound of a gurgling stomach made the decision for him.

"You are too kind Lady Alice." the red Mandiblor said, smiling with thankfulness as he plucked a few truffles out of the offered bowl with a good amount of manners.

And it was the same for the other Danian's. As I continued going around they each pretty much repeated the same thing, after grabbed a small handful out of the bowl. Then by the time I came the Jaal, who was the last one, the truffles had be depleted enough to where there was just enough for one more person to have.

"Would you like the rest Jaal?" I asked, getting close to his right side as he drove, "It should hold you over until we get to Mount Pillar."

"Well, thank you your grace," Jaal said, his deep voice full of both delight and gratitude, "you truly have a companionate soul."

I softly smiled at the kind Warrior, "You say that like you already know me." I commented, before placing the bowl on the dash of the Dread Tread for Jaal to snack on when he could.

The said purple Danian's emerald eyes looked at me, each twinkling with an unknown emotion, "I may have just met you, yes," he started, "however you've confirmed what we have all been told my Odu-Bathax. Your heart, wisdom, and kindness are unlike anything we've seen in a human; and none is more worthy of being given the title of Princess in our Tribe."

I felt very humbled by the Danian Warrior's words, "You are too fast to say such words Jaal," I started, tone calm and quiet, "I'm just being who I've always been."

"And that is what I'm saying," Jaal continued, his head turning to really look at me this time, "I'll my life I've been taught that strength is everything in battle. But after hearing the tales about you; I now realize that selflessness, not battlegear, is the most powerful weapon anyone can possess."

I smiled at the Danian, "When you learn to think of other's before yourself; you tend to realize how big of a heart you have." I stated.

"And have _you_ realized that?" Jaal asked, leaning just a hair closer to me.

I looked down at my hands which still around the rings of the wooden bowl, "I'm beginning too," I started, my left thumb rubbing the smooth side's, "my loves keep telling me I do and everyone I've come across say the same thing. So I do believe them; even though I have my own set of flaws."

"Of course you do," Jaal commented, prompting my baby blue eyes to look up at him again, "no one can ever be perfect. But it's your character that shows who you really are on the inside; and you, your highness, is as pure as one could be."

I stared at Jaal for a longest time, even when he turned his head to look back at the road ahead. I know intelligence and integrity can come in all shapes and sizes; but for the creatures it was like a whole new definition. While for some it was like a day-to-day code they lived by, but for other's who don't know the true meaning of compassion, it could be less then air. Either way every Tribe (even each and every creature making them up) have their own morals; for the Danian's its teamwork and the connection they have to the power they call The Hive the bonds them.

They each have a small way to contribute to the Tribe as a whole, no matter how small. And after hearing Jaal's words… even a small token of kindness can be a badge of honor.

"You have earned our respect Lady Alice," Another voice started; I turned around and saw all the other Danain's looking at me with upmost respect in there one colored bug-like eyes, but it was Raznus who spoke, "and it will be an absolute honor to be your subjects."

I stayed planted in one spot, my eyes watering from all the vows of loyally and kind words. But I shook my head as tiny drops scattered gently, "But I don't want you to be just my subjects!" I started with a wide cheeky smile, voice a tad shaky but still strong with meaning, "I'm truly humbled to be given such a title, even though I'm not of your kind. But I don't want to refer you as my 'underlings', I want to be your _**friend**_ too."

That one word must have stunned them enough to stare right back at me with wide unblinking eye's, but after a few moments a slow unwavering smile spread over all the Mandiblor's faces. And after that one words need to be said to agree to my declaration, for it was unanimous all around.

"We've arrived, my friends!" Jaal suddenly announced.

I spun around so fast I could have given myself whiplash! But it would have been worth it to gaze upon the ancestral home of the Danain's; I didn't see as much of the famed pillar as I wanted on _Chaotic_ , but now as I see it with my own eyes in real life. I have to say I'm pretty star struck! Story's say Mount Pillar is just another one of the many actual pillars that keep the ceilings of the Underworld from caving in, but who among the Danian's made it their home is one of the many mysteries I hope to solve when the time came.

But for now just looking at the vast tower of earth and stone was enough to awe anyone who first steps foot here, "So cool!" I whispered, my wondrous eyes studying the pillars magnitude.

"It may not be such to outsiders," Jaal started, eyes glowing with pride, "but it's what we Danian's have called home for generations."

After driving over one last hill the Dread Tread began the slow decent towards Mount Pillars front gate; which is not but an entrance to the tunnel leading further in. But regardless there were about six Danian soldiers posted there, with one other standing right in the middle of the doorway like he had for days.

"It can't be…" I said, my eyes squinting at first. But as we came closer they snapped open when the blue exoskeleton became clear and there was no mistaking who it was then.

" _ **ODU!**_ "

I screamed it out like it was automatically hardwired in my brain to do when I unexpectedly saw him, even forgetting there were others in the Dread Tread with very sensitive hearing. But I didn't even hear a mumble of a painful breath as I started jumping with joy at the sight of my waiting fiancé, who was staring intently at the parked vehicle as he just stood there, but because of the tight sealed walls of the metal interior he must not have heard anything as it came to a slow stop.

"Use this Lady Alice." Faash said, his voice alone making me turn my head towards the right side of the vehicle where he was opening up a vented widow for me to speak out of.

I smiled at the Danian as I scurried over to latch myself to the opening, "Odu!" I called out again, with the shuffling of the other Mandiblor's getting out of their seats behind me.

"Sweet one!" My fiancé called right back, he feet already sprinting towards the back of the Dread Tread where we would exit with the happiest expression on his bug-like face.

Aimukk must have ready both our minds, because he began opening the back door before I could even start hustling to the back. When I did the door was wide open to reveal Odu just three steps away, but I threw myself into all four of his wide open arms before he even had a chance to skid to a stop, "Odu!" I gasped out, my arms around his neck and left cheek against his.

I remained suspended in the air as Odu held me so tightly like he'd never let me go, "Alice, Oh…. My sweet one! I've missed you so!" he breathed into my right ear, his rough voice full of merriment as he spun me around a few times.

"I've missed you too!" I said in hushed but muffled tone since my mouth was kind of squished between the skin of my arm and his hard neck. He still heard me though from the way the hummed in a smooth, delighted way and all without breaking his hold around me.

After a few minutes Odu placed me back on the ground and loosened his grip somewhat but he still kept me close to his toned blue chest; but the tender moment was ruined when I looked up at him, "Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" I asked, cocking my eye brow as I looked up at him.

My fiancé just chuckled at the question, "We do things a little differently here sweet one;" he started, his voice vibrating with humor, "after all, we Danian's aren't exactly a ' _normal_ ' Tribe."

"Well, I knew that already!" I exclaimed in a joking manner, before sobering as I finished in a softer tone, "I'm just surprised to see you is all."

Odu's red eye's twinkled in the dim light, "I thought you'd be used to it by now Alice?" he asked.

I giggled a bit after he said that; I should be, but I guess my new future husband will always find ways to spring new surprises.

"Shall we be head inside Odu-Bathax?" Raznus asked as he approached, the other Mandiblor's had already filed out of the Dread Tread and were standing by the entrance to the tunnel, "There is still much to do before the two ceremony's."

" _ **Two**_ ceremonies?" I asked, a bit confused, "What's the second one?"

"I'll explain as we walk Lady Alice." The Ambassador answered in a calm voice as he smiled at me.

I too smiled and nodded in understanding, it sounds like I was in for a long day of activities with one of them being my own Wedding! As Raznus was walking off (with my wedding attire safely over his top left arm), I immediately took one of Odu's right arms when he offered it to me before the two of us followed closely behind. The Danian's guards and Mandibor's both allowed us to pass first before taking the rear position; the long procession followed the three of us in silence down the wide circular tunnel.

"You see Lady Alice never before has a Danian married a female, let alone a human, who was not from within the Tribe. That is a historical event in itself." Raznus explained, looked back every so often to give eye contact as he lead the parade, "Tradition states that the first female born of the Queen with be the next heir, so no one outside the Danian Tribe can ever be crowned Queen because it must stay in the royal family. However, The Elder and Queen have made a small adjustment since the marriage between your and Odu-Bathax is so special."

"This is where the second ceremony comes in." The Ambassador continued, "After your Wedding Ceremony is finished, we will then have a Crowning Ceremony. Much like when the new Queen is crowed, except this time you will be given the title of 'princess'; but I guarantee you will be treated and respected by everyone since you've already won the hearts of many."

"So that's why you called me Princess before." I said, voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Yes, milady." Raznus continued, his voice warm, " _Princess_ is not a word we've ever used before, but like I said before your marriage is a special case."

"Even though Odu isn't of royal decent?" I asked again, glancing at my Battlemaster fiancé.

"It's true Odu-Bathax doesn't have any political power in the Tribe when it comes to the ruling class; that is reserved only for FEMALE'S. And I must forewarn it will be the same for you to an extent; when the Queen needs your assistance on a matter you will be called upon for your opinion and advisement." The Danian Ambassador finished.

"That's fine with me," I said right away, "I didn't want anyone to think I was entitled to be the Danian's next Queen and the honor of being Princess is honestly enough for me. I'd of been happy if you'd not given me any special name at all!"

The sound of Odu's humorous chuckling made me look towards him, "I had a feeling that was what you would say sweet one," he started, his loving smile full of praise, "but Elder Illexia wouldn't hear a word of it. She wanted you to be treated fairly… just like the rest of her children."

That last part made me smile brightly. When Illexia was then called Queen, she viewed all her subjects like her sons on a way. So she made sure each one felt content; like a mother making sure each of her children was given the same amount of love, never favoring one over the other.

"Where are we heading now?" I asked, to both Odu and Raznus.

"To visit Elder Illexia in the Nest of the Ancestors of course," Raznus responded, rather nonchalantly, "it was her request to meet you after you arrived."

" _Already?!_ " I thought, nervousness sinking in again even though I was already informed about it. And it's not like I don't want to see Elder Illexia, it's just the thought of meeting one of the most respected Danian's in Mount Pillar makes me uneasy; like the feeling you get before giving a speech in front of a crowd of 5,000 for the first time. Plus I've never visited with a woman with so high of a status in anything, let alone two back-to-back; that was enough to give anyone the jitters!

A gentle squeeze of my left hand made me look towards Odu, who smiled warmly before leaning to speak closely into my ear, "Don't fret my sweet Alice, Elder Illexia and Queen Aszil are both very nice. So I have no doubts about you getting along well with them." he whispered, comfortingly.

I smiled softly before Odu gave me a small peck on the forehead; not really a kiss since we're saving that for when we're wed, but as a comforting contact to make me feel better.

The winding tunnel we continued down then opened up to a well-constructed cavern as I calmed myself; I then marveled the Danian's building and architect skills, but then again they were masters of the craft since the Mandiblor's pretty much keep Mount Pillar stable. Seeing it was known to deteriorate on the count of age.

The walls themselves were nothing special; made of earth, stone, mud, and whatever else the Danian's used for building purposes. But it was the paintings that were the most stunning part of Mouth Pillar in my opinion, done right on the curved walls and not on a canvas. While most were brushed on with dark colored chalk-like paint, others were chiseled on the textured surfaces. Some depicted ancient Danian's in grotesque detail, a few cryptic symbols of a lost language, and I even saw one that resembled a past Queen in all her majestic glory.

The artwork wasn't covering every wall down all the tunnels either; Raznus explained some were used to tell stories of days gone by while others had to do with trail markers. I guess even the Danian's themselves can get lost here, not that I blame them if it wasn't for the wall art I would have thought we were going in circles!

And as far as I can tell we weren't going up towards the top of the Pillar, more like we were staying at ground level and just using passing through. "Where exactly is the Nest of the Ancestors?" I asked again, I need cut down on the questions pretty soon.

"A few miles northeast of Mount Pillar." It was Odu who answered this time, "We're just using one of the underground entrances connected to the Nest."

I mouthed an 'oh' and remained silent the rest of the way; since _Chaotic_ ended right after the third season I never got to see or hear about the Nest of the Ancestors the Danian's had supposedly built during the M'arrilian Invasion, so I was pretty excited to see it first-hand. I had heard rumors that the Nest focuses more on Infections and Ancestral Calling; while Mouth Pillar manly researches on the elements themselves.

I'll have to remember to ask later why that is.

After what I believe was an hour, we came to the underground gate of the Nest of the Ancestors; decorated with extravagant carved designs around the doorways edges and guarded by two winged Mandiblor's with two wooden torches just above them. But they didn't look like the Mandiblor's that were currently accompanying us; these two looked… **different** , liked they went through some kind of metamorphosis to distinguish themselves from a normal one.

I couldn't keep the surprised gasp from escaping as we walked closer, they almost looked MORE bug-like then a normal Danian; with the prominent features and less exoskeleton around the face to reveal a softer under layer, it was like a bigger version of what I would see as I was examining an earths bug through a microscope!

"Elder Illexia has been expecting you Raznus," the guard on the left said, his voice sounding that of a high pitched hum, "I will let her know you've arrived with her ladyship."

And just like that the same four legged Mandiblor then scurried through the doorway and rose into the air a few feet away where the tunnel opened up. The remaining Danian Guard shifted to the left and gave a bow, silently granting us entrance into the Nest.

Raznus said a simple 'thank you' to the Guard as he walked passed him and he only seemed to bow deeper as Odu and I passed him as well, most likely out of respect for the both of us. We retraced the departed Guard's steps until the tunnel came to a stop and the most amazing sight began, "Wow!" I breathed in awe, I felt like I was standing in the middle of a bee hive!

The Nest of the Ancestor's is nothing like Mouth Pillar; resembling two _extremely_ high waving towers of both mud and wood, creating a firm hold. I also didn't get a sense of 'oldness' like I did in Mount Pilliar, so I knew the Nest was very newly built. Maybe as resent as the last ten years, if I had to make an estimate. And it was much busier with flying Danain's hovering in all directions and other's heading to who knows where, it was like everyone was getting prepared for something.

"Elder Illexia and Queen Aszil have been planning today for weeks," Odu stated, like he had read my thoughts, "now they're in the final stages of putting everything together."

"So they planned every aspect of the Wedding?" I asked my fiancé, smiling cheekily at him as I snuggled closer to his side.

"All the way down to the decorations of our Love Nest." Odu answered with a sly glint in his red eyes.

"Love Nest?" I repeated, slightly confused.

Then Odu got closer to my ear again, "The honeymoon spot." He clarified, his tone hushed so no one behind us could hear.

That made my baby blue eyes widen, "Oh…" I brawled, already feeling my face heat up from embarrassment. Odu was kind enough to just chuckle with amusement as his free left hand tenderly caressed my right cheek, he seems so happy to have me here with him from the way he's glanced at me every other moment.

Odu, me, and the rest of the Mandiblor's continued following Raznus to an elevator-like contraption near the center of the room with a wooden flooring and sturdy rods leading all the way to the top of the Nest; to where Elder Illexia was from what I understand.

There needed to be at least one Danian operating the elevator, so Raznus ordered one of the original Mandiblor's to stay by the controls until he was given the signal to lower us again when the visit had concluded. After all of us were safely on the platform it immediately rose slowly without even a snag as it started.

There were no walls surrounded the elevator so I had a chance to see more floors inside the Nest as we ascended upward; I saw large quantities of (I've deduced metamorphic) Danian's participating in ceremonies and studying of ancient texts from delicate looking scrolls. It reminded me of a school almost, except the students were the same age as the senior professor at a university.

All too soon we came to the very top of the Nest, the whole floor was mainly occupied by the Elder herself so it was smaller in comparison to the others I saw coming up. The ceiling as curved like a ball with a single red crystal light illuminated the front room with a steady glow, we were greeted my even more winged Danian Guards directly in front of us, four on either side of the sculpted doorway with a tile pathway leading inside to the 'throne room'. The Mandiblor's accompanying us the entire way were ordered once again by Raznus to stay by the elevator while he, Odu and I walked in.

As we walked into the said other room the Guards posted at the door bowed lowly once again, much like how the single Guard from before did.

"Ah, Raznus!" an unknown female voice suddenly exclaimed, "It has been a long time my friend!"

My mouth slightly opened when I looked at Elder Illexia for the first time. She was A LOT bigger than the average Danain, mostly because of her large abdomen that was characteristic of a former Queen. And her looks was also something that took me by surprise; just like the other Danian's occupying the Nest she was changed to set herself apart from other Danain's that remained in Mouth Pillar. Elder Illexia was bare of any form of accessories, her wide brim antennae's that mimicked a crown and fuzzy looking green tresses growing around her chin area was enough to say she was the Elder of the Nest of the Ancestors.

As I continued taking in the older females appearance from where she sat on her step-up pedestal, decorated with golden designs along the wall behind her, Raznus walked closer up to the former Queen and stopped when he came to the first of four elevated steps. Then kneeling on one knee before speaking.

"Elder Illexia, it is indeed grant to see you again as well." He started, The Ambassador's voice full of nothing but politeness for the aging Danian, "I am also honored to introduce to you Lady Alice; as you asked we took her straight to you when we arrived."

That was when the former Queen seemed to get really giddy with excitement, "She's here? Now?" Elder Illexia asked, her large green bug-like eyes looking directly at me from across the room, "Come, come! Let me see her!"

I felt like I couldn't move at that moment, I remand frozen in my spot until Odu's voice whispered encouragingly, "Go on sweet one." As he gently pushed my back.

I as I began subconsciously walking up to the Elder, I felt all the uneasiness melting away as my eyes remained locked with hers. Raznus slowly rose from his position and sidestepped to the right of the room to stand out of the way when I was within feet of the female; whose eyes lit up when I came to a stop in front of the first step, exactly were the Danian Ambassador was not seconds ago.

"Oh… my…." Elder Illexia whispered, as if she was taking me in slowly, "What a lovely young lady… please come closer my dear."

I nodded before taking the short steps up to the Elder, until I was so close I could literally touch her without even reaching out my hand, "I must say I've only heard stories about you humans; and if it wasn't for Odu-Bathax I wouldn't even know what you looked like." Elder Illexia said, her multitude of bright green eyes studying every detail of me, but at the same time her eyes never seemed to stray too long from my eyes and face area, "But seeing you in front of me now, dear Alice, I can honestly say my son couldn't have chosen a better bride for himself."

"Thank you." I said, so softly I could have not said it at all as my eyes lowered.

"There is no reason for you to be shy dear," Elder Illexia said again, her reassuring older voice matching the kind smile as her large digit hands took my much smaller ones, "You may speak louder if you wish."

The Danian's may not have had human features like most of the creatures I've seen thus far; but the warmth of the older females elongated finger's was unmistakable, " _She reminds me of a grandmother, kind of like Miss Mulberry…_ " I thought, my eyes beginning to rise and meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry for being so quiet Elder Illexia," I started, this time with a stronger but gentle voice as a tender smile came forth, "I've just never met a Queen before."

That made the older female chuckle, "I suppose that makes us even!"

I made a small giggle myself as the soft thumping of heavy footsteps approached, "Isn't she the sweetest girl you every met Elder Illexia?" Odu stated, prompting me to turn my head and look at him as he came closer to the throne, "I knew you'd like her."

"Odu, your embarrassing me!" I gushed, lifting my right hand out of the females palm to cover the lower half of my face.

Odu just smiled in a loving manner as he too walked up the steps to stand next to me in front of Elder Illexia, "But it's all true, every word." He hummed, his two left arms wrapping around my waist to pull me against his side.

I sighed with knowing as the older female allowed Odu to take my left hand and grasp it in his massive but gentle hold before laying my head on his upper chest, "You two are so precious together," Elder Illexia stated, her voice truthful as her many green eyes twinkled, "I only wish could attend the Wedding."

That made my drooping eyes snap open, "You mean you're not coming?" I asked, shocked.

Elder Illexia only shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid I'm unable to," she explained, ushering towards her large abdomen behind her, "because of my size I am unable to be moved from my spot. It was quiet a chore getting out of Mouth Pillar not too long ago, so I don't want to risk the trouble going back and forth."

I had forgotten Illexia couldn't leave her position, probably Aszil also, and it made me sad she wouldn't be present at the Wedding Ceremony that she work worked so hard to put together.

"But do not fear dear Alice, for I came up with a backup plan." Elder Illexia started again, her voice more chipper, "One of my Mandiblor's will be filming the whole thing with a camera-type devise which is hardwired to the large crystal screen we have assembled; so while I'm not _physically_ there, I'll be watching from afar."

"I'm so glad to hear that." I said, my smile beaming.

"Forgive my interruption," The voice of Raznus started, rounding the throne before pausing at the far right, "but we must depart from you Elder Illexia. We still must take Lady Alice to see Queen Aszil before getting prepared for the ceremonies in a few short hours."

"Oh yes, of course!" Elder Illexia, gasped in realization, "You too mustn't dawdle any longer. Go, go!"

She shooed the two of us away with a simple wave of two of her many arms, I was wanting to stay longer with the older female but time was not on our side right now. As Raznus, Odu and I were heading for the door way again I heard Elder Illexia call out, "I hope to see you again soon dear!"

"I promise to visit soon!" I called back over my left shoulder as I gave a wave, intending to keep that promise no matter what. I secretly hoped to come back before I left Mount Pillar, but I'll see what happens.

It felt like moments between the journey back to the depths of Mount Pillar from the Nest of the Ancestors; I wouldn't say we were hustling since it was hard for a Danian to do that, but we weren't slow in coming I can tell you that much! Before long Raznus, Odu and I were going up the familiar elevator to the very top of Mount Pillar where Queen Azsil was said to be waiting patiently for our arrival.

The other Mandiblor's where dismissed to prepare for the ceremonies when we stepped back on home territory; each out gave me polite nods before heading down different tunnels to gather other's to assist with the task of decorating and making sure the final pieces were in place.

"Not much longer now," Odu said out loud, I looked up at him just as his face began caressing my left cheek, "then I can finally call you my wife. Just as I've always wanted."

I felt a warm fuzzy sensation bubbling in my chest when he said that, "And I can also call you my husband, my big love bug." I giggled.

Odu seemed to enjoy that nickname, evident by the delighted smile he gave me, "Love bug…" he brawled, sounding like he was trying it on his tongue, "I can get used to being called that."

"Do you like it, really?" I asked, "I kind of made that up right this moment."

"Yes," Odu said, his voice serious, "I'd be happy with whatever you call me sweet one."

I smiled warmly into is eyes as the elevator came to a slow stop; signaling we reached the very top level. When the sliding door opened we were met with more winged Danian Guards; who took one look at me and bowed at the waist in a respectful way.

Without a word we followed Raznus some more until we reached the high olive doors that led to the Queen's chambers, oddly enough they were already opened with two more Guards on either side, "Please come in my friends," a young females voice said, reminding me of ringing bells in a church, "there is no need for pleasantries when the new Princess must be crowned soon."

"Queen Azsil," Raznus began once more as the three of us walked into the royal's chamber, "forgive our lateness; it seems I underestimated the length of time it takes to travel both locations. However, I am pleased to introduce to you now Lady Alice… our soon-to-be Princess."

I wasn't paying any attention to Raznus as he was talking, because I couldn't take my eyes off Azsil! Queen Azsil was never featured on _Chaotic_ at all, not even mentioned seeing as the card game was discontinued not long after Secrets of the Lost City was put on shelves. The few cards ever made of her was featured in the final card set, called Fire and Earth which was never officially released. I had tried a couple times to score Queen Azsil's ultra-rare card, but each time I was outbid.

But nothing beats seeing the real thing.

Azsil has almost a woman's body, very sleek and much smaller in size compared to Elder Illexia. I would have mistaken her as a human… that is if you missed any of her Danian features which was impossible. But I must say Queen Azsil was rather pretty (even though she's the first younger female Danian I've ever seen) and her big almond shaped yellow-orange eyes only highlighted her looks.

"Oh, wonderful!" Queen Azsil exclaimed, her light voice clearly happy about the news, "You have no idea how excited I've been for this today!"

When the three of us finally came to a stop a few feet from her Raznus and Odu bowed to their young Queen, with me doing the same a moment after. But then I paused when the sound of girlish chuckling made me stop half way, "There is no need for _you_ to bow to me Alice," Queen Azsil started, "after all it wouldn't be long before you will be of royal status like Mother and I."

I nodded in understanding, before dipping my head in mock greeting to mimic one regardless, for I still believed in demonstrating courtesy.

"Please come forward Lady Alice."

I was much braver now then I was before when I met Elder Illexia and the friendly voice of the young Queen certainly helped this time around. Without even any urging from Odu, I walked right up to Azsil with humbled confidence, only halting when I was steps before her. Because Queen Azsil was a female she was smaller than her male Danian counter parts; the top of my head hit her right in the middle of her chest. That was how tall she was compared to me.

"Ooooo… What a pretty human!" Queen Azsil gushed, making me blush bubble gum pink, "And your eyes I've never seen such a shade of blue!"

The young females face was lowered so she could study me closely; her large bug eyes kind of reminded me of an investigating child. "(giggle) Thank you Queen Azsil, and yours are very pretty also." I responded sweetly.

Azsil smiled brightly at the compliment, "Odu-Bathax, make sure you take very good care of this one," she suddenly called out to my fiancé, who was still standing a few feet behind me with Raznus, "she's defiantly, as the humans say, a keeper!"

That made Odu grin widely, he seemed pleased of the Queens acceptance of me.

"I will not keep the two of you any longer." Azsil started once more, before looking from me to the Danian Battlmaster, "Odu-Bathax, you and Raznus go get yourselves prepared for the ceremonies in your quarters."

"Yes your majesty." Both males said in unison.

"Then after a few hours Raznus, you may retrieve Alice from the changing room as I've mentioned and bring her back here." Queen Azil concluded, her voice firm, "We should have everything ready by then."

Raznus silently dipped his head before he and Odu turned and walked out into the hallway; but not before the Ambassador handed off my wedding attire to one of the Guards in the room. As for my fiancé, he paused just outside and give me a loving smile in my direction before turning around again.

"Ah, love…" I heard the female breath, making me look at her again; her eyes were dreamy as a hand rested over her heart, "such a wonderful thing."

"And you didn't know?" I asked, blinking in surprise, "Surly you would have found a suitor by now!"

That was when the Queen's 'love struck girl persona' melted away when she began to smirk mysteriously, "I may have a few…" Her playful brawl made the both of us burst out laughing.

After the laughter subsided, Queen Azsil looking at me with a soft expression, "Believe me when I say I wish to be your friend Alice," she started, her voice ringing with truth, "for I understand the feeling of not belonging and loneliness. I feel like that's one thing we have in common."

I smiled softly in return, "It's funny, but I haven't felt that way since I stepped foot on Perim soil." I started, sounding like I was speaking my own thoughts and not talking directly at her, "Everyone's been so great and it still amazes me how everyone I willing to welcome a human into their Tribes with open arms, and they don't even know me!"

I paused to look down at my feet, smile wavering, "Sometimes I think I'll suddenly wake up in my old bedroom in my Apartment; and come to found out this whole thing has all been a beautiful dream. One that I'd never be able to return to."

I looked up at Queen Azsil when her delicate hands lowered to grasp mine, "If you truly want happiness Alice, you must first firmly believe this world is real… Maxxor, Chaor, Odu-Bathax, everyone; we all wish for a better life for you." She started, wisdom and comfort evident in not only her voice but her bold eyes, "I can't guarantee it won't be less hard, but on my honor as a Queen you will be treated with as much dignity and compassion when you are here in Mount Pillar."

I was speechless by the young Queens words, but I knew she meant all of it, "Thank you, Queen Azsil." Was my only response, but I made it count with a genuine smile.

"Just **Azsil** with do Alice," she responded quickly, her eyes twinkling in the dim light of the throne room, "after all we will be family soon enough! So we might as well call each other by our first names."

Before I could counter that, Azsil let go of my smaller hands and made a 'come over' motion with her now free right one to someone behind me. A Danian servent, who I never noticed until now, came up to the both us with a confident stride. However it seemed like he was _**strutting**_ instead of just walking with his four legs and four upper arms.

"Alice I'd like to introduce your new help, Gregan, he will not only assist you with your Wedding preparations but you can now call him your 'lady-in-waiting' of sorts" Azsil stated.

The smoky-grey Danian looking to be about the same size as Odu with gold highlights along his exoskeleton. But they didn't look natural, more like they were put on his body for looks'; decorating his four legs and forearms with shimmering line patterns. Gregan's face was pointed like Wamma's, but his soft skin was clear of any teeth jutting out on the sides of his cheeks. And his rounded yellow eye's really popped against his darker skin color, only seeming to get brighter was he came closer.

"More like MAN-in-waiting you highness," Gregen exclaimed humorously, his voice so high it almost sounded feminine, "but I have to say I make them look good!"

I stared at Gregan for a moment; not like I have been with Raznus of Jaal, but this time with astonishment. He acted so familiar, like a real human I've come across a few times in New York, but I couldn't put a finger on who the tall smoky Danian reminded me of.

"Oh, it is such an honor to meet you Lady Alice!" Gregan continued, not even noticing my gaze as he came right up to my side, "And might I say you look stunning, your hair! Doll you have to tell me how you got it so shiny and soft looking!"

Then it hit me… " _He's GAY!_ " I exclaimed, in my head of course.

"Well you can tell me later Doll, now we have to get you dressed, tata you highness! When I get done with Lady Alice you won't even recognize her!"

Gregon said all of that as he was turning and walking out of the room as he twiddled is fingers in a girlish wave, all the while me standing there looking like I was wacked with a frying pan! My dazed face creaked toward Azsil, who was chuckling at my expression before nodding me onward.

"My I have your ring before you leave Alice?" Azsil asked, stopping me, "I'll have one of my best ring bears shine it up and polished as he's looking after it."

I smiled a nodded once before slipping the ring off and placing it carefully in the young Queens extended right palm, before turning back around and quickly catching up with the Danian servant. He had paused for moment to retrieve my wedding attire from the Guard, then when he glanced to make sure I was by his side we started heading towards the elevator… well him prancing while I was walking normally.

I waved behind us to Azsil and looked at Gregan out the corner of my left eye, " _A gay Danian, now I've seen everything!_ " I giggled to myself, not that I was complaining!

We didn't leave the top region of Mount Pillar however, only stepping off the elevator when we came to the third-to-top floor. It was practically bare of anything or anyone that would suggest it was used for something; instead it was renovated to accommodate a woman getting ready for her Wedding.

"Wow! Did you guys set this all up for me?" I asked, scanning the room with excitement.

It was charmingly decorated to say the least, with its velvet tan curtains lining the excavated walls of the sphere shaped room and mini garlands of lace flowers lining the top. And on the semi-low ceiling was tiny glowing crystals illuminated the large room with a steady white glow, each shaped like tiny stars. The concrete solid ground was laid with blue carpet-like fibers that was cushy, but not fluffy enough to where you were worried about tripping. The furniture was what really floored me (I didn't even know Danian's even used furniture!); it was like something straight out of _Princess Diaries_. A line of three long wooden tables, all cloaked in white table cloths as they lined the north wall, were filled to the brim with every kind of perfume, brush, hair care products and lotion you can think of; all in every sent under the sun. A round blue sitting stool sat in the middle, strategically placed in-between three HUGE way mirrors on either side of the room.

The two full maroon tropical-like flowers in clay pots stationed on both sides of the door added just the right pop of color.

"I knew you'd like it, after all I did do all the decorating myself!" Gregan responded, as he observed his grand work with a pleased expression.

"Cothica if I hear you go on about your decretive skills one more time, I'm going to tear my red hair out!" an unknown voice exclaim out of the blue.

My head snapped to the right of us, but I saw no one except the wall that is until the tan curtain slid to the right; not only reviling a then concealed room but also another Danian.

This servant was different then Gregan; he walked on two legs (even though he still hand four arms) and his exoskeleton was a fire engine red color than matched his waist length hair, which was straight as a board. He was also physically smaller then Gregan, almost no muscle at all despite his well-rounded chest. He also wore a mud brown toga-like outfit; covering only the left side of his chest and stopping right above his knees which was tied with a rope along his waist.

The look on his flat face screamed annoyed as his ocean blue eyes squinted in Gregan's direction, as he carried a large wooden bowl half full of water in both of his right arms, "I mean it Gregan, I don't want to here anymore of your ridicules bragging today. You about drove me around the bend the last three days!" the new servant continued to rave. Just like Gregan, the red servant's voice sounded feminine, however it wasn't as high as his because it was deeper in pitch.

"Awe, can't I be proud of my work Olono?" Gregan started, sounding hurt as he referred the servant by his name.

"Not when you're rubbing my face in it every five minutes!" The second servant, now called Olono, retorted. I couldn't help but giggle whole heartedly when Gregan's square shoulders sagged, along with his childish pouting face.

"Oh goodness! You must be the new soon-to-be-Princess we've been hearing so much about!" Olono gasped, realizing I was in the room with them. With his ocean colored eyes still trained on me he placed the bowl on the floor and scampered up to me to grasp my hands in a friendly way, "Please forgive the mild tiff a moment ago, Gregan and I squabble over the silliest stuff!"

"Oh, that's ok!" I answered, not even caring about it at all, "And it very nice to meet you… Olono, was it?"

"Yep sweet pea that's me;" The red servant winked as he pointed a thumb at his chest, "Olono my name and hair care my game. If you ever have a bad hair day just call on me and I'll tame it in no time!"

" _This two are so gay it's inestimably precious!_ " I squealed in my head, I can already tell I'm going to love these guys (not as much as my future husbands of course)!

"Now it's my turn to rain on your parade Olono," Gregan budded in, before looking around the room like he was searching for something, "and where's Klein? We need to start prepping Lady Alice before we get her dressed!"

"Here I am!" Yet another deep feminine-like voice sang, prompting the three of us to turn and see a third Danian servant exiting the extra room where Olono was as he threw open the tan curtains in an over dramatic way.

Klein as I've deduced, also walked on four legs, but he only had two arms instead of four. And his exoskeleton color was also different; it was fuchsia! That almost made me rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I never seen a Danian that color before. But I have to say it was quite pretty and a nice change compared to the normal brown, red, and black most of the bug-like creatures seemed to be. Along with his teal sash we wore around his neck like a scarf, matching perfectly with his teal colored almond shaped eyes that were bubbly like a young girls.

His bulkier form maneuvered over to us well as he carried a plate of fruit; most likely refreshments for the four of us to share, "Sorry to keep you all waiting," Klein continued, his happy-go-lucky smile made one start to spread on my face, "I was gathering all the food I could find!"

"Wow it all looks so good!" I commented, my mouth already beginning to water since I hadn't eaten since late last night!

"Eat as much as you like Lady Alice," Gregan started, before motioning to the blue cushion stool in the middle of the room, "just relax while we do all the work."

The next three hours were divine; I've never felt more pampered since the day I went to the nail salon!

After I stripped out of my traveling cloths and accessories I was given a cute blue silk wrap to wear, I wrapped it around my chest to cover my white lace bra and panty set as Gregan walked into the next room with my other attire and shoes to wash later then put away. The real preening began after I finally sat down; the bowl that Olono was carrying before was actually for my feet, he had me completely submerge them in the water before pouring a purple powder mixer in. I watched as the clear liquid turned purple in a matter of seconds; the slight sizzling sound it made tickling my toes.

Olono explained it was to help clean my feet, he left them alone for a few minute before Klein kneeled before me and lifted my left one to rub my nail polish off with a brown rag. My pastel pink toes hadn't completely gone yet; however they were starting to chip off at the edges and my toes nails themselves were growing a tad too long. Not enough to make them look gross, but they still needed a trim. Klein did all that; after taking the polish off every little toe he clipped each one, then brushing on a baby blue colored polish.

Too make them match my eyes, he said.

Klein left my toes alone to dry, before taking the wooden bowl away and starting the same process on my finger nails. As he was rubbing away the pink polish on my left index finger, Olono was finishing up straightening my hair. As you may have noticed, a large majority of Danian's don't have hair, however the ones that _**do**_ like to change there style every now and then. That included the three male servants in the room; they practically invented the art of hair styling in Mount Pillar!

It took a lot of trial and error, but they achieved it in their own way.

The way of straightening was the trickiest one to master; they first had to figure out what object to use. That's when the iron bricks came it, they were nothing like clay brinks I've before, but more like square shaped blocks that you can easily hold in your hand. That's what Olono used; he first warmed one up in the other room, carrying it on a towel and with another warmed cloth in his opposite hand he gently straightened every strand of my blond hair. It was a LONG process, but the results were amazing.

"I love it!" I beamed, running my now straight hair through my newly manicured fingers. My locks felt as soft and smooth as silk; tenfold after Olono lathered in some heavenly smelling oils.

"Glad you approve Lady Alice!" Olono gushed, unlike Gregan his pride was restrained, but I could tell he was happy I approved of his work.

"I still say you should have curled it Olono," the said grey Danian stated as he was taking my dress and accessories out of the covering next to the mirrors to my left, "it would have framed her face better!"

"That would have taken longer Gregan." Olono calmly explained, as I was whispering to Klien that I also loved his medi-pedi work, "Besides I find this look to be much more elegant, so after I pin it up you can start on Lady Alice's makeup."

I glanced at Gregan when he made a snort, "Is he always like this?" I asked in a hushed tone, looking over my shoulder to the red Danian.

"Only when he feels like his right!" Olono whispered back in a joking manner, making the both Klein and I laugh.

After the said servant twisted my hair (making sure my long bangs came along) into a neat bun before sticking my veil in, Olono and Klein switched places with Gregan. "Alrighty, let's see what we have here." Gregan said as he sat at eye level with me.

Then he made a thoughtful hum as his face got nose-to-nose with mine: I blinked twice in wondering before Gregan snapped his fingers and materialized in front of the tables on the north wall. I watched as he scanned the top only once, seconds before picking up brushes, a few containers and even a bottle of campaign tinted liquid.

"You have a look in mind?" I asked the grey Danian servant, my curious eyes following him as he came back over.

He gave me a funny quirky smile before responding, "You betcha! But first I must ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." I told the servant without any hesitation.

"How do you feel about face painting?"

That question caught be by surprise, but before I could start talking Gragan interrupted me, "Allow me to explain," he started, holding a finger up, "Danian's use face paintings for a number of different events; mostly to decorate their own body's for personal reasons like I do. But I first what to tell you my design idea."

I remand quite for a moment, sure I wasn't expecting to get a design painted on me for my own Wedding, but hey there's a first for everything right? I then nodded without any kind of regretful feeling in my stomach, prompting Gregan's mouth to hover right next to my ear. He whispered his amazing idea into it… and needless to say I loved it!

"That sounds awesome!" I gasped as the Danian face pulled away, then becoming concerned when I remembered the time, "But, will you be able too?"

"Not to worry Lady Alice," Gregan responded confidently, waving my worried expression away, "the pattern isn't that extravagant. So I should have it done in less than an hour."

I smiled brightly and nodded once firmly, "I trust you." And I did trust him to the fullest and he didn't disappoint me. Because he not only finished the design within the time allowed, but he did an amazing job!

Before when Gregan was nose-to-nose with me, he was examining my eyes; all the servants say my eyes is what makes me truly beautiful. In fact they all collaborated in the masterpiece as I came to find out later, to extenuate that very part of my face. The painting was simple really; a single butterfly wing out the corner of my eyes, but after a few little touches it was breathtaking.

"Oh… my… gosh…" I whispered as I examined Gregan's work in the tiny hand mirror he handed me.

He had first lathered the base all over my face, the texture felt much like foundation, only this kind was to keep the paint itself from rubbing off when touched. Never the less it matched my skin tone perfectly and after the base was set Gregan got to work. As he was half way through getting the size and shape of the wings just right with a tiny paint brush-like utensil, Klein and Olono came over to watch the process. They marveled about it the entire time; telling me it was fabulous and that they couldn't wait tell I saw it.

I became more and more excited about the finished product and at last I could after Gregan painted on an eye popping red to my lips as I final touch.

The life-like wings were three inches in length and stretched out as far to the start of my hair lines on either side of my eyes. They were a stunning baby blue color, detailed with flaked gold in perfect circles and along the edges of the wings. Gregan also used the gold paint as eyes liner, before giving my lashes the right amount of volume with black mascara. My cheeks weren't given any blush, but they didn't really need any color since my eyes were the star of this show.

"It's so beautiful," I breathed, continuing to turn my head left and right to study every part of the amazing artwork that was doodled onto my skin, "I don't know what to say."

"Your speechlessness is all the answer I need Lady Alice," Gregan responded, his voice sounding humble since I've been with him, "to know I did my part in making you look perfect on your big day."

I smiled brightly, seconds before throwing my arms around the surprised servant's neck.

"Awe, Gregan's a big old softy after all!" I heard Olono tease, both he and Klien were grinning from antenna-to-antenna.

Gregan then snorted, "I can be nice when I want to be!" he retorted, but I knew he was just playing. Seeing as he kindly hugged me back with all four of his arms.

"Time is a ticking boys!" Klein suddenly announced, tapping on his right wrist like he was wearing a watch, "Raznus should be here any minute!"

"Your right!" Olono gasped, looking at a prehistoric time piece on the wall, "We only have ten minutes left!"

As Gregan was triple checking to make sure his masterpiece was completely dry, Olono and Klein rushed over to my dress. As Klein carefully brought it over, Olono was also carrying my lacy jacket. I stood up and unfurled the blue wrap after I got the smoky grey servants approval, and laying it on the chair before stepping into my dress and letting Klein zip it on. I then held my arms out to allow Olono to slip my jacket over my shoulders, and after the red Danian buttoned the sparkly stud I stepped into my white heels that Gregan so nicely placed on the floor for me.

"Pretty!" Klien squealed, clapping his hands quietly from where he stood.

"No, that's not pretty… more like _**gorgeous**_!" Olono corrected, just as he finished putting my dangly diamond earrings. His voice sounding just as excited.

I had walked over to the three way mirror to the right of the room to get a good view of my 'new' Wedding look; having ones face painted for your own Wedding is defiantly one of the most colorful choices I've made, but I not a single spot of woe was inside me as I took in the final product.

My pure white Wedding dress made my baby blue painted face really explode with crisp hue and the golden designs painted in made my appearance even more amazing; if I was to walk down the aisle with this look in New York, I would have probably started a new fashion trend!

Even the Angel Diamond seems to approve; it sparkled with luster from its designated spot around my neck.

"I'm so happy that you thought about doing this for me Gregan," I told the grey servant, then speaking to Olono and Klein, "and you guys treatment of me was the best I've experienced."

"It was our absolute pleasure Lady Alice, or do you wish to just be called Alice?" Gregan asked, his tone unsure by the time he finished.

"Yes," I responded quickly, putting a sure hand over my chest, "I wish for you guys to call me Alice when you want to. It's what all my friends call me after all."

That made the servants stare at me, then Klein made the first move by smiling a throwing his arms out wide, "Group hug girlfriend!"

That made me laugh happily and rush into the opened embrace before Olono and Gregan joined in. I have to say this was the first time I've been in a group hug, and it was so heartwarming to know that I had such a close bond with the three male servants in such a short time.

But all too soon the sweet moment came to an end when a familiar sharp cough reached my ears.

All three of the servants immediately silenced and stepped away to either side of me, since Olono and Gregan's body blocked me from Raznus's line of sight. When I was finally revealed to the Danian Ambassador, I heard the unmistakable sound of air being sucked into ones lungs: the three male servants had already seen me, so it must have been from Raznus.

And I was right because his widened red eyes couldn't be torn away as his head slowly shifted from side-to-side, "If I may Lady Alice," he started, his voice full of nothing but wonder and refinement as he walked up to me carefully, "but you are truly a sight to behold."

That was when I took in his new appearance; he wore a floor length rob, similar to the one he normally wore, but it was pure white and all four of his arms were covered with snug sleeves instead of just two. There was also a golden medallion around his neck, shaped as the Danian Tribes symbol and it was held up by a strong woven rope; along with thick bangle bracelets on his top two wrists. His grey spiky hair and outer exoskeleton was also shiny even in this dimness, like he had recently cleaned and combed it.

I felt a small blush coming from Raznus's words, he certainly knew how to charm a girl without meaning to! "You're very kind Raznus," I said, giving the male a gracious dip of the head, "but it was the help of my three men-in-waiting that helped me get this way."

"And they did a fine job," Raznus complemented, finally coming to a halt inches from me, "Odu-Bathax might have some competition after all the Danian's in Mount Pillar have seen you!"

I giggled at that thought; but I'm sure no others would DARE try and approach me after the Wedding is said and done, because if I knew Odu well enough he could get angry just as fast as Chaor when it came to that notion.

"Are you ready milady?" The Ambassador asked.

"Wait!" Gregan exclaimed, I looked right at him as he walked up to me carrying the same jar of champagne tinned liquid that he took off the table, "I didn't get a chance to spray some of this on you."

"Is it perfume?" I asked, standing still as he already started spritzing a cloud all over my chest and wrists.

"Um Hm, my special orchid and raspberry blend from my private stash," Gregan answered, holding up the bottle proudly, "I was saving it just for you."

I was greatly touched by the gesture, "I hope to see you at the Wedding?" I asked, looking at each of the servants hopefully.

"You can count on it!" Olono commented, giving me a smile and thumbs up, "who else is going to fix your hair if it comes undone?"

"Yay!" I cheered, earning a chorus of the same happy responses from the others.

I turned back to Raznus as he was kindly offering his top right arm, I returned his smile as I took the offered limb before he walked me out of the room. The Ambassador continued to guide me out, then opening the elevators door by sliding the small wall ornament up. I gave the three males one last wave before the sliding elevator doors closed and block them from my sight.

"You continue to make friend's wherever you go I see." Raznus commented, his calming voice vibrating with gladness to contrast his glowing eyes.

I softly smiled, nonchalantly shaking my head, "I really don't mean to, it's just been happening to me. I've never been good at making friends so I never I had any on Earth, but everyone's been so nice to me lately."

"It's because everyone wants you to feel at home." Raznus said straight out, surprising me by the honesty behind it, "It's not easy being uprooted from a place you've known all your life and then going to another you know little about."

I looked at him closely, then realizing the true meaning behind those words, "Do you still remember your passed life?" I asked, as gently as I possible could.

The now Danian Ambassador remained silent; staring at the sliding doors before us, but his gaze suggested he wasn't _looking_ at them, "Bits and pieces of it." he finally answered, his red orbs glancing at me, "Some stronger than others."

"That's something we have in common." I suddenly said.

That made Raznus turn towards me in surprise, I continued to look up at him with a soothing expression, "I mean I understand what you're going through, after all, I've experienced it plenty of times over the years. But it wasn't until recently did I bring it forward; talking to people about it. And believe me it works, I feel better now than I've felt my whole life!"

Raznus's mouth opened slightly like he was going to talk, but it wasn't tell after a short pause did he actually start saying something, "Do you think… it will help me?"

"Yes, I know it will." I answered, smiling so widely my eyes were like sparking slits, "But I'm offering to be that person you can talk too, whenever you feel like talking."

The Danian appeared so relieved then, I could see it clear as day in his features, "Thank you Lady Alice," he started, one of his left hands reaching over to place itself over mine, "now I'm starting to realize what Odu-Bathax has always seen."

I 'hummed' softly, the both of us sharing an understanding look before the slow moving elevator finally opened up.

The sight before me caught me off guard, the corridors leading to the Queens chamber was alive with not only beautifying décor and awe inspiring trimmings; but also a large number of other Danian's, many of whom were obviously not Mandiblor's. All present were decked out in elegant embellishments, much like Raznus, except this crew took fashion to a whole new level.

The moment the doors finished opening the entire floor ceased talking, leaving only an iron curtain to envelope the vicinity. Those males who were happened to be in front of the elevator, stepped aside to give both Raznus and I room to step off, I could feel all their bug-like eyes following me as Raznus wordlessly guided me through the separating bunch.

" **Is that the new Princess?** "

" **Such beauty and grace!** "

" **Never had I seen a more radiant female besides Queen Azsil herself.** "

These were just a handful of the mummers I heard as I passed by the lines of Danian's of all ranks and status; it's made me embarrassed and flattered at the same time, I wasn't used to hearing others talk about me when I was nearby!

By the time Raznus and I came to the area which was right next door to the said Queen's throne room, the number of Danian's only seemed to multiply, it's quite a wonder they were able to host this many in one place. The room didn't seem that big to me, but never the less it did! As we finally came to the emerald doors the murmurs surrounding us rose to soft whispers of praise, for both Odu and myself from what I could gather.

The doors were fully closed, to keep not only the attendees out but to make sure the final preparations inside were set before the two ceremonies began.

Raznus slowed us to a stop as one of the onlookers came forward. He was adorned in thick armbands of gold and his grey hardened body was bulging with trained muscles. Even the red armor that covered his lower arms and four legs sparkled.

"If you would allow me your highness, I wanted to be the first to welcome you to our Tribe." He said in a deep thundering voice, bowing so deeply his nose could have touched the ground.

"Are you… Valanii Levaan?" I asked, more tentative then I intended.

The identified Noble's dark green eyes had an impressed glint, "Very good milady." he started, his voice polite, "You are as clever as one of our best Scouts, Odu-Bathax chose his bride well."

"Indeed." Another male added.

I looked and saw another Danian walking up. This one was completely cloaked in white which covered most of his body with the hood covered in entire head; leaving only his face, four silver banded arms, and four maroon legs exposed. The mix-match amulet around his neck consisted of silver dollar sized disks and fist sized sugar skulls strung in leather.

"Khritlaan, I must say I'm surprised to see you here." Raznus stated, looking at the said Noble with a raised brow.

"As am I my friend," Khritlaan answered, before his blue eyes turned to me, "but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had missed the crowning of our new Princess. Lady Alice it is truly and honor."

I smiled sweetly at both Valanii and Khritlaan, speaking clearly and confidently, "As I am too met the both of you, and to any else whom I have the pleasure of meeting in the future."

Both Nobles and the surrounding Danian's smiled in knowing; they seemed just as ready for that day as I was.

Then a resounding creaking made my head snap towards the door, one of them was opening a crack, enough for a small head to lead and look out, " _It's a Danain child!_ " I gasped in my head, the orange colored youngling had the biggest most adorable yellow eyes I ever seen.

"If all is ready Raznus, we can begin the Wedding." The small child said to the Ambassador, his squeaky voice made me want to coo.

"It's only her highness who can answer that." Raznus stated, his calm red eyed gaze looking straight at me.

I didn't hesitate to nod in affirmative; I was ready to marry Odu.

Raznus smile softened in my direction before he looked back at the waiting child, giving him a quick tilt of the head. That signaled Valanii Levann and Khritlaan to open the heavy doors on either sided as wide as they could go.

The Queens Throne room was truly an amazing place to be in, but now it was more so after it was given the wedding touch. Sashes of white silk strung along the banisters and draped high on the ceiling, even the bouquets of white morning glories seemed to glitter from their glass vases. Each annual was strategically stationed at different parts of the room, and were at least as tall as me. The blue ribbon carpet lining the dirt covered ground lead all the way to the foot of her majesty's throne; and there three Danian's were waiting.

Not surprisingly Queen Azsil was present along with Lore, both were dressed in wedding appropriate attire. The Queen had a gold crown atop her brow, embellished with diamonds and other colorful gems that were discovered during excavations of Mouth Pillar. She also had on other dazzling jewelry; consisting of a gold chain around her neck & other accessories including several rings and bracelets decorating each and every arm.

Even Lore had on his share of bling, but not quite as numerous as Azsil. His tattered grey hooded robe was replaced with a striking white and gold detailed one, even the metal normally hanging low on his chest was gone to be switched with a huge chunk of opal set in a gold pendent. It glowed with life as Raznus and I stepped lightly to the edge of the room.

My baby blue eyes had finally finished taking in the other's looks, before descending and settling on my fiancés; Odu's entire blue exoskeleton body danced in the candle lite room, every waving flame bounced right off his polished form. He never looked more handsome and dashing then he did right then.

He was standing there so proudly at the foot of the throne, his chest puffed out and face had the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. That smile only seemed to shine brighter when our eyes met, "Sweet one…" I heard him whisper.

I first though I was imagining Odu's voice, before realizing everyone around us were as quiet as mice, like they were holding their breaths for some reason. "Odu…" I subconsciously whispered right back, hoping he could hear the love pouring out of me.

"Bring her forward Raznus," Azsil broke in, her tone voice hushed, "I believe these two have waited long enough."

Without even so much as a nod, the said Ambassador stepped forward, with me striding at the same peaceful pace. Each one only increased the anticipation growing in my chest; the room may have been the same size as my old Apartment, but it seemed like an eternity before we came to a halt before the Throne. Seconds after, Raznus gave away my right hand to Odu who already had his own out and ready for it.

A deep amused chuckle could be heard from the three Danain's close to us; but Odu and I didn't even acknowledge it, for we were too busy gazing longingly at each other.

My fiancé's warm hand grasp mine a hair tighter, before slowly pulling me that much closer to him, "I wish I was better with words my beautiful Alice, then I could _attempt_ tell you how amazing you look." Odu said, his hands easing their way around my smaller waist.

My right hand then rose on its own, to touch his check in a loving way as I continued to stare at him unblinkingly, "What words you've said is enough, and besides…" I brawled, before smiling sweetly, "not everything has to be expressed in that manner."

Odu's head pivoted in my palm before leaning into it, sighing with contentment as his red almond shaped eyes dipped halfway closed.

"If you and Lady Alice are ready Bathax…?" The grainy voice of Lore reaching us, but not finishing his sentence. I think he was only trying to get my fiancé's attention and he did, only after a few long moments. Odu's eyes popped back open when I noticed a small annoyed glint in them when he looked at the older Danian Muge; I could tell he didn't like to be interrupted, especially when he was having a tender moment with me.

"Yes Lore, we are. You may now begin the ceremonies." Odu answered, thankfully he didn't have an edge in his tone.

I still caressed his chest in a soothing way and Odu responded to the contact by placing his larger left hand over mine, smiling with gratitude at the same time.

There was a short shuffle of moving feet at exact time Raznus made sure my train and veil were free of any wrinkling. After all the guests were in a good spot to watch the Ceremonies and the kind Ambassador was standing out of the way at the side of the room, Lore began to address all the attendees:

"My Queen and fellow Danian's, we are gathered here to celebrate the unity of the Battlemaster Odu-Bathax and his new bride Alice." Lore began, his resounding voice sounded like it could be heard far off, "To begin this sacred marriage, may we have the chalice of wine?"

At the mention of the said cup, a small figure came forwards from the outskirts of the room; it was a Danian youngling, but different from the one I saw before. This young boy was black in color with a tiny pair of moth-like wings laying neatly against his back, his four nimble feet glided steadily up the carpet as he carefully carried the wine filled chalice over on a brown velvet lined pillow. Atop it was the same golden chalice, this time embellished with oval tiger eyed stones around the entire cup.

The youngling came right up to Odu and I before stopping. The youngling's eyes, which were caste down at first, rose up to peek in my direction. His brilliant emerald orbs just sparkled with shyness, but I gave him a friendly smile regardless. And he seemed happy about that, from the way the corners of his beak-like mouth lifted tremendously.

Odu reached for the chalice without pause and lifted it up towards his face, like he was already anticipating the next question, "Bathax, by drinking from this sacred glass you are binding yourself into a unity to this woman. Will you take a drink?" Lore asked right away, giving the Battlemaster a steady gaze.

My soon-to-be-husband didn't even glace to the right at Lore, only simply saying, "Yes." Before placing the chalice to his lips and taking two quick gulps. The way Odu said it made me want to swoon; it sounded more like a sigh of wind, full of love and happiness for this day.

After Odu lowered the chalice and gave it to me, holding it a tad longer tell I could get both my hand around the heavy glass, "Alice, by drinking from this sacred glass you too bind yourself into a unity to this male. Will you take a drink?" Lore asked again, his tone softer than before.

I looked right into Odu's soft eyes and said, "Yes." Before taking a small drink of the sweet red liquid.

I placed the chalice into the Muges extended right hand, he grasped it and easily lifted it high for all to see, "The bond has now been made and forged, now the union must be sealed with the token of rings and vows. May we have them Queen Azsil?"

"Yes Lore." Azsil answered, her voice was refreshing after not hearing it for some time. She again motioned for another forward with a flick of her wrist, signaling yet another youngling to reveal himself.

The young boy from before, his bold yellow eyes skipped right up to Odu and I, I loved how adorable he's seemed with his orange tinted body and hairy little antenna's. They went great with his oval shaped head, four arms and legs as he carried the same colored pillow; atop it was two gold banded rings. When he skidded to a full stop he smiled sheepishly at Odu, who looked at the youngling with a raised brow.

I gave him a caring wink, which brighten his sprites as he stood up straighter.

Lore reach right between us to pick up the two wedding bands, prompting the youngling to scamper off to where he was, "Bathax, take this ring and put it on Alice's left ring finger." He instructed.

Odu did just that, slipping my sparkling wedding band right on my said finger, "Now repeat after me, **I take you Alice…"**

"I take you Alice…" Odu repeated, his red eyes starting unblinkingly at me.

" **To be my mate and wife.** "

"To be my mate and wife."

" **To have and to hold in sickness and in health.** "

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health."

" **For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there.** "

"For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there."

" **Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time.** "

"Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time." My Danian Battlemaster concluded, his voice deepened with meaning every time he recited the new sentence. Like he had practiced it alone to himself for weeks now.

Still, the bubbling in my chest made my face blush scarlet, it was so dark that not even my face painted kept it covered!

"Alice take this ring and put it on Bathax's left ring finger." Lore instructed, turning to me know.

I did as I was told. After Lore dropped it into my exposed palm, I slipped my soon-to-be-husbands wedding band on his left ring finger. The yellow gold of the ring made the tiger eye stones surrounding the entire band pop with a subtle hue. I had barley looked back up at Odu again when Lore began recited the vows to me;

" **I take you Odu-Bathax…** "

"I take you Odu-Bathax…" I repeated, not missing a beat as I put all the feelings I had for the blue Danian into it.

" **To be my mate and husband.** "

"To be my mate and husband."

" **To have and to hold in sickness and in health.** "

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health."

" **For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there.** "

"For rich and for poor… no matter what I will always be there."

" **Forever and always until my last breath and until the end of time.** "

"Forever and always until my last breath… and until the end of time."

I made sure to make it sound just as strong as when Odu spoke them; and I must have did a pretty good job because when I stopped talking I heard a sniffle. I looked to my left and saw none other than Azsil, wiping a few emotional tears from her orange bug-like eyes with a cloth hanky she had with her.

"Oh, forgive me!" she sobbed, fanning herself with her hand in an attempt the dry the small tears rolling down the sides of her face, "I never knew I get like this at weddings!"

I giggled and smiled gently at the young Queen as other attendees did the same, they understood how she felt.

"Before this ceremony is brought to a close, I myself wish to say a few words." Lore called out, silencing whatever sound (sniffling of otherwise) that was in the air, "The Danian Tribe is among the oldest in Perim, dating back generations to where even our own legends are lost to time. But today marks the beginning of one that with be etched in the minds of many for ages to come; the marriage and crowning of our first and only Princess. And I know just by looking at her she will make each and every one of us proud."

That last part was softer spoken, as the older Mages green glowing eyes looked like at me. I smiled kindly in his direction, making his own that much brighter before continuing, "I now ask you, my fellow Tribemates; if you object to this marriage between this male and female, speak now!... Or forever hold your peace."

It was nothing but crickets, for ten whole seconds.

"Then by the power invested in me, Perim, and the Hive… I now pronouns you insect and wife…" Lore paused to glance down with a growing smirk, "You may now kiss your new bride, Odu-Bathax."

He turned to me with a bright expression, "My sweet one…" he breathed, and I felt his hand tucking itself under my head as he said that. Bringing me that much closer to place a velvety soft kiss on my lips.

The deafening applause from outside and inside the room was drowned out; Odu and I's minds were only into making our first kiss as a married couple as long and sweet as humanly possible. A Danian's body was different then a 'fleshy' creature, Odu's skin was rock hard and was next to impossible to feel his heart beating like it would be if I was in Maxxor's or Chaor's arms. But the faint pulsing I experienced from the spot on his chest was enough for me, I knew he loved me just as much as I loved him.

Odu reluctantly pulled away from my face, but he allowed me to cuddle into the nap of his neck. In fact he welcomed in fully, wrapping all his arms around my form to squeeze me without hurting me.

Right after was the Crowning Ceremony; in some ways it was much different than the marriage version, but in other ways they were the same. When the applause subsided, Odu gave my cheek one last smooch before backing out of the way to watch from close by. Leaving me alone at the foot of Azsil's Throne.

One of the younglings (the orange one) came forward again, placing a large blue pillow on the ground; the pillow was embroidered with breathtaking gold thread designs, long with thick twisted rope lining the whole thing in the same shimmering color. I was asked by Lore to kneel onto it; I understand now it was a way of demonstrating humbleness to the current Queen, as well as keeping me from standing through the whole thing.

After my knees came to rest upon the textured pillow and placing my hands on my lap I looked up at Lore, giving him a nod so he could continue.

The next three hours were full of reciting text's from an ancient looking book Lore has had in his possession the entire time I've seen him; it was held together with thick thread since the binding fell apart long ago and it was detailed with amazing artwork atop the wearing brown leather. It was mostly faded, but it was beautiful none the less. The text was in a language I didn't understand; Lore informed me later on it was prehistoric Periminian, back when all the Tribes used the same language. That's how old the book was!

And very few creatures even knew _how_ to read it let alone speak it out loud, and Lore happened to be one of them. And he demonstrated his skills well; it was so natural and fluent sounding from the way he spoke the cryptic writing. I was so mesmerized by it I almost didn't hear him when he asked if I needed him to translate anything for me; the text was mainly about words of good fortune and blessings. So I said I was fine.

After he finished with the delicate relic, Lore closed it back up carefully and handed it off to the dark colored youngling to hold onto.

I then repeated another set of vows; all about how I will do my duties as Princess to the best of my ability and that my devotion to the Tribe is absolute. When the words were said and done Lore picked up a silver tiara, endowed with dazzling diamonds, and placed it on my head (being mindful of my veil). Then with the words, "Arise Alice, Princess of the Danian's", I stood to my full height and took in another round of claps and shouts of jubilation from all present.

I would NEVER favor one Tribe over the other; I made a promise to myself _**and**_ my future husbands on Earth I will serve and lead all in the same and caring manner.

And today made no different, the vows I had uttered were just proof of my word.

After the Crowning was over, the Throne Room was swiftly turned into a reception hall. I was pretty astonishing how fast the Danian servants were able to do it, but I'm sure they had gotten the hang of it after doing it for so long.

Obviously not all the attendees could be in the room at one time, so it was extended to the chamber outside. And that plan worked out splendidly; so while guests were eating and gossiping in the Throne Room, the rest were dancing and having fun just a stone's throw away. Most of the time I was chatting with a few Danian's who wanted to be introduced; mostly Muges and other Noble who I haven't noticed up until that point.

But a large chunk of it was dancing with my new husband; Danian's weren't 'party animal's' by any standard, but they did enjoy a small get together every other month. Odu was actually a pretty good dancer believe it or not, he surprised me with a few dance steps even I've never attempted to perform! I was actually quite funny.

But the most memorable part of the evening was when he sang for me; I'm not joking Odu really _**sang**_! It wasn't a song he wrote himself, but one he had help with from a few Musician friends of his. Either way it was so romantic; we were in the middle of a musical number when suddenly everyone parted tell Odu and I were the only ones in the middle of a large circle surrounded by all the other guests. Then Odu's voice broke through the silence like a dream… I thought I was in one for a moment it was so perfect! He sang it to me the whole time I was in his arms, never missing a step of our slow dance.

Our first dance as husband and wife that is.

"Odu… You just continue to surprise me don't you?" I sighed to my new husband, as my arms wrapped themselves even tighter around his upper right arm.

Odu and I had been dismissed from the reception by Azsil an hour ago; to retire to our Love Nest after a long activity filled day. That was where Odu and I were now heading, I wasn't told exactly where it was but Odu mentioned it was near the center of Mount Pillar; he wanted to keep the location under lock and key until we got there.

The secret tunnels were revealed when Odu lifted another golden ornament, which was randomly attached to the sides of one of the least used passages. Then when the fake wall closed behind us we were officially cut off from the rest of the Danian's Homeland; my husband said Aszil and Illexia wanted us to be close by, but at the same time we were secluded until we came back outside.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed it my sweet one," My Danian Battlemaster said, his left hand reaching over to stroke mine as his warm breath tickled my tiara free hairline, "I wanted it to be nothing but perfect."

"And it was, just like everything else." I answered sweetly, laying my head firmly against his muscular arm.

The walk to the Love Nest was much easier than when I first hiked through Mount Pillar; the reason was because the Danian's spent much more time making sure these were smoother and less bumpy. After all Danian's don't care if they walk on rugged ground, their used to that kind of thing (they have the ability to **climb** along the walls for goodness sake!). Plus they were plenty wide, three times wider than my arm span, so I didn't have to worry about scrapping my elbows against the sides of the tunnels.

The only sounds around us were our own subtle foot steppes, then a gasp escaped me when we reached the opening to another room after rounding a small curve, "Here we are Alice, our very own Love Nest." Odu informed me, being mindful about the volume of his voice in this semi-small space.

The tunnel didn't get any smaller, only opening up wider as we came to the tunnels edge, "Oh WOW!" I marveled, taking in the amazing hand built room, "It's beautiful!"

The room was basically the top half of a sphere, perfectly shaped and free of any stalactite's that were characteristic of a Mount Pillar cavern. The wall, ceiling and even floor were free of any dirt or tiny pebbles; and in their place where rock flooring, a lite brass candle chandelier, and even a few brass wall candelabras lining the curving walls. It was big too, like really big, to accommodate not only a Danian but his new bride as well. Right in the middle of the room was an extra-extra-large circular bed, built directly into the ground, since Danian's can't sleep in an aboveground one without the risk of it breaking under their massive weight. The white sown mattress was stuffed with feathers, and the silky bed's blue comforter covered the most brilliant white sheets I've ever seen. Even the five square throw pillows looked just as dazzling with their different shade of blue and white. A huge wooden wardrobe, complete with one extra set of four drawers on either side, took up nearly the entire north wall from floor to semi-low ceiling. There was even a small area for just me; to the left of us near the doorway was a _**gorgeous**_ wooden makeup vanity, handmade with gold-leaf designs molded into the maple wood. It had four swirl engraved legs, elongated rectangle shaped countertop, a side turned oval mirror with small diamonds embedded in the carved out roses along the edges and a white silk round cushioned stool sitting right between two shelving drawers & beneath a long one just above it.

There were even two more circular doorways, towards the west and east areas of the room, both were right across each other; the left went to the bathroom and the right went to the kitchen.

"Yes it is," Odu agreed as we entered our Love Nest together with the help of the five earth formed stepped leading us down, "Queen Azsil and Elder Illexia outdid themselves with the design."

"Is this the first time you've seen it?" I asked, glancing at him over my shoulder as I stepped over to the foot of the bed.

"Second time, to be exact. I helped with the hallowing out stage, after that I wasn't allowed to be near it as our wedding date came closer." Odu explained.

I had slipped out of my white heels in two graceful steppes, leaving them propped up on the floor as I turned and sat on the bed. Then sighing as I ran my hands over the light reflecting material, "It makes me adore it that much more, knowing you and the others put so much thought into making it." I started, looking at the bed with a warm expression.

"Not as much as I adore and love you my sweet one." I heard Odu say in a deeper voice than usual, his heavy foot steppes drawing closer.

I turned my head and locked eyes with him just as he was about to give me a kiss, when our lips met my eyes lids automatically closed as Odu's muscular form crept closer to me. I felt his chest lower, like he was kneeling down as his toned sides brushed past my knees. I sighed contently into the contact, even scooting closer to his chest to snake my arms around his neck. Deepening the kiss that much more.

I heard a slight moan vibrating in Odu's throat, seconds before my tightened bun begin to loosen, "Much as I like your hair up Alice, I love it even more when its down." My new husband started, his thick digits carefully tugging my hair free.

I almost didn't hear him, not even knowing my veil had plopped itself onto the bed after being removed. I was too focused on the kiss, for after Odu stopped talking he proceeded to nipping at my bottom lip gently.

It surprised me a little bit; after the rounds I shared with Chaor, naturally I assumed using your teeth was always on the painful side.

But then again Odu wasn't Chaor and he proved that by continuing with the playful nibbles. "Hmmmm…" I sighed, allowing him entrance by parting my painted red lips slightly.

I felt Odu smiling broadly into my mouth; seemingly pleased that I submitted to him so quickly. He then took the opportunity to taste the insides of my mouth… but he was slow in doing it, also tantalizingly slow. It was as if he was only testing how I would react to his thick grey muscle circling the lining of my gums and cocooning my smaller tongue.

As for the reactions on my account they were subtle; meaning there weren't any at all during that activity alone.

But that didn't stop Odu, he kept enticing me with both his mouth and hands. As his lips and tongue went back and forth between kissing and nibbling, his hands had their own agenda. And he used his extra appendages well; while his bottom two arms were crisscrossed around my back, the hands were caressing my hips, pelvis and buttocks area. His two upper arms weren't lounging around either; his left was the one that undid my bun and continued combing it through my freed straight blond hair, as if my Danian husband was relishing the feeling of my soft locks between his three finger's.

I didn't know where his upper right arm was a first, until the sound of my white lacy jacket's clasp popping open reached my acute ears. My baby blue eyes opened a crack, allowing me to glance down in time to see Odu's ghostly finger's dainty pulling the flaps away from my chest and off my shoulders.

"You won't be needing that any longer." That was all Odu had to whisper about his actions, with his lips still stubbornly pressed against mine.

With my chest and shoulders exposed to him, Odu began tracing little designs all over my delicate pale skin; making shivers go up and down my spine. I softly moaned into his mouth from the tiny touches, at the same time Odu's body was nudging me downward, making me laydown on the bed.

"Love bug…" I breathed out as my head came to a soft landing on the blue silk comforter; Odu had pulled away from my lips when he started pushing so I was able to speak clearly that time.

I felt a slight tingling between my legs; my womanhood was starting to warm up as my husband crawled into the bed to loom over me. I wasn't even sure if Odu was even trying to turn me on, but it certainly seemed so. And the crazy part about the whole thing was his face… it gave away nothing. There wasn't even a trace of lust or desire in his red colored slits, nothing to suggest he was _craving_ intercourse!

But they were warm and glowed with pulses of affection as Odu smiled down at me with the most romantic expression. "My sweet one," he started, his grinding voice smooth as velvet, "at last I can gaze down at you for as long as I wish… please let me adore you a moment longer."

I smiled for my answer, giving my new husband the approval to connect his hardened lips with mine once again. I can't remember now what was so ticklish about them, seeing as I had to control my laughter over the summer whenever I kissed him. It must be because I was used to them now, since I didn't feel anything like that anymore.

Never the less, I still loved the feeling of his kiss, Odu's was just as soft and sweet as Maxxor's. But at the same time it wasn't… I couldn't put a finger on what he was doing different.

My sleepy-like eyes slipped shut again as my hands reached for his face, touching his cheeks tenderly as all four of his arms kept him suspended above my resting form. A Danian's weight makes a human's seem like a feather and Odu was being mindful of that, keeping his joints locked so his upper body wouldn't suddenly drop down and crush me.

"Beautiful… Beautiful…" Odu whispered to himself, repeating it over and over again like he would never stop.

"W-Who?" I unintentionally moaned out, prompting my husband to immediately stop and release my moisten lips.

"Why, that's you sweet Alice." Odu answered softy, like it was a no brainer as his head trekked down again, "My one and only wife and mate." A deep sigh escaped me before Odu's kiss sealed my mouth, only to crack open when my husband's nips knocked on the door.

Other than my hands remanding anchored to the sides of Odu's face, my entire body had gone into a neutral mode. Never moving a centimeter even when Odu's own hulking form lowered down so he was balancing himself on his lower arms. Then it changed to three when his upper right arm lifted like it had a mind of its own, moving to rub my left check with a finger before trailing a line downward.

I felt the shivers return, only this time they were all over, making me quake as his finger tip trailed to the bodice of my dress. The tingling in my womanhood raised to that of a small ache; because Odu proceeded to rub the upper rounds of my breasts with the pad of is right index finger. He didn't press down too hard nor did he try tugging my dress down any lower, but there was enough pressure for me to know it was moving; starting from my right to my left breast.

As I started groaning with fruition (without truly realizing it) into my new husband's mouth, he immediately pulled away, prompting me to look at him with a small amount of confusion. He just returned my raised brow with a calm smile, "Let's not jump right into anything sweet one, after all we just got here." Odu started, straightening up to his full height at the foot of the bed where his feet stayed planted, "Why don't you change into something more comfortable while I find us something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm famished!"

I continued to stare at my husband in disbelief as he did exactly as he said; walking to the doorway leading to the kitchen and disappearing through it. Doing it all with an oblivious look on his face.

"But I… wanted to." Whispering that last part to myself.

I was right, Odu was doing something much different from Maxxor or Chaor. Judging from the way he kissed and touched me just moments ago; he **was** hinting about something. " _Maybe he's waiting for the right moment?"_ I thought, then shaking my head, that couldn't be it.

I then mentally shrugged as I too stood up and removing my jacket off me completely, no need to get worried over something so small!

I then retrieved my almost forgotten heels and veil, then going over to the wardrobe to change.

I didn't know if it was evening or not, but after I stripped out of my wedding cloths, jewelry, and undergarments I switched to a beautiful blue tea length night dress with just-below-the-elbow sleeves. It was made of the most shimmering fabric I've ever seen; I first thought it was some kind of silk but it wasn't sheer at all, then I decided it was cashmere.

And needless to say it looked amazing on me; the V-neck started right at the tips of my shoulder's coming to a stop right below my chest (not quiet between my breasts but close enough). It fit me well too, conforming to my curves perfectly without constricting my movements.

"So pretty." I marveled, rubbing the edges of the sleeves between my fingertips.

Even though I didn't want to ruin Gregan's hard work, I removed my face paint and what little makeup I had one with a removing cloth which was already inside the massive wardrobe, making sure my skin was scrubbed clean. I then hung and placed everything they were supposed to go in the Wardrobe, before closing it up and heading back over to the bed. I had just climbed back onto it when Odu came back in with a handled tin tray of food.

"Here you are sweet one," my new husband began, placing the tray on the bed then scooting up to my side, "I hope you're hungry."

I gazed at the fresh tray of refreshments with glittering eyes and I had a reason to; the engraved tray was teeming with all kinds of produce. Since Danian's don't eat meat, the tray was teeming with all kinds of fruits and a few varieties of veggies; including a small clay bowl of slices apples, chilled red grapes still on the vine, a bushel of banana's, three whole peaches on a small plate, a large bowl of brussels sprouts, a glass jar of uncut pickles, a few ears of corn and uncooked spinach leaves. There was even two glass pitchers, one holding sweet tea the other holding water, both had plenty of ice along with two small glasses.

"You've told me you don't eat veggies alone, so your welcomes to have the fruits while I have the rest." Odu offered.

My stomach started growling with anticipation, "You can have some too." I countered, I didn't what him thinking I was going to hog all the yummy looking fruits.

My kind husband shook his head with a warm smile, "Have them Alice, for their's plenty more where they came from."

I gave Odu a small kiss on the cheek before grabbing the grapes, then popping each and every one into my mouth like popcorn. My Danian Battlemaster chuckled before he too took up his first serving, which was one of the ears of corn.

We were both starving by that time, for neither of us had the chance to eat anything during the reception; so we remand quite as we both silenced our hunger. It didn't take long because thirty minutes later I was full and it was a good thing since the tray was empty accepted for a bare vine, naked ears, and quarter of the ways empty pitchers.

"Ahhh…" Odu sighed, a hand on his now full gut as he leaned back on the bed in a content manner, "That was good."

"Yes it was." I agreed, before thinking out loud, "Now if we just had something sweet."

Odu looked at me a grinned, "Be right back." he said simply, before throwing himself off the bed and scampering back into the kitchen.

I giggled at Odu's actions before he seemed to materialize at the edge of the bed again, holding a porcelain platter of some delicious looking baked goodies. "Chocolate chip cookies!" I squealed, my upper body already bouncing up and down with excitement, "I can't tell you the last time I've had one!"

"That's why I made sure the cooks knew how to make them, because I knew they were your favorites." Odu explained, getting back in bed and placing the sugar filled offering in front of me, "Besides angel food cake of course."

"And brownies and red velvet pancakes _AND_ ice cream." I corrected in one breath, naming off just a handful of my favorite desserts with my left fingers.

That made my new husband laugh, "Take as much as you like… sweet one." Odu said softly, getting close to give my left cheek a quick smooch.

"Only if you have some with me," I started, before smirking with mischief, "I don't want to be the only one getting fat!"

That made the both of us roll with laughter. Never the less I had my share of the cookies, only stopping myself when I reached six. Odu however was bigger than me in both weight and gluttony, so believe me when I say he had quite a helping of the treats.

"Ok, _**now**_ I'm full." Odu stated, before looking down at the platter and then at me, "Do you want the last one?"

I thought about it for a second, "How about we split it? I don't want it going to waste either."

"That's a deal." Odu agreed, then sitting up to retrieve the lone cookie. Then using both hands he bent the baked good right down the middle, Odu then put his entire half of the cookie into his mouth before looking at me.

I thought Odu was just going to give me mine; but instead he glanced back down at the other half of the chocolate chip cookie at then back at me like he was milling something over. Then suddenly a devilish smirk appeared on his face, "You're sure you still want this?" he asked again in a lighthearted tone, now holding the cookie high above my head.

I paid no heed to Odu's little scheme for my eyes were only on the cookie; I had agreed to eating it and I haven't gone back on my word yet! "Yes… now give it!" I demanded.

But Odu didn't let me have it so easily. I tried reaching for it, but then he held it higher. I tried grabbing it, but that didn't work either. I even resorted to just trying to bite a chuck out of it from where it was firmly in my husband's grasp, but every time I thought I had it Odu pulled it out of taste distance at the last second.

That went on for a good five minutes, until I just swiftly grabbed Odu's arm that held the cookie; only then did he cease moving it. He didn't even offer any resistance as I pulled the hand closer and plucked the cookie out of the finger hold, "Ha!" I huffed, smiling triumphantly.

I took only two mouthfuls of the cookie before it disappeared, the whole time Odu staring at me with a funny expression.

"What's wrong Odu?" I asked innocently, licking the last bits of melted chocolate off my fingertips. He didn't answer instead continued leering at me, then a moment later his face closed in on mine. That was when I locked eyes with him for the first time since the ending of 'capture the cookie' and what I saw in his gleaming red orbs made my heart start to thunder in my chest as I was frozen in my sitting position.

My husband had this… **fire** in the back of his eyes; was it desire, passion? I can't really say but it burned brightly as his face slowly came ever nearer.

"Odu?" I asked again, this time barely a sigh of air. Now his face was so close I could examine every detail of his bug-like face, but again his expression gave away zip. What was going through his head right now?

And it wasn't like he was giving me any hints to his thoughts, not even when the left corner of his mouth curled up into a cheeky side-grin, "Mind if I have one more sampling?"

I didn't know what he meant, but didn't give me time to say anything before his lips dove to land perfectly on my own. I gasped out in reflex to the sudden action, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in and begin unhurriedly lapping at everything inside.

I moaned out at the same time Odu did, his creeping muscle never letting up.

A rumble that came deep within his chest sprang forth before he paused the make out session, "I still get a hint of the chocolate on your gums," Odu whispered as his right hand grasped my chin, seeming to be talking more to himself as his lips butterfly touched my fleshier ones, "that makes you taste all the more _sweeter_."

That last word made my heart beat wilder; I think this time Odu was going all the way.

And my deduction was conformed when my husband's eager tongue returned, this time a tad stronger, but not forceful as he nudged me down onto the bed like before.

After I was flat on my back I stayed still, allowing Odu to do whatever he wanted. And he didn't stop on my account; with his tongue still cemented to the linings of my mouth, I could feel his hands working their own magic. I didn't exactly see them moving for my eye lids keep bobbing open and closed. But I knew two were planted on both sides of my head, while the remaining pair were tantalizing slow in caressing both my legs, after easing my nightdresses skirt up towards my waist to expose my womanhood to the warmed air.

And he didn't use his whole hand in doing so, but his tiny hardened finger tips. As my desire build, I subconsciously wanted more, more simulated would be a better word for this situation.

But it was just like the cookie problem; each time I tried pushing my legs to get more or a deeper rubbing, his finger's pulled away. Leaving it the same as before when my legs returned to where they were originally.

"Odu…" I whimpered, my hands lifting to knead his shoulders. I was silently telling him what my passion was telling me, 'what are you doing!?'

"What?" Odu said playfully, like he was huffing a small chuckle as he watched from above, "What's wrong my sweet Alice? Don't you like this?"

I nodded, my eyes silently pleading with him.

"Then why are you reacting this way, is it your fervor mounting? Is that it?" My husband urged, like he was wanting to hear my answer. Then I felt his traveling digit suddenly at the entrance of my acing womanhood; that same touch circling the lips of my vigina as it always had, never going to far or too close.

But it wasn't close enough for me.

I groaned out wantonly; throwing my head back as I desperately arching my hips into his hands, but it got nowhere. "Odu! I… Want… You… To…!"

" _To_ … what sweet one? _**THIS!?**_ "

Odu practically snarled that last word. In seconds I was on my husbands lap, my nightdress already yanked right over hand to be discarded into the floor; leaving me naked and crying out in joyous pleasure as Odu finally stimulated by body fully. As my bank was to him against his ripped harden chest, his two lower hands kept my legs in place, while his upper ones fondled my breasts at the same time.

"This? Is it **this** you wanted Alice? HUH?" Odu said, his voice close to a shout as he spoke directly into my right ear. And he didn't stop there, the entire time I was squirming in own indulgence he kept at it; his words dripping with his own heat:

" **Yes you did didn't you? To be loved on by me. That's why you wanted this isn't it?..."**

" **Look at you my sweet, sweet Alice, judging by way your bucking I might have to turn it down a notch…"**

" **What? You don't what me to? Is that why your hands are gripping me to tightly?..."**

" **Ok then, I'll just go down lower… there… ooooo you like that don't you? You must from the way you're trying to get me closer…"**

" **Sorry sweet one just be patient for your Odu, ok?"**

Then I realized what Odu's been doing and I would have it no longer!

"ODU!... DON'T… _**TEASE ME ANYMORE!**_ " I screamed, my frustrations bellowing out of me.

I felt that devious smirk against the nap of my neck, "My sincere apologies Alice," he started, his two pairs of hands taking turns between my breasts and wet womanhood, "but I am your husband now and that gives me the right the 'tease' you as long as I want!"

Before I even had a change to groan at him in defiance; I immediately felt a foreign object being pushed up inside me. It wasn't huge, but it had the texture and stiffness of a substance that wasn't skin.

I whimpered pleadingly when I felt Odu's finger moving in and out, then stronger when he added another one from his opposite hand. I couldn't tell you how much I wanted that, I even threw open my legs farther across his crisscrossed legs so he might go in deeper or something of that nature. But no such luck; he was still a tease by only digging one digit as far as his finger joint, while the other was skating back and forth over the lining of my walls.

I continued to whine at his outrageous treatment, even after he removed his right finger and brought it up to his mouth. I watch him lap up every drop of my cum from his coated digit out the far corner of my eye, chuckling with absolute delight as he did so, "Oooohhhh… Your desire is better than the freshest sugar," he rumbled, his face was nothing but a face splitting grin, "I can't even recall the last time I've enjoyed something this delicious! But I now wonder, will it be even better when I've made you fall into euphoria? Would you like that sweet one?"

I didn't even pause for a millisecond, "Yes… **Yes!** … Please Odu, TAKE ME!" I moaned, so loudly it could have been a yell.

Never would I have thought I'd want intercourse this badly, but the tremors running though we was more than I could bare. It felt like being so close to something and yet so far, that was the cruel part of Odu's little sport to amuse himself. But the scary thing was I liked it… I liked it almost as much as I liked it rough.

Ever since I began these romps with my future husbands; it's freaky the things I've come to find I enjoyed in bed! And this time was no exception; I knew I was ready for him even before he began this tease scheme. But now I wanted him so bad it hurt!

"Ok sweet Alice I'll indulge you, but only because you've taking everything I've done like such a good girl." Odu whispered huskily into my right ear.

I blew out a relieved breath of hot air just as Odu roll over, taking me with him. I was planted into my back, just like before, with my Danian Battlemaster up on his knees as he looked over me from above my thighs.

I never realized until now how fast my breathing was, nor the rapid rate of my pounding heart. Those alone must have made my skin soaked with sweat and my hair to be dripping with non-other; even my eyes were having trouble staying focused. My adrenaline must have really been working overtime while I was… _sexually frustrated_.

I never liked using language like that, even though it was the norm, it just made me a little uncomfortable. But there was no better time to use such things then now.

"Are you alright Alice?"

The sound of Odu's voice sounding genuinely worried made me blink, allowing me to look at my husband clearly; there was zero traces of any lust from before, the intermission from the escapade must have made him really _look_ at me. I couldn't see myself, but there was no denying I must have appeared like a total mess.

I felt bad for him, he didn't mean too rough me up this extremely, "I-I'm… alright, love bug." I breathed, my voice hitching a bid from the amount of screaming I was doing before, "I just… don't know how much I can handle yet."

That didn't seem to help much, "I'm sorry sweet one." Odu breathed, looking remorseful.

I tried forcing myself up into a sitting position, to be near him, but it took a moment longer since I was clearly fatigued. I even almost fell back down before my husband caught me by my shoulders, steadying me before bringing me closer to his chest to hold me warmly, "I thought I could control myself, only doing enough to get you ready then take you as soon as you were… but I took it too far."

"Love bug…" I cooed, placing a hand on his left cheek in a tender gesture, "You didn't mean to, you just got carried away."

"But still, I should have been more observant!" Odu exclaimed, his grainy voice raising a notch, then lowering to normal as he finished, "I promise not to brag it out so long from now on."

I wanted to object; I didn't want Odu to change his ways because he was worried about my physical health, but I stopped the moment I saw the look in his eye. It was that fire again, but nothing like I saw earlier, it was more tame and sincere. Like a vow of eternal protection… despite it only being from his own desire.

I hummed in understanding, even placing a long kiss over his caring heart, the one that belonged to me, "I love you Odu… my love bug." I whispered onto his chest.

"And no amount of words could possible express how much I love you… my sweet Alice." Odu whispered, I think his guilt was starting to subside.

I gave him and myself a moment of silence; in that time I felt my body begin to strengthen a little, so I wasn't shaky anymore. Even my pulse slowed enough to where it wasn't pounding in my ears, allowing my mind to steady from the racing activity. "Odu, please finish." I said softly.

My husband's eyes seemed to widen a fraction from my requested, "Really?" he asked with cheerfulness present in his tone, "You would let me continue?"

"Of course I would love bug," I explained, smiling with love up to his face, "I wouldn't end thins now because of an honest mistake. I understand if you're concerned about me, but as long as you'll be more cautious there's no reason for me to be worried."

That made the smile on Odu's lips brighten tenfold, "Thank you Alice, my sweet one…"

The minutes after my husband whispered those words were blissful. He started with careful kissing, then switching to tiny nibbles and laps of his tongue to get me to open my mouth to him; which I did immediately with a cute sounding giggle. Then he caringly placed me back to lay face up again so I was stretched out on the silky comforter, being supported by the best mattress I've ever laid on. I have to say Odu is quite skillful when it comes to his fingers; they always know where to go and how to perform at the upmost level. All without making it end too soon.

The perfect example I can say is when they began caressing me once more with his traveling fingertips, this time making more of a fine indent as they worked across my skin. It was more pressure than before which was nice, but I liked how he didn't push down too hard, that was another thing my Danian husband was a master of.

Never too hot and never too cold.

I opened my lips a crack to let out a small moan as Odu finished his treatment on the tender flesh of my neck, before going down my chest towards my breasts. He was doing it just as slowly as before however; which only made my vexation return with a vengeance.

The heat in the room seemed to increase to a simmer as Odu finally made it to my impatiently waiting mounds; "I never did tell you how your body looked did I Alice?"

My yes which were closed again popped open to bore at him with the same intensity as his fire was, only mine was ready to burn everything in sight if he was going to do that to me again! I continued laying there seething as he when on:

" **My bride… your stunning beauty makes me what to drop to my knees and worship your body the way it deserves to be! And those curves, it was like they were curved by the hands of angels!"**

" **What's it like?... What's it like to be this beautiful?... The candles seem to dance across your delicate naked skin, the kind I love to touch and savor."**

" **Why didn't I go find you sooner? I could have had you so long ago that we would have already been-"**

But I cut him off before he could keep rambling on **.**

"Shut up Odu!" I moaned as I continued staring into his glittering red eyes intently, "Shut up and don't stop!"

I immediately snapped out of my feverish daze. I almost didn't even recognize my own voice; it sounded just like a growl it was so low! And I instantly felt remorse stab my chest, I didn't mean to talk to Odu that way, least of all say such harsh things. "I-I'm sorry Odu I didn't mean…!" But the apology died on my lips when I saw the passion in my husband's eyes.

He then confused me more when he began chuckling darkly with glee, "So you've finally came around have you?" Odu started, his tone made it seem like he enjoyed my declaration, "Then I can at last take you without any more delays!"

In seconds I got over my jumbled and baffled thoughts, after my husband's lips came crashing down on my neck for the first time. The sensation resembled a mixture of soft and ticklish caresses; leaving me to holler and scream wildly with pleasure and laughter. There wasn't any more teasing or playing around as his upper hands went right for my breasts and his lower ones aimed right for my dripping womanhood, I arched with rejoice as I was given the treatment I had been yearning for!

"Uhhhh…. Ahhhhh….. Odu!... Keep going!" I groaned, urging him on with gusto.

"(gitty chuckle) As you wish sweet one." Odu rumbled, his hands ceasing their fondling and exploring for a half second, "Just allow me a brief moment to… _extend_ myself." I then felt his body move away from me and I watched with excitement as he leaned up high on his knees.

Anyone could see a Danian's body was far different then a humans and a male had some, shall we say 'advantages' when it came to keeping their erection hidden from view without the use of cloths. And Odu would be one of thousands who possessed this trait; the one theory that springs to mind is… **tucked in**.

I observed with wonder and amazement as Odu (using only one hand), grasped his private area and proceeded to vigorously massage himself; like he was trying to compel something forward faster.

Soon my eyes widened even more along with my slightly opened mouth. It resembled that of an unwinding hose coming unfurled from in spiral; Odu's impressive manhood (in both length and thickness) at last came out of its hiding place from behind my husband's iron hard natural armor. At first I saw the cock, then the rest came out slowly but surely after the tip broke out and when it was Odu's head rolled back as he let out a struggled throaty groan toward the dome ceiling, "Uhhhhh… finally… that feels much better…" he stated in a low voice, "it was getting cramped in there…"

I couldn't blame him for saying that (even though it was quite dirty), the foot long behemoth looked just as happy to be out of the confinement it was in. Odu's penis was the only part of his body that was flesh, making it easy to see the faint pulsing of mania just beneath the ocean blue coating. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief; I'm glad Odu's erection wasn't like the rest of him, I wouldn't have enjoyed feeling the _**rock**_ _**hardness**_ thrusting into me at all!

I breathed out another pitiful whimper as I felt the hanging lump of smooth skin brush against my inner thighs; because that was when it expanded even more.

"Arrruuuhhh!..." Odu lustfully growled through his clenched jaw, even his own body was tell him to get a move on, "Here I come Alice, forgive me if it hurts…"

He never saw me staring at his penis, for my husband to too busy grimacing in his own lust/pain, but I was snapped out of my heated gaze as Odu desperately pulled my legs apart before bending them almost to my hips. I also attempted to give him as much room as I could muster, however Odu had already widened me as far as I could.

I just hopped it was enough for him to fit.

But we were about to find out as my husband proceeded to crawl on top of me, his upper right hand gripping his cock in readiness. But even underneath his half slit eyes, there was hesitation, I guess he was still worried. "Oooodddduuuu…." I wined, brawling out his name in fervor as I arched my crying vagina to the tip of his cock.

I was sure of one thing at that moment; I wanted him so badly, and if I didn't have him inside me in the next five seconds I thought my heart was going to give out! My silent plea must have reached him, for he smiled the same cheeky grin before he had the head of his penis at my entrance and he pushed in… **HARD**.

The burn of being stretched that quickly and suddenly was excruciating, I welcomed it. Oh, how I **welcomed** it!

"Uhhhhh!... ODU!... MORE!... I WANT _**MORE**_!..." I cried out, my spine already making me rise off the bed and my husband was only a ¼ of the way inside!

The sound of Odu's sin worthy chuckling made my body quake with excitement, "As you wish, sweet Alice." he said lowly, to the point it wasn't his own anymore as all his fist planted on either side of me. Even the sharp impact hitting the bed wasn't enough to break my line of sight from Odu's fiery red ones.

As I craved, Odu started again, pushing in and out with the same amount of gusto; and little by amazing little he was creeping in inch by glories inch. The whole time I never stopped howling in jubilation, never have I experienced pleasure such as this. And before I knew it his entire self was fully sheathed within me, with Odu panting with both excitement and desire.

"(sharp breath) This feeling… this _wetness_ … I've never felt anything like this before!... It's enough to send me into ecstasy right now!" Odu groaned, his whole mountain form quivering from head to toe above me.

"Then take me with you," I wantonly moaned, even surprising myself by the lustful dripping words, "I want you to so much!"

My body felt so weak; if I had been standing I would have collapsed to the floor a long time ago. But I yearned to see this through and I knew Odu did too, so without even a nod he began moving. It started off tantalizingly slow, to test the waters a bit, before it heated up fast. I firmly believe if the bed wasn't in the ground, Odu would be making it bounce off the ground every time his hard pelvis smacked my tender flesh.

But it felt soooo good! And Odu's overly erected cock made it even more pleasurable; making it the perfect size to caress my g-spot with every eager thrust, preventing the barrier of my cervix from closing him off and kept the walls of my womanhood full at the same time. But the best part was the vibrations from my husband's harsh movements, they were what really drove me over the edge. The impacts were like never ending earthquakes; even before the last one could calm another kept it going, then another, then another.

I didn't even know what to do; Scream? Moan? I had no clue! But the pleased look on my zoning face must have been the motivation for Odu, for he never stopped until the familiar feeling of the heat in the pit in my stomach was intensifying.

"Uh!... You're getting close!... I can _**taste**_ it!" Odu huskily said, his tongue licking at his chops, "That's right sweet one… cum for your Odu!"

I obeyed with all of my body and soul, for seconds after he hit me with another slam to my abused uterus it was like I was hit with a ball of lightning. The feeling was so intense I almost didn't hear myself screeching my lungs out as an earthshattering orgasm ripped through me:

" **AHHHHHHHHH… AHHHHHH-OOOOODDDDDUUUUU-** _ **AHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

I shrilled all of that as loud and as fast as I possible could, and felt my walls clamp around Odu's penis like a vice from within… but after that I remember nothing. I didn't even hear Odu if he hollered anything or what he did during my orgasm.

Because I was overtaking by black in the middle of my glories release.

I didn't know how long I remained blacked out, for I remained in the still darkness of my afterglow for a number of moments before a tender feeling of the back of a hand rubbed the side of my left cheek. That was what stirred me from my coma-like sleep.

My baby blue orbs opened and closed several times before my blurred vision at last focused on my beloved Danian husband. With all four of his arms around me as I cuddled into his toned chest underneath he chilled covers; well, more like me laying _on_ his chest while his arms kept me in place.

But still I managed to give him a small but dazzling smile, his head was cocked to gaze down at me with a loving expression, "My beautiful, sweet mate…" He breathed, coming down to place a warming kiss on my chapped lips, "Are you alright? You frightened me when you were unconscious for a moment."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I must have exhausted my voice because the only thing that came out was, "…sore…" and even then it sounded like a croak.

Odu smiled softly in understanding, "Close your eyes sweet one," he said, so quietly he could have been whispering to a child who was already sleep, "I'll take care of you in the morning. But you must rest first."

I close my eyes with earnest, for sleep was started to taking me right then. But not before I heard one last, "I love you Alice, my sweet one." Being breathed into my left exposed ear.

I could only nuzzle my face under his chin, my lips just touching his exoskeleton neck, " _I love you too, Odu-Bathax, my love bug._ " I lovingly thought as sleep overtook my tired mind at last.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 _January 31,_

 _Woo, Odu really knows how to really get my heart pumping!_

 _But I just have to mention my friend, before I can go into further detail about our night together; Danian's may not have much knowledge about the 'opposite sex' like the other three Tribes, but my first time with Odu certainly would make nonbelievers eat their own words after I told them about it._

 _Odu can really push me, I never knew this before but he can be quite the tease and his hot words whispered into my ears can get even an innocent girls pulse racing. He makes me WANT it; not just crave it or ask for it, but_ **want it** _to the point I would literally throw myself at him just to make my Battleemaster husband pay attention to my desires._

 _That's what makes my intimate times with Odu far more delicious then my previous excursions. For Maxxor and Chaor (who are obviously just as great in bed), they would take me at the drop of a hat; whether it was my own or their dirty thought's that would drive them._

 _But Odu… he pleasures me in his own unique way._

 _Even for someone who writes for a living, it's hard to find the words as to_ _how_ _he does this, it's so different; from the way he acts all the way to his attitude of the entire jaunt._

 _At first he doesn't seem to want to have intercourse with me at all, then he ushers me along at the turn of a dime. Then at the grant finale Odu will not only leave me deliriously reeling after all is said and done, but he always asks if I'm ok. And if I'm too tired or stiff to even move; Odu would gladly wait on me hand and foot._

 _Not that the other's wouldn't gladly do it, but its more special with Odu because he's seen as such a hardened warrior within his Tribe. At the end of the day however, you can bet he would willingly nurse me back to health after my… soreness from the activity's just hours prior._

 _(dreamy sigh) Odu-Bathax may have started out as a fixer upper, but by gorge he's like the perfect husband now!_

 _I'll leave you for now my friend, I have two long weeks to rest up for. Because I have a feeling I'm going to need it!_

 _Alice Amelia Rosewood, Queen of the Overworld and Underworld;_

 _Princess of the Danian's_

 **A/N** **: As I mentioned before, I'm just going to quite apologizing for the long waits. Because they're just going to keep happening no matter what I do! But believe me I'm typing my tail off every chance I get, so don't think I'm just going to stop updating because my schedule is being messed with because it's NOT going to happen!**

 **Oh and sorry if the chapter is a bit on the long side; I didn't mean to make it that way it just kind of happened. However I hope it makes up for the long delay.**

 **Have a Happy Halloween you guys, eat lots of candy for me!**


	9. Honeymooning with Odu 1 of 2

**A/N** **: Don't worry ya'll, I'm back! Took me long enough I know, but again it was beyond my control. So without any further ado, let the first part of honeymooning with Odu-Bathax begin!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its character's, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

 _February 14,_

 _I have learned many new things about the Danian Tribe during the last two weeks here at Mount Pillar and I'm not just talking about my new Battlemaster husband._

 _I've felt so…_ _ **loved**_ _, like everyone has known me my whole life; and it's appropriate, seeing as today is technically Valentine's Day on Earth. In truth they only met me two short weeks ago, but it never mattered to them, for I've been cherished by all within the insect-like Tribe. No matter how old or young they are, nothing but compassion and friendship has been showered upon me._

 _In fact every Danian that I've had the privilege to meet thus far have been gracious to both Odu and I; giving us even more blessings and wishes of eternal happiness for the rest of our lives together. Even the former and current Queens Illexia and Azsil have put in their fair shares of good will every other day, when I was invited to visit them during their mid-day meal (or lunch as we human's would say)._

 _And with all my heart I know they will come true. Since Odu has already proven he wants nothing_ but _love to follow me where ever I go; weather its by his side or not._

 _I guess I should start where I always have: the morning following our wedding night, for that is exactly where it all began…_

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The eve following my first romp with Odu, I was in a state of comatose. I slept soundly and comfortably thanks to my new husband's strong arms keeping me in place, so you needn't worry about that. However when I first went to sleep, I felt my sore lady parts throbbing within me and it continued well into the night.

" _I must have pushed my body's limitations a bit too far this time…_ " I wondered, my mind drifting in and out of dreaming, " _I just hope it isn't anything serious._ "

I soon quieted my thoughts after that, managing to sleep for a few more hours until a slow stroking sensation on my exposed left cheek gently stirred me. I breathed out a smooth sigh as my baby blue eye's opened a crack, to meet an already awake and familiar pair of solid red ones which sparkled with endearment.

"Forgive me for arousing you sweet one, but it's an hour passed sunrise. That means it's time to get up now." Odu whispered, a loving smile dancing on his lips as his hands continued to caress my cooled pale cheeks.

"No… five more minutes…" I whined sleepily as I attempted to pull the blue covers over my head. Though I was only pretending, evident by the playful smile that I tried to hide.

But to no avail; Odu saw right though my act and took the cover's from me before I could settle back into a comfortable position inside his arms. Then he proceeded to pepper my naked face and upper body with sweet kisses when they were uncovered again, making me cutely hum each time his lips made contact with my skin.

He only stopped after he placed the last one on my chapped lips, that one was longer and more meaningful, "You're so adorable when you play little games like that with me Alice." Odu stated, after he pulled away, "But still you must wake; there are others that wish to meet you today."

That got my attention, "Really?" I asked with interest as I slowly sat up to be closer, also attempting to be modest by crossing an arm across my bare chest, "Whom, I thought I met all the important Danian's last might at the reception?"

"True, you did." Odu answered, making the in ground bed creek when he sat up as well, "However several, shall we say 'smaller rank' Danian's couldn't attend and asked if I could take you to visit them today. If that's fine with you, sweet one. Please don't feel like you have to."

"Oh no, that's ok." I said with a smile, "I'd love to meet them."

Odu looked happy when I agreed; true newlywed couples usually want to be alone when their away on romantic retreat's. But after I was given a taste of the Overworld and Underworld was like during my time with Maxxor and Chaor, I only wanted to see more of what Perim had in store for me... Even if I had to go exploring during each and every one of my remaining honeymoon's.

Then my new Battlemaster husband suddenly seemed to remember something, before a look of slight concern crossed his face, "How is your body faring after last night Alice?" he asked, his tone had an uneasy edge to it.

I blinked once in realization; I had almost forgotten about that and I didn't feel any pain now that it was morning. But then again I haven't actually tried to _walk_ yet, "I was still a bit sore last night." I informed him, as Odu's hands circled themselves around my waist, "Though it's eased off now, so I think I'm alright. But I wouldn't know for certain until I attempt to stand up."

As I got off Odu's lap and started crawling to the right side of the bed, my new husband made a move to stop me. Though he desisted his action when I gave him a warm comforting smile over my shoulder, which he returned with his own nervous one. With Odu watching me anxiously out the corner of my left eye, I carefully sat myself on the edge of the comfy mattress. My body may have felt find, but that didn't stop me from gulping worriedly before I placed my right foot on the toasty dirt ground.

I didn't feel anything at first as I boldly left the surface of the blue covered bed; it was only when I actually tried to step forward did my entire form go rigid before I was able to move an inch. I took in a sharp breath as every muscle within me became like concrete; even my nether regions were so rigid I couldn't do a thing without being swallowed up by numbing agony.

The pain was so strong that I began to feel dizzy and light headed, to the point my vision began to blur with tears. I even thought I was in the process of fainting as I felt my weak knee's made me crumble to the ground.

"Alice!" I heard Odu's concerned yell reaching through my fog as soon as my 'paralysis' took hold of me, and in a flash he was at my side and effortlessly caught me before I even had a chance to hit the floor. Through my mute haze, I vaguely felt all four of my new husband's strong arms gently scooping me up bridle style, holding my nude self as close to his chest without crushing me with his amazing strength. His upper right hand supported my head tenderly as the other same-side appendage stayed planted at my left shoulder, "Alice... Sweet one… Speak to me!" Odu murmured, softer than before, but it was still urgent.

That was when I began to shake all over (despite the absence of a chill anywhere inside the Love Nest) in an attempt to move _**anything**_. After a moment or two I was finally able to reopen my eyes, when I did two large water drops escaped, "…Ouch…" I squeaked, not able to say more.

I look of utter horror came to Odu's facial features; making my stomach churn in response. It pained my heart to see him worry for me so, but there was no way I could have possibly hide this from him. For it was possible the damage was worse than I first thought!

"Please don't try to move anymore sweet one." Odu ordered me gently, after getting over the shock, "Lore was wise enough to anticipate something like this, so he had some special medicine prepared for you."

I blinked once in understanding, for was wasn't going to try nodding my head. Then Odu started making his way towards the west entry way; being mindful of my current condition my new husband's swift gate was cautious and fluent. Soon it was mere seconds before Odu had breezed past the circular archway and we were standing inside the bathroom.

It was designed just like the main room behind us; only this dome covered circle was far smaller, but looked large enough to house at least six adult sized Danian's without any trouble. Plus the layout of the room from floor to ceiling was far different than the ones I've seen, for instead of just packed dirt and mud fortifying the walls like I had originally thought, there was also stones of amazing sizes and colors. While the rocks I saw in the Overworld and Underworld were simply grey, white, or the occasional black, the one's the Danian's had were of various shades of stunning earthy tones and patterns. Odu had explained to me the reason they were different from the one's on Perim's surface were because they've been in the ground far longer and much deeper, absorbing minerals and other substances embedded in the soil. So when the Danian's dug them up, all those centuries being buried were forever infused on the naturally polished or grainy bedrocks.

It was the same for the floor, but those stones were in the shape of square tiles and were muted in tone. It all surrounded a huge square shaped in ground tub in the middle of the bathroom; which was decorated with stunning tiny blue pebbles and in the center were brown ones to depict the Danian Tribe symbol on the floor of the tub. The deep pool of a bath was the perfect height for a Danian like my husband to just step down into. But if I had attempted I would have fell down into it before my foot even reached the all-around ledges used as the seat! But thankfully the builders of the bath were kind enough the craft a neat set of stone steps next the lower right corner, which was strategically close to the doorway, making it far easier for me to get into. Along with the in ground tub, there was also three shelving units to the left of it; the middle one was full of towel's and wash cloths, and the remaining two were teaming with bottles of bath oil's, lotion, and soaps (most were what I had given Odu before I left Earth, while the rest were generously given by Illexia and Azsil). They were each side-by-side and were hallowed out of the walls before lined with tan polish-less stone for the interiors.

Danian's didn't normally use sinks, seeing as they don't have teeth, but Odu had them build a good sized one to the right of the room for me to use and had a lovely elongated oval shaped brown colored granite set around it to serve as the counter top. It didn't have a faucet of any kind, instead you needed to bump water into the fairly deep sink using the flawless metal bucket with an ornate handle stationed underneath it. Behind the sink was a huge and stunning antique looking mirror; it was in the shape of a butterfly and the mirrors were shaped as the outstretched wings. The rest of butterfly itself was forged out of dark colored metal and painted in an earthy brown with two round blue gem stones acting as the insect's 'eyes'.

"Just keep taking deep breaths for me Alice." Odu instructed, pausing to say that before proceeding to the tub, "It'll help ease the pain you are feeling."

I wordlessly did as I was told, taking deep cleansing breaths as Odu took a single step down. After making sure his right foot was firmly planted at the bottom of the bathtub and his left resting on the bench-like ledge, before my sweet husband caringly placed me onto it. I had to keep from cringing when the cold rocks touched my stiff back, for it was like static popping against it.

I still made a small huff in a form of an 'agh!' though even _I_ about missed it because it was so quick. I had hoped Odu didn't catch it, but I've learned a Danian's hearing is very acute. As soon as the wind left my mouth, he gave me a solemn look before bringing both of his feet to the bottom of the tub and kneeled down closer to me. I was then given a soothing kiss on my lips as his arms eased their way up to barley touch my tight shoulders. I responded by softly moaning into the intimate contact and closed my eyes despite the my body apposing to the subtle movement; but having Odu's arms around me now made me feel ten times better inside.

I yearned to wrap my arms around his neck like I always had when he gave me kisses like this, however I thought it best not to this time. I didn't need to though, for Odu was so close I could _**feel**_ his hearts steady beats beneath his blue exoskeleton chest. Then after a couple moments of feather touching my pink lips with his own a deep heartfelt rumbling resonated from within himself before he slightly pulled away, and it made we want to cry when I saw the regretful expression craved on his face.

"I'm so, so sorry Alice…" Odu whispered, lips starting to caress my entire face as his warm breaths tickled my tender flesh, "I'm the one that caused your discomfort. I knew better than to push you the way I did last night… I shouldn't have…"

"Love bug…" I sighed. Surprising both my husband and myself at the sound of my own voice, but I couldn't stay quiet anymore. Not when Odu was in pain as well. "Please don't blame yourself, I should know my own body's limitations and _I_ should be the one to apologizing to _you_. For it's because of me that I can't provide you with enough-"

But I was silenced by another kiss before I could continue, this time with a tad more passion and pressure before abruptly pulling away.

"Not. Another. Word." Odu emphasized, his stern voice and blazing gaze giving me goose bumps, "I don't want to hear anything more from you about that. I see you as nothing less than the ideal woman, and it's not just in my eyes. Perfectness surround's every aspect of you from head to little toe; why even your hair is the pinnacle of the suns beautiful light. And if I have to get that fact into your mind one way or another; then nothing would make me happier than to use every moment to ram it into you the next time I have you in bed!"

I may have been suffering from too much teasing in the bedroom, but the look of flabbergast had no problem with breaking through it! "Love bug I… I don't… know what…" I gasped as a no doubt dark flush tinting my entire face; I became so charmed and stirred by his sweet-talk that I had forgotten how to put words together!

I watched as a cheeky grin appeared on Odu's bug-like face, before a delighted sounding chuckling came out of his mouth as he leaned forward. He continued to do so until his lips just touched my neck underneath my left ear, "You secretly like the sound of that too, don't you sweet one?..." he asked in a seductive voice.

And it was in that moment that my stiff muscles and feminine cramping was forgotten by both Odu and I when his lips began trailing a line down to my shoulder ever so slowly. His hot and heavy breathing reawaked the familiar desire within me, making my internal temperature start to rise before my Battlemaster husband finally came to the base of my neck.

"I can see it glowing in those beautiful baby blue eyes of yours…But I won't take you like this; it would scar me I knew I mated with my wife while she was still hurting from our first time. I could never in good conscious do that to you… my sweet, sweet Alice whom I love above all else."

After those adoring words were murmured softly against my sensitive skin, I felt the heat building inside vanish. Odu has his intricate ways of bringing those emotions forward without me realizing their there, and just like that he can make them disappear when he pronounces his love for me in the very same breath. And now (like all the times before) the melting sensation warming my chest was just as evident, providing the perfect scenario for the coming fairy tale kiss. I heartfelt sighed into the contact for however long it lasted, my teary orbs remained closed until my husband gently pulled away to gaze at my blushing expression.

"Oh Odu…" I cooed, even barley leaning into his hand when it came to rest on the right side of my face, "I love you too, my wonderful love bug."

My said husband simply smiled; no more words needed to follow.

He did give me one last smooch on my forehead though, before carefully tilting my chin up with a single bent finger, "Just relax now Alice," he said, his voice and bright smile resembling sweetened honey, "I'll have your bath water running in just a second."

I returned his beaming expression with a jerk of a nod; for a sudden crick in my neck prevented a graceful motion.

After making sure I was resting comfortably against the walls of the blue pebble lined tub, Odu swiftly left it in one leap and proceeded with what he was doing before the 'love birds' intermission. I was curious as to how my Battlemaster husband was going to fill the deep in-ground bath, since there wasn't a _visible_ faucet anywhere around the parameter of the bath. But as I watched him walk around to the north side of it (or in my case the foot end), I noticed a discrete line that opened underneath the edge of the walkway with a dark tinted piece of metal barley sticking out, which I didn't see at first because of the angle Odu and I had been standing at. I guessed it to be about thirty-six inches in length and quarter inch wide, so it wasn't a gaping mouth but it was large enough to let in the right amount of bath water.

" _A waterfall faucet!_ " I thought.

I've only ever heard of the fancy bathtub accessories, but I've never actually _**seen**_ one before now. It was a far too expensive addition to my tub in my old Apartment, since it was an old building and required extensive maintenance work just to install it!

I didn't even have a clue as to how it actually worked, until Odu bent down on one knee, before reaching down and giving one of the good sized a-cross handles of the same color (that were attached to the interior of the bath an inch or so below the opening) a good couple twists. A slight squeal of the metal turning could be heard before a faint gurgling came after, then seconds following the retreating of Odu's hand a flowing stream of warm water poured out of the opening and into the in-ground bath I sat in.

I relished the feeling of the right temperature liquid engulfing my feet and before long I was in heaven by the time the water level rose high enough to reach the top of my shoulders. But despite the water easing the surface of my muscles, which allowed me to move more freely, the stubborn tension deep inside them still remained.

"How does the water feel sweet one, is it at the right temperature?" Odu asked with a gentlemanly charm after turning the water back off.

"It's perfect, thank you Odu." I honestly said, softly smiling his way before a flinch made it waver a fraction.

"Your real treatment hasn't even started yet sweet Alice." Odu started, noticing my cringe, "The water is just needed for the medicine, now is when we put it all together."

I scrunched up my face in confusion, prompting Odu to lift a finger in a 'wait' signal before making his way over to the third set of shelves. I was well enough to turn and look at him as he was rummaging through the highest of the five metal shelves, moving bottles of oils and bar soups before reaching for something. But since his back was turned to me I wasn't able to see what it was until my husband finally turned around, holding a synched palm sized brown leather pouch with gold woven string and a fist sized sphere jar filled with baby pink flowers.

With the glass container safely held to his chest by his upper left arm, Odu simply held the bag by the rim and tugged it open with his right index finger until it was wide enough to slip the same hand inside. When he brought it back out a mound of white powder was piled atop the opened palm.

"We use mixtures like these to cure all sorts of illnesses. Danian's can only ingest medicine, seeing as is virtually impossible for us to absorb anything through the skin like humans." Odu explained to me, "However our digestive system of far different then an Overworlder, Underworlder, or Mipedian. Lore was concerned that if a human like yourself attempted to drink such powerful ingredients, it could end up doing more harm than good. So he crafted a special powder that you can bath in, making it much safer to take without erasing the potency of the medicine itself."

After he finished talking he stretched his hand out and allowed the powder to fall into the bath water, before changing the items in his hand to the flower jar. "These flowers aren't for anything important…" My husband brawled, taking one out and turning in between his fingers with a dreamy smile, "Their just for your enjoyment."

He then proceeded to drop each of the cute little annuals in the bath water one at a time, like when a knight tosses a flower to a girl he likes, until the delicate looking jar was completely empty. After silently observing the now floating little blooms, Odu turned back to the shelves; returning the items he took before and appeared to be retrieving a few more as he maneuvered between the three storage units. As my husband continued gathering, the powder that he had poured in had already finished dissolving, turning the water a milky white. But that wasn't all it did. The medical powder also seemed to thicken it up to where the water almost had a creamy texture to it, locking in the waters heat.

" _I thought the water felt wonderful before…_ " I started thinking, running my milk coated fingers along the doctored liquid's surface, " _but now I've never felt anything more divine! And the flowers, there so pretty and give off the most alluring scent!_ "

I had no idea what kind of flowers they were, but appeared to be a cross between a mum and a tulip. They may have been strange to the eye's, just not on the nose. With so many together an amazing smell was sent into the air and it engulfed the entire bathroom along with the heavy amount of steam; the baked surgery smell tickled my nose and cleared everything inside my head.

"How is it sweet one?"

I tilted my head back and saw Odu, standing over me through the cloud, along with a small arm load of items. Including several small ornate toped containers of oil and lotion, a silver antique looking toothy comb with two hand-held mirrors to match and several small hair accessories I couldn't make out. All were carried atop a thinned chocolate brown towel. My husband spoke in a hushed tone as he was balancing the assortment of stuff with two of his hands, to desist from disturbing the peaceful atmosphere he created for me.

"It's wonderful love bug." I whispered back, before actually turning my body and almost sitting on my left leg so I could look up at him fully, "I feel like I'm in a world class spa somewhere in the Caribbean!"

Odu gave me another one of his heart fluttering smiles, before sitting the personal knick-knacks and towel on the floor next to the tub. "I'm so happy to hear that…" he started, then sitting on the bathroom floor right behind me, "because it's about to get better."

Just as I was about to ask what he meant by that, two of my new husbands massive hands came down to rest on my shoulder's before starting to kneed them oh so gently. He started there, then inching down both my limp arms, before going back up again after reaching my elbows.

"B-But I'm not stiff anymore…" I objected, even having to keep myself from moaning when he proceeded with my submerged back, "…I'm relaxed now I promise!"

I was in too much of a haze to look at him over my drooping shoulder, but the rumbling resonating from deep within Odu's chest subjected he knew better while his lips brushed my right ear, "You're not relaxed until I say you are, my sweet Alice." my Danian Battlemaster all but purred.

By the time his finger's finished their skillful work on my lower back, I couldn't hold the whimpers back any more. I voiced my approval with groans and gasps as I felt Odu's hands continue firmly rubbing my hips, switching his undivided attention from my buttocks, thighs, and pelvic areas before trailing a slow line up my shuddering stomach.

My body was feeling ten times better even after my glorious soak in the medical mixture Lore had made for me, but now I was in complete bliss. Ecstasy would be a better term for my situation; my heart beat rose at a steady rate and my lukewarm skin turned hot from Odu's intimate touches. Even my lady parts, that I thought to be all but exhausted, perked right back up and began pleadingly aching between my legs.

I was soon brought out of my fog when his journeying hands came to a halt when they slid over the rounds of my breasts, "How's that?" Odu murmured huskily, I could practically hear the grin in his voice as his hands began fondling the sensitive mounds of flesh, "You feeling better now?…huh?"

I don't truly believe Odu was trying to start anything, since he has already claimed he wasn't going to until I was fully recovered. But he was certainly doing a good job with getting me 'hot and bothered', or as the saying goes.

"Uhhhhhhh… Yeeeeeeeeeeeesss…." I moaned, feeling my body arching into his hands when he tightened his hold to massage them in the more loving may.

I continued breathing heavy when Odu hotly growled into my right ear, even making my eyes roll back when he proceeded to give the lobe a small nibble. "Your body looks and feels like a dream my sweet one…" Odu groaned, pushing my breasts together firmly before lifting them up to get a better view, "It makes my mind reel, knowing something like it exists!"

Another throaty moan escaping my mouth was shortened when his strong hands slowly retreated, his dripping finger's skimming my cheeks in the process, leaving behind a creamy streak on either side of my face. Another feeling of frustration hit me like a ton of bricks; **he did it… again!**

"You're so mean to me Odu!" I pitifully whined, playfulness nowhere in my voice. I even gave him a genuine pout when I turned back around to once again look up at him.

My husband however appeared to be thoroughly enjoying my display; the face splitting grin on his face was stupendous. "I truly am sorry for doing it to you sweet Alice, really." Odu said, mocking my tone from before, "But it's just so much fun and I can tell you enjoy it too."

I let out an angry huffed when I sharply turned back around, then proceeding to slouch with my arms tightly crossed in front of me. I wasn't about to give him an answer to that; despite it being the absolute truth.

I continued to look straight ahead as Odu chuckled humorously at my antic, before I heard the distinct 'tink' sound of glass faintly coming together. " _Odu must be opening some of the bottles._ " I thought; but my adamant kept me from glancing back to see.

Then after a second or two I felt something running through my messy/wet hair before the bottom half was lifted out of the water to drape across the wall above me, "What are you doing now love bug?" I asked with a hum of curiosity.

"I'm actually…" My husband started, while carefully running my locks through with the toothy comb, "…going to braid your hair after I finish detangling it."

That surprised me enough to make me lift my head, "Really, but why?"

I finally glanced at Odu out the corner of my eye, in time to see him smiling down at me warmly, "Do I really need a reason to pamper you Alice?"

I blinked once in wonder, before giggling, "No, I guess not." I answered.

My Battlemaster husband responded with a tender kiss atop the back of my head, "Oh Alice…" he deliriously sighed, "You've done so many things for others in your life. However, now is the time for someone else to return the favor."

I felt myself blush as I bashfully looked down at the still warm pool of creamy liquid. Odu may say he wasn't a master with words like he was with a weapon; but I could tell him different once I find my tongue again!

I came right back out of my sheepish state when Odu kindly asked me to turn back forward. Then after I shifted back, he parted my waving blond hair into thirds after organizing any strays from when I moved before. My husband had mentioned about keeping my bangs loose as he ran the comb through a few more times as insurance, because he loved how well the long lock framed the left side my face. I wasn't allowed to turn my head at all so I just listened as a bottle was squeezed, moments after Odu fingered whatever was dolloped in his hand though my wavy tresses.

"Um, that oil smells just like peppermint!" I stated while I happily sniffed the air, the holiday smell harmoniously danced with the remaining scent of the unknown flowers.

"I'm glad you approve sweet one, it's one of the many scents that has become one of my favorites after I visited you on Earth." I heard Odu's voice say.

"I guess taking you candle shopping wasn't such a bad idea after all!" I laughed as I felt my hair starting to twist and pull, mostly on the left side of my head, "And here I thought you'd get bored!"

Odu also chuckled softly, "Not at all sweet Alice, I was all too happy to accompany you that day."

During our week long date, Odu came with me to a candle shop that was right down the street from my Apartment when I realized I was running low on the smelly wax. It was kind of an emergency trip, since I can't stand living in a space without a single candle lit somewhere in it. So to the shop we had went... and ended up spending four whole hours in there because Odu became obsessed with smelling _**everything**_!

It was actually pretty funny to watch him scurrying around to all the different scent sections, but he became a big help when it came down to choosing which candles to buy afterwards.

"That was a fun evening wasn't it?" I thought out load, smiling to myself when I recalled that time, "It feels like only yesterday when you guys came to New York with the intent of finding me."

A could tell from the simple hum uttered behind me that Odu was smiling, for I knew he enjoyed every moment of it as I had. Then a minute or so later, after a few more careful tugs, I heard an elastic band 'pop' very close behind my head.

"There… all finished." Odu stated, sounding rather proud, "Here sweet one, have a look."

My husband then gave me one of the hand mirrors as he took up the other, allowing me to see the reflection of the opposite mirror when they were positioned correctly. "Oh Odu, my hair looks wonderful!" I exclaimed.

It was pretty much like a side braid, but with one difference. The reason Odu was spending a majority of the time on the left side of my head was because that was where the main body of the braid was; staring from my middle hair part it made a half circle, rounded the curve of my head that laid behind my left ear. The 'scalp hugging' portion of the braid only stopped at my skulls occipital, allowing the tail end to perfectly drape over my right shoulder. That is it _would_ be if Odu wasn't holding it; preventing the braid from falling into the water. And it was solidly woven too; if I had attempted on my own I would have given up because I didn't make it tight enough. But there wasn't even a single flyaway anywhere, making it perfectly sleek for a long day without it threatening the tear the roots out of my very scalp.

"I'm so glad you approve." Odu happily hummed while I continued excitedly marveling my new hair style, "It was the only technique I was able to learn, so I hope it will do for now."

"It's more than enough for me." I reassured him, turning my head to the right to look up at him, "I hardly ever do anything different with my hair other than a braid, bun, or pony tail and that's when I'm feeling lazy."

Odu chuckled a soft laugh at my joke, before it softened, "I have a few finishing touches to make to it and then I'll be done."

I turned to look back straight ahead and continued waiting in silence as I felt something (or rather five something's) being fastened into the firm braid my husband had formed. "There… perfect!"

I instantly lifted the mirror back to where it was before and smiled at the reflection of the little blue primroses lining the curve of my new braid; it was a cute touch to a superb job.

"I love it even more now!" I gushed, sending up the best loving smile I could to my Battlemaster husband, "But it can't compare to how I feel for you."

"Impossible... For my love could quite possibly rival yours." Odu sighed, bending down to place yet another kiss on my naturally pink lips.

I breathed out a dreamy sigh into the contact, seconds before Odu lips left mine to gaze into my eyes with the most endearing expression. "While I'd _adore_ bathing in here all day," I started, emphasizing the one word with a circle motion with my hand. Before continuing in my normal tone, "I'd better get dried off and dressed. Those 'individual's'we're supposed to see will be expecting us soon, I assume?"

Even though Odu softly smiled, a flash of slight disappointment past over his face, I think he too wished to continue lovingly teasing me while he waiting on me bath side like a five star servant. But I was not the type to keep people waiting and Odu himself has stated that 'they' were excited at the opportunity to greet their newly crowned honorary Princess.

"Yes I told them it would be sometime this morning; if you weren't still tired after your long trip here." Odu explained, prompting me to hum and nod as I stood up in the tub.

As I walked over to the steps, with my new Danian husband's hand following me (as it still held the tail end of my braid), I allowed myself a few more seconds to enjoy the medical mixture as it passed over the surface of my moving form. Then I crossed my arms over my chest again before the reseeding cream colored water could expose it, and even though it was a subtle action, my husband must have noticed it.

"Why must you feel like you **have** to cover yourself sweet one?" Odu wonderingly asked as the bottom of both my feet came in contact with the bathrooms cool tile floor for the first time.

I smiled warmly at him as he came over to me with the elegantly designed chocolate towel, "I can't help it." I stated. Giving him a small shrug as he allowed my braid tail to finally rest against my pale skin, "A woman has to practice modesty, does she?"

Odu sighed as he shook his head slightly, before walking around behind to placing the towel over my shoulder's. "Perhaps." He said simply, his lips coming in close to kiss the skin of my neck. Then he proceeded to rub me down with the towel before I had the chance to tell him I was capable of doing it myself, "But it seems like such a waste… You could always go out the way you are now; you know we Danian's do the same thing."

What Odu had suggested was like taboo on Earth and about cause one of the blood vessels in my head to pop, "If you think I'm going to just walk around Mouth Pillar _**butt naked**_ , you got another thought-!" I started to rant angrily, but I was cut off when Odu started laughing at my outrage.

"I'm just playing sweet one!" Odu said as got his breath back, hugging me tightly from behind while keeping the towel from slipping, "I would never in a million solons ask you to do something as improper as that! And besides the _only_ one who can see you in your holiest state is me; besides the others of course."

I immediately calmed down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to react like that." I said in a voice close to a whisper, twisting my body in his arms to lay myself against his chest.

"It's ok sweet one; that was a bit vulgar of me to even mention." Odu said, feeling his warm breaths against my peppermint scented hair.

I nuzzled into the nap of my husband's neck; sure it sounded rather perverted at the time but I knew Odu wasn't like that. The ways of Perim were just different is all and it will take me some time to get accommodated with them, thankfully I have my future husband's here if I'm having trouble with anything.

After the tender moment ended, Odu finished drying me off, "But did you enjoy yourself earlier?" he asked, coming back up after bending over to work on my dripping legs.

I deduced he was referring to the bath. "It was beyond amazing Odu." I answered sweetly, wrapping and securing the towel around my chest, "I'll probably end up asking you make one for me every morning!"

Odu's red eyes twinkled, "If that is your wish my sweet Alice." he murmured, his tone giving away his merriment, "I can ask Lore to make some regular ones for relaxation purposes."

I giggled despite the shacking of my head, "Don't ask him to go out of his way for something like that, I'm sure Lore has other far more important things to deal with." I politely told him.

My husband simply nodded his head once as he smiled; I guess I still surprise him by how little I ask for stuff.

"Go ahead and retrieve your outfit for today while I clean up in here." Odu started, motioning with his hand to the white water filled tub and remaining hair products still sitting at the edge of it, before turned back to me, "My only advice is to wear some comfortable shoes; those… 'kitten heels' you've worn before aren't practical. Since we'll be doing a lot of walking to get to where we're going."

Then begin to worry if I even HAD any comfortable walking shoes here with me: "And when I saw you didn't have very many of those…" Odu drawled with a smirk, his observant gaze catching my anxiety, "I asked one of the best leather worker's in Mouth Pillar to make a few for you to have; their already sitting in the wardrobe."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you love bug, I don't know why I didn't think about that before I left!"

"It was just as a precaution." Odu stated, his gentle voice mimicking his expression, "Just know if you're ever in need of something, doesn't hesitate to ask me."

"I won't, thank you Odu." I told him, taking a half a step closer so I could place a tender kiss on his lips. Then sharing a warming smile with my new husband before I turned and walked to the bathrooms circular exit.

I immediately felt the difference in temperature after I walked through the archway. While the front room was nowhere near freezing; it was defiantly a few degrees cooler then the sauna-like bathroom behind me. It caused me to rub my arms when I meet the new found air, but I got used to it quickly by the time I made my way over to the massive and stunning wooden wardrobe. I opened it up and instantly retrieved the blue strapless maxi dress I worn on our date, while avoiding the matching colored kitten heels. Instead I went straight for the jewelry; grabbed the aquamarine stud earrings, blue mother of pearl shell shaped cocktail ring (along with my wedding band), and the long stranded blue stoned necklace Odu gave me, before my eyes moved downward to where the shoes would be located. I caught sight of the few I had already given to Odu to take back with him, then I saw ones I didn't recognize.

There were five pairs of beautifully crafted sandals, all were different shades of brown and glossed to where they shined even in the darkness of the wardrobe. It took me several minutes to choose which one I wanted to wear because I liked them all, but eventually I settled on a pecan ankle strapped sandal that had a loop buckle made of high grade gold. The designs weren't anything to scoff at either; while earthy ankle sandals were bare to any form of decoration these had sharp pressed in wave-like detailing's along both edges of the strap going over my foot. It was a subtle adornment, but it was still a beautiful piece of creature-made footwear in my opinion.

I of course grabbed a tan strapless bra and same colored clean panties before closing the wardrobe back, then making my way over to the vanity I've wanted to sit at since entering the Love Nest. "OOOO, so soft!" I gushed, when I ran my right hand over the white silk covered cushion after pulling out from underneath the vanity. I had always wanted my own for my old Apartment, but I could never find one I liked or was small enough to fit anywhere.

I then got dressed, easily fastening my undergarments over my form after unwrapping the towel, then folding and putting in on the wooden counter top as a reminder to properly put away later. I instantly continued by slipped my maxi dress over the rest of my semi-nude body; while being mindful of my hair. I silently thought how miraculous it was that it was still so soft, even catching my fingers in the act of rubbing the skirts cotton material between my fingers!

Then after smoothing out the ankle length skirt, I sat myself down in the vanity's stool to put my jewelry on while looking at myself in the mirror. Normally I would do this kind of stuff in the bathroom, however the ones here in Mouth Pillar were considered for washing _only_. The reasons were because; one, Danian's were strict when it comes to tidiness in their wash rooms and two, it keep occupants from being in there any longer then they had too.

Seeing as they were the busiest creatures in Perim after all!

That was when I decided to do all my preening (which included putting on makeup, doing my hair, etc.) exclusively at the vanity, seeing as Odu had already thought ahead and put all that stuff in the drawers for me. Since my hair was already taken care of and my skin was pretty much flawless; I didn't need to worry about makeup or hair maintenance today. But then again it's happened a lot lately, all of Perim's natural substances has been doing amazing things to me the last couple mouths, so much so I don't even recognize myself anymore!

" _This must be my natural beauty shining through._ " I thought, tilting my head at different angles to examine my refection, " _At this rate I'll probably never have to wear makeup again!_ "

But then I smiled at myself cheekily; I'll wear mascara occasionally and of course I _**need**_ to have on some of my favorite lips stick and gloss. But as for powder and blush… those I'll be using less and less from now on.

I subconsciously continued searching for any over looked blemishes while I put on my jewelry, but found not a one as I finished by slipping my wedding ring on my said left finger. "Pretty." I whispered, evaluating my entire look.

"Oh you're more than just pretty sweet one."

I turned my head at the sound of my husband's voice; I didn't even hear him come in.

"Maybe, but there are many pretty woman in New York." I informed in a simple, monotone voice while pretending to find a way to keep my long bangs out of my eyes.

I was aware of heavy foot steppes coming closer behind me as the blue smudge at the edge of my vision became bigger; but I didn't actually look at him until his muscular upper arms snaked themselves around me. "But you are beautiful…" Odu breathed, while lovingly pressing his lips against my right cheek, "why don't you believe me?"

A small feeling of sadness washing over me like the bath water did; I honestly don't know why I couldn't see myself as a beautiful woman. Perhaps it had something to do with…

"It's just how I feel." I told him in a small voice, meeting his gaze.

"Well it's inexcusable!" Odu stated, making me slightly pull back from the sharpness, "You should _always_ see yourself as a beautiful person Alice and I don't care if you agree with it or not. Keep denying it all you want; but one of these days I'm going to prove just how enchanting you are to me!"

My mouth opened slightly to breath out a silent gasp as his digit fingers pushed back my bangs to caress my left cheek slowly. His words always seem to hit me right in the heart; now it was the sense of amour rushing though it with every pump.

'Love… bug…' I mouthed, but was so in a daze I couldn't get my voice to say them. Still it wouldn't have mattered; for Odu took the opportunity to seal his pledge to me with the deepest kiss he could muster.

There was no tongue, no nibbles, no nothing. Just the most fervent kiss I'd ever being given by the Danian Battlemaster; it made my eyes fall closed in an instant and sent my mind into neutral. I even thought I lost touch with reality for however long the contact lasted, it was such an amazing and blooming feeling, I didn't want it to end. Though alas it did when Odu lifted his head away, but it took me several seconds afterward to reopen my baby blue eyes. When I did I came face to face with Odu's, who held his resolve in a determined expression, matching the vow burning in his red eyes.

After what felt like an eternity staring into his fiery gaze, I gave him my best dazzling smile, "Are you sure you're not an undercover poet Odu?" I asked, my voice sounding completely breathless.

Odu responded with a charismatic smirk, "If I say yes…" he brawled, while his face crept back down, "Will you let me kiss you again?"

My grin became even wider; though my answer was demonstrated when I raised my hands to touch both of my husband's stone-like cheeks, "Yes… my loving Danian." I whispered.

Odu closed whatever gap that was between us as a profound rumbling of a moan past his lips, which resonated within me like a tuning fork would. Even during the second long kiss of the morning I could still feel the vibrations plowing through my body until it reached my very bones. The impression of the sensation was something I had never encountered before, in fact I couldn't even identify the emotion rushing though me as a response to it.

It wasn't a heavy desire or feverishly based, that I knew for certain. It was wondrous though, similar to if I was cocooned in a lovely red rose, perfectly matching the ablaze blush covering my entire face from chin to forehead.

Which I'm positive Odu could clearly see when he at last pulled away for sweet air.

"Perfect isn't even a good enough word to describe this glorious morning…" Odu stated, his slit eye's seemed to glow twice as brightly with emphasis, "…again I ask, why I didn't search for you sooner is beyond fathom."

I too agreed that this start to the day was marvelous; I haven't felt this endearingly delirious since my former students drowned me with valentines that one year! But I didn't stay that way for much longer after remembering where we were supposed to be.

"All I have left to do is dab on some perfume," I said in a hushed tone, not wanting to talk too loudly since Odu's head was mere inches from mine, "then we can go… we've dilly-dallied long enough."

"Yes, your right." Odu said, after opened his eyes fully, "If we don't hurry they may come looking for us!"

My husband continued to stand over me as I pulled opened another right handed drawer and spritzed on a Bath & Body Work's scented fragrance, titled 'juniper breeze', on my wrists and neck. It was among the clearance items I splurged on before I left New York. "Mmmmmm…" I happily hummed when I sniffed underneath my palms, such a pretty smell!

Odu must have thought so too from the way he happily smiled after taking a few deep breaths.

"Ready!" I said almost excitedly when I stood up, after putting the bottle back in the drawer.

Odu simply smiled before gentlemanly offering his upper right arm again, which I took in the most zealous way. Bouncing up and down on the balls of my sandal covered feet as I snapped both arms around the much thicker appendage like I was giving someone a bear hug, before I froze like a deer in headlights when I realized what I had done.

I will sheepishly admit I've done some rather… shall we say _humiliating_ stuff, when I was excited about something. And other than Miss Mulberry, who had already witnessed a few of those far between episodes, I've never done it in front of someone. Because I feared it was too childish of an action for a woman of my age to be doing.

That was why I abruptly halted the way I did; even the Leader's had no idea about my secret giddiness. I had kept it in check so well while they each came and visited me on Earth that I had about forgotten about that habit of mine completely!

However, before I had a chance to explain myself, I was stopped when Odu gave me this wide mouthed grin, "I don't think I've ever seen you do that before!" he exclaimed, even sounding like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"That because I try NOT to!" I responded, attempting the cover my bashful expression with my free hand, "It's a bit unbecoming for a young woman like me."

"Don't be silly sweet one." Odu told me gently as we (at last) started making our way towards the tunnel that lead out of the Love Nest, "You have nothing to fear about that here; Perim is your home now, so you can freely be yourself. And if anyone has the audacity to judge you about anything you do or say, then they can deal with me!"

I felt so happy and reassured when I heard that, but Odu wasn't through… "Besides, I think it's cute when you act like that, it makes you look ten times more adorable to me."

"Aw, love bug!" I cooed, before hopping once to land a perfect smooch on his right cheek.

My said Battlemaster husband returned my kiss with a loving nuzzle against the side of my face while we trekked down the well-made tunnel, plus the content smile on his face was heartwarming. I recognized an honest expression when I saw one.

We exited the Love Nest passageway a few moments later, then heading down one of the frequently used corridors after I heard the fake door slid closed behind us. Since our honeymoon spot was located near the center of Mount Pillar, it's relatively close to all the important locations here in the Danian's homeland. It was a smart move on Queen Aszil and Elder Illexia's part, seeing as it's a _**vastly**_ bigger place then one might think and that way it wouldn't take near as long to walk anywhere. It also helped cut arrival time with the amount of tunnels within Mount Pillar itself; still it's hard to wrap my head around the thought of all the winding, cross crossing, ascending and descending tubes constantly being built and expanded like mini highways. But then again the wide cut out holes did their jobs well, always getting each and every Danian to where they need to be in a snap.

Which was the exact amount of time it took to get Odu and I to (where I guess was) the base of Mount Pillar; it was so fast I about did a double take to see if the Love Nest's door was still right behind us!

"Oh I was meaning to ask who I was going to be meeting today, but after the 'Kiddy Moment' earlier it kind of slipped my mind." I stated, giggling a little when I said that last part.

Odu just gave me a mysterious smirk, while looking at me out the corner of his solid red eyes, "Sorry sweet Alice, but that will have to remain a secret." He started, his tone more cryptic then his appearance, "But let's just say their… a far cry from the average Danian."

That made me scrunch up my face in puzzlement; what the heck does that mean!?

But rather than give me an explanation, Odu simply returned his sight forward while his quirk of a smile remained. I knew better then to try and get anything more out of him, seeing as my last two husbands have already proved they don't gab when it came to surprises. But my current Danian husband was more of a wildcard then the other's… who could tell as to what he has in store for me.

As we trekked on, I suddenly noticed a wide opening cut out of the side of the tunnel we were using. It seemed important from how it was endowed with masterful carvings around the border, plus there seemed to be a lot more activity beyond it, evident from the steady amount of sounds originating from it. "We will exit here sweet one," Odu informed, slowing to a stop, "we'd be at the west gate of Mount Pillar if we continued down this tunnel."

It was like night and day when Odu and I stepped out into the new opened cavern; for now we were smack dab in the middle of a bustling bazaar! "What is this place?" I curiously asked, watching different colored and sized Danian's scurrying around, some even caring bundles on their backs or pushing around carts full of strange looking items.

"This is our one and only market place." Odu answered, he too observing the crowd with more familiar eye's, "Because resources like building materials, metal, tools, fabric's and other foreign objects are hard to come by here in Mount Pillar; we have no choice but to trade with other Tribes for good's we normally wouldn't have access to."

"But you said Danian's don't need anything other than moss and water to survive." I pointed out, looking up at him.

"Correct, but we still require goods for other uses, not just for food." Odu said calmly, even sending a smile down my way, "When a Danian becomes ill we grind produce up along with the power for extra nutritional benefits, for at times it alone isn't enough if the illness is severe."

"Oh, I see." I stated, that made a lot of sense.

Even a bug-like creature like the Danian's needed supplements like vitamins and minerals that moss just doesn't have and for one that was sick, it could be the difference from getting better or eventually dying.

"But what about tools and medal, where do the Danian's get that?"

"From the nearest Tribe; the Underworld."

"Really!" I almost exclaimed, that certainly surprised me, "I was under the impression that the four Tribes didn't get along all that well… at least you seemed to at first."

Odu smirked again, "Also true." He answered, his voice light even if he was explaining a commonly touchy subject, "At first we were only able to do business with the Underworlder's because they were nearby and even then it was a rocky relationship. But our saving grace came after a certain **'pact marriage'** was agreed upon not too long ago; it opened up new trading opportunities with not just the Underworlder's, but also the Overworlder's and Mipedian's as well. When that happened our Tribe was able to obtain resources we couldn't dream of having."

Before he continued he brought down his face to whisper into my left ear, to speak in a gentle voice, "You could say we played a key role in that endeavor; but I married you for _**you**_ , not for the stuff that came with it."

A blush spread across my cheeks to match my warm smile, "I already knew that love bug." I told him, "You have too much honor in your heart to exploit me like that."

"And don't ever forget that sweet one." Odu hummed, lovingly nuzzling the same side of my face with his own.

I had to bite back a small giggle; the stroking was a tad ticklish. I adored the act of love though, Odu always put his very soul into the contact and I felt it's warming presence every time.

"Shall we be going?" Odu asked suddenly, tilting his head towards the stream of Danian civilians, who were still streaming to and fro, "It may take a while to make it through this crowd."

I nodded in understanding, even tightening my hold on his arm when he told me to stay close so we wouldn't accidentally get separated.

This 'chaotic' marketplace was nothing compared to the everyday hustle and bustle that went on in New York, but the impression of being in a cramped space was all around me as Odu managed to weave us into the hoard. It took some maneuvering on our part, but Odu was able to figure out which direction to go (which ended up being right, heading north) and began following a line of Danian's, who were leading us in the same direction.

Through the wide and abnormal bodies, I was able to get a glimpse of a few venders along with their large assortment of products available for purchase. The said items sat atop wide wooden boards, all stationed against the walls of the cavern and covered in colorful cloths designed to get someone's attention with their supplier standing not far away. I even saw a few bubbled out dens in between a few rows of said booths, they weren't anything special about them, expect for a hole or two for windows to look out on the market place. Along with a homemade sign that had Danian calligraphy craved on it which was stationed on one side of the doorway; along with a much larger one hanging above it on a cast iron hook pointing outward. To tell creatures passing by what each shop was. I was able to catch flashes of fire and sparks originating from a couple; evident that there were craftsmen at work inside.

"I had your shoes made in the main leather shop over there." Odu said pointing to our far right. Which prompted me to look in wonder to a larger looking workshop on the farther side of the moving stream, "Yitzhak oversees everything in that work store; buying of the leather, creation, even the selling of the item isn't finalized without his approval. He makes sure everything leaving his shop is up to his standards, and if it isn't, you can expect him to hold onto it a few more days to be sure."

That made me smile in the said shops direction, "That just shows how passionate Yitzhak is of his work. I can't blame him for being a perfectionist; I can be like that too sometimes when I'm working on a painting or piecing together a necklace." I said, as we finished creeping passed it.

"He did I fine job too." I then gushed at my husband, before lifting up my maxi dresses skirt enough to gaze at my new handcrafted sandals, "I've never owned such a stunning pair of footwear!"

"Yitzhak will be pleased to hear that sweet one." Odu chuckled, also seemed happy that I liked my new shoes so much, "Perhaps one of these days I can take you by to meet him; I know that would cut into our honeymoon but-"

"Don't worry Odu." I said softly, interrupting him with a cute smile, "It's also part of a couples honeymoon to spend time outside their little getaway retreat. I'd enjoy seeing more of Mount Pillar anyway and it would be cool if we could come back here to snoop around; I hope that doesn't disappoint you too much."

My Danian husband simply shook his head from side to side, "Not at all, sweet one… not at all…" he sighed, before placing another kiss on my lips.

By that time the mob of bug-like creatures had depleted enough to where it wasn't as constricted, signaling that we were now leaving the market place area. It was much bigger then I had first thought; maybe twice the length of a football field, give or take? Though it wasn't near as wide or as pin straight, but it was immense enough to hold twenty Danian's shoulder to shoulder, so I'd say it was a good sized market by New Yorker standard.

As Odu and I came into a quieter corridor through a painted archway, I saw a few Danian's (who appeared more relaxed and sure footed then in the market) heading up some narrow-ish stairs or shimmying into an opened doorway. Each opening I saw looked distinct from the others from the way they were carved or embellished with paint, as if to tell visitor's to this tunnel it belonged to that creature alone.

"Are these homes down through here?" I asked, only glancing at Odu out the corner of my eye.

"Yes." Odu replied, while we glided down the tunnel quietly, "Though there tiny compared to the Love Nest; I know because I used to live in one."

"You did?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

I wasn't aware of Odu's living arrangements before I married him and it caught me off guard when he said that all of a sudden.

"You must understand Alice; I may be a Battlemaster but I'll always be dirt poor compared to the other Leader's." Odu started, his face baring a look of extreme honesty, "There may be times when… financially, I'll be unable to buy things you rightfully deserve. Just know that I'll take care of you just as well as the others would."

I gave Odu my brightest smile, "Odu…" I murmured softly, before laying my head against his muscular arm which remained in my embrace, "The glitz and glamour that comes with having money doesn't mean anything to me. It's nice to have, but because of the way I was brought up it makes me appreciate the littlest things. Money can buy whatever a heart desires, but there are many things it can't, one being happiness. We could be living in a rundown shack with a leak in the roof right now and I wouldn't care; because knowing that you and I are living in it makes it feel like a castle to me."

My husband didn't say anything for a few seconds as he made us come to a creeping halt in the middle of the walkway; he must have been letting his mind take the time to let what I said sink in.

"You don't know how much more amazing you've become, my sweet one." Odu said all at once, during a long exhale. His face and almonds shaped eyes held a look of wonder and approval as well; but appeared to be mostly wonder.

"So you've said Odu." I uttered, during the time it took to turn my eyes away.

This time I wasn't pretending about not believing him.

One would think a married woman like me would believe EVERYTHING her husband told her, no matter the context. But every time I thought I would, something inside me just… retaliates… That was one thing I hoped my future husbands would never find out, for I feared I was simply incapable of being touched by the warming emotion called love. The 'stone facade' began taking its hold inside me during my time at the orphanage and by the time I was able to leave at the age of 18; I was like an empty shell. I ever had an excuse to rid myself of that iron ball and chain, so the cold influence remained as strong now as it ever was since I was a child.

But then my five unimaginable suitor's came along, that was when my resolve changed.

Except I found out quickly it wouldn't be as easy as using a key on a lock. Every day following that panicle night in Central park, I fought the seemingly impenetrable wall inside me, desperately trying to at last bring it down. But it was no use, even with my future husband's words of devotion and undying loyalty as my sword and shield, it was like my stone jar of a heart just flat refuses to yield.

I still adore each of my Leader's with all my soul, however it's just disappointing that I may never be granted the opportunity to fully succumb to the one emotion I've wanted to experience throughout my whole life.

So the question now was; how do I possibly deal with it? Now that I know it's not going to surrender to my burning will.

Odu then suddenly reached his arm around to grasp my chin gently, before physically turning my head so I was staring right into his eyes. I about blinked when I swore I saw I look of knowing in them, "I'm aware of your conflicted feeling's Alice, you can't keep anything from me." Odu said, his tone smooth as silk.

Even though there wasn't even an indication of anything associated with anger in his voice; the dark and hurtful secret of mine was unexpectedly out in the open. It caused my baby blue eye's to widen twice their normal size and my brain to freeze up from fear. Though in the back or my mind I was abruptly wishing that I had a Mipedian's ability to turn invisible.

"Odu, I don't k-know… I n-never meant t-to…" But my attempt's to explain myself died right on the tip of my tongue.

What was the point? Odu now saw me for what I really was; a cold and cruel woman who can't feel or express love to the ones she cherished the most. And when I was married to Iflar and Mudeenu also, what then? It's not like the two Mipedian Princes would make any difference anyway.

" _I might as well return to Earth…_ " I thought, my eyes already beginning to blur from the tears at the heart wrenching thought, " _This revelation will be my final nail in the coffin, after finding out I can't bare the Leader's children. Cothica is this truly my fate? To find happiness only to suddenly have it taken from me in one fell swoop? Life couldn't possibly be that cruel…_ "

"Please sweet one…" Odu whispered, so quietly he could have just been moving his lips in front of my face, "do not feel despair over something you can't control…"

I breathed in a shaky breath as I managed to focus my watery eyes on my Danian husband's steady features. His smile may have been gone, but he appeared so regal and calm, while he continued gazing down at me with a warm pulsing glow radiating from his eyes. I can honestly say I've never seen him like that before; it caused me to still in an instant and calm like I was inside a heated wool blanket.

"I've known about your so called 'cold heart' for some time now, in fact all of the Leaders have known about it even before we pledged to win you all those months ago." My Battlemaster continued, "It's nothing for you to be ashamed about Alice. For after seeing what your life was like as a child, all the turmoil you had to go through emotionally after your parents were killed… I'd have been thoroughly surprised if you _**didn't**_ have any scars after your ordeal."

"B-But its b-been four years!" I sobbed, sure my voice was being carried down the tunnel, "It shouldn't even b-bother me any-!"

"Something like that doesn't just go away Alice…" Odu informed me softly, while shaking his head meekly, "if it did, controlling ones sadness would be much easier. But you sweet one, you don't have to hide it anymore… For from now on you can start to heal as you live out the reminder of your long life with us; for we will never leave or abandon you… _**ever**_."

The revelation of that last word could have equaled the force of a bomb blast; for it felt like even my heart had stopped.

"D-do you really… mean it?" I asked, my voice cracking. And it wasn't from my water works.

Before I could even finish my question, a slow smile manifested on Odu's blue exoskeleton face. But like the everlasting kiss I had received before leaving the Love Nest, it was unlike the ones I've seen him make. For it appeared more meaningful this time.

"I've never broken a promise my sweet Alice and I don't intend to start with you." Odu informed me, his tone vibrating with a subtle rumbling, "Plus what kind of a husband would I be if I can't keep my word to my own mate?"

I breathed out a cheerful sob, before jumping forward to throw my arms around my Battlemaster's neck, "I'm going to hold you to that love bug." I started, already feeling my tears drying up while pushing my face as hard as I could into the side of his neck, "Just don't let me go."

"I swear on my life I never will…" Odu whispered, no different than a long breath of air.

I squeezed his neck a hair tighter; there was no doubt I _really_ believed him this time and I know my four additional husbands will fulfil their promise to me also. I then slowly unlocked my arms and lifted my head to look on to my Danian's husband's face, with my hands atop both of his broad shoulders.

"I love you Odu."

My voice was no higher than a whisper when I said it; but it could have been broadcasted on a loudspeaker throughout the entire Underworld itself and it wouldn't have been any less sentimental.

"As I'll always love you… my sweet, sweet Alice." Odu answered, his words full of nothing **but** adoration.

I could feel an automatic loving smile come to my lips, before it disappeared when I placed them right over Odu's well-known soft ones. If there was anybody passing by as we were kissing they would have been entirely ignored; for I was too focused on the contact and Odu was certainly making good work of putting all he had into it. As always.

After another moment of this I softly pulled away, for I was dangerously close to running out of air by then. But then Odu and I continued to gaze into each other's eyes for a couple more seconds, before I finally broke then pleasant silence.

"I ruined our second romantic day together didn't I?" I asked, adding in a shy laugh.

"No you didn't Alice." Odu said, planting one last kiss on my forehead before lowering me to where my feet touched the ground again, "I feel like it was the right time for that; for it's better to let your feelings out as soon as possible then allow it any further residence inside you."

I gave my husband a warm smile, which was promptly returned when Odu offered me his arm. Then the instant I took it we proceeded down the long stretch of tunnel towards our unknown destination. As we walked through the peaceful hand built covered passageway, it immediately occurred to me how less… **heavy** I seemed to have become. Even my chest felt lighter after my heart-to-heart with the proud Battlemaster.

Just then a sensation of tempered metal rubbing against my skin caught my attention when I happened to move my hand, bring my eye sight down to my left appendage. The sight of the heart shaped diamond, shimmering in sync with the four gems representing the four Tribes, was enough to make me smile while the golden band they were sat in only seemed to enhance the shine. I had learned my first rule of Marriage today and that was you can't expect personal problems to simply leave on their own. A few minor ones might, but for the daunting one that was my big and dusty skeleton in the closet, it hasn't left so willingly.

I can still feel it weighting down my heart, but the potency it once had was no longer there. Thanks to my own hubby support system; I may have finally found a way to counter act to my imaginary stone heart.

"Are you feeling better now Alice? That beaming smile of yours hasn't shown any signs of slipping!" Odu pointed out; though in the background of his caring voice, I could tell he was relieved.

"I guess I am." I stated gently, looking at my ring a bit longer before my sight shifted to him, "I just never knew that _**talking**_ could make you feel this grand."

"There is more to a union then satisfying desires and spending time together, my sweet one." Odu started, his red eyes and facial features aglow with comfort, "If there is ever a time when you need someone to confined in about anything; you need only but to tell me and I'll drop whatever I'm doing to be with you."

I wasn't the least bit surprised by the remark, I could see Odu doing just that at any time. However a chores of giddy laughter coming from somewhere towards the end of the kinked tunnel stopped me before I could respond. I could only assume Odu had taken us to the residential area of Mount Pillar, for there were even more housing units clustered together like apartments as the very tunnel seemed to expand little by little until we ended up the entrance a large cave.

Though 'cave' could be putting it mildly, it had the atmosphere of a comfortable living room and the openness to be anything but cramp. It had to be a corridor to someplace (much like the one you went through before visiting Azsil), because there were several wide circular entryways around the elongated circular room, all five were pointed in different directions. At first I thought it was another living establishment, but then changed my mind after seeing how much thought was put into constructing the non-oval shaped area. The high ceiling itself was amazing with it darkish background and microscopic glistening stones; making the visual scene appear like a starry sky at twilight. Though at the same time the light engulfing the bottom half of the room was vivid, thanks to the glowing torches with orangey-red crystals set atop them to mimic burning flames.

At first glance it was a bare looking room, until I saw the writing's on the lower potions of the walls. " _No that's not writing…_ " I thought while straining my eyes to try and see what it was from my standpoint, then my eyes about popped open when I realized what it was, " _it's… doddles!_ "

And I would be right, these cartoonish-like drawings covered about every lower portion of the walls. But what was strange was that not even a lick of crayon marks went any higher than the butt end of the torches; like the artist didn't have long enough arms to reach any higher. Plus the pictures were _**so**_ close and muddled together, I couldn't even tell where any of it started or ended!

"Who did all these?" I asked out loud innocently, eyes scanning the whole room. I even became so focused in taking all the drawing in, that I had unfurled my arms and took two steps away from Odu without even thinking, making it the second time I had done that this morning.

When I didn't hear Odu respond, I turned my head to look back at him.

He had his head cocked to the side (that's how he was able to look at me) with a smirk on his face and a humorous one I might add.

"What's so-?" I attempted to ask.

However I was stopped when Odu lifted a single finger to his lips in a wordless 'shh' command. Then my Danian husband sent a wink my way before lowering his lips. 'Just watch'; that was what he mouthed to me.

"HEY!" Odu exclaimed outright, his loud voice bounced around on the high walls, "JUST WHERE IN THE HIVE HAVE ALL OF MY FURTURE COMMANDO'S GONE?!"

He startled me a bit by the suddenness of shout, but it didn't last when a sound caught my attention, making my gaze spring to the doorway that was straight ahead of us. It was a faint sound which mimicked light footsteps, but there were several sets of them and it was apparent they were scampering rather quickly. The noise only got louder and louder until I thought for sure any second we were going to see who it was that was making it bursting through the doorway; however that was when the footsteps ceased all at once.

I continued leering at the said arched doorway with a quirked brow, " _This scenario seems familiar…_ " I thought, but I was stumped as to what it reminded me of.

And I must mention first my friend that the next several minutes would be labeled as the funniest thing I had seen in a while, even though it wasn't quite so at the time. For a heartbeat later a teeny tiny form jumped out of the shadow clocked doorway. But before my eyes even had a chance to settle on just who it was, a high pitched voice rang though the air, squealing out an elongated "Attack!" while its high pointed digit was thrown forward in Odu's direction.

Then in about the same time it took for me to blink, a _**flood**_ of small bodies came barreling out. I couldn't say how many there was, but it didn't matter for they proceeded streaming towards the unmoving (and still smirking!) Battlemaster who remained two steps from me. Out of reflex I leaped closer to the nearby wall, to get out of the way before Odu was hit. Though my jaw still slacked while I stared in bewilderment at the scene playing out before me:

Odu was bound to be overpowered from the start by the seemingly large number and before long he was about completely submerged from head to foot by the lumpy mound of much smaller red, brown, black, gold and the occasional orange forms. I also about couldn't see his large red antenna's though the mass, for even they were being forcibly pinned down lower. And when they did make contact with his large form, the 'assailants' had managed to get my husband down on his knees after a few seconds of struggling. But they never threw any punches or kicks to get my husband down; more like they were simply using their combined weight.

"We've got you now Odu-Bathax!" Another small voice cheered, prompting the other's to laugh with glee, "You can't escape our clutches this time!"

" _Their… younglings!_ " I gasped in my head, finally hitting me as to the identity of the assailants while my gaze remained glued at the hill of small Danian's, " _Like the two that were at our Wedding!_ "

But then I realized those two were older; these youngling's were far smaller and seemed more fragile looking in comparison. Plus their outer exoskeletons didn't even appear to be fully developed yet. Because as I stood there and watch, I noticed the youngling's forms didn't shine in the existing light, like Odu's did when he moved as proof of my husband's adulthood.

Of course I knew these Danian's weren't adults, but it just makes me wonder if they were born yesterday because they seemed more like babies to me…

 _ **Wait, were they?!**_

Then the familiar chuckling of my husband brought me back to reality; "Don't be so sure my little student's." Odu said, rather smugly.

Seconds later the entire 'man made' hill began shifting and it wasn't because of the Tiny Tot Danian's; Odu must have been standing back up without any trouble. The younglings were so stunned by the smooth action that they all stopped moving and stared unblinking at each other for the longest time; but I could tell from the look on a few semi-exposed faces that no one had a clue what to do.

Their expressions actually made me start to giggle softly as some comically slid down and off Odu's body to pool on the floor at his feet with no resistance what so ever. That is except for the three who were hardheadedly hanging on to one of Odu's four arms; but the one who had the most determined look on his face was the dark red one gripping the Battlemaster's upper right arm.

"You can't get rid of me that easy Bathax!" The youngling challenged, gripping my husband's appendage like his little life depended on it, "I'll never admit defeat!"

Odu took a quick glanced at me with his trademark smirk, before taking his free opposite left arm and altogether yanked the youngling off with one clean tug.

"Awwwww… I thought we had you that time Odu-Bathax!" The same youngling whined, giving the mountain sized Battlemaster a full on pout, but was so adorable looking I would even called it coo worthy.

Odu grinned at the boy, "Sorry Yukon…" he started, using the younglings apparent name as he paused to put him safely back on the ground, "But not even close."

The poor group looked defeated, even the maroon colored (who held Odu's low left arm) and the bright yellow youngling (who grasped the other) finally gave up and let go of my husband's appendages on their own to stand with the drooping group.

It made me feel sorry for them; I've known from experience that children are easily disappointed because they don't know their own limitations yet. Thankfully however, a few words of encouragement was all it takes to lift their spirits.

"Never fear little warrior's." Odu started, his voice comforting and cheerful as he eyes skimmed the small crowed of saddened younglings, "It's like I told you before, all you must do is keep trying, only then will you get stronger and soon before you know it you'll be able to take down enemy's twice your size!"

The younglings seemed to slowly perk up then, "Do you really think so?" The one called Yukon asked, his squeaky voice was hopeful. He was so small compared to Odu that he had to point his nose towards the tall ceiling so he could look up at my husband.

"I know so, just remember to never give up." Odu immediately said, before speaking to the whole group in a louder voice, "Am I clear commandos'!"

" **Yes sir!** "

All the younglings spoke in perfect union when they replied to Odu, even giving the senior Battlemaster a perfect hand to brow salute while they straightened their backs. I know it was mandatory to perform that to a superior, but when the younglings did it was just sweet, only made ten times more darling when they also gave Odu wide and happy smiles on their child sized faces.

It made me hum under my breath with delight while I gazed at my Danian Battlemaster with no doubt dreamy eyes. I never knew Odu was so good with younglings; that added with knowing he can sing like Elton John only increased the appeal of my normally teasing, but caring husband.

I must have sighed a tad loader then I meant to however; for a bright yellow youngling who was the closest to me at the back of the group turned his head around. When he did our eye's unintentionally locked. The younglings orbs were the most eye popping shade of green and his features couldn't be any more cute; curled antennae's atop his head, two little arms and four stumpy legs were the only way for me to tell he was a child of the Danian Tribe.

After a moment or two the youngling completely turned his body around without breaking eye contact. Not to come closer, but so that all of his attention was concentrated on me. His expression changed to wonder and inquisitiveness when he did so. The yellow youngling didn't act like he who I was right then; but he certainly appeared awed by how different I seemed.

I gave the youngling my best friendly smile, even a small wave in greeting. Which prompted the miniature Danian to get all shy as he casted his closed eyes down in bashfulness; it was adorably charming. But after a second he opened his eyes and looked at me again and when he did, the now cutely child did his best to return my welcome with a strong smile and curling of his spindle length fingers in my direction.

"Odu-Bathax?" The youngling suddenly asked, his voice reminded me of chirping birds, "Is that…?"

That was when the room went pin drop silent, all eyes were on me in an instant the moment all the younglings became aware of another person in the room with them. Though I'm not surprised that the small Danian's hadn't noticed me up until now, they were too busy with their 'ambush' on my husband not minutes ago.

"That's right Kenzo…" Odu answered, revealing a second younglings name as his eyes lifted towards me. But he only continued speaking when admiration started dancing in his solid red eyes, "That is the very lady you wished to see, Princess Alice."

" **YAY!** "

The resounding cheer from all the younglings came close to making me jump before they quickly swarmed and surrounded me, but it wasn't near as harsh as it was with Odu. In fact the only pulling they did was to my maxi dresses skirt, though then it was a gentle tugging so they could each ask me random questions. And, as a whole, the younglings were more patient; not one tried to shove to get closer to me or yell to talk over the other's like I thought they would.

But surprisingly they were all well-mannered young boys; I guess they were just having some fun previously.

I soon kneeled down so I could look at them from their eye level, though even then they were of small stature; the younglings head's didn't come to the top of my knee's caps, I swear!

"You're all such darling little younglings, aren't you?" I stated in a dainty, but tasteful manner as I gave a few who were in arms reach a tender stroke atop their smooth heads.

During my time as a part time teacher on Earth, I never saw kids (or even teenagers for that matter) as insignificant. Though they were prone to their unpleasant moments, children should always be seen as equals in some way because they aren't the brainless or troublemaking munchkins as some may claim. The only reason they act that way is because they copy the behavior from someone they closely admire; like a parent, guardian, or even an older sibling. That would be one category, the other would be what parents would call 'the perfect child', because they never fussed or even throw a tantrum. However in my opinion there is no such thing; for all children, no matter the gender, temperament, or personality, can make mistakes. Especially when it's about life's lessons.

That was where my philosophy comes in. If you treat every child fairly and gently guide them with a steady hand, yet open mind, their future potential will always shine through in the end.

"We try to be Lady Alice, truly." A third youngling named Windsor answered, who had natural pale blue eyes which perfectly matched the highlights decorating his lovely dark chocolate brown exoskeleton.

"But it's mostly because of Odu-Bathax." Yukon continued excitedly, pointing to the somewhat standoffish Battlemaster who quietly stood at the edge of the group, "He's the best Battlemaster in Mount Pillar and he was the one who taught us all the disciplinary stuff that comes with being a soldier. So that we can one day join the Mandiblor fleet under his command when we get older!"

That was when Odu got all embarrassed from the flattering complaint from the obviously ecstatic youngling. Surely he was used to it by now, but that didn't stop him from scratching the back of his head as he laughed sheepishly.

"Odu is pretty strong isn't he?" I agreed with a smile, glancing in his direction.

"Yes, and he also told us about the time he fought the other Tribe Leader's in a five-way dual for your hand Lady Alice!" Yukon continued with great enthusiasm, "He's so amazing and strong too!"

"Sounds like you have quite the fan club here Odu." I told my husband in a humorous tone, but it was incredibly dulcet by how evident all the younglings appeared to look up to Odu.

"Heh heh, well you know younglings sweet one." Odu babbled, "They like a good tall tale every now and then!"

I felt a sense of pride brush onto my face; when I first met Odu he was a rather proud and dare I say pompous Danian. Though I see now that was only a front to impress me, pointing out strengths that were only skin deep. However it had the opposite effect and would have repelled me completely if I hadn't of seen right though his mock façade.

But as I look at him now, I recognize the change in him; he is no longer a self-centered Battlemaster who believed strength could get you anywhere. Instead that Danian has been wholly replaced by his true self; one that I love far more than his muscles.

Though I admit those weren't bad on the eyes either…

"But remember, Yukon?" Kenzo voice piped up, "Physical strength means nothing if you don't have the knowledge on how you use it intelligently; that can only come from knowledge."

Kenzo had been standing to the right of Yukon this whole time, physically could be legitimate brother's, yet I could tell their ideas of brawniness were more dissimilar then a repeating shower. But when the bright green eyed youngling brought up that recognizable slogan; that certainly caught my attention.

"Who told you that?" I asked, mildly surprised.

"Odu-Bathax did." Kenzo answered, motioning back to the said Battlemaster with a smile, "Though before that he mentioned that _you_ were the one who first told _him,_ Lady Alice."

My eyes went from the small bright yellow Danian to my husband in less than a heartbeat, "Is that true Odu?" I asked in a voice that was laced with astonishment.

"Now sweet one, don't act so surprised." Odu stated, his tone matching the dreamy look on his face, "Did you really expect me to keep the best piece of advice my mate had gave me to myself? Alice… I know your more intuitive then that!"

I gawked at him for the longest time; " _He really has transformed before my very eyes… hasn't he?_ " I thought. Then I smiled charmingly in his direction, "Come here you…" I told him softly, as my arms opened out wide.

The same smile sprang forth on his lips also, before he carefully broke through the back of the hoard of younglings and slowly eased his way over to me. When he and I were within arm's reach not a minute later, Odu's very upper right appendage looped around my waist and gently pulled me closer to his blue exoskeleton chest. All without breaking the loving, locked gazes that my husband and I shared.

"I can be nice sometimes." Odu murmured in a hushed fashion.

I giggled tenderly before responding, "Your always nice to me love bug… sweet even, just like the candy I gave you before."

"It was a delicious treat." Odu voiced as delight shined in his red eyes at the thought of those said desserts. Then it mellowed before his face inched down closer to my face, "Although I must avow my sweet Alice that the surgery sweetness of the candy was but a sprinkle in my mouth, compared to the velveteen caress of your baby pink lips."

"Kiss me…" I whispered immediately afterwards, though it mimicked more of a captivated sigh.

And right there in front of all those innocent little Danian younglings, Odu and I kissed in a moment of blissful affection. I suppose it was going to be a normal thing for us, though I doubt it will last much longer, once our 'lovey dovey' phase has quieted down.

We could have continued kissing during a more extended period of time that is if it wasn't for the subtle movement in the far side of my vision. Though Odu caught it way faster than I did; because his head snapped away way faster than the amount of time it toke for me to open my eyes. Seconds afterward my mind caught up and when it did I found myself taking in Odu's frozen, stupefied face. Which ironically matched my own, along with the wide open orbs and slicked jaws; how could Odu and I have forgotten that we _**weren't**_ alone!?

Thankfully however, the younglings weren't mortified after seeing two adults kissing each other right in front of them. As a matter of fact they appeared smug when I saw the face splitting grin on a few of their faces; well as big as there small heads would allow.

"Your turning into a big old softy now that your wedded, huh Bathax?" Yukon teased, playfulness was all over his face.

"Yeah, he's so smitten with Lady Alice that Mount Pillar will soon have a baby Odu-Bathax waddling around!" Windsor added, his childish tone the same as Yukon's.

All the younglings shared a laugh at the idea, but it only made Odu seethe, "Why you two little moss spouts!" he raved, I could just imagion steam coming out his ears, "I yawda, COME HERE!"

He snarled those last two words with a vengeance before driving for the two younglings who were foolish enough to playfully tease Odu. But they were fast for Tiny Tot's; Yukon and Windsor (along with all the remaining bystander younglings) scrambled all over the room to put as much distance between them and my husband's grasp as they possibly could.

As I watched the entire humorous scene from my front row seat, I had to applaud the youngling's swiftness, they did well to avoid Odu's outstretched hands. But it still didn't calm the beet red face I received from the younglings comment; despite already knowing it was impossible to have the Leader's children it still left me flustered when I heard the insinuation from a stranger.

And why wouldn't it, seeing it was the _first time_ someone actually spoke of it to me outright!

"Got ya, you little runts!" Odu's voice suddenly rang out in triumph.

Then I gasped in fright when I saw Odu, holding at least ten younglings in his tight four-armed hold. Three of which were Yukon, Windsor, and Kenzo, while the rest were unfortunate to be in the way when my husband finally caught up with the three troublemaker's. The rest of the lucky younglings could only look on in slight fear of the Battlemaster's wrath.

"Now I'm gunna-"

"Odu stop!" I hollered, cutting my husband off as I swiftly maneuvered between the other's to get to them, "Don't hurt the younglings, please? They didn't mean anything!"

My said husband seemed to freeze at the sound of my voice, along with the suspended Tot's for a moment before Kenzo's timid voice was heard, "Y-Yes Commander Bathax," he agreed, even among the blob of miniature bodies I could tell the poor thing was shaking like a leaf, "we didn't mean to upset you!"

I watched Odu physically calm down as I came to his side, "Forgive me sweet one…" he murmured, while I gathered up a couple younglings into my arms, "I don't know what came over me…"

I gave him what I hoped was a soothing smile, before looking down at the two 'saved' younglings in my caring hold, "Don't worry Kenzo," I started, looking from him and the bluish red youngling that accompanied him with warm expressions, "Odu just can't take a joke sometimes. Please don't hold that against him."

The unknown younglings was the first to come out of his scared state, "We won't Lady Alice." he responded, voice chipper, "Because as long as you're here, we'll always protected from the wrath of Bathax!"

I hummed in interest before asking, "What do you mean sweetie?"

Then was when a cough brought my attention forward before the youngling could continue, "Don't get your hopes up Finny." Odu stated, though judging from the way he spoke, he seemed to be referring to the whole lot as he was standing back up after putting his arm load of younglings back down, "I know you and the others are excited about the idea, but I haven't had a chance to inform her yet about the position opening."

"What position opening?" I asked again, more curiously this time.

"Well sweet one…" Odu started, his tone gentle while stepping up to me, "I didn't what to spring this on you after not being in Mount Pillar more than two days. But seeing as the _cats out of the bag_ as the humans say, I should just tell you now."

"Go on…" I urged, my tone intrigued.

"Remember when I told you that Danian's only know enough words to get them by?" Odu began with a question, which prompted a nod from me, "Well that part was true; although the second reason is because we've mostly learned how to on our own. Which unfortunately doesn't always work out or the Danian themselves just doesn't wish to continue. So not long after Queen Azsil's christening, she decreed that the Danian's can no longer live that way, and ordered her subjects to be better linguistic… in both writing and reading."

I let out a silent 'oh'; thinking that was solved with the help of Lore or another Muge who was a master of that field.

"Unfortunately our Queen's plan hasn't gone as smoothly as she had hoped it would." Odu continued, "While most including Lore and his follows excelled better than the average Danian; many from the lower classes are still having trouble with understanding the simplest spelling. Even all the younglings... including this lot… just can't learn on their own. And it doesn't help matters when we don't have enough mentors who have the experience and are willing to help them in this specific subject."

It didn't take long for me to figure it out, "So what your saying is…" but I was too stunned to finish.

"They could use a teacher; a real one." Odu concluded, with a facial expression that was unsure and caring at the same time, "Manpower in the curriculum department is limited and only continues to be stretched to the limit as the growing need of Danian's who desire to learn only increases by the day. I know this is extremely short notice my sweet Alice, but after I told this group that you yourself was an instructor of both art and spelling… Well it was decided right then that their teacher was going to be you."

I felt like I had just been told I had won an academy award; I stared blankly at nothing for the longest time.

The saddest part to me about leaving Earth was my teaching position at the Community Art Studio. I loved going in a seeing all those smiling faces every weekday morning and when I left the first of the year, it felt like I was leaving my calling behind. But the despair didn't last. For the memories I had made with all those incredible kids would stay with me, which helped after I left New York behind for what seemed to be forever and besides my future husbands were worth leaving for.

"Are you serious?" I asked, brawling out every syllable, I must have sounded completely out of it.

And really funny by the amount giggling that swept through the room, though it assisted in slowly snapping me out of it, so I didn't mind it too much.

"Lady Alice…" I looked down and saw the uniquely colored youngling (who I can now call Finny), looking up at me with the widest moonless black eyes I'll ever seen. But what really made me look into them closely was the amount of pleading within them; pleading to _**me**_.

"Can you _please_ be our teacher?" Finny continued, even putting his hands together to appear more convincing.

Even the other younglings got in on it; shuffling up closer as they were repeating polite 'pleases' over the over. I scanned in the sight of their little faces before looking over at Odu, still standing not far from me in the same spot, returning my gaze with one I can honestly say I've NEVER seen on anyone.

He was smiling too however, and judging my how strong the look of understanding was among all the other emotions… It seemed to me that Odu was wordlessly saying that the choice was mine and that he would support me no matter what.

I felt the water works filling up the corners of my eyes, but unlike the ones from earlier today, these tears were from happiness. Which only fueled my answer as I looked back at the younglings standing at my feet, "I would love to be your teacher younglings." I told them wholeheartedly, miraculously able to keep my voice from cracking.

The ecstatic screams that burst from the younglings mouths were deafening; if I didn't have Kenzo and Finny in my arms still I would have joined Odu by covering my own ears after the first minute or two. However it was adorable to see them bouncing around like jumping beans and hugging each other with delighted expressions on their cute little faces.

Soon there attention turned to the one person who gave them this happy news and in seconds my legs were in a combined grip, along with my chest thanks to the two younglings I held.

"After I come back and get settled here, we'll have our first class ok?" I softly informed the younglings as I looking straight at them, for the combined strength of the hug forced me to kneel down.

" **YAY!** " They cheered, which made me smile.

The hours following seemed to just fly by, coming as a surprise to both of us when Odu and I figured out we had ended up spending the entire day with the young Danian's (who I can now call _**hatchlings**_ after my husband explained their true age to me). Besides Yukon, Windsor, Kenzo, and Finny, I was introduced to many others within the Tiny Tot group. Though I expect I'll have to learn all their names over again; because I'll more than likely forget more than half of them by the time I return.

But it comes to no surprise after I was told of how many there actually were, which turned out to be forty. I know I about fell over when I heard that number too! And according to my husband, that number is expected to double after the latest batch of eggs hatches.

"I'm not worried about the class size Odu." I reassured my husband as we were walking through the doorway and stepping into the Love Nests quiet tunnel, "I'll just need to _really_ plan them out before each one meet's that way I'll be more prepared."

During the entire walk back to our honeymoon spot, it was clear that my Battlemaster husband was more worried about the class idea then _I_ was. Though I have to agree; this class will be the BIGGEST I've ever taught at one time. But I wasn't about to let that deter me, I promised I would be those hatchlings teacher and Cothica I wasn't about to back out now!

"I don't doubt your ability's my sweet one." Odu stated, his expression warm before sobering somewhat, "I'm just perturbed about the amount of the stress that comes with doing this, added to the fact you'll be by yourself during the sessions. I just don't what you to get overwhelmed."

I looked directly into my husband's anxious expression and smiled softly, "I understand your concerned love bug, but I implore you not worry yourself so. I'm only human after all and believe me I'm well aware of that daunting detail. I'll ask Azsil if she can arranging some helpers during the classes; if it's fine with you that I can meet with her sometime this week?"

"Your word is all I need to hear Alice, if you want to see her majesty I'll request a meeting with her sometime in the coming days. Plus I was going to subject you do; it would put me more at ease." Odu informed, while the feeling of relief radiated off of him.

I immediately hugged my husbands offered right arm that much tighter. Excitement doesn't even begin to express the fervor rushing though me with every pump of my heart.

"Thank you for letting me do this love bug, I know you probably wanted me all to yourself." I whispered, as my cheek remained planted atop the hard exoskeleton of his upper arm.

Odu chuckled quietly at that, before responding, "As long as glee fills every ounce of your being Alice, I wouldn't dream of standing in your way."

I pinched my lips together at his response. Odu was putting on a good poker face, but I suspected he was actually jealous at the thought of me spending time with other Danian's when I was at Mount Pillar and not just him.

Yet Odu was going along with it, just like any good husband would do, to prevent guilt tripping me about my choice.

"You know I know you better than that Odu…" I informed him softly as we were going down the Love Nest's entryway stairs, "What's wrong?"

Odu glanced at me for a moment, when he did a caught a look of defeat before he let out a long winded sigh. "Trust me Alice, nothing makes me prouder at the idea of you being those hatchlings teacher, and any others who is given the privilege of being a part of your class." He started, as he brought us to a stop at the foot of the stairs, "Still… I have always been a selfish Danian, and it doesn't sit well with me when I think about all those hours that you aren't spending by my side."

I sympathized with his feelings; it would be weird not sensing his presents beside me either.

"How about we make an agreement then?" I stated, not even remotely sounding like a question, but more of a statement.

"Agreement?" Odu repeated, turning his head to look at me with a raised brow.

"Yeah!" I murmured in a light, but cheery tone. Seconds after I moved to stand in front him, before gazing straight into his eyes and grasping both his larger upper hands, "Through its more of a promise really…" I explained, as I rubbed his hardened digits with my thumb.

"I'm listening sweet one." Odu ushered, his tone soft and reassuring.

That gave me the confidence to keep going with my idea; "Well… I thought that we could make an oath that when we're finished performing our duties (or in this case job's), we'll both come straight back here to spend the rest of the day and evening together. Just the two of us and when that happens, I'm all yours." I explained, then going on in a knowing tone, "And if something comes up that needs our immediate attention, which requires us to stay longer, a message will be send to the other about the delay. Either while their leaving or be waiting for them here in the Love Nest when they return; that way you or I won't get worried and if necessary can seek me out… that is, if you just _want_ to."

That notion seemed to gladden Odu significantly, evident by the blooming smile on his face, "Your beautiful mind comes up with the most ingenious idea's my sweet Alice." He voiced, then leaning over to place a quick smooch on my forehead afterward, "And I already have a solution as to whom that **'messenger'** with be."

"Really who?" I asked.

"I'll have to get it approved by Queen Azsil first of course. So it should be all worked out by the time you return to Mount Pillar."

I simply nodded in dissatisfaction, however I wasn't the least bit annoyed. Despite Odu's reply not even remotely answering my question; at least I knew it was an important enough Danian to where the arrangement has to be cleared by Aszil.

"And just to be clear…" Odu's voice chimed up again, this time with a more sly tone as a glint appeared on the depths of his eyes, "Whenever I finally have you alone in this room… that hereby grant's me the freedom do _**whatever**_ I desire with you, is that correct?"

I gingerly bit my bottom lip at the insinuation, before looking down to smile at my feet in a shy manner as a pink blush dusted my cheeks. Then seconds later I responded, "Yes that is true." After flicking my baby blue eyes back up at him again.

I wasn't lying when I mentioned I knew Odu better then he realized, so I could tell where he was going with this as he proceeded by intertwining my fingers. His devious expression never wavered, not even as he progressed with his… _seductive endeavor_ by stepping a hair closer. Which in turn allowed my husband to pin my arms behind my back, at the same time his own finished snaking around my waist.

"Wonderful…" Odu purred with genuine delight, "Because nothing would thrill me more if you could grant me the chance to start this little 'arrangement' of ours right now."

I openly giggled at the idea, during the time it toke for me to start walking backwards from my husband's gentle nudging with the help of his chiseled blue chest. As he was being mindful of his stiff outer layer, Odu eased me over- to where else?- but the comfy bed, silently waiting a few feet away. Though to me it felt like a mile.

"And what plans do you have in mind for me, love bug?" I asked slowly, while looking into Odu's intense gaze with a seemingly naive smile. However I knew full well what my clever Battlemaster husband had scheming in that tiny bug brain of his.

But where's the fun in saying it outright?

Odu hummed, to make it appear like he was thinking as his solid red eyes skimming my body from foot to hairline. However it didn't take a teacher to translate his answer; for it was clearly written on his face.

"Before I do, tell me something… my sweet Alice…" My husband brawled in a steamy tone just as the edge of the bed made contact with the back of my knees, which in turn made me immediately stop at the touch, "How does it feel to be exalted without a single word uttered… Eulogized with only my lips brushing across your ear… And idolized whilst my hands are running across your Cothica worthy skin; similar to when your body is adorn with the finest silk…?"

I had promised myself, following the night prier, that I wouldn't be affected by Odu's heated words. For I would only end up waiting even longer to be adored when it comes to the Battlemaster's oh so delicious ways to banter and play with my growing desire… the one lustful feeling that I've finally begun to come to terms with and understand. Thanks to Odu and the two Leader's before him, I have more of in incite of what it means to physically love a person (or creature in this instance). However, even with the experience I've taken in thus far, I still wasn't able to keep the evident shivers at bay. The goosebump sensation extended from the base, to the top of my spine and only increased in intensity as Odu's boring gaze did.

I'm positive anyone would have noticed the bumps immerging along the surface of my skin; for they were popping up like dandelions!

But I managed to stay natural.

"Don't automatically assume I can give an answer Odu." I told him in a sassy, but flirtatious tone as I discreetly rose up on my tip-toes, lifting me up enough to where I was about nose-to-nose with him, "Remember, I haven't been in your bed long enough to say."

That stirring response on my part, only made Odu's smile turn into a face splitting grin, "Really now?" he brawled.

I let out a surprised squeal when then arms that were already around me closed fast and lifted me off the ground, then in seconds I was tossed onto the luxurious blue comforter. He didn't throw me very hard or I'm sure I would have ended up on the other side of the room by accident; instead the gentle swing of his thick biceps was strong enough to propel me close to the head of the bed. Which caused the comforter to crinkle from my weight and for a number of the pillows sitting there to bounce from the impact, or fall off the bed altogether. Though my attention wasn't on the disturbed bed linens, for when I got my bearings back after landing with an ungraceful plop, I snapped my eyes back towards Odu. I even gave him the appearance that I was unfazed by the action; bending my knees slightly and moving my right hand to rest atop my exposed hip in a relaxed pose while I smiled cutely at him.

"Well, we'll just have to change that now won't we?" Odu concluded after everything stilled, " _ **Here I come my surgery sweet morsel, I hope you're ready for me!**_ "

That last sentence was rumbled with the most heart stopping intensity; but unfortunately for me there wasn't any time to dwell on his abnormally deep Danian voice. For as my husband's proclamation came ripping from his lips, he crawled over and in mere moment's he was, along with a sultry intent in his almond shaped orbs.

Eyes that were fixated on the only other soul in the room… me.

Needless to say I was excited by the burning expression in his eyes. Odu must have seen it because he kept that up the whole way and soon the gleeful Battlemaster was looming above me in mere moments. And before I knew what was happening, I felt myself being pushed into the pillow's that was barley supporting my back, as my husband smothered my lips with his own in a pressing fashion.

I was powerless against his kisses and he knew it, for Odu's tongue had somehow managed worm its way passed my lips and into my mouth without my consent. At the same time his eager hinting hands began their vexful caressing of my form; which didn't please me at all!

I moaned in fiery distress as Odu's grey muscle slowly tasted my mouth without pause, seemingly unaware of my unhappy state or simply didn't care. Never the less his tantalizing hands continued their work; so by the time his bottom two finished caressing my legs and worked their way up my rising skirt, his remaining appendages were journeying from my shoulders to my chest.

"I'm going to savor every last inch of you my enticing Alice; that is what I intend to do for the rest of the evening. And if it goes on into night… well consider it an added bonus for the both of us." Odu growled, his lips leaving my reddened moist lips to say those words.

However I vaguely heard him, for my swimming mind was still in the process of taking in what Odu had accomplished, while the ones I had left me reeling. That included my body; it was knocked into a mode beyond autopilot sometime earlier. It was a strong and blissful feeling that was flowing through me; it made me think I was falling in love with Odu all over again. I didn't want it to stop.

A thick exoskeleton finger was then gently placed over my mouth, taking me out of my daze and made my eyes completely open. "Later." Odu murmured, his face hinted a teasing expression as he leered, "First you and I need to eat; it's a bad idea to take my mate when she hadn't eaten any nourishment for several hours. I'll return in a moment."

And it happened… _**ARGH!**_

But he wasn't going to get away with it this time, "You. Big. MEANIE!" I hollered as I sat up, before blindly taking ahold of two pillow's (one in each hand) and flung them in his direction as hard as I could.

I think he knew I was going to do something like that; as he was talking my body language stiffened from evident anger. In turn it got him to scurry off me and the bed, faster than I've ever seen a Danian move, then hustle towards the kitchen doorway. By then the 'pillow missiles' had already been fired; the first square one missed Odu by a long shot, instead hitting the wall on the other side of him. But the second round pillow nailed him right in the back of the head. That one was thrown with my good right arm, so that probably helped with the aiming.

Still the soft 'poof' was enough to cause Odu to halt in an instant and look at me over his left shoulder. He didn't say anything, though he didn't need to. For the cocky smile on his face was enough to make me seethe to the point my hair could of caught fire!

Odu was also good at getting under my skin so easily; that was demonstrated when I ceased looking at him altogether to slouch down into the disheveled pillows with a boiling growl.

That got Odu to crack up like you wouldn't believe; paying no mind of my irritation as his heavy footsteps and laughter faded through the kitchen doorway at last. Which I was suddenly thankful for, because I needed to compose myself before he came back.

He may have been amused at my crossed display, but I wasn't, not even a tiny bit. I hated being badgered… and I meant that, all intercourse insinuations aside.

" _He knows how I feel about that…_ " I thought angrily, while staring at the Love Nest's entryway. Thereupon in a futile attempt to calm down, I took ahold of one of the nearby pillows (which was an ocean blue and round in shape) and hugged it close to my chest, " _That rascal of a Danian…_ _let's see how he likes it when I give him the silent treatment for that little stunt!_ "

Before long Odu returned with another tray load of food, along with two long stemmed glasses and a perfectly chilled bottle of _Villa Raiano Fiano di Avellino_ red wine. The very one Francesca and Antonio had gifted to me.

But even the sight of the generous gift from the wonderful Italian couple wasn't enough to sway my displeasure as Odu came up bedside. "Now then here's- Sweet one, what's the matter?" he politely asked, as if he couldn't understand why I was behaving like a put out teenager.

However I went back to starting at the wall after eyeing the bottle, not uttering a single word. He knew perfectly well what was wrong. The silence was followed by a long winded sigh being let out of his in-human lungs, seemingly in knowing as he sat the tray before me on the bed as if bestowing an offering.

"Don't be mad Alice…" Odu whispered in a gentle voice, followed by a small portion of the mattress sinking in when he sat down on it, "I only do it with you in mind… Please, wouldn't you look at me?"

" _No._ " I bluntly thought, covering my unmoving mouth with the pillow.

The question may have been sincere; but Odu will need to do a lot more than that!

I remained undaunted, even when Odu brought up a hand to caress my cheek with a single finger. I don't know how long the one-sided silence's lasted, but I would have gladly continued if my husband hadn't uttered a sad coo. Which caused a twinge of remorse to appear in my chest when I heard the soft pleading sound.

I slightly turned my head, enough to peer at him. When I did my anger towards Odu practically diminished when my baby blue eyes caught the expression of genuine regret on the Battlemaster's face.

I pitched the insides of my mouth with my teeth in worry; can I possibility be that good at hurting my husband's feelings?

"You can be such a suck up, you know that?" I questioned, after lowering the pillow from my lips to talk more clearly.

It surprised even myself at the cool tone of my own voice, especially when I recalled being angry at Odu just seconds ago. However personality wise it's hard for me to stay mad no matter what because of my nature… yet strangely enough, my husband's seem to be able to make me cave faster than usual. I can only wonder _how_ that's possible.

Odu's depressed gaze changed to a softened expression, ignoring what I had asked before to simply smile at me. "You dislike unnecessary long introductions to love making sweet one, I get that." he stated, scooting closer to me with every word, "And yes I do need to quit bragging them out for long periods, or risk hurting you worse than I did last night."

That last part got my attention, for it wasn't legitimately all Odu's fault.

"I really don't believe that was the reason for my discomfort this morning Odu." I informed, I too inching closer to his chest until we were a hair away from touching, "I've been mulling it over the last few hours and I've decided that my body is to blame. Bear in mind it's far frailer then yours, so there's only so much strain it can take during a round. With a male human it'd be different, but since you're a creature… well…"

I didn't need to keep going, Odu appeared to know what I was implying.

At least I _think_ he did; he appeared at a loss and troubled.

"I-I not subjecting you should change how you should… **DO IT**!" I exclaimed in a somewhat frantic voice, along with insinuating hand gestures, "I'm just saying that-!"

"It's ok sweet Alice, I know what you mean." Odu started, his worried expression lightened by the warm smile dusting his lips. Then it slipped again a moment later, "I'm only disappointed with myself; I should have foreseen this happening and planned it out to the letter before you came. Not simply 'winging it' as they say and risk your wellbeing for the sake of pleasure!"

Odu's words saddened me considerably; I never realized how much guilt he was actually feeling about it. But that didn't stop a small smile from forming on my own lips before I touched his left cheek with my hand, "Don't beat yourself up about this love bug." I told him when I got his attention, "You weren't prepared for the consequences… neither of us were."

My husband wordlessly agreed with a caring hum and a fluent nod.

"But we can change that right now." I continued, more confident and soothing this time, "We'll just simply learn as we go… slowly, but surely… like baby steps. And if we have to create a _Do's and Don'ts_ list in the end, then I'll be happy to write everything down after each excursion. Just don't expect me to go into great detail!"

That got Odu to allow a humored chuckle to escape, "I don't think that will be necessary, but I appreciate the offer." He told me, sounding honest.

We then shared a warm smile, and when I whispered 'hold me' to him, he wordlessly opened his arms a tad more so that I may climb onto his lap and snuggle against his heavenly chest. Odu and I peacefully enjoyed the presents of each other's embraces for a moment afterward; I couldn't say for sure if he was truly feeling better, but at least he wasn't down any more. Soon however our tender moment was ruined by yet another obnoxious gurgling, which had the audacity to come forth in the middle of our cuddling!

I was just happy when it wasn't from MY stomach this time! Odu appeared a bit sheepish when his eyes lifted back up after glancing at his gut region; causing me to giggle wholeheartedly at the sight.

My humored fits only calmed as I pulled myself up and gave Odu's warm cheek a loving kiss, "You and I couldn't be any more different on the outside, but we feel that same way for each other right?" I questioned.

"Yes my sweet one." Odu answered.

The statement never needed to be answered because I already knew what it was going to be, but Odu was being a thoughtful gentlemen as always. I gave him an adoring expression, "We'll make this work… I know we can." I told him, so softly it could have been the wind, while I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

Odu also brought me that much closer as well, "And we shall, together." He replied, before tightening all four of his arms around my waist and lowering his head to kiss me once more.

The next few hours went by much more contently as we feasted upon the bountiful tray of produce Odu had carried in earlier, along with the two elegant glasses and bottle of sweet red wine. The meal included one uncut pineapple that still had its prickly stem attached, a small clay bowl of chopped carrots, two brightly colored figs that were cut down the middle, another bowl of sliced granny apples, actual red grapes still on the vine, two whole avocados (one for each of us) and a huge helping of cut watermelon on a platter sized plate.

This dinner was really light in comparison to last evenings, so much so that between the both of us we finished it in less than an hour, considering how hungry Odu and I were. When I mentioned the size of the meal to Odu as he was taking up the next-to-empty bowls and plates, along with the half gone wine, he said that it was because of what he had saved for dessert…

"(Gasp), Odu! You made ICE CREAM!?" I screamed, a little louder then I meant, but it was hard not to when my amazing Danian husband brought out the two blue porcelain bowls, overflowing with the scoped frozen vanilla cream dessert. And if that wasn't enough, both the ice creams were drizzled with chocolate syrup and topped with crushed waffle bits, and even a cherry!

"Not me I'm afraid…" Odu admitted while climbing back into bed. His voice was both happy at my reaction and apologetic about not making it himself, "a large number of the cooks. But it did take a while to perfect; making ice cream is harder than it looks!"

"It is a little tricky." I agreed, remembering the one time I had eventually succeeded… after having a near messy spill when I didn't leave it in the freezer long enough, "But it's relatively easy once you get the hand of it."

Odu politely handed one of the cold-to-the-touch bowls to me along with a metal spoon, before settling down beside me. "I admit I've been looking forward to trying it, you've mentioned its good."

" _ **Really**_ good actually." I corrected excitedly, "It's the simplest of treats, plus it's so much fun to put all the different toppings on it!" I giddily continued going on and on about ice cream in between actually eating it without realizing, and I only stopping when I saw the amused smile on Odu's face. "Sorry." I said, embarrassingly.

"Don't apologize Alice, its cute to see you excited about something. Just like when you hopped like that earth animal this morning before we left, a… _rabbit_ was it?" Odu stated, pausing to say the name correctly.

I laughed kindly, "Yes, as you've said." I started, looking down at my treat before my eyes turned up to him, "But I have to be honest love bug, it's going to be awhile before I fully embrace it. I'm still a bit of a private person you know."

Odu smiled and nodded once in understanding, "I know, but I'll keep telling you and even when you do I'll still be repeating myself."

I hummed and laid my head against his right arm as a pale blush colored my face; I can get used to this fluttering feeling in my chest.

"Are you done with your ice cream?"

"Um hm." I uttered, picking up the now room temperature bowl and spoon, then handling it to him, "I can't eat another bite."

All that remained inside the container was now a melted puddle of brown and while marble with random floating crumbles. I had managed to eat a quarter or so, and the cherry, but there was still a large portion of it left. Even so the amount I was able to ingest I could just _**feel**_ traveling down to my hips as I too got off the bed and walked towards the wooden wardrobe after Odu himself did, "I hate to say it Odu, but I better cut off on the sweets." I grimy informed, as my said husband went into the kitchen, "I don't want to get overweight and not be able to fit into my dress; it would be awful if I couldn't wear it to my own wedding!"

I heard the Danian Battlemaster hum in surprise as I came before the said giant storage unit, "I'd hate for you to cut sweets out completely Alice…" he voiced, "however I see what you're saying. How about I just cut the sizes down a bit? That way you don't feel bad when you eat it all."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, loud enough so he could hear me in there. Promptly continuing after I opened up one of the wardrobes doors, at that point I had already slipped off my shoes and removed my jewelry. I've been meaning to put them awayt since we had got back. But I was focused on Odu's problems before and forgotten, "Because I may be slim now, but that will change by the time I leave Mount Pillar!"

Then I froze when those words left my mouth, how could I have possibly let that slip NOW?!

Odu however didn't seem bothered at the remark of my coming departure, in fact he acted like he didn't even hear it when he came back into the bedroom, "Your body is beautiful Alice, and there's nothing wrong with having a little meat to go with your curves. There's a fine line between skinny and bony, and I have no intention of seeing you like that."

I smiled at the notion, while giving him a warm expression over my shoulder, "Thank you love bug. It means a lot to hear you say that."

I heard his hefty steps coming up behind me when I turned back around to take out the flowers in my hair and undoing the lovely braid. I didn't want to but I can't sleep with my hair confide, I've tried it before and I didn't like how weird it felt.

I sighed contently when I felt two strong blue arms come around and hugged me tenderly from behind as I was running my naturally wavy locks with my fingers, "You are eternally stunning to me, my sweet Alice." Odu whispered into my left ear, while his hands rubbed the dips of my waist and hips with sweet caresses. Is if he was memorizing the shape of my body using only his sense of touch, "But beauty is only skin deep… it's your heart that holds the true wonder of your essence, never forget that, **ever**."

I felt a shiver cores through me, yet unlike the ones I felt earlier, this one was in response to happiness glowing inside. I guess shivering can be felt in all emotions and not just ones that come with desire; who knew?

"I'll try, but I can't grantee I will." I told him gently, though honesty was nipping in the background as I rested my own arms on top of his.

A rich, rumbling hum vibrated in Odu's throat, signaling he was making a mental note of my response, "Still as humbling and courteous as the day I met you…" he murmured, his stiff lips brushing against my left ear. Then his left hand lifted my chin up, so that I was looking up at his face, which was cocked to the side, "However, there's no shame in feeling proud of your qualities, and yours my sweet Alice are worth boosting about."

"It's not me though." I said, simply.

I know he was trying to be nice, but the thought of walking around bragging about my talents and skills like they're the best thing that ever happened to Perim, did sit right with me. I wouldn't be able look at myself in the mirror again if I did that!

"Then I'll do it for you." Odu stated. Which made me huff a laugh, but turn my body around and hug his neck none the less.

"You're words to me are always so thoughtful Odu, but sweet at the same time, almost like sugar-coated pecans." I told him in a darling voice.

Odu gave me a warm expression again, but this time there seemed to be a sly glint in the corner of his solid red eyes. "Think nothing of it sweet one." Odu chuckled, while his voice seemed to be dipping lower to where it was borderline husky, "Although it's _**you**_ I find to be the most tantalizing…"

"T-Tantalizing!" I flabbergasted, making it seem like I've never even heard the word before. While my arms left my husband's neck and fall to my sides from shock.

"Ohhhh yes…" Odu purred while he stepped forward, making me back up into the second closed door of the wardrobe with his huge upper hands on either side of my head. I watched as the smoldering intent in his gaze ignited to that of a small flame… a small seductive flame, "As you've said dear one you're like a sugar-coated candy. However the aroma of those delectable treats pales in comparison to your ecstasy… I can already taste it now, it's enough to make me go mad… and I haven't even undressed you yet!"

My body was already burning up from Odu's lust dripping words and seeing him slowly licking his own lips in an eager manner didn't help my case!

"Odu I- UH!" I suddenly moaned, causing me to slightly throw my head back in surprise. After I got over it, I glanced down without moving my head.

When I did, I caught the Danian Battlemaster in the process of playing with both my outer thighs with his extra stroking palms. Despite me still being in my blue maxi dress, the delightful and taunting sensations against my sensitive skin where just as strong if I had been nude.

I fought to resist his vexing offer; keeping my eyes tight shut and back flushed against the wardrobe, plus the underside of my hands. I would of also had my head turned to the side, that's is if it wasn't for Odu's forehead pressing against mine, wordlessly forbidding it. The said wooden closet creaked in response to our combined pressure, which I heard faintly over the puffs of Odu's excited breaths.

But it was all in vain. My walls were crumbling fast and Odu could hear it, thanks to the uncontrollable whimpers coming from the back of my throat.

"I know you want it too Alice… there's no use fighting it…" Odu's voice rumbled, his harden lips skimming my parted ones. What made me grasp and open my eyes though, was when his hands switched from my outer to inner thighs. Which happened to be dangerously close to the edge of my covered womanhood, but Odu made sure it wasn't close enough. "I promised to go easier this time and I intend to keep that, but let's have a little fun before I actually take you. What do you say?"

Deep down I wanted to say no, to refuse. However his will was far stronger than mine; fueled with the desire to give me the best round of love making he could bestow on my body. Plus my form was too far gone to rain back it, my steady breaths were turning into gulps and the surface of my pale skin was dotted with sweat.

As if my body was genuinely crying with mirth at the thought of being taken into blissful release by the Battlemaster.

" _ **Give me your answer, now my sweet little mate!**_ "

After that order, disguised as a snarl, my resolve was nothing but a pile of dust. "Yes Odu!" I hollered out, my voice oozing with want for what was to come, "Do what you wish, just please… TAKE ME!"

Then in a blur, my dress was removed in one yank over my head to be discard somewhere on the floor. Leaving me in only my tan strapless bra and panties when Odu began kissing me teasingly. My eyes rolled in their shut sockets as I moaned into my husband's mouth, his playful nips and tongue knocking at my door was enough to make me open up and allow him entrance.

Odu chuckled with glee when I did so, the strong vibrations going all the way down to my waking lady parts as his grey muscle wasted no time in lapping up every inch of my mouth like my saliva was a newly discovered craving.

"So delicious… so decadent…" Odu whispered with pure concupiscence, getting a school girl scream out of me when he lifted me up high off the ground. Then I moaned in pleasure when the phantom digits on his lower hands began tracing the edges of my panties. One was trailing the rings of my legs, the other just underneath my belly button; but I couldn't say for curtain since my mind was too loopy to see, "If I could, I'd take you right here. But your body… it's much too delicate for such a jarring location. Let's take this little game over to the bed, shall we? I can't wait to watch my little piece of candy turn into a chocolate river!"

I flushed beet red from that lewd comment; but believe it or not the heat spreading within my stomach increased exponentially from the insinuation. At the same time the ache in my womanhood enveloped my entire private's, making it quiver with wantonness.

Never before had I felt a yearning such as this!

"Mmmmmm… Your scent…" Odu groaned out all of a sudden, taking in a large amount of air next to the nap of my neck before pulling me away from the wardrobe. Then slowly making our way towards the almost forgotten bed, while I was being held snuggly into his chest like I was strapped there, "It's sweetness swells higher as your arousal grows!"

"But let's not make it overflow just yet…" Odu stated again, halting his speech and his stride before tossing me onto the bed, much like before. Only now I know it was real as I felt Odu following just breaths behind, seconds later I came be face-to-face with his signature playful/heated smirk as his mammoth weighted form was hovering over me , "We still need to have our fun first don't we?"

He didn't give me an opportunity to respond, for he drove right in and covered my drying lips with his own.

It felt like the world went into slow motion after that; Odu took his dear, sweet time in taunting me. Using only the tips of his fingers, my husband drew all kinds of swirls, squiggles, and even perfect circles wherever his arms could reach (which was everywhere). Yet because of the eased consistency of the pressure, combined with my rising body temperature, he could have been leaving behind burn marks on my skin and I wouldn't have groaned any louder! Even his tongue seemed to have lost its gusto from before and was content with simply brushing at the sides of my mouth and gums; I had to open my teeth wider so his stupid grey muscle would actually _ **think**_ about going in further!

"Ruhhhhhh!... Oduuuuuuuu!..." I cried out, but it was muffled since our mouths were still connected.

I know Odu heard it, for the pleased sounding chuckle in his throat was undeniable. However that was all he did in acknowledgment of my outburst, because he went back on focusing on what he was doing a second later… like nothing happened.

How. Dare. HE!

I yelled out his name again, louder this time, afterwards I started wriggling my body like crazy beneath his bulkier form. Those were the first things that came to me, in an attempt to make him notice my wanting state. I did it for several minutes without any real results; but just as I was beginning to think I would have to resort to kicking his leg or something…

"What's the matter my sweet one?" Odu asked innocently when he suddenly pulled away, but playfulness was defiantly present in his tone as his normally rumbling voice hummed, "Why are you behaving like such an ill-mannered hatching and not like the good little girl you were?"

I had to bite back a snappy remark, "You know _perfectly well_ why!" I moaned darkly in emphasis. At first, I was too shy to talk back to him about his sportiveness ways. But now all this senseless baiting was drowning me from within… I can't stay quiet any longer! Now he's going to see what happens when he 'plays' with a woman aspiration too long!

"Darn it Odu-Bathax, you promised not to drag this out! My body is practically **screaming** at you to finish this, but you insist on ignoring me! I've never met such an absent minded male in my entire life; your thick head, oblivious, cruel, and most of all-"

Even though what I've said is tame compared to most forms of speech, never would I've dream of using such crude language. But I was at my wits end with my husband and I would have gone on and on… WOULD being the key word, if my rant wasn't stopped by another shocked gasped escaping my mouth.

Before that, Odu had just been staring down at me, all my words flowing over him like water. I wasn't even sure anything I said registered, as if his ears were put on mute. But he was quiet as I spoke, never attempting to stop me once… then a moment later, his face broke out into a face splitting grin before it was placed on the skin of my neck.

The undone action had caught me completely by surprise. Because up until that point his mouth had always been planted against my lips; swallowed up any noises I might have made like he was savoring every bite and not just keeping my mouth occupied. Then my feelings changed quickly when Odu finally began making an effort in adoring me; lipping and nibbling my neck fiercely. Which in turn made me whimper happily.

"So I'm _oblivious_ and _cruel_ to you sweet one?" Odu taunted, his voice dripped down to a purr at those two words, "(husky laugh) interesting… But nothing you say can offend me Alice. The sound of your fervor dripping from your delicious pink lips only excites me more!"

I wasn't listening, for I was focused on the long awaited stimulation. I continued moaning in approval, but soon after my voice went down a pitch lower when his hands joined the party. Differently than before; nevertheless the sensation was still amazing.

As he spoke, I thought I heard the sound of hands moving across the top of the sheets on either side of me. But I didn't think anything of it until I felt the presents of Odu's upper hand's (which had been MIA for a majority of this little escapade) feeling up my chest area. His bottom two must have also wanted in, however they were working around my pelvic region. Kneading and caressing the heated flesh of my abdomen so firmly that my no doubt drenched under where was being pulled in odd directions as his appendages was rubbing over it.

That went for my bra too. The funny part was my teasing husband wasn't trying to remove them… no, if that was the case he would have snatched them away in a heartbeat.

Then I began to wonder; what the heck was he waiting for?

"Uhhhhhhhhh… Odu!" I whined, as I started touching his own exoskeleton body. Mostly on his chest and abs, rubbing them as firmly as I could, despite know his shell prevented the softer flesh beneath it from experiencing my touches.

Odu grinned from ear to ear, obviously liking all he was seeing and hearing. "You want it too don't you?" he purred in delight, before itching his face downward with a burning intent in his eyes, "But before we finish this fun little game… tell me one thing… what is it you want?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. No matter how hard I tried.

"Silence isn't an answer sweet one." Odu said, his sing-a-long voice cavernous.

If it was possible my inner temperature rose even more, I was beginning to feel like a human torch! "I… w-want… you… too…!" I panted, but I was so winded at that point it took all I had to say _that_ much!

"Yeeeeeeesssssss?" Odu brawled, his tone and solid red eyes having the same eager glimmer.

And when I wasn't able to say more, he come up with a clever way make me. Using only his upper left hand, he lifted my upper body off the surface of the bed to be skin close to his face and chest. Leaving my legs and bottom to remain, but they wouldn't be left out long…

"Come now Alice… don't keep your Odu waiting…" He said in a steamy way and as my husband bored into my eyes intently.

Then I suddenly felt a sneaky hooked finger rounding the elastic of my panties. It started in the back, right at the base of my spin, before creeping right ever so slowly. By the time the digit got to the side of my quivering hip, I knew what Odu was planning; I began squirming in his hold in an attempt to quicken his pace. But each time I got too rambunctious with my thrashing Odu stopped his traveling hand until I stilled, then he continued on.

"I still need you to tell me…" Odu whispered, drowning out every word as the finger at last came to the front of my tan panties. "Tell me…"

My heart beat quickened when I realized his blue digit was underneath the material of my undergarment and was now migrating straight for my womanhood, "I-I…" I tried again, but was stopped once more when the digit came in contact with my beyond sensitive vaginal lips. And because of Odu's taunting techniques it was ten times more delicate, making me cry out in return.

Which only got higher in pitch when Odu's finger began circling my dripping womanhood, coming very close to entering. However he was holding his urge back… for now.

"Tell me Alice, _**tell me**_!" my husband growled, forcing me to look only at him as he pressed his face against mine. When I shifted my legs out of reflex from the discomfort Odu must have disapproved, for his limped lower arms sprang forth and held them down. "I want to hear you say it!"

All that was able to escape my mouth were struggling moans and pleading whimpers; not of it was what I really desired to say. After a moment or two of watching me opening and closing my mouth in response to his rotating digit, Odu must have decided to take it upon himself to persuade me, "Ohhhhhh you're being so coy tonight…" Odu whispered as the hand wrapped around me moved to latch itself on my left breast, even with the soft material covering it I wriggled more when he fondled and played with it with his one hand, "However… There's no need to be shy sweet one, it is only me and we've mated once already. Or have you forgotten that?"

I shook my head in response, "No? Then what is it that's making you so quiet? Hmmmmmm…" Odu looked to the ceiling in thought, then an idea must have come up for the steamy expression reappeared on his face, "I know, it became something's missing isn't it?"

I baby blue eyes widened when I had an idea as what that was.

"Ahhhh… That surprise on your face is all I needed." Odu continued with a cheeky grin before rising up on his knees, taking me with him, "Allow me to retrieve it…"

I watched in excited satisfaction and flushed face as Odu proceeded with doing just that; using one of the palms from his lower hands to vigorously rubbed his privates. Until his erection was fully emerged just moment later. It was just as big as I remember it being, maybe more so from the amount of… _Foreplay_ we were doing, pulsing and twitching from my husband's obvious desire. Odu let out a wholehearted relieved sigh, only he knew how long his manhood was cramped inside. Now that it was out though, Odu was clearly pleased, rolling his head all the way back and licking the corner of his mouth in visible satisfaction.

"Now you see…" Odu rumbled, lust returning when his eyes came to me again, "My body wants yours just as much, perhaps more. But I'm going to ask you again, and this time I better get an answer from you… **What is it you want; WHO is it you want!?** "

"Y-You!" I shrilled, arching my upper body into his chest as much I could to show I honestly meant it, "It's you… This whole time… I've wanted _**you**_!... Now please, _please_ for the love of Cothica **TAKE ME** , **TAKE ME NOW!** "

"As you wish!" Odu hollered louder, before making quick work of my bra and panties and throwing them on to the floor, leaving me fully naked in his arms.

It was a fog of sweet pleasure after that, but it was so raw and wild that it was hard to keep my mind from crashing from the amount of passion Odu was giving my human form. When I was able to settle my legs were already spread wide and husbands erected penis was fully sheathed inside my drenched vagina, stretching me to no end.

To say I was ecstatic was the understatement of the year; how I craved for this moment to happen!

"Uhhhhhh…. Uhhhhhh… Odu!... Yes… _Yes_ … _**Yes**_!" I moaned, going on and on with no rhyme or reason to my words. But I didn't care, Odu lesser, for all that mattered right now was the union of our body's.

True we were vastly different outside, however that meant squat to us. Odu loved me with all his heart… no, with all his _**being**_ … and he proved that was every thrust, touch, and lap of his tongue to my mouth or skin.

My new husband must have been influencing me more then I realized for I wanted to savor the moment longer, but I was tired, both mentally and physically. Added to the fact I felt my walls tightening around Odu's manhood; signaling the enviable conclusion.

"That's it… my _delicious_ one…" My Battlemaster whispered into my right ear, his blue lips drawing in so close that they tickled the skin. At the same time all four of his arms wrapped tighter around me, to show he wasn't going to let me go, "your almost there… just a few more seconds…"

He was right; any moment now I'll be struck with a blinding orgasm. And if it was anything like it was last night, I need to prepare myself.

With all the remaining strength I had, I snaked my arms around Odu's neck and hugged it fiercely, "I ready… love bug." I said, my voice a tad shaky.

I got my point across however, for I felt Odu smile against my skin before placing a tender peak on my ear lobe, "Hold on tight." Odu warned in a smooth tone, "I'm going to give it my all in these last few jerks."

I immediately closed my eyes and joyously endured the final moments, counting down the 'skin-to-skin' impacts until the foreshadowed tsunami slammed me into the mattress when Odu made one last thrust into my overworked uterus:

"Yeeeeesssss! **...** YEEEEESSSSS **!... ODUUUUUUUU!...** _ **AHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

After using up most of my voice from the earlier praises, I was only able raise my voice up to a high-pitched shout. Even then it was still far too quiet for my liking, because I wanted to do better in proving that my husband did a swell job in pleasuring me. Just like before. But I wasn't given time to be disappointed, nor given the opportunity to see what Odu did after his hot fluids rushed through me like a raging flood, for I was dragged me back into an unconscious state when black overtook my vision.

Thankfully, I wasn't completely knocked out of my senses this go around. Because I was floating back to reality probably a minute or so afterwards if I had to guess. Then my body was quick to remind me for how sore it could become when it was put through such a vexing routine, and twice in two days no less. But the soreness in my muscles was nothing compared to the stinging in my throat; I must have completely wore my voice box out during the romp. Though that wasn't about to stop me…

"O… O-Odu?" I croaked, cracking open my baby blue eyes slowly. My voice was so hoarse that it was beyond recognition, I'd be thoroughly surprised if I didn't wake up in the morning sounding like a frog in my throat!

"I'm right here…" Odu immediately answered in his normal loving tone. I slightly turned my head and when our sleepy eyes met, a small smile grew on my chapped lips, "I'll **always** be right here."

I was still in his arms, but he was lying to the right of me with two of his arms draped atop my naked form. While the other two were pinned behind my back, Odu must have snaked them underneath me. Also, he managed to get us both under the cooled blue sheets without moving me while I was out. Plus Odu gathered up a few pillows around us and placed a fluffy pillow beanth my head to support it. The warmth of his arms, coupled with the icy temperature of the bed linens, I was starting to feel better already!

"Your playful actions may not had been as potent this time like you promised Odu. But you still didn't go very easy on me." I informed him gently. I was too tired to remain mad.

My husband gave me a smile, but it was warm this time. There wasn't even a twinge of teasing anywhere, "I know, but it wouldn't of been as fun if I didn't." he responded cheekily.

I admit, he was right, "You big meanie." I pouted.

"Come here." Odu chuckled sweetly as he opened his arms out, allowing me to close the hair wide gap between us.

I felt a bubble gum pink blush dusting my checks as I snuggled myself into Odu's hard, but heavenly chest, "I may not agree with your methods from time-to-time love bug…" I started with a sigh, before glancing up at him with what I hoped was an honest and loving expression, "But I wouldn't have it any other way. Please, don't change a thing. For me?"

"Only for you… my sweet, sweet Alice." Odu whispered, then giving me a long, tender kiss. When he pulled away from my lips, my husband stated, "However, I feel bad for putting you through that yet again. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please… don't hesitate to tell me."

I wasn't going to argue, I could just tell by the look on his face Odu had already made up his mind. So I simply thought for a second before I came up with the perfect idea, "Well…" I brawled for suspense, before I grinned softly, "If you could run another bath for me in the morning; I'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Consider it, done." Odu responded wholeheartedly, his expression and tone loving. Then he craned his neck to place one last smooch on my forehead, "Sleep now… my beautiful wife." He whispered against my skin, "I promise to have your bath water all ready and waiting when you awaken."

I hummed in understanding, sleep was already taking its hold as I got myself comfortable in his arms, "I love you Odu." I told him in an adoring tone as I softly closed my eyes.

" _ **As always love you… my sweet and beautiful Alice.**_ "

Those were the words that wrapped themselves around my heart. Odu's tender rumbling of a voice was like a lullaby, lulling me like the best childhood dream as I drifted into a deep and restful night's sleep.

 **A/N** **: I know, I know, I'm late in updating… AGAIN! I swear my life is more unpredictable then the weather!**

 **It also didn't help that I kind of struggled with this chapter a little bit; that was the other factor that contributed to the lateness. When I'm writing I like to get an idea of the timeline of how the events in chapter is going to unfold before I write it, that way it would be easier when it came down to typing it out. Well as you may already guessed… I didn't have much of a game plan on** _ **this**_ **specific chapter. Plus it made it a little harder trying to come up with what to do in Mount Pillar itself.**

 **Don't get me wrong I think the Danian tribe is just as cool as the other's, it's just I'm less enthusiastic about writing with them in mind as say the Mipedian's. Also they were the Tribe that were given the less amount of screen time on the show, so there wasn't much for me to work with!**

 **And while we're on the subject; if the chapter seems a bit rushed at the end… I've very sorry. You guys have been waiting for this one for SO LONG that I was just trying to Get. It. Done! And if the chapter as a whole isn't as good as the others have been, don't be afraid to say something! Nothing makes me happier in knowing other people like this story a lot and I don't want to let you guys down or allow anything to slip because of time contrast's.**

 **But the next one will be better; that I can promise with upmost certainty!**

 **Until next time ya'll!**


	10. Honeymooning with Odu 2 of 2

**A/N** **: It's hard to believe that Marriage Chronicles has reached its tenth chapter; I mean Holy Smokes were in the double digits now! It's crazy how far this 'chronicles saga' has come. My little babies getting so big… (sniffle)(tiny teardrop, then wiping it away).**

 **So after that emotional motherly moment, here's the long awaited second half of Alice's honeymoon with Odu. Enjoy!**

 **P.S.** **: Oh and fair warning, there is ONE small curse word in this chapter. Apparently I'm not creative enough to come up with one that a Danian (or Periminian in general) would use.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

The remainder of Odu and I's honeymoon could be described in one word… splendid.

And just so you know, that insinuates _all_ of the things Odu and I have done together and not just bedroom activities. So get that out of your head right now!

It all started after my new Danian husband and I visited the Hatchlings for the first time, Odu had made it his mission to use the following couple of days as an excuse to spoiling me to no end. At first I assumed it was a way of atoning for his teasing behavior as of late and in a way I think it was. But I soon discovered that he was…

"… _**doing what any wonderful husband would do for his mate."**_

Those were his own words my friend, not mine. However it was fitting, for he didn't hold anything back. That included the cooking (seriously I've watching him working in the kitchen with my own two eyes!), cleaning up everything after every meal (by himself I might add), blessing me with kisses and tokens of affection every time he thought was a good time to do so; you name it he's done it!

But the best part of it all was the baths, and after experiencing the first one, it goes without saying that he had put A LOT of effort into those that followed. The medication powder (I'm always going to call it that) has been used in every one and I've continued to enjoy it thoroughly. Along with the water add-in, there was also the extra stuff like flowers, candles, and soap (in block and gel form) in about every pleasant scent you can imagine.

Odu's gone the whole nine yards and even farther, and hasn't shown any signs of slowing down.

"Odu... Please…" I begged, being as gentle as I possibly could, while I was stepping into the perfectly warm bath, "That's enough of… everything!"

"Relax Alice." My Battlemaster told me, his voice soothing as he dropped in two more almond smelling annuals, "I'm just making sure."

I smiled in defeat. Despite the fact that I've only started getting to know my husbands (both future and current) on a more personal level, I can tell they have a bit of a stubborn streak in each and every one of them. But there's something about Odu that gives that trait a whole new meaning.

"Ok, ok, I yield." I voiced from my seat, glancing down at the chest high water before smiling up at him playfully, "But only because I find your hardheadedness to _very_ attractive."

That statement was enough to make Odu pause from closing the ornate glass jar he was holding and look at me, which was when I saw the sly glint in his solid red eyes. "Really...?" He drawled, placing the jar on the tile floor, which happened to be behind the waterfall faucet. Then he proceeded to saunter around the ring of the tub oh so slowly, across from me, "And what else do you find attractive about me sweet one?"

I must have unintentionally boosted his ego by about twenty.

"Let me think…" I hummed, my baby blue eyes looking up at the ceiling in mock thought, even swaying my upper body to keep the front going. I made sure to stay silent an extra-longtime, to keep him waiting, but then I broke when I felt shivers running through me from Odu's heated stare, "Your strong, compassionate, brave, and most of all, very handsome."

"Go on." Odu rumbled, his intense eyes continuing to melt me.

"Everyone in mount Pillar may see you as a big burly Battlemaster, who can intimidate just about anyone with his skills and reputation…" That was when I looked at him again with genuine love I felt inside, thereby dropping the act, "But I've seen another side to you that no one else has love bug, and I'll continue to love it for as long as my human life will allow."

In that moment Odu's look of mild lust changed in an instant, into the face of the sweet Danian I've come to know and adore. "I don't know how it's possible…" He whispered, sounding like he was speaking more to himself. Then I watched as my husband drop to his knees at the northwest curve of the bathtub, his rock-like knee caps hit right along the edge, "But I think my heart just stopped beating for a second."

I gave him a sweet smile, "That happens to me sometimes too. It can occur one of two ways, but the biggest is when you're feelings for someone has deepened… such as someone you hold very dear." I explained, my voice becoming softer near the end.

It was pretty obvious what I was implying, for there was no use hiding it now. Still I meant it and Odu could see it clear on my face; making it enough fuel for him to coax me closer with a bantering finger from his post. "Come here my little delicious one." Odu told me, his voice making that vixen rumble that I've become crazy for.

I giggled in delight, becoming so bubbly with emotion that I stood up the tub while forgetting it was way too deep for a human. But thankfully for me it was still filling up, so the surface of the milk white liquid only hit me at my chin. Along with soaking the bottom half of my wavy blond hair. Never the less I still genuinely skipping over to him, creating small splashes and disturbing any chocolate tinted flowers that had floated in my path. When I was within arm's reach, my teasing husband than wasted no time in dunking his single left arm and taking my waist before yanking me skin closer. Then before I could take a breath, Odu already had my pale pink lips in a magnetic tight kiss as he placed me into his already prepared lap.

My Danian husband continued with the jesting osculation while keeping me flushed against his masterpiece worthy chest at the same time; dripping wet and all. "Mmmmmmm…" I hummed as Odu's tongue tasted everything my mouth had to offer, even the roof of my gums wasn't left unlapped.

It was during those early honeymoon days did Odu and I start our… _intimacy_ from scratch. Yes, believe it or not we did. In fact Odu was the one who said we'd start that arrangement the morning following our second time, during my morning bath no less.

It was so cute the way he approached me with the proposition; acting all bashful about it and even slightly nervous. We all have our tastes when it comes to actions performed in bed and Odu was no different. He happens to like teasing his partners (namely me), nothing wrong with that at all. Plus it was no different for human couples on Earth; woman loved to be teased to the brink of insanity by their lovers. But Odu and my other future husbands are creatures, plain and simple, and because of that fact their potency with lovemaking is far stronger than any human male could ever muster.

Even though he went a tad easier on me the second time, I've still experienced a heavy amount of torment from the Battlemaster in two days alone. After all that, it's easy to see how the results could end up being a lot worse, should Odu lose control of himself at some point.

And I knew he would rather _**die**_ than to see that happen twice.

After going through everything (mainly naming variables out loud and what we needed to focus on doing less), Odu and I were able to come up with some precautions together. All without taking away the fun of it all; that was what really mattered to the both of us. The most important was listening to my needs. I've noticed that my husband can get really into what he's doing, which is focusing on one thing and one thing only for a long time. That results in preventing my husband from seeing when it's time quit and move onto something else. We were able to fix that problem however, thanks to Odu bringing up a rather interesting piece of information.

It's true that a Danian's exoskeleton body prevents them from being sensitive to touch like me; but the same can't be said about their antennas. In fact the sensitivity in these normally tiny appendages are heightened considerably because these bug-like creatures uses them for both smelling and feeling the world around them, should a situation deem their eyesight to be unreliable.

The base can be the most delicate part, which I've come to discover by shear accident.

So now when my mind is in too much of a fuzz to speak during our make out sessions, I can simply rub the bottom of his oversized antennas and that lets him know 'that's enough, now it's time for something else.'

That's exactly what I did in this instance. I used my right hand to slide over his shoulder and massaged his closer antenna base with a single finger. I didn't add a lot of pressure, but just enough for Odu to get the message.

And did he receive it! Groaning in approval into my lips, before his mouth moved to my left earlobe. "You have no idea how much I love it when you do that, my sweet Alice." Odu sighed intensely.

My then naked body shuddered from his words, but I managed to hide it behind a sneaky grin, "Aren't you glad I found that spot now?" I asked him saucily.

"Very…" He responded, in between nibbling the tender skin of my neck, "And even more now that your using it as your signal."

I closed my eyes to revel in my Battlemasters award winning gambit, as well as allowing a few small squeals to come out when he bit down just a hair harder on certain key places. I continued to smile from ear-to-ear when I heard Odu's sugar coated chuckling, while in the back of my mind I thought I felt something smooth and cold creep up my left foot…

Wait, cold? This entire room was like a sauna!

I immediately looked down at my ankle the moment I popped my eyes open and what I saw made them widen, "How did… you…?" I gasped, but I was too shocked to finish.

Somehow Odu had managed to slip an ankle bracelet on while I was preoccupied by his kisses; such a clever use of time on my husband's part I must say. Still the bracelet was beautiful. It was the same lovely shade of blue as the necklace Odu has already given me, matching it perfectly. But while the beads circling my ankle were the same as the ones on my courting gift, there was a couple new additions with _this_ present. Including a nickel sized heart which kept the bracelet itself together, along with a hanging tassel right under it. The four strands looked long enough to touch the ground. But on closer examination they were conformed to be three inches in length; lined with pea sized blue beads and cut oval shaped stones at the ends of each one.

"Oh Odu, it's so pretty!" I exclaimed, making the Battlemaster desist from teasing me further when I leaned in closer to get a better look.

"I knew you'd like it." Odu said, tenderly laying his forehead into the side of my half-damp hair, "It's my wedding present to you, and I've already requested a pair of earrings to match so you'd have a set."

"But-"

"And if you even _**think**_ about talking me out of it, I'm going to have to start getting serious again." Odu told me, cutting me off with a leering glint.

I breathed out a long exhale, imitating an exasperated sigh as Odu's upper right hand caressed my left cheek, "I guess I'll let it go… just this once." I said.

That made my husband smile brightly, "Good." He stated, before leaning forward to give me another, more delicate kiss.

The endearing moment lasted a good minute, since I was rather out of breath by the time my husband pulled away. But his face didn't go far. It remained mere centimeters from mine, allowing me to stare into his seemingly plain red eyes, as he gazed right back with a loving expression.

"My sweet one…" Odu started, his eye's forever locked with my baby blue orbs, "If only I had gone to Earth long ago…"

I felt a little blush dusting my cheeks, the same spot where my Battlemaster husband stroked with his thumb, "But it's good that you waited, for I was just a child then." I voiced, "Not ready for marriage."

"That you were." Odu agreed, but he was smiling anyway, "But I would have been a lot happier if you were with me, even back then." Then he proceeded to give my completely dried forehead another peck, "I love you."

And there it was, my heart stopped for half a second. Just as Odu claimed it happened to him earlier, "I love you too, love bug." I whispered sweetly.

So with my ankles crossed (as a way to remind myself I still had my new gift on) and with my bath water practically forgotten right behind me, I placed one more kiss on my sweet husband's lips. Only to get a romance filled vibration resonating from both Odu and I's throats when he tightened his hold around my human body a second later.

A lot of Odu and I's private moments were spent in our little Love Nest, such as the one I just mentioned. Each kiss, cuddle, and even the small amount of flirting going on seemed to get more special as the time passed. Soon becoming even more amazing when we found ourselves sitting and talking on the bed together, while sharing a large bowl of strawberries dipped in dark chocolate.

On _Chaotic_ Odu had always struck me as the strong silent type, only speaking when he had something worth saying. But after meeting him in person that midsummer night, he could have fooled me completely! He's come a long way from then though; now my Battlemaster's length of conversation is short but sweet. Plus he doesn't boast about himself much anymore… almost like he **matured** after I became his wife.

Along with his slight character change, I've noticed he seems more open about his hobbies and not as hesitant to speak about them like when we we're courting.

It filled me with pride and excited when I listened to Odu talk about his Tribes acceptance of his singing ability; I think he was afraid that the other Danian's would ridicule him for it. Now I can tell he's not anymore, singing to himself more freely as he walks around. Odu even made me blush like crazy after revealing that he was secretly composing a few songs that would be dedicating to me. The original plan was to have them ready by the wedding date, but interruptions kept getting in the way so Odu never had time to finish.

Still it was so heartwarming to here him putting something like that together and I told him I didn't care how long the project took, just as long as I heard them soon. And he in turn promised to have the music done the next time I returned.

Another thing my husband enjoys doing is something he's only started getting into, and I've actually seen him doing it. Turns out Odu likes to cook; _**that**_ came as a complete shock! But it was true none the less. Odu began learning how to prepare food for my benefit, so I didn't have to eat vegetables and fruit the whole time I'm at Mount Pillar. I thanked him wholeheartedly as I fell in love with him even more; my love bug has to be the most talented male ever!

I mean seriously!

"I've heard it makes the male more appealing if he can cook…" Odu said, a sly smirk forming already, "Is that true?"

"Very much so." I responded with a grin. Then I sobered a little before continuing, "You didn't have to though love bug. I may not be good at it right now, but I could have practiced."

My husband had started moving his head back and forth after I called him by his nickname, and he only stopped when I did. "I know…" He whispered, before gently grasping the hand that was endowed with my wedding ring, "However a male must be willing to do anything for his mate, including Danian's."

That was when Odu went quiet for what felt like hours, gazing at the wedding ring on my finger fondly, before his red eyes finally came up to meet my baby blue ones. "Anything you wish Alice; I'll gladly excavate all from here to the Nest of the Ancestors to see it fulfilled."

"Odu…" I cooed as I buried myself into his rock-hard blue chest, "I know you will… Although I'll have to want something _very_ special if you'll have to go sniffing around that much for it!"

"But I'd do it." My husband insisted softly, his semi-velvety lips brushing the pale skin of my forehead, "Dawn tell dusk… day and night… I wouldn't stop."

I let a small smile bloom forth. Already imagining Odu, caked head to toe in dirt, digging a large circular tunnel with his bare hands on my behalf. That thought alone made _me_ want to sing.

In addition to spending our fourteen days in the Love Nest, Odu and I were also constantly somewhere else… and I mean that. When I was with Maxxor and Chaor, we were isolated from anyone for miles around the entire honeymoon. Never for one moment did I complain during those wonderful weeks, but it would have been nice if I had seen more of Kiru City and Underworld City then just the city gates or main streets. But the Danian's reach in the Underworld wasn't near as vast and what they did have didn't amount to much in terms of territory. Long story short, it would have been next to impossible for Odu and I to have the Love Nest that far from Mount Pillar.

It didn't matter much to me though, for if that was the case we wouldn't have been able to enjoy a mid-day meal with Aszil and Illexia!

Because of Illexia and Aszil's oversized abdomens, it hiders them from moving around form place to place, so there was no other option then for my husband and I to go see them individually. The first friendly invitation that we were given was hand-delivered precisely a week after the wedding and crowning ceremonies, written by the Danian Queen's own hand.

I was actually sound asleep when the Queens winged guard Vollash unexpectedly stopped by with the rolled up, thin brown ribbon tied scroll. Plus the two males kept their voice levels to a minimum, leaving me undisturbed during the whole exchange. So I never knew what had happened until after I had woken up.

At first I was concerned, because I was told that Odu had warned all other Danian's, no one was to enter the Love Nest (and I mean _**no one**_ ) unless it was a dire emergency. Thankfully Odu was quick to inform me that it wasn't anything like that as he held the unraveled yellowish paper in hand; but that didn't do anything to cool my Battlemaster's crystal clear scowl. A look that I've never seen him make before.

A tall tell sign that he was very displeased about the unplanned meeting with his Queen.

The biggest peeve I learned about Odu that day was that he HATED surprises and they can be pretty much anything; especially unforeseen appearances. My husband was great when it comes to improvising, but nothing makes him madder when it comes to instances where he has no control over anything. In a way the feeling was mutual between Odu and I; I didn't like things being sprung up on me either. But unlike Odu, I for one could except it and move on, even though that was just his stubbornness shining through again.

After about half an hour, I was able to soothe my slightly irritated husband enough to pry the letter out of his fingers to read its contents. It was short, nothing fancy, however it was written in a formal wording. Since Aszil's childhood training to be a Queen must make it hard for her to do anything on the casual level. Still it was friendly and there was nothing to suggest that we _had_ to go; but I felt like we should since it was only proper.

Odu on the other hand was more conflicted about it; he didn't wanted our honeymoon to be disturbed like this. However it was an invitation from his Queen, he couldn't just ignore the summons, despite it being completely optional.

"I'm sorry for being so reluctant about going Alice." My Battlemaster said, as we were about halfway to the Throne Room, "I guess the thought of sharing you with the rest of my Tribe bothers me more that I care to admit."

I looked up at him, my face soft and caring while wearing a simple ocean blue satin dress that was asymmetrical closing in style and cotton lined flats of the same color. My jewelry consisted of my courting gift, square shaped sapphire studs that Aszil had given me, and a pounded silver bangle that covered my entire left wrist. As for my hair, it was pulled up in the neatest bun I was able and tied together with a thin blue bow.

"It's alright Odu. But remember, I'm going to be more involved within the Tribe when I return…" I told him frankly, but using the same gentle tone, "and it's only right that I start getting to know everyone more personally. So there can't be any room for selfishness."

I felt Odu's hand grasp my right hand a little harder, "Of course you are right." My husband stated, before pausing a moment from walking to place a warm kiss on my cheek, "I should expect nothing less from the woman with the biggest heart."

I smiled, making Odu smile also before we continued on.

While the lunch Odu and I shared with Aszil was lovely, I have to say I enjoyed Illexia's company more. Don't get me wrong, having a female creature that was the same age as me amidst the 'all male' Tribe to talk to is refreshing, the conversations that transpired between me and the former Queen of the Danian's were the most intriguing.

During the meals I always sat to the high ranking females right, while Odu sat across the table from me. Aside from when Illexia or Aszil asked him a random question, he was quiet during the entire visit. My husband was a well-mannered soldier and he demonstrated that well, plus Odu seemed to enjoy watching the some-what humorous conversations between them and I more than actually joining in.

"So tell me Alice…" Illexia began, eyeing me with interest while putting her brass fork down atop the white cotton covered table beside her bowl of half eaten salad, "What was it like being fought over by five male creatures? Bathax has told me his side, but I'm more curious about what _you_ have to say about it."

I felt my face heating up as I was sipping by glass of strawberry lemonade, but knowing the pink liquid would only enhance it I sat it down after gathering my thoughts a little. "Well, not surprisingly I was shocked at first." I responded truthfully, a small laugh in my throat, "But after a few minutes… it became a bit flattering."

"What else?" The Elder asked, clearly wanting more details. But at the same time she didn't push incredibly hard.

"I should start at the beginning, before they found me." I recounted, the memories of that evening still rolling around in my head like a never ending movie, "I was walking home from a long afternoon at the Community Art Studio, where I worked part time. While walking I heard noises coming from the bushes close to me. Ultimately I discovered it was Chaor, who was quickly followed by Maxxor, then Mudeenu, Iflar and finally Odu. At first they were fighting each other so it would have been easier for them to 'keep' me. Thankfully it all stopped when Chaor and Maxxor saved me from being hit by one of Odu's rock wave atta-"

"What rock wave attack?" Illexia cut in, not at all sounding like a question as her bright green eyes squinted in my husband's direction.

Odu, who was in the process of chewing his bite of lettuce, coughed and about choked when the aging female's hard eyes landed on him. He must have neglected to tell her about almost hitting me.

"But it was mostly my fault Elder Illexia…" I quickly chimed in, using her full title to get her attention back on me, "I was trying to stop them, and in the process I tripped and fell right into the attack's path."

"I see." The said female remarked coolly, while still glaring at Odu critically. Making her seem more of a mother, who was wordlessly scolding her son after he misbehaved during a fancy dinner service.

I saw my husband's shoulders droop, which in turn make me feel incredibly bad. I shouldn't have mentioned that incident.

"Then again I can't be angry with him." Illexia suddenly continued, her hard facial features slowly softened with knowing as her eyes finally shifted towards me, "Odu-Bathax is one of my more… _unpredictable_ children. But after he returned from his first trip to Earth, I noticed a change in him, almost as if his untamed spirit settled a bit."

My brow rose in interest, and now it was my turn to ask, "What do you mean?" While my inquisitive eyes leered at Odu from across the way.

"I myself didn't quite see it at first…" Illexia went on, her gaze must have taken note of my coy gaze, "However I soon began piecing it together while I studied him from afar. I was already aware of his interest of you, dear Alice, for some time, then becoming more heartfelt when you were old enough. I only realized how deep it really was the very moment he left to hear which male you would choose in the end. His red eyes was teeming with an emotion I've never witnessed on any of my children… they were tender, even shining every now and then. Like when someone special came into their thoughts."

"Really…" I murmured, but I had stopped listening about half way through. Because Odu's features morphed into the very expression Illexia was describing, and I was in a trance.

I saw an up-and-down movement out of the edge of my vision, the aging female must have nodded, "I knew you've become something special to him… it was conspicuous." She murmured, and by the sound of her voice, Illexia was smiling widely.

"How special…?"

By now, it felt like I had suddenly lost touch with reality. My baby blues were focused solely on my husband's memorizing orbs, while his remained locked with mine. Then his larger upper hands started moving across the table, reaching for me, as my own followed suit without any guidance. But no words were said until the tips of our fingers touched.

"Like nothing anyone has ever been to me." Odu whispered, at the same time his thick digits wriggled carefully through my finger's to nestle between them, "You've become someone I can devote myself too… someone to love unconditionally."

I felt his heart pouring out of every word, so sweet and with meaning. Almost as if Odu was reciting another wedding vow to me. It left me speechless for the longest time as I felt pure love cleansing my entire body, leaving behind a blissful feeling that was something I was quickly becoming accustomed too. Even all of the negative thoughts and doubts that may have still been lurking somewhere in me were being repealed and exiled, never to be seen again in my lifetime.

And for the first time in my life, I felt truly _**loved**_.

I couldn't recall when my eyes started watering, then before I knew it small drops began sliding down. But I can honestly say they were happy tears, evident by my brightly smiling face.

"I love you Odu." I told him, meaning that with all of my being.

He didn't say anything at first, instead my husband picking up his left arm (taking my entangled right hand with it), pivoting my appendage to where the back of it was up, and then placing a firm but passionate kiss atop the pale smooth skin.

"As I love you my sweet Alice, more then you'll ever know."

I breathed out a tiny giggle, though it must have sounded more like air to the two Danian occupants. Odu seemed to understand however as I blinked in a fruitless attempt to dry my waterworks. Because he did it for me by wiping away the glistening trails with feather light fingers from a third hand, before placing that same one against my left cheek for me to nuzzle against.

During the entire display Illexia was completely silent, but she still smiling when our eyes met for half a second. I could tell the former Queen couldn't be happier for us.

The jaunts we made outside our little Love Nests made the honeymoon I shared with Odu that much more special. Because now I know I'll always have an important place here and this centuries old pillar will be the first place I hope to make my mark, on not only its citizens but to myself also. It's a little scary, thinking about all of the Danian's who are going to be depending on me to teach and guide them. But that makes my future job that much more important.

Now I can only wonder; as to how well it will go.

Aside from that, everything about this whole experience has been wonderful. Odu has helped me get passed things that I wasn't able to on my own and he's shined some light into what's he's really like as a per- I mean creature. He's so sensitive about my feelings, able to identify my emotions fairly quickly, thereby allowing my husband to address them at the same time. _Intuitive_ would probably be a better word to describe it. Even now as I write this sentence, I couldn't tell you if it's some form of a gift Odu has or if that's just the kind of Danian he is.

Either way, that Battlemaster couldn't get any more amazing in my eyes.

By the time our honeymoon came down to its final days, Odu not only managed to throw out all of the baggage that I'd been carrying, but has also helped me discover what I have really been missing all my life: genuine love.

However all good things must come to an end, and before Odu and I realized it, that's exactly what happened.

"Do you really have to go?" Odu whispered, his grainy voice strained with sorrow, while holding me tightly in his arms. All the while as he sat at the edge of the very bed where we've had countless rounds of playful love making.

My heart ached at his question; yet another sensation I was becoming familiar with.

"You know I do love bug." I informed him, my voice soft while I pushed into his chest comfortingly.

I could tell he was prepared for that answer, still my husband released a long disappointed breath of hot air, which seeped down right to my scalp, "It's going to be hard letting you go… my sweet one… my wife." Odu murmured.

"I know it will." I said, before pressing a small kiss onto his hard lips. I then continued after letting them go, "But the separation wouldn't be forever and as they say: absents makes the heart grow fonder."

"Yes… I remember hearing that Earth saying before." Odu wondered aloud, before directing his sight into my baby blue eyes, "It's just the feelings in my heart are already overflowing with adoration for you, how could they possibly grow?"

I had to smile at that question, "I've asked myself the same thing. But if I've learned anything after coming to Perim, it's that love is endless." I stated, as I felt Odu's fingers caressing the pale skin of my right cheek, "Just when you think it's reached it max, it goes even further… and that's how my love for you and the others has been… becoming stronger with each passing day."

I saw my husband's eyes stretch a hair wider; something about what I said must have resonated with him.

"You never cease to astonish me my sweet Alice." Odu crooned, his normally authority-like tone was vibrating, like he was singing.

It made me blush, "Are you sure you weren't a poet in another life?" I giggled.

That in turn made Odu smile broadly for the first time that day, "I couldn't say…" He brawled, playing it up, "But I suppose it's possible."

I immediately laughed, my Battlemaster husband can be such a joker!

At this time it was the midafternoon, Odu and I had a late start getting up, which ultimately made us sleep tell half passed noon. Something I haven't done since… well never! But then it's to be expected. Odu has been acting rather 'frisky' in bed the past couple of days, which has resulted in both of us passing out from exhaustion more than once. Each romp left me dizzier than the last, but I enjoyed it all, just as my husband certainly has.

Today however, I noticed a change in Odu. Because from the moment my husband gently nudged me from my slumber he seemed… shall we say melancholy? I've suspected it has something to do with my rapidly approaching departure from Mount Pillar.

I didn't like seeing him that way, almost as much when I witnessed him angered. But it would appear that I can bring a smile to my future husbands' faces without much effort.

"I just love the sound of your laughter…" Odu voiced, moments after I quieted, "It makes my antennas quiver with delight, that's how I know the day will be grand."

I hummed and gave him my best cute smile.

"There's my sweet little bride." He whispered with glee, before placing another endearing smooth on my lips. Then Odu had a twinkle in his solid red eyes when he opened them again, "I know we normally split the dinner responsibilities between the two of us, but please let me do it all this once. I want our last night together to end on a high note."

Odu has proven to be quite the culinary artisan in the kitchen, in fact, for the first few days, every meal we've had he's made himself. However, he may have been grand with _food_ , that didn't mean the Danian was just as masterful when it came to desserts. Luckily that was a skill that I happened to be fairly good at, since I've done it a number of times for my former students back in New York.

It took a lot of coaxing, but I was able to convince Odu to let me bake a few things about four days in. And I have to say that arrangement worked out splendidly. The memories we made while sharing the spacious, marble countertop chef's gallery helped bring us a little bit closer. For I watched Odu in an environment where he could be himself; it made me feel special when I watch him working that newfound hobby of his. But the best moments were when we tasted each other's creations behind our backs; I even caught Odu taking a lick of buttercream icing off a cake with his finger!

Those moments really made my day, so I was kind of disappointed when Odu said that. "Are you sure?" I asked with a small hint of worry, "I don't want you to get overwhelmed."

"I won't sweet one, I just want tonight to be memorable for us both." My husband stated.

"Every day is special when I'm with you love bug." I told him wholeheartedly.

The corners of Odu's mouth seemed to lift to the middle of his cheeks, while his almond shaped eyes squinted so much that they almost looked closed. That heart fluttering facial expression matched perfectly with the enamored reverberation I heard coming from deep within his chest.

It still rumbled steadily as my husband tilted his head down. He then slowly placed his lips on both my shut eye lids tenderly, before nuzzling the left side of my face and neck in the same manner. Soon he brought his head back up to stare down into my very soul for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Is there anything in particular you wish for dinner?" Odu asked, though it sounded more like a whisper to me.

I responded with a hum, while pressing my pink lips together to think. Then I smiled, "Well… those spinach puffs you made me for a snack that one time would be good… and maybe some fried pickles, grapes, blueberries, and sliced oranges?"

"As you command." Odu said cheekily with a wink, "But what about for dessert?"

I immediately said, "How about some of that yummy homemade yogurt with cookie and brownie crumbles?"

"Perfect." Odu approved, before getting off the bed and starting for the kitchen.

"Odu wait!" I gasped as I hurryingly crawled to the left edge of the bed. But it did the trick for the blue Battlemaster stopped, with one foot through the doorway, to look at me over his right shoulder. "Do you have an outfit request for me?" I asked him, a little flirtatiously I might add.

That prompted Odu to make a sideways smile, almost looking like a smirk from where I sat, "Just put on whatever makes you feel beautiful sweet Alice." He said simply, before proceeding though the door less, circular entryway.

" _Whatever makes me feel beautiful huh?_ " I thought, tapping my chin with a single finger.

Odu wasn't the type of male who would proclaim what he really desires to the entire world. Which is the exact opposite of what perhaps Chaor would do, and that kind of behavior was much too bold for someone like Maxxor. That seems to be the unsaid rule of this little bedroom game Odu seems to enjoy playing with me. My Danian Battlemaster keeps me guessing and wondering until I was underneath his hefty form and he's loaming down at he with an alluring gaze; that's when it was too late. While it's fun for everyone involved, its more maddening for me specifically, because I can never tell what his next move is going to be or even when he plans to do it.

That Bathax is a wild card for sure.

It can equally be said when Odu is 'in the mood' and he's speaking. My husband can say one thing when he really means something else; I strongly believe that was the case in this instance. For the moment I saw that slight twinkle of mild lust cross the surface of his red windows, I could tell it was the start of a whole different ballgame.

"I guess tonight is a good time as any to break out the lingerie!" I murmured quietly before producing a tiny giggle, while making my cheeks flare a light shade of pink in the process.

I think I'm always going to be a little bashful about wearing something that shows more skin, no matter how influential my five future husband's may be behind closed doors. But I'm still young, barely in my early twenty's, so who knows? There may still be a powerful seductress buried inside me yet.

I hopped off, then rounded the curve of the bed, before scampering over to the wooden wardrobe. Then I quickly took hold of the massive closets first set of antique brass handles, to pull it open to peer inside. I did the same process with the next two rows since I wasn't told exactly which one Odu's lingerie was in. But soon I found just what I was looking for in the very bottom, right drawer.

The familiar white box looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks, even the blue satin ribbon was still in a taut bow. Its edges were so clean and smudge less that I was starting to think that Odu wasn't the one who put in here, but another Danian who helped in the Love Nests construction. That would explain the rustling noises I heard coming from the wardrobe, when I was _**'conveniently'**_ out of the room while I was bathing (hence the air quotes).

He too must have wanted to find out, and very badly I'd say! But Odu must not have been looking too hard, because it would appear that he never succeeded. Still it's humorous to think about, wouldn't you say my friend?

I then retrieved the said white box after a moment of giggling about the mental image, before closing the draw back up and waltzed right into the bathroom.

Knowing that dinner was still several hours away as it would take a while for Odu to get everything ready, I decided to take my time in preening myself. Starting with, you guessed it, another bath.

I went over and placed the box on the sink counter for now, afterwards I immediately made my way over to the head of the bath and kneeled so it would be easier for me to reach the a-cross handles. But it turns out they were lower along the sides of the blue pebble lined tub then I realized, because I about fell right in when I slightly lost my balance!

Thankfully that _didn't_ happen and I was able to get ahold of the one that controlled the hot water after a minute. After I give the one handle two good cranks, I heard the distinct gurgling sound before crystal clear water began spilling into the Danian sized pool of a tub.

With the splashes echoing on the bathroom's rocky walls, I took that opportunity to go over to the three, tan stone lined shelves to see if any of the soaps scents interested me. Even after two weeks' worth of soaks, there was still plenty of products left at my disposal, it didn't even looked like Odu and I made a dent in the stock. Each of the in-wall units had four shelves and everyone seemed to be calling my name, including the one that held the plush towels. It took me a lot longer to pick a bath wash, since everyone sounded lovely to me.

But in the end I chose a scent that Antonio and Francesca had for me in their pile of wedding presents: blueberry pomegranate lather for the soap, along with a bottle of shampoo and conditioner that had the same ingredients. And instead of using any more flowers to give the room some aroma, I wanted to save what remained for when I came back, I decided to light a few candles that the older Italian couple had also gave me. The trio candle set smelled like salted caramel; who wouldn't like that!?

"Mmmm… these are making me even hungrier!" I told myself, after blowing out the used match.

After properly disposing the tiny, blackened stick, I stationed the three candles (now sitting atop a mini silver tray) right close to where I would be sitting. Enabling me to blow them out when I got out of the tub. I also put the dark blue tinted Bath & Body Works bottle and two taller ones next to it, so they were at arm's reach.

By then the warm water was now beginning to cover the in-bath seats, making it the perfect level to go in. I quickly slipped out of my blue tea length night dress, leaving it pooled on the floor where I left it and carefully stepped right in.

I couldn't help but breathe out a content sigh as I sank my body down into the water; every time I got into a bath it felt like an eternity since the last. But I only got to thoroughly enjoy this one once I tuned the water off. When I did, I scooted back over to the very same spot Odu put me our first day in the Love Nest, to silently relish the sensation of my muscles relaxing from the steaming liquid that submerged everything below my shoulder's.

After what I felt was an hour just sitting there, I blinked out of my zoning state to clear out any sleepiness from my vision, before pushing myself off the edge of the tubs seats so I could actually get all of my hair wet. I didn't go too far, barely a step away, then I hopped back onto the spot to ring my waist length hair out while I was out of the water. After I squeezed my now soaking blonde locks a couple times (because I didn't want to totally dry it out), I poured out a good dollop of both light and dark shades of shampoo and conditioner.

When I was certain every strand was lathered, I thereby continued with my sprucing up by scrubbing myself clean of any existing dirt from head to toe with a cream colored sponge (that was already tub side), soaked with the blueberry pomegranate soap. The unusual smelling product seemed to mix in with the cloud of steam that had gathered during my bath, and it was all around heavenly.

"Ah, perfect." I whispered once more to myself, "Now I'll rinse off so I can start on the real makeover…"

After freeing my entire body of any white suds, put all of the products away, and started draining the tub, I stepped out of the cooler liquid to stand atop the bathrooms earthly toned floor. The rocks making up the flooring was kind of sweaty from the heat of the bath water, but it wasn't enough to make it hazardous to walk on. Still I stepped lightly as I thereby made my way over to the sink, while drying myself with an oversized brown towel at the same time.

When I came to a stop in front of the foggy, butterfly shaped mirror, I there by wrapped the bathroom linen around me after my skin was good and scrubbed to ward off any chill. After I cleaned the mirror off with my palm, the same hand instinctively went for the oak back, mason pearson brush sitting there on the counter.

I felt a wave of appreciation as I ran my locks through with the brush, for these types of luxury items are hardly ever seen in Mouth Pillar. But somehow Odu was able to obtain a five piece hair brush set for I alone to use. Plus these were stunning, each wooden portion of the combs were mindfully glossed and sanded, not to mention the beautiful carvings tooled into all the handles. It makes me wonder where in Perim they were originally from; but the most likely place would have to be the Overworld. For trees were scares in the Underworld and on Mipedian lands.

Still it was a thoughtful gift and I've thanked Odu numerous times for the sweet gesture.

Once I made a couple more sweeps with the brush to insure no water droplets was left behind, I sat it back down. Then I caught myself staring hard into the mirror, because I didn't have a clue about what exactly I wanted to do with my damp/wavy hair!

I racked my brain for about five minutes trying to come up with different hair styles; then an idea struck me like a lightning bolt… A fish tail braid would be perfect!

"Huh… I thought I smelled something wonderful."

I about jumped out of my skin when I heard that voice from out of nowhere, startling me enough to look over at the bathrooms entryway. When I did I saw none other than Odu, who had the world's biggest smirk on his face.

I was so focused on looking at my own reflection that I didn't even hear him come in.

"Cothica, Odu don't do that!" I scolded, my right hand currently placed over my quickened heart, "I still can't believe someone has big as you can move so quietly!"

My husband chuckled at the statement, "Sorry Alice, couldn't resist."

"You always say that." I informed him with a kind tone, before getting to the point of his sudden appearance, "What are you doing in here anyway love bug? Shouldn't you still be in the kitchen?"

"I just wanted to check in on you…" The blue Battlemaster started, as he began stepping over to me, "to see how you were doing."

But I could see right through him, "Or is it really because you wanted to see me in nothing but a towel?" I asked him point blank, my mouth forming its own smug look.

"Now, you don't honestly think I'm _that_ perverted do you?"

"Previous situations have told me otherwise love bug."

Odu's red eyes then sparked with deviousness; we both knew I had him on that one.

"Your becoming quite the shifty little woman aren't you?" My husband stated, not even remotely sounding like a question as his upper arms snaked around my linen covered waist, after finally coming within mere inches from me.

"You just have that effect on me Odu." I whispered back softly, but still smiling before rising on my tip toes to place yet another kiss on his lips.

I heard a deep, pleased rumbling as I pulled away and when I opened my eyes again, there was that familiar adorning smile on his exoskeleton face, "Yes, I wanted to see you half naked before you got dressed." The blue Danian admitted at last, "And I only knew you were after I got a whiff of hot water."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I told him tenderly, but a tad sassily too.

"You just have that effect on me." Odu repeated.

I smiled wholeheartedly, "You're really just a big old softy aren't you love bug?" I asked, but I made it sound more like a statement and not a question, which never needed an answer to begin with, "So what's the status on dinner?"

"Well for starters, the spinach puffs are just about done in the oven, but I've thought about adding another item to the menu." Odu informed.

"Really, what?" I asked, rather curious now.

"It dawned on me as I was rolling out the crust that the pastries are more of a side item then the main course, and that lead me to consider a tad more protein." Odu continued.

"I thought Danian's don't eat meat." I voiced.

"We don't." Odu clarified, "But I was mostly talking about for your eating pleasure."

I felt my body get toasty when he said ' **pleasure** ', for I could have sworn his voice dip down lower, to become almost husky-like. I was able to keep my cool through, "And what were you thinking master chef?" I questioned coyly.

"How does salmon sound?"

"Oh that sounds lovely! Can I have it grilled with just a hint of lemon and herbs?"

"Of course you may sweet one."

I then started lightly hopping on the balls of my feet while still in my husband's gentle embrace, "Now I'm getting really excited!" I gushed, no one could have wiped the grin I had on my face.

"Like I told you my sweet Alice…" Odu started, then pausing to give me an all-around sincere expression, "I would do anything to see you smile."

No matter how many times I hear him say that, I never seem to get tired of it. I hummed and gave my Battlemaster husband a tender caressing on his left cheek, as another form of an endearing contact.

We again gazed at each other for a while, before Odu broke the spell by bringing his head down to plant his lips on my brow, "Take all the time in the world getting ready." He whispered, the warm entrance to his stiff-lipped mouth tickled my skin, "And now that I've seen your pretty face, I won't barge in on you again."

"You better not!" I sang, while poking his chest playfully with my baby blue polished fingernail.

"I'll let you know when dinners getting close."

Those were Odu's parting words, even giving me a cheeky wink before turning fully around and ultimately walking out of the aired out bathroom. Returning to the kitchen area that laid directly across the Love Nests front room.

" _I can't believe I'm saying this…_ " I thought, wordlessly smiling in the direction he went, then pivoting back to the mirror a second later, " _But I'm going to miss those small frights when I leave tomorrow._ "

I know it's probably a weird thing for someone to say, but it kind of gives me a sense of comfort when Odu pops in on me. That's how I know he's never too far away and that he'll be right there in an instant should I need him for any reason. But now was not the time for day dreaming; if my husband said the spinach puffs were about ready then it wouldn't be much longer until the rest of the meal was also.

I've already been given a head start though, thanks to Odu's exquisite timing, my naturally wavy hair was now about completely dry. Leaving me free to begin weaving the fish tail braid.

Typically this type of hair style was next to impossible for someone to do on their own hair, especially without any assistance. Luckily I had the motivation to practice doing it at home, after it became widely popular in New York that one spring season. The hardest part was getting it started, but I once read a blog by a well-known stylist that pulling it back into a pony tail first keeps your hair pinned and cooperative.

And that's exactly what I did in this instance, using a simple black elastic, I tied my locks up in a low pony (it was so low it about touched the back of my neck), while leaving my bangs be. Then I started the long braiding process, using a classy crisscross technique.

Surprisingly the normally complicated braid didn't take near as long to make as I originally thought, since I hadn't attempted doing a fish tail an at least a year. But after putting in all those hours of doing one… some things you just never forget.

"Very pretty." I marveled, silently applauding my skills while I scanned the entire finished product in the butterfly shaped mirror. I then tied off the cute look with a clear band, which was underneath a thin, ocean blue bow.

Once I carefully cut the black elastic in two with a pair of scissors, which is what you're supposed to do once the fish tail braid is completed, I let it fall back over my right shoulder to lay against my back. I was happy when I saw the tail end of the braid was straight and not crooked like when you're doing a side version. I also never noticed just how thick my hair had become until I had it in this style, and I was genuinely taken aback.

But then again if these Perim made beauty products can work wonders on my skin and hair shine, why not volume? Plus I've discovered my blond hair was starting to get pretty long too. Before I left Earth my hair length was only at the middle of my back and my bangs were at my left shoulder, now my hair was about at my hips and my grown out bangs must have had to be three inches longer than they were before. I'm going to have to think about getting a haircut soon!

"I haven't had such long hair since I was nine…" I reminisced, while mindlessly plucking at the bushy end of my hair.

It didn't take me long to move on from my childhood memories. I needed to get started on my makeup; because that mouthwatering scent of lemon and parsley floating in from the other room was a tall tell sign that dinner time was getting nearer.

I then reached underneath the sink and had my ocean colored makeup bag (which was made out of this burlap material) atop the counter a moment later. Afterwards I started pulling out all the makeup I would be needing. Including some fun, extra facial stuff.

Before I had put on some foundation, a light brushing of light pink blush, and delicate powder, I had rubbed on some scented moisturizer from a palm sized glass jar. This lotion-like product was also a gift, but strictly from Illexia.

Because the female Elder's sensitive inner skin was constantly exposed, it leaves it constantly vulnerable to flaking and drying out. So one of her thoughtful children created this creamy, blue tinted moisturizer to combat it. I've even heard that it was very exclusive to Illexia, meaning that she was the only one who could own the stuff since the ingredients used to make it are hard to find.

So needless to say I was shocked when she had let me have some of her stock so willingly, and I've mentioned that when Odu and I join her for lunch. But that didn't seem to concern Illexia at all; going on to explain that there was still plenty for someone else to have, even after she use a drop during her morning, afternoon, and evening routines!

I caught a light whiff of orchid and maybe even vanilla as I spread it all over the blemishes skin of my face, as well as my entire neck. It was obvious to see just how much someone would like to have even a dollop of this lotion; it was so light and airy that it was absorbed in a matter of seconds! I had thought about putting some on my shoulders and arms too, but I was only given a sample sized jar and I didn't want to go through it that fast.

So before I started on my makeup, I popped the clear lid back on and returned it to my seashell and pearl detailed cosmetic bag.

After I had dabbed the powder on my face, I proceeded with my eyes. While I had no way to replicate the winged face painting Gregan did for my wedding/crowning ceremony, I still wanted to do something along those lines. That's when I remembered the bold new eye shadow crayon that had purchased, just when it debuted on Walgreens shelves before I moved. I had bought this stunning aqua color (which I was using right now) along with several other colors like bronze, silver, glittery white, and even a couple brighter ones such as cobalt for when I want to stand out.

Those eye shadow crayons were about the only things I got that _**weren't**_ on sale when I made at all day shopping trip around the Big Apple. But I liked them, so I was willing to pay the full price.

The aqua color may not have matched my baby blue eyes, they still complimented each other well. After all, the natural sea is never one shade wherever you go in the world either. Plus the right amount of shimmer the makeup crayon had was enough without looking like I just stepped through a glitter storm.

Next came the eye liner (making a 'double flick' design with it), followed by mascara.

When I finished, I leaned into the mirror to give my new eye wings a quick once-over, I discovered my all around look seemed almost… _kittenish_ is appearance. While the black from both the liner and mascara did make my normally innocent orbs more dramatic, I didn't draw the 'flicks' of the wings as broad or long as they regularly would be.

Short but sweet, and that's exactly what I intended.

And to stick with that playful/flirty subject matter, I then decided to take out my eyelash curler to give my tiny hairs the little Curly Q. I hardly ever used the said beauty utensil, evident by how shiny it still was, because my lashes were already long enough. But Odu was just as important to me as Maxxor and Chaor, and he deserved to see me looking my best!

"Cute." I whispered, tilting my head back and forth to give my newly preened eyes a 180 degree inspection.

When I was satisfied with my work, I put my eyelash curler back in my cosmetic back, before starting to dig out my numerous arsenal of lip glosses, including lips sticks, and placing them on the counter as it was harder for me to see the color selection in the darkness of the seashell printed bag.

The main reason why I had so much was because of precautions I was taking previously before coming to Mount Pillar for two weeks. I wasn't sure what would already be here, and it was the same situation with the bath stuff. Now don't go start thinking I didn't trust Odu enough to not have any basic beauty essentials waiting for me; I've just always been a pre-planner… or careful however you wish to say it.

Since I wanted my eyes to be the focal point, my lip color needed to be subtle, and that meant rosy reds were out. So I put those away. It was the same story for dark pinks, thinking they might clash with the eye shadow.

The three that remained were all natural pinks, which were perfect. And when my eyes landed on one in particular, I was sold.

It was such a muted pink that it about blended right with the pink of my lips, but that it what it's supposed to do, for it was known as a 'whisper' color. That meant that it only gave a faint hint of color when it was applied instead of covering my entire lip in one consistent shade like most lip sticks do. Still I could imagine my **Baby Girl** pink lip product being a delicate touch on any woman's features.

Now that my facial do over was completed, it was at last time to open up the white box and get dressed… if you could call it that!

" _Oooooooooh… how pretty!"_ I silently marveled, smiling at my reflection with satisfaction while taking in my all around look in the bathrooms all-seeing butterfly.

My Victoria Secret of choice this time was called a babydoll, which is similar to a charmeuse, however this type of lingerie was a bit more… _flirtatious_ in nature. I wouldn't call it a two piece swim suit (because it's obviously not), though at the same time that form of style comes to mind. The top was the part of the babydoll that had really caught my attention while I was out shopping; the portion that covers and highlights my breasts was detailed in this beautiful embroidered wave pattern. The stitching was also small, giving the entire appearance an abstract vibe. But the bodice wasn't the only part of the top I liked, it was also the 'peak-a-boo' front, which had cute little ruffles along the edges that started from the opened front (underneath a quarter sized flower that rested in the middle of my chest) and the swooped back the was long enough to halfway cover my butt. The babydolls 'curtain' was made of a see-through material, including the ruffles and flower, which enables anyone to get a glimpse at my abdominal region from any side. The straps of the baby doll was soft, even as it supported everything, making me almost forget that it was thinly cut silk. Even the lingerie's matching tanga panties were also lined in the same material.

"I could almost live in this…" I brawled, as I ran my fingers along the detailed top and girlish ruffles of the peek-a-boo.

Even though I was starting to become more comfortable in my own skin, as per Maxxor's wishes, I wasn't ready to strut around Perim in provocative clothing just yet. Of course I was willing to do so for Chaor, but that time doesn't count because it was in a private setting. With a babydoll though I can dip my foot into it without diving all the way in… that's what's going to give me the edge tonight.

Unfortunately, that was when the uncertainty started:

My first thought was to change back to what I was wearing before; _Odu hasn't seen me yet, maybe I can change back really fast…_

 _But I've had this little scheme in my head for several days and I'll be going away soon, I can't back out now!..._

 _But then again, what if I can't be the copycat I want to be?_

"Dinner is ready sweet one!"

The second I heard Odu's familiar warmed voice ring out from the front room, I immediately felt a smile start to grow. He can always do stuff like that; giving me confidence in ways that no other male (human or otherwise) has been able to do. Bravery is a quality I didn't have at first, but after spending time with my Battlemaster, I was starting to see that I always had been.

I just needed to find the right motivation.

"Ok… you can do this Alice… Just act natural." I whispered, giving myself a gentle pep talking. Then I felt a slight change in my demeanor, before calling out "I'll be right out!" In an alluring tone.

Now that I finally had my nerves up, I proceeded to strut out into the front room, while Odu was doing the same thing. However he didn't seem to even notice that I had entered, for my husband was more engrossed on keeping the impressively loaded, and might I say finer than average, tin tray level.

Once my wishful baby blue eyes were glued to Odu they remained on him, even as he carefully walked from the kitchen archway to the near foot of the bed. And just as the bottom of the semi-shiny carrier came in contact with the surface of the blue comforter, I was quickly hit by a warm and inviting smell. One that can only come from a home cooked dinner. The gourmet spread consisted of all of the options I requested to the chef (minus the dessert), along with the surprisingly thick salmon fillet, a bowl of freshly unshelled walnuts, an unopened bottle of grapefruit juice and two simple drinking glasses.

My stomach would have undoubtingly gave me away if I hadn't suppressed it enough!

"Whenever you're ready swe-" Odu started to call out, as he must have believed I was still in the bathroom. But then his breathing hitched when he at last turned in my direction… and saw what I was wearing. He looked stunned for a few seconds, and then before you could snap, his bug-like face turning into that of the unknowing motive Danian with that delicious seducers smile.

"Alice… my sweet one…" Odu started, his voice getting huskier with every syllable as he began drawing closer, even those beady red orbs of his were brimming with mild lust, "Is that what I think it is?"

" _Let the games begin…_ " I inwardly purred.

I got his attention, now I had to do something to make myself receptive to his advances… I got it!

I proceeded to set the mood by slowly swaying my hips back and forth, and I mean _**slowly**_ , similar to if Odu was watching me in slow motion. "I just knew you'd approve of this outfit choice…" I smirked at him, my voice sounding like it was trying to giggle, but it truth it was humming while my fingertips rose from my fleshy thighs to feather kiss key places on my body as I bend my right knee forward slightly, "You've been looking for it for days, have you not?"

I saw the corners of Odu's mouth twitch, "You knew what I was doing… such a cleaver little mate you are." He audibly applauded, now steps away from closing in on me. At the same time my husabnds uncharacteristically avid right hand started extending forward, most likely to grasp and pull me closer to his chest.

But I wasn't going to allow him.

I stepped backwards casually, away from his grasp before my husband even had a chance to touch me. Which in turn made Odu halt all at once and blink rather dumbly; I could tell he wasn't expecting that.

I however remained unfazed, for everything was going exactly as planned. "Uh uh uh Odu…" I told him, playfully wagging my finger in front of me, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'd hate for our fun to end this soon…"

I saw my husband's left brow rise in a puzzled expression, "Just what are you planning my delicious little Alice?" He asked me bluntly, My Battlemasters voice actually starting to sound serious since he's seen me in my babydoll.

"Who me? Why I'm not planning anything… _honey_." I returned nonchalantly, making it appear like I honestly didn't know what he was talking about, "I just didn't want anything to get out of hand before we eat that lovely meal you've made. And since we're on that subject; I'd like to go have a bite myself!"

During the past two weeks I've endured countless forms of teasing from Odu, but tonight I've finally gotten enough courage to give him a tasted of his own medicine. And I must say its working like a charm. I could feel Odu's wide eyes dogging me from the moment I tiptoed around his bulky form, making sure to add an amorous sashay into the action, which made my hips pop out a little more than usual, until I sat down on the waiting bed.

It was evident that my husband was rather flabbergasted by my drastic change in personality, which was to be expected. That was the plan though. I wanted Odu to get an insight into how _I_ felt after we came to the Love Nest for the first time; confusion, impatience, yearning… Shall I continue? Plus I could already see a mixture of those very same emotions bubbling up on his face as I glanced at him out of my right vision.

Although there was slight irritation too; as he's not used to being dismissed in this fashion.

" _He better learn to…_ " I sang in my head, while giving him my best assertive wink as I was taking my first bite of a steamy spinach puff.

If Odu didn't know what I was doing before, it certainly seemed to dawn on him now. For it was like a light bulb had been turned on in his head and it illuminated brightly in his glowing eyes; creating the perfect backdrop for the increasing predatory gaze. It reminded me a lot of how Chaor looked at me when I was in the body stocking. However Odu's appeared to be more of an excitement response and not hunger driven, as he enjoyed a good challenge.

And oh what a challenge I made for him!

For not once throughout dinner did I let him get within an arm's length of me; as he had not two but _four_ arms that I needed to keep a close eye on. Making me secretly grin victoriously to see Odu getting desperate from the reality of me being so close, yet so far. What really got him squirming though was when I started acting like a real life harpy woman; excruciatingly tormenting him with my body and my wordless insinuations. Such as gradually licking my fingers clean in plain view, as well as 'unwittingly' skimming a part of my body against his. Mostly being my foot or the side of my leg.

Now I understood why Odu enjoyed teasing me so much, it was a lot of fun. But only when you _weren't_ on the receiving end!

In fact I was having such a good time with it, that I wasn't even aware as to how fed up Odu had become. And it must have reached its boiling point; because as I was barely pulling down the edge of the babydoll's bodice (which was conveniently over my left breast) with my pinkies fingernail…

" _ **That's enough of that you little shrew!**_ "

Odu's sudden blare startled me, but somehow I remained relaxed, or ignorant in his case.

"Now Odu…" I cooed, keeping my tone steady despite his obvious agitation, "It's very rude to call people names."

Although it would appear that NOTHING I had said even registered. Odu simply stared at me with the widest, most crazed eyes I've ever seen any male make, both pools of red were as bright as neon lights and dripping with carnal frustration. That coupled with his hot and heavy breathing made him seem more like an animal in heat then a well-disciplined Danian.

"You think I can't see what you're doing to me you _**damn vixen**_!?" Odu proceeded to snarl.

Yes my friend; apparently Perim's curse words are the same as Earth's and I can candidly say I was blindsided by that.

"Odu!" I gasped, no longer acting, as I reeled back enough to where I had one foot off the bed, "That was uncalled for!"

Needless to say I was greatly offended at that moment, because I've never been called anything like that… _**EVER.**_ But just as I was about to call Odu out on it, the bitter emotion disappeared when it dawned on me that I had fulfilled what I had set out to do. Although instead of feeling proud, I felt a swing of regret, because I had done exactly what Odu did during the first few days of our honeymoon, and that was _precisely_ what I was trying _not_ to do!

Before I could apologies for my own behavior I paused, as the peculiar sight before me demanded I do otherwise.

My Danian Battlemaster was still heaving of course, but it was less erratic. However what amazed me the most was the widening smile that implied he was… **aroused**? That couldn't be, he seemed so put off before!

But it was true. As I silently gazed at him a moment longer he flashed a small, almost insignificant, smirk and a wink that seemed more like a twitch of the right eye.

" _He wants me to keep going…"_ I surmised, signing with relief at first. Then smirked when I decided to humor him, "Wants wrong honey?" I sweetly snickered, continuing to move off and walking backwards around the curve of the bed with a gradual swing of my hips, "Aren't you enjoying this?"

Seconds before he spoke, Odu dropped down to all four arms (making the in ground mattress bounce from the harsh jolt) and all but crawled along the boundary of the massive blue bed after me, "No, I'm not." Odu rumbled/growled, his squinty orbs fixated on my scantily clothed form.

"Really?... Now that's interesting…" I responded. Then my hum then about turned into a full on laugh when Odu made a hasty swap to try and grab my leg. "Oooooo, you're being quite earnest this evening honey bee." I taunted, after taking shelter behind the soft mound of pillows at the head of the bed.

It wasn't until that moment did I really take in Odu's current position. He looked so much like a proper Earthly bug as he continued to persistently pursue me on his hands and feet, even though it was awfully slowly. The blue Battlemaster must have been trying to hold himself back as long as he could. But it was by the skin of his teeth; and Odu didn't even have any!

"That's because my honey comb is standing right in front of me!" Odu rumbled, growling out the last three words as he leaped at me. While the sudden bounce of the mattress jostled the five blue and white bed cushions, and disturbed the large patch of comforter were he took off.

The only reason Odu didn't catch me was because I darted out of the way at the very last minute, making him land squarely on the floor. But it was like dodging a bullet and the swift breeze that he created made me squeal when I felt it passed over the skin of my left arm. And I continued to giggle/scream (probably unnecessarily) loud as I kept my feet moving quickly around the semi-small front room. With the distinct noise of Odu crapping the surface of the rocky based floor just breaths behind me.

Fortunately for him, our small round of 'cat-and-mouse' didn't last long. For I soon slowed down, after deciding I've teased my poor husband long enough. When I did I just happened to be running straight for the wall, to the right of the entrance to the tunnel that lead out of the Love Nest.

I laughed in both excitement and suggestion during the length of time it took for my back to hit smoothed stone fortified façade, and when I did, Odu's face was already right there with all four of his hands already planted on each side of me. Seriously he slammed them down so hard I'm positive he's left defined hand prints on the rocky surface!

We both stood their somewhat breathless for a minute, while also becoming aware that my pale skin was lightly coated with sweat by my earlier effort's.

"Now I have you my vixen…" My husband finally stated, rather smugly with his ogling eyes inches from my own.

"It's about time honey…" I breathed, leaning closer marginally so that our lips _almost_ touched, "It's not as much fun being on that side of the teasing game is it?"

This was the first time I heard him groan in approval at the utter of his new nickname, Odu must like that one too, "Not as much I admit." My husband huffed, but he was grinning from antenna-to-antenna anyway, "But feel free to do it again whenever you want. I've never experienced this kind of inner inflation… and it's becoming increasingly addicting."

"Are you sure I didn't overdo it?" I asked softly, my voice becoming more sincere as I caressed his tepid chest gently, "Because I promise I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't sweet one." Odu murmured in the same reassuring and heartwarming tone that I love listening to, "Besides, you did splendidly, and I kind of had it coming. So don't worry about me my sweet Alice, I'm a big male, I can take whatever you throw at me."

I raised my brow in interest, "Is that right?" I asked, a bit cheekily, "Than lets test that audacity shall we?"

That's when I brought my somewhat surprised Danian head down lower by wrapping my arms around his neck, to give him a passion filled kiss. Odu's mouth was molded different then say a quote-on-quote 'human' faced creature. But as I lapped at different places and wrestled with his tongue a little bit, I began to appreciate the decadent, sugary taste that his mouth provided. Which in turn caused me to become mildly intoxicated. I immediately tighten my hold around his neck, bring him that much closer as he too lovingly touched my body with his lower appendages, while his upper ones stayed put to keep him balanced.

"Mmmmmmm…" I moaned into my husband's opening, at the same time Odu voiced his own appreciation. After a moment longer of savoring, I somewhat unwillingly pulled my painted pink lips' away, so I could take in some fresh air into my tried lungs.

"What would you desire of me now… my vixen?" My husband said lowly, making his normally grainy voice smooth as velvet.

I was becoming quite turned on by my new epithet; I was beginning to like it a lot. Especially when it was during a steamy moment like this one.

"Hmmmmm... Well I'm curious to see just how far I can push you …" I brawled, my baby blues looking him up and down discreetly, "And I'd like to start at the source."

Odu was nobody's fool, he knew full well what I was hinting, evident by his red eyes popping wider, while he blurted out an involuntary groan.

"But I need you to tell me you want it too love bug." I whispered into his quaking lips as my hands started pushing into his upper, then lower regions of his rippling chest. That way he could somewhat feel the suggesting circles I was creating.

His heartbeat may not had been as easy to find, but I could swear I felt Odu's pulse strengthen considerably underneath my hands as well as his body temperature, which was hotter than before. "Y-Yes…!" Odu moaned, after he was able to get his brain working again, "I-I want to know… just now it feels…"

I grinned in response, "Good…" I purred, imagining my voice still echoing on the surrounding walls, even as my pink lips trailed a slow line to the top of his defined abs, "Now be a good boy and hold still..."

Whether it was the warmth of my breath creeping closer to most sensitive region of his body I can't say, but just as my mouth came to the top of his… _crotch_ … that's when Odu's breathing turned into needy pants while his form quivered from head-to-toe.

The physical demonstration of his need was enough to cause my womanhood to ache within me and I hadn't even gotten to the best part yet! But I soon would be, for my lips came to the destination I've been striving for this entire evening.

Now came the task of… **'feeling him up'** __in a manner of speaking, so that his manhood would join the party. I've seen Odu do it plenty of times during the calmer moments of our love making; except he was stronger than I was and I was secretly worried that it may take me longer to cajole it.

But that's what elbow grease is for, right?

While pushing my palms into his blue exoskeleton as hard as I could (without actually moving him), I trailed a swirling line from both sides of his hips towards the center. I felt my Danian husband's inner temperature skyrocketing ever higher by the time I was inches from the destination, of which I felt getting harder underneath his outer shell.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" I sang in a hushed tone, as I proceeded to tenderly message his private region without a second's hesitation.

At that point I was glad that Odu and I had the wall to support us, for my said husband's knees would have most certainly given away right from beneath him. That is if he wasn't digging his fingers so far into the structure, and with such force his paling knuckles were taut. " _Come out_ … _Come out_ … COTHICA!" He puffed out, grunting in rhythm of my strokes. Seems his frantic enough to order so own manhood!

But it did the trick, because the said long erection slowly unfurled before my very eyes.

Odu's brain and his penis must have shared some mysterious link, fueled by the desire that continued to grow. For the enlarged blue behemoth appeared _**twice**_ as larger than normal, as the 'body' of it gradually wormed its way out of its containment. It was that enflamed. The sight that laid before me made what was left of my innocent mind fade from this place, causing me to almost get woozy and lean further out to rest my head against the still wall.

While my beet red face showed my mild embarrassment, I was also felt a wave of gratification.

" _Wow… did_ _ **I**_ _do this?_ " I thought, my lips curling back into a Cesar cat grin, " _Boy am I good!"_

"Are you proud of what you've done my vixen?" My husband's voice groaned, prompting me to flick my slightly tired baby blues' up at him, while he continued to loom over my crouching form with his finger's still buried in Mouth Pillars soil, "You should be… for this is your handiwork… and you better plan on taking care of it…"

During the impromptu intermission, what remained of Odu's foot long manhood had time to (finally) fully unwind from its constricting entanglement. And it seemed to be equally as glad as my panting husband; I could see the pulse that was happening just beneath its fleshy blue covering from across the room and it was ready-and-waiting for what came next.

If a penis could speak, I imagine Odu's would be screaming 'Come to me my mistress, I'm ready when you are!' As the glistening, bulged tip seemed to be reaching for me desperately.

I smiled sweetly, much to Odu's chagrin/fervor, "Oh I plan on, **'taking care of it'** honey…" I informed him, my more experienced hands taking ahold of his hefty erection while I kept my eyes locked with his, "After all… you haven't left things unfinished either, have you?"

My husband immediately threw his head back and grunted with ecstasy at the mere touch, "Alice...! Please…!" He begged, his boiling tempered chest arching.

Odu may not had been wildly thrashing around, but I knew he was losing against the fight against his own primal desires within. I heard the faint pops of his knuckles tightening even more above me, trying with all his might to keep his two sets of hands off me a few moments more. Even his feet have somehow wore two deep holes in the floor to prevent his massive body from pushing me against the wall and crushing me from his mounting desire; I can't even tell you _when_ that happened!

No more games; it's time to get down to business.

I put all of my attention back on Odu's erection that was now in my hands, and while using less amounts of pressure, I massaged the soft skin-like surface as lovingly and affectionately as my husband had treated me. Putting all my heart into the action, starting from the base and slowly creeping my way up. Then when I got to the moist tip, I worked my way back down again in the same manner. Not to tease; but to be sure I showed him how much these last two weeks have meant to me.

My efforts were returned in kind from both Odu and his penis; which I'm convinced has a mind of its own. The thick male extension nudged and throbbed as I went through the tender process, as if to make curtain not a speck of its blue surface went unhandled. While Odu himself wasn't shy about voicing his own approval about the treatment he was receiving…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh… Ah-Alice!" My Battlemaster groaned with the biggest and loopiest smile plastered on his bug-like face, "This bliss you're giving me… it tastes so good…C-Cothica… I'm in heaven!"

I smiled to myself, while vaguely aware of his hips swinging forward-and-back from the beat of my hand strokes, "Do you like this love bug?" I whispered, my lips coming dangerously close to his manhood's tip as I went on with my hands motions, "If you do, then you better tell me…"

In the time it took for me to brush the edge of my tongue on the leaking tip, Odu's already needy breaths turned hot and heavy, "Ha… H-ah… Y-Yes… My-My sweet one…" Odu continued to rumble, while his fluttering eyelids indicates his red orbs are rolling, "Keep going…It's _**so close**_!"

He didn't need to tell me what 'it' was, for I felt myself getting close to euphoria too. All the sounds and exclamations Odu was saying was driving me haywire; my body temperature has steadily climbed higher throughout this whole… 'foreplay game' and my mind was in a complete fog from lust.

"Odu…" I breathed, before opening my lips as wide as they would go.

Then, while being mindful of its size, I pushed in what I could of the manhood's thick head. However, because it was already so hard and expanded (in both sets of directions), I bet you I wasn't even able to fit in one inch of the penis's tip and even then it was a tight squeeze. Though I was used to that by now, after all, Cothica himself has already warned me that _all_ of my future husbands would be that way. So I had to make do with what I was able, softly circling it with my eager tongue, along with wholeheartedly caressing what was left.

Plus Odu seemed to be _**very**_ grateful for my valiant endeavor; he was savoring every single second of my procedure with frantic jerks in an attempted to nudge my head deeper into his crotch. But I hardly noticed, because pleasuring my Battlemaster husband until he was sent over the edge was my main focus in that moment and wouldn't allow anything to break my concentration.

Except it would be, thanks to the base of my fishtail braid being unexpectedly yanked.

I opened my mouth (letting the hard erection go at the same time) to let out a startled squeak when I felt the firm tug. It didn't hurt, but the action surprised me a bit.

With the feeling of the large palmed grip remaining in my blond hair, I blinked several times to clear my vision. When did I found myself face-to-face with none other than Odu, whose red eyes danced with such a deep, heartfelt love that I could call it adoration.

"That's enough my vixen, I wouldn't allow you to do anymore tonight." Odu told me, his tone sounding almost smug.

I became confused, "Did you not like it?" I asked, starting to wonder if I did something wrong.

"I enjoyed it very much, my sweet Alice." Odu quickly informed, thereby putting my fears to rest. Then he continued after kneeling down lower to be more at eye level with me, "But I don't want our night to end with me lying face up in the middle of our Love Nest's floor, especially with my wife in an uncomfortable looking position beside the wall."

"But I'm ok honey." I said softly, even proving it by giving him a long, slow kiss.

"(lustful moan) I know." My husband murmured after I pulled away, "But I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

While I was trying to make sense of what he meant, Odu already had his upper left arm (which he was able to uproot from the wall along with his other's) lopped under my thighs and proceeded to stand, while lifting me up at the same time without any strain.

I had to hold back a dreamy sigh when I was fully suspended; it's still hard not to swoon when I think of both my current and future husbands' strengths.

"No, I guess not." I said with a smile as I kept my weight level on his single muscular appendage, "I just thought it wasn't fair that _I_ was getting all the teasing treatment and you weren't."

To tell you the truth my friend; I didn't spruce myself up, endowed my body with a babyboll and started teasing Odu to get back at him. It may had started out that way, but actually my underlining strategy was to help him experience the enjoyment of not being the one dealing them. If it came down to it and I had to choose between those two sides of the game, I'd gladly be the one that's being teased by her lover. Because it's not the thought of my body being 'played' with that gets me going, but its more about learning how hard your partner works to make it more appealing.

That's what I adore most about making love to Odu; he _**wants**_ to prove just how much he desires to make each round we share to be better than the last. And all the effort he puts into each jaunt brightly shows when it's all over.

Odu gazes straight into my glittering orbs, as we were currently eye-to-eye, even at his natural level, "You are positively beautiful… my sweet, sweet Alice." He whispered, his voice full of nothing but love, "I only wish I said it more…"

"But you did honey bee." I informed him gently, before reaching out to cup my hands on both sides of his face, "Just without words."

My Danian husband then waited a moment before drawing me that much closer, so he could once again endow a tender kiss to my waiting lips.

"Please make love to me Odu… my sweet little honey bee."

The moment I breathed those words into my Battlemasters' lips, Odu hummed tenaciously. If we weren't cut off from the rest of the Tribe, I'm certain all of Mount Pillar would have heard it as strongly as a Hive Call.

"Your wish shall forever be my command, my vixen of a mate." My husband vowed.

I giggled cutely at his response at first, then it turned into full on laughter when Odu continued on, gallivanting over to the bed mindfully and with as few steps as possible before laying me down on my back against the already disturbed blue comforter.

I sighed my husband's name wishfully while Odu was carefully crawling on top on me, just as longingly as before this all started. In return Odu gave me a needlelike smile when his enamored eyes locked onto my own; not quite teasing and not lustful either.

"Let's get you out of this vexing outfit…" My Battlemaster rumbled cheekily, while his ghostly fingers had already finished curling around the edges of my silk lined panties.

Without me even guiding them, my curly lashed eyes contently slipped closed, matching the smile that spread a hair wider on my face. Then I unintentionally purred in desire, even softly wiggling my body when I felt my underwear being slowly pulled down.

"Don't take too long love bug." I warned him gently, when my lingerie bottoms hadn't reach my knees in over a full minute.

I heard my husband chuckle with slight amusement, "Sorry sweet one, force of habit." Odu stated in a loving tone, "As you've said **'two can play at this game'**."

Then I opened my eyes when I felt him place a kiss my forehead, when I did I stared right into his enamored gaze. Odu's solid red eyes glowed even in the semi-dim front room of the Love Nest, "But I'm long past that phase now, and I know you are too." My husband said, his grainy voice soft, "I will make you mine starting now, and with no more interruptions. Does this please you my little vixen?"

"Yes it does honey…" I cooed, my arms snaking along the bed to rest above my head in an inviting manner, "But please hurry, or I'm going to get angry at you again."

Odu responded with a grin, a light hearted one this time, before finally leaning down and melted his lips into mine. After my blue undergarments were passed my toes and discarded on the floor, Odu's lower hands then began kneading everything on my legs between my thighs and ankles, while his upper ones were resting on the comforter underneath my arms pits. Thoughtfully keeping his body weight off me as our kiss turned heated fast, which didn't take long after his tongue was given entrance. Two pleading pushes against my teeth; that's all it took. My husband's grey muscle didn't waste any time tasting everything my mouth had to offer, even my own smaller tongue was circled and painstakingly savored.

"Mmmmmmmm…" I moaned, while my arms autonomously snaked over Odu's shoulders and stroked the bases of both his antennas with one finger.

Now it was Odu's turn to moan deeply, "I'm always going to love it when you do that." He said huskily into my lips.

Once that was said, my blue Danian's lips changed locations to the nap of my neck, causing me to again giggle at the sensation. I had thought Odu's lips no longer tickled me, but I guess some parts of my human body would always remain sensitive.

I guess my Battlemaster must have still thought my laughter was cute, because I then felt the distinct quiver of a chuckle coming from the back of his throat. But either way it did nothing to still my wiggling.

"Odu…!" I came close to whining.

As Odu's attention was primarily on kissing and touching, I had suddenly became aware of how uncomfortable the remaining piece of my outfit had become. The babydoll was never meant for comfort (unlike Maxxor's charmeuse), as it was created to appeal to a males dirtier thoughts. Although mine was simpler in design, _some_ babydoll styles could constrict certain movements if you were in a laying down position like I was now.

Never the less the top of my blue lingerie was becoming increasingly intolerable, especially as my body temperature was steadily raising from not only our current activities, but also from earlier.

And after saying he would take me without any more delays, one would think Odu would have me stripped naked by this point. So what's going on, why isn't he-

What a minute!

"Odu…" I knowingly brawled, already on my elbows as my tone proved how irritated I had become, "You promised me!"

My said husband, who had his red eyes downward, paused from caressing my shins and lifted his chin. Showing off a smug expression as he did so. "(playful chuckle) Now Alice," He started, his lips turning into a smirk, "have you already forgotten that my words can fall flat at times like these? I have my own urges to satisfy you know."

At the start of my honeymoon in Mount Pillar, the old Alice would have dealt with this matter quietly. But I wasn't the same woman anymore, I had gained some confidence as I began to understand this new form of pleasure… and I was about to show Odu just how much I've grown.

Before Odu even had time to react, he was already lying flat on his back and staring up at me with a shocked expression as I was straddling his waist. Surprisingly I had managed to slam into his chest hard enough to knock him off balance; it's amazing what a common woman like me is capable of doing when she has her mind set on something.

"So do I honey bee." I informed him after a short silence, with my hands still glued to his heated chest. Then I demonstrated my point by rubbing my exposed womanhood up and down his erection, like I was ' _ **riding**_ ' it. As a result I felt it coming back to life, causing me to groan impatiently when I felt a slight nudge in between my thighs, "Do I need to start taking charge of these sessions, or are you going to be the good boy I asked you to be?"

When Odu didn't answer right away, I proceeded to grind my pelvis harder into his manhood. When I did so I smiled, more to myself and not him specifically, for I felt proud of my newly discovered courage at that moment. Before I was always a follower in bed, never having enough bravery to take control of a situation if I didn't agree or like what was being done.

But you could say I've now become Odu's nemesis to his antics, because there is only so much teasing I was going to take from here on out. And my husband seems to have heard that message loud and clear…

"No my vixen…" Odu answered, his voice groaning so deeply from the firm stimulation I continued to give him that he could have been growling, "Your honey bee will behave for you now."

I looked down at the panting male critically, not quite believing him at first. When I did though, I saw nothing but truth in his seemingly glowing red eyes. He may fib about certain things, but when it came down to it I know Odu would never lie to me.

"Good boy…" I whispered, tugging wantonly at the bodice of my sweat soaked babydoll after ceasing from rubbing myself on him, "Now you better hurry and come get your treat."

Odu simply grinned, before snapping his arms around me and dragging me down closer to him. I laughed at the foreseen maneuver, but it didn't last long because I was silenced by a sugar coated kiss.

The following minutes left my mind in a haze; for after teasing each other for such a long time it was exciting to move along to the best part. My Battlemaster husband at last removed my last article of clothing not seconds after he rolled over to where I was underneath him again. Odu groaned in response at the sight of my now exposed, sweat glistening breasts, while I sighed in relief of my own heated skin being cooled by the air. My husband was quick to say how beautiful I was, and wasted even lesser time in slithering his overly eager hands all over my naked form.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh… Ooooooooodduuuuuuuuuu..." I moaned, my voice dripping with lust from his welcomed touch. Which seemed to be heightened thanks to tempered flesh.

I saw the said male's eye's glitter with excitement as they glanced up at me; his lips had been gently nibbling the valley between my breasts. That coupled with his ghostly finger's coming close to my aching womanhood got me squirming.

"Not much longer now my vixen…" Odu murmured truthfully, his voice caused my heart to flutter from the softness, "I only wanted to taste your sweetness a moment longer."

"There's no need to rush honey bee… for we have all the time in the world." I cooed.

But we didn't. That was the sad part.

However, Odu didn't dwell on such things. He lives in the moment, yet another thing that I adore most about him. "Are you ready my sweet one?" My husband ask, while carefully pulling my legs further apart and in turn revealing to all just how moist my womanhood had become without my knowledge.

"Yes Odu." I told him, in a voice _barely_ above a whisper.

Odu gazed down at me with another sweet expression and without breaking eye contact, scooted himself closer. What made this round of love making different from all the others my Danian husband and I have shared was the peaceful feeling I sensed in the air around the Love Nest. It felt… great… Because even though Odu didn't say it as often as say Maxxor or Chaor, just _**knowing**_ that Odu will love and treasure me for the rest of my life was enough.

As he's proven his devotion without the need for words and such.

"I love you Alice…" Odu breathed out, and before I could answer him, the head of his foot long, 'locked and loaded' manhood was already being pushed inside.

I whimpered/moaned, while slightly arching off the comfy bed at the familiar stretching sensation. But I felt no pain. Even as Odu carefully went in further and without pause until he was all the way inside.

"Ummmmmmm… I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold all of you this time." I purred honestly, only hitting me about how dirty it sounded until after I said it.

Odu let out a long hot breath, before leaning all the way down to nuzzle the right side of my face in an affectionate way, "Just feeling you, even if it's only a few inches, is enough for me Alice." He stated, his tone light as a song.

I tilted my head into the contact, Odu never ceases to surprise me with small tender gestures like that one. "Please finish honey bee, I'm getting tired." I gently informed him, with a sweet smile on my lips.

My husband just nodded in response before pleasuring me as splendidly as he always had.

The paced started off slow, as I knew it would, to allow myself time to adjust, as well as give Odu time to warm up. Then as my want for the desired release once more bloomed in the pit of my stomach, my husband didn't need me to tell him when to pick up speed, for he could already feel that heat steadily growing.

"Uhhhhhhhh… Uhhhhhhhh… Yes Odu, yes!" I chanted, my voice raised for the first time this evening and I had a feeling it was only going to get louder.

My husband grunted in return, "Still as delicious as always…" He breathed, while keeping the beat of his thrusts steady.

During the moment's leading up to my bodies impending climax, I had my eyes closed. I can't recollect when or why they did so, even now as I write on your pages my friend. But I guess it was my way of relishing the feeling of Odu inside me.

When it comes to pleasuring him, my hands are tied by an invisible rope, because his Danian-gifted outer shell prevents that. That doesn't mean I can't handle his… you-know-what, as I already have. However, I feel a bit shallow when I do that. It's unfair in my option, that _**that**_ was the only place he could feel my hands. Plus I feel guilty that I can't give Odu's skin the same level of indulgences, such as when my husband grazed his fingers across my hips suggestively.

Without even thinking, I brought this concern of mind up when the two of us were sharing a cup of freshly brewed tea. It was rather out of the blue and there was no real reason for mentioning it. Still, I had this strange sensation that I should… and I can't help but smile when I remember how perturbed Odu became not an instant later. Not at me of course, but because I felt like I _**had**_ to do something of that nature so he wouldn't... 'get bored' of me.

Never in a million years would I fear that would happen; for my future husbands have made it clear that they love me with all their hearts. But I was still human in the end and there will always be things that I can't do no matter how hard I try.

" _Please stop worrying about something that you can't control sweet one._ " I remember my love bug telling me, his voice stern, but tender at the same time, " _Here it's the male's job to deal with those kinds of problems, not their mates. So please… for me…_ "

That was the end of it.

"Open those beautiful eyes my sweet Alice…" I heard Odu moan close to my right ear, while I felt my inner walls beginning to tighten around his pulsing manhood.

I slowly complied, fluttering my eyelids in mild exhaustion to meet Odu's bobbing face, which held a loving and content expression, "There's my little wife…" He murmured again.

The corners of my lips only lifted higher, as the sensation of my **entire** womanhood (G-spot and beyond, even my clitoris was slightly brushed) was being stroked my Odu's bulging blue behemoth.

"I can feel it… it's closer than ever!" Odu stated in a delirious tone, "Hold tight my sweet Alice…"

I wordlessly obeyed, snapping my dripping arms around his neck as the heat in my abdomen felt close to boiling over. What little strength I had left went forwards voicing my approval; groaning, moaning, gasping and whatever else I was able. While my body remained somewhat limp atop the quaking bed, Odu took it upon himself to bring me closer to his chest, I felt all four of his arms grip around me securely moments before I was finally hit my an unstoppable force….

" **OHHHHHHHHHHH… OHHHHHHHH-** _ **OOOOOOOOOODDDDDDUUUUUUUUU!**_ "

The orgasm was like an earthquake; it came without warning despite the perfect conditions leading up to it. Still it was greatly received by both Odu and I, though it was short lived for me. As I was again knocked unconscious as my Danian husband hollered out my own name to all of Perim, and before I experienced the warmth of his flood rushing inside my body.

Thankfully I've had time to adjust to the strain over the last two weeks, so now my black outs don't last near as long.

I began to stir when I felt gentle lips caressing my forehead, "Honey…" I sighed, using his new nickname as my hands reached for his face.

During that time Odu had me nettled in his arms as he laid on his right side, the blue comforter already over us and cooling my warm body to the bone, "I'm right here my sweet one..." He whispered lovingly when my fingers touched his harden skin, "You could never understand how beautiful you look right now."

I knew a dark blush was forming on my face before it had a chance to heat up, "Did I meet your expectations love bug?" I asked, innocently.

"Very." Odu replied simply, with a playful hum in the back of his throat, "So much so that I'm thinking about never letting you leave…"

"Odu…" I softly hummed, but at the same time it was serious as my hands lowered to rest underneath his jawline.

That was when my Battlemasters smile disappeared, falling to a relaxed frown. And no matter how many times I see it, I still feel a twinge of pain in my heart.

"I know you must leave my sweet one; the statute in our pact marriage forbids you from living in one Tribe permanently is clear. But it will be hard watching you go…" Odu admitted, his eye's teaming with sorrow.

That was when I felt my fish tail braid (I still can't believe it held so well up until now) loosen before it began to unravel. My husband's sneaky finger's managed to take off the elastic behind my back; his slyness knows no bounds. However I didn't look to see, for my gaze couldn't leave my husband's blank stare while I felt the ends of my hair creep across the skin of my back. But it must have been too slow for his liking, for instead of letting my soaked hair unwind on its own, Odu then began combing his fingers though my wet locks tenderly to usher it along.

I softly smiled and lend into his touch a few times as he lightly massaged my scalp with his upper left hand's fingers, prompting a crack of one to appear on his own lips, though it only lasted a moment each time. Those sweet caresses went on until my shoulders were draped in dark golden waves again, but Odu didn't remove his appendage.

"I love you so… my sweet, sweet Alice." Odu murmured with love, his hand moving to cup my right cheek.

Automatically the corners of my baby blue eyes began to water, "I love you too Odu…" Then I paused when felt my voice shake with emotion, "Very much."

My husband released an elongated sigh in response while he brought his head down to claim my lips in a long, slow kiss.

Then I heard something I hadn't in a long time; the sound of crickets humming moments before Odu pulled away.

"I've forgotten how beautiful your voice sounds." I murmured, my voice raised just a fraction even though the music was more soothing then loud as I gazed into my husband's orbs sweetly.

I watched as those red eyes that I love glitter with fondness while they squinted, even hinting a genuine smile forming at the same time.

"It's nothing like yours." Odu stated, his finger joints rubbing my jawline while not dropping a single note.

I blushed and smiled cutely when I remembered that first night after his 'big entrance' during our dating days on Earth. I suppose I have a decent singing voice; it was no Mariah Carey that's for sure but it was still sweet that Odu would tell me it was.

That was when another song starting playing in my head, completely different from the one a sung to Odu because this one was more meaningful. As it was a love song.

And without even thinking, I started to sing a portion of it…

 **In your heart,**

 **I can still feel the beat for every time you kiss me**

 **And when we're apart,**

 **I know how much you miss me**

 **I can feel your love for me in your heart**

 **And there ain't no way,**

 **I'm letting you go now**

 **And there ain't no way,**

 **And there ain't no how**

 **I'll never see that day…**

As each of those words left my mouth, I felt a small piece of my own heart go with it. And I think Odu heard it, for the smile on him face as lovely and infectious as the day is long.

' **Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always**

 **We will be together all of our days**

 **I wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face…**

"Always." I finished, breathing out that word and not actually singing it as I touched the hand that still rested against my cheek.

Seconds later, Odu (who appeared to be was in a dream) gave me another tender kiss and then pulled away just as fast from joy. But his disposition was still the same sweet Danian that I adore.

"Rest now my sweet Alice." Odu whispered, his exoskeleton forehead placed against my own, "I want to sing you to sleep before I too rest my head against yours."

I nodded in understanding, then getting myself comfortable inside the beds ice blue sheets afterward. "Promise to be right here when I wake up?" I asked him, as my droopy eyes started to close.

Before sleep overtook me, I distinctively heard, " _ **Always…**_ _**My sweet Alice.**_ " as I was sent into a peaceful slumber.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 _What more can I possibly say about the great Odu-Bathax…? Nothing really._

 _Sure he's a Battlemaster by trade, but to me he's more than that. He's sweet and kind, just as a male should be. It almost makes me forget that he's a battle hardy Danian and not human._

 _But we don't have to be the same on the outside, to have the same feelings inside. And personally I wouldn't want him, or any of my future husbands for that matter, to be anything different. For I love them all just the way they are now._

 _What helps distinct Odu from the others though is the level of devotion he displays every waking moment. Not that Maxxor and Chaor hadn't while I was with them, on the contrary. However the amount of effort Odu puts into whatever it may be, is still enough to make my heart pound like a brand new base drum._

 _It almost makes me want to stay, and I emphasis_ _ALMOST_ _._

 _I've already experienced three of my future husbands unconditional love for me, and I just know Iflar and Mudeenu will give me the exact same amount of affection when I head to Al' Mipediam._

 _Until tomorrow my friend, whenever that may be,_

 _Alice Amelia Rosewood, Queen of the Overworld and Underworld;_

 _Princess of the Danian's_

 **A/N** **: Done! Took me long enough I know, but I hit so many snags on this chapter it's not even funny!**

 **But HOPEFULLY this was good enough for you guys; I know a few of you have been waiting as patiently as you could until it was ready to be posted.**

 **What I can say is that I'm very, very,** _ **very**_ **excited the write the chapters featuring Iflar and Mudeenu. Not because they are a part of my all-time favorite Tribe, but they will be drastically different then what I've done so far… but I'm not going to say why because that's for you all to find out for yourselves.**

 **Until next time people and don't get heat stroke in the mean time!** __


End file.
